The Forgotten
by Faerlas
Summary: FINISHED! She went into a land that she had only dreamed of, became a thing of her dreams, and now... I accept anonymous reviews! R&R!
1. A Normal Girl

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**A Normal Girl **

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I sort of own the character Jennifer.

**_For fear of getting this story deleted all together I have removed all of the review replies I gave. Wow... I forgot how many reviews I had gotten on this. You all are terrific readers. Thank you all again for helping me break 400!_**

Author's note: This is a story that I thought of while half asleep over the course of several months. My mind does weird things... Also, this is a self insert, an unglorified self insert. Warn me if anyone starts getting Mary Sue. With out further ado, **The Forgotten**.

Jennifer was, well, average. In a way. She was sixteen, about 5 foot 4 inches, had long, wavy brown hair, and large brown eyes, and round cheeks that seemed to take away three years from her appearance and her skin was fair, but could tan when she was out long enough. She wasn't beautiful, but she wasn't ugly. Like I said, average.

She prided herself in being a very well rounded person. She went to a small school, and was liked by the populars, and the nerds alike, but preferred the nerds because they were not so fickle. The populars didn't like it when she wore her big black glasses.

It was a May the second, exactly 1:30 pm. Study hall. She liked her study halls; it was a chance to get work done, and more importantly, a time to day dream, and she was doing just that. All the whispering, pencil scratching, and pen tapping was unheard to her. She was only hearing water splashing and gurgling around her as she jumped into a shining lake. A moment later however, that day dream was over and she found herself contemplating whether she take out her contacts and put on her glasses. Dratted allergies! She always kept her contacts case and glasses in her pockets. Suddenly, her musing was interrupted by something outside the window that caught her eye. It was small, white, and shining.

"It couldn't be a snow flake..." she thought. "It's definitely not a shooting star, so what is it?" Her study hall room was near the interior corner of the building, and a tree grew a few feet from it.

It got closer and closer until, it came to rest on the grass, that side of the road. What was it? Suddenly a horse and rider came riding out of it and galloped till the horse was under the tree. The rider was wearing grey-green colored leggings, supple leather boots, and whatever else was covered with a long green cloak. Jennifer opened the window as the rider dismounted and called up to her.

"I was sent for you! Will you please come down?" the golden haired rider called up.

"Who sent you?" she called back through the open window.

"My father. Please come down!" he replied.

"Okay!" she called back.

Now, she wasn't a stupid girl, she kept a good head on her shoulders, but there was something telling her to go. It was against her better judgment by far.

She had climbed her fair share of trees growing up, and with minimal difficulty, managed to climb out the window and onto the ledge. That day she was wearing a lime green polo shirt, a knee length khaki skirt, tan nylons and sandals. Not a particularly climber-friendly outfit. With some struggle, she sat down and started lowering herself. Suddenly, she started losing her grip! She was going to fall! Flashbacks to when she fell out of a tree and broke her leg were coming to mind. She fell from the ledge and closed her eyes, preparing to hit the ground, but never did. Instead she found she was being safely held like a bride, in the arms of the golden haired stranger.

"Thank you!" she breathlessly said.

"You're welcome." the stranger cordially replied. "Are you hurt?"

"No, everything feels intact. Thank you. Would you set me down, please?" she didn't like being held like that. It made her nervous; she was afraid she would be dropped.

"Oh, yes, sorry," the golden haired stranger said as he set her down. "Do you know how to ride a horse?"

"No," she sighed. She had always wanted to learn.

"Then you will need help mounting one." The stranger mounted the horse and brought it near her. He stopped and said, "Do you mind?"

"I...guess not," she replied. What was he going to do? He leaned over, put his arm under her arms and lifted her side saddle onto the horse in front of him. That was it!

"I suppose you cannot balance side saddle," the stranger asked with a slight frown.

"I wish!" she said with a sigh. She realized that if she couldn't ride side saddle; she'd have to straddle the horse. To do so would mean that her skirt would ride most of the way up her leg, and that would be a horrendous violation of one of the strict standards she set for herself.

The stranger must have realized this because he asked, "Would you like to borrow my cloak?"

"Yes I would, thank you very much!" she earnestly replied. The stranger unclasped his cloak and handed it up to Jennifer. She took it, and laid it over herself just before she attempted straddling the horse. Her first attempt was successful!

"Are you ready?" the stranger asked.

"Yes I am, thank you," she replied, and off they rode towards the shining object. A thrill of adventure was coming over her. She wasn't understanding why she wasn't scared or anything! Quite uncharacteristic of her I assure you.

The short ride towards the whatever-it-was gave no clues as to what it was. Being the inexperienced horse rider, and the stranger knowing it, he put his arms around her just before the horse jumped into it. She was grateful, because that jump nearly scared her out of her wits! She wasn't expecting it.

One moment she was in the familiar setting she had known all her life, and the next moment she was riding in a wide field and looking straight at a thick line of trees in the distance, which happened to be a huge forest, and behind a faint line of mountains. The stranger let go of her the moment the horse touched the ground. She loathed admitting it, but she wished he hadn't let go. Never having been on a horse made her nervous. She tensed up the minute he let go. He felt the change.

"Why are you so tense? I will not let you fall. Neither will the horse." The stranger said with a funny grin. If she could have seen it, and not been on a horse, she would have said something smart or smacked him on the arm. Circumstances being what they were, she reacted differently.

"I assumed you wouldn't let me fall, and my head knows that, but the rest of me doesn't!" The stranger gave her a funny look. She didn't make much sense to him. She didn't make much sense to her, but she was used to herself.

"Is there anything I could do to reassure you that you will not fall?" the stranger asked.

"Um...um..." she stuttered. She didn't really want to answer. The stranger waited patiently for an answer. They had nothing but time; their goal, somewhere in the forest, was still a few hours away.

"Well," she started.

"Yes?" he patiently answered.

"I um, wasn't as nervous when..."

"When what?" he asked. He had a suspicion he knew what she was trying to say, and understood her predicament.

She gave a determined sigh and said, "I wasn't nervous when you had your arms around me!" all in one breath.

"So would you like me to hold you again?" he asked politely, and just as if he had been asking if he could get her a glass of water.

"Yes," she quietly replied. She almost cringed at herself! A high standard she was breaking!

His arms around her did the trick. She relaxed instantly. How she loathed the situation! She was acting against her better judgment by getting on that horse and now she was being held by a person she hardly knew! Yet, there was something that seemed wiser than her that told her it was ok, as if someone was whispering in her ear, "do not worry, you are suppose to be here!". Whatever it was, she could not help but trust it.

The stranger started singing something in some strange language. She had heard it before, but could not think as to where. A disturbing thought suddenly came to mind: Where was she? She thought about it a moment and concluded that wherever she was, it wasn't her world, and that it must be another, but which? A thought struck her. "Naw, couldn't be! Could it?" So she asked.

"Excuse me sir, where are we?"

"Middle Earth. To be specific, we are a few hours from Mirkwood," the stranger replied.

"May I inquire what year, month, and date it is?" she asked. The excitement was becoming too much!

"The month is August, the date is the 29th, and the year is 3018 of the Third Age," the stranger replied.

"What is your name?" she asked, not daring to guess.

"I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood and my father..."

She cut him off, "Your father is King Thranduil."

"Why yes! How did you know?" Legolas asked, full of wonder.

"Well see, there are these books in my world, written by a man named Tolkien, and they tell about Middle Earth, and your father and yourself are mentioned in a couple of stories." She proceeded in explaining the books. He sat puzzling over how such a thing could be. Suddenly Jennifer spoke again.

"I think perhaps, I am not from another world, but another time," she slowly said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"There is a theory that Tolkien was writing about a past time that no one remembers, not another world. Of course, this theory was never more than that. I never really thought Middle Earth existed, until now. Now I know. That theory must have been true! There is no other explanation!" She said the last part more to herself than Legolas. She began wondering if the same wasn't true of other stories...

"Does this mean that you know why you are here?" Legolas asked.

"No. I thought you knew!" she replied.

"No, neither I nor my father has any idea why you are here," Legolas admitted.

"Then why did you come for me?" she asked, becoming slightly confused.

"I came for you because my father and I had dreams that we were to get you."

"Sent from the Valar I would suppose."

"Yes. Well, in our dreams we were told what to do, and between my father and me, we knew everything we needed, and here you are," Legolas said.

There was silence for a few moments and then Legolas started softly singing again. Jennifer was finally getting comfortable on the horse and was becoming drowsy. The same thing happened when she rode in a car. Soon, she was sound asleep.

A moment later, or so it seemed, something startled Jennifer and she woke up. She thought, "Wow, I can't believe how comfortable riding a horse is, and whatever I'm leaning on is really comfortable! Wait a second!" she realized she was leaning on an elven prince! Ack! One standard broken twice! How horrible! She bolted up right.

"What's wrong?" the elven prince asked.

"I'm sorry!" she cried.

"For what?" he asked. She was thoroughly confusing to him. "What a strange human girl," he thought to himself.

"For sleeping on you! I shouldn't have," she apologized.

He just looked at the back of her head with his brows knit together. He didn't understand her. Most elves would have thought nothing of it; they could always tell when they liked each other. It was never a big deal. If she had been related to Legolas, she wouldn't have minded of course, but she was sure she wasn't.

"I assure you, I didn't mind. You are not very heavy." He tried consoling her. It sort of worked. Jennifer felt a cross between assurance and suspicion. A horrible place to be! Then she reminded herself of things she had read in the trilogy, and decided to be assured. She had been asleep for some time now, and found they were close to the forest.

"So, how far is it to your father's halls once with in the forest's eaves?" she asked.

"A little less than an hour," he replied.

"Oh," she said. A moment later she asked, "Could you make the horse gallop?"

"Whatever for?" the elf asked. She was an odd one.

"So I can see what it feels like to ride at full gallop. I have read about it, but obviously never done it myself," she shyly admitted.

"Very well," the elf prince said with a grin. He spoke a word to the horse, and like an arrow from a bow darted off towards the forest. Exhilarating she thought it! The elven horse's footfalls were light, making it feel marvelous! She smiled as wide as she could! The elf felt her heart beat faster. He knew it was a thrill of joy that made it do so. He smiled wide. It reminded him of the first time he took his younger cousin Nimloth out for a ride. She had smiled too.

"Do you like it?" the elf asked with a grin.

"I love it!" Jennifer replied ecstatically. "It is wonderful! I only regret the forest is drawing so near!"

The elf took it as a hint, and steered the horse off course. They went riding along the edge of it for a ways. The elven horse grew never weary. The afternoon was drawing near an end, so the elf turned the horse towards the forest again.

The horse was slowed down to a brisk walk as they entered the forest. Jennifer had never been in such a great forest before, so at first she was a bit awestruck. After a while however, trees became trees, and she delighted in it as much as she delighted in the woods in her back yard. She couldn't shake the feeling however, that this forest was definitely different. The very air of Middle Earth was definitely different from that which we are used to, and she never figured out what it was.

They rode for however long, and all of the sudden Jennifer found herself looking at the very gates that Bilbo had seen Varda knows how many years ago. They opened by magic as the horse approached them, and shut by magic after the horse's tale was inside the gate. She saw beautiful houses in the trees and on the ground all about. Everything looked much lovelier than she had imagined it would. As they crossed the bridge, an elf came up to them.

"Greetings, Prince Legolas! Greetings, fair guest! May I take your horse?" the elf questioned.

"Greetings, and yes." Legolas replied. He dismounted, and then Jennifer dismounted after some difficulty. The elf then took the horse away as Legolas and Jennifer walked towards the Halls of Thranduil. Once inside the doors, Jennifer handed the elven prince his cloak.

"Thank you," she said as she held it out.

"You are very welcome," the elf replied. As soon as the elf had it draped over his arm, Jennifer got goose bumps. Those halls were a bit drafty. She thought it may be a little rude or odd to ask for it back, so she decided to suffer. Her personality had her quirks, she admitted it. Something that the books neglected was to tell you that elves were hyper sensitive to everyone and everything around them. The slightest change went noticed.

"Are you cold?" the elf prince asked, a little concerned. He had heard humans catch cold easily.

"A little," she admitted. The elf instantly handed back the cloak. Jennifer flung it around her shoulders and thanked him.

They made an odd couple, walking down the elvish halls. He was tall and dressed in elvish attire. She was on the short side, for an elf, and was wearing an extremely unusual outfit to Middle Earth anyway. Her sandals were clacking loudly down the hall. All the elves in the place looked at her as she passed. Such a short skirt! Such loud shoes! Good Valar! Did she have no decency!

They walked to the doors of King Thranduil's throne room. Legolas had his hand on the door and was about to answer when Jennifer stopped him.

"Please, before we enter, tell me what the correct greeting is for addressing an elven king!" she pleaded.

"Just greet him in a way that is acceptable for royalty in your world." Legolas responded as he pushed open the door.

Royalty! What royalty? She lived in America! Addressing royalty was never thought of by most Americans.

Before she knew it, she was staring King Thranduil in the face. He looked very similar to Legolas. "Well, now I know where he gets his good looks!" she thought. Then her mind began racing. Who should speak first? She didn't have to wonder long because Legolas spoke first.

"Greetings, my father. This is Jennifer, the one that I was sent for."

"Greetings, Jennifer," Thranduil said with a slight nod of his head.

"Greetings your majesty," she said with a slight bow of the head.

"Tell me please, your story," the king requested. Jennifer proceeded to tell the king all the relevant details she could remember. Her short sixteen years had been rather uneventful, and shed no light as to why she was there.

When she finished the king informed her that she could go to her room and prepare for supper. They were to have a feast in her honor that night. She felt like she was getting undeserved honor. A feast for her! She hadn't been there long enough to do anything, and she certainly didn't think she had done anything that noteworthy back home. She thanked the king and told him she was incredibly honored.

Legolas led her to her room. When they were a ways down the hall she asked, "Why are you holding a feast in my honor?"

"We are having a feast in your honor because we want you to feel welcome."

"Oh, back home if we want someone to feel welcome we give them a friendly greeting and inform them that if they need anything they have only to ask for it. Sometimes we invite them over for a meal, but certainly never a feast."

Legolas got a funny look on his face. "Would you rather we cancel it?"

"No, I'm not offended by it in any way. I'm just surprised I suppose. I've never had anything besides a birthday party held in my honor, and typically I arrange them myself."

"So are you not well liked?" he asked.

"No, that's not it. I'm liked well. It's just that I've never done anything noteworthy enough to grant me a feast, that's all."

"But you said you arranged your own birthday parties."

"My mother didn't make a big deal about birthdays. I suppose they should hold a little more significance to a human than it should to an elf, but each individual year isn't as important as, say, a mile-stone birthday like 10, 16, 40, and 50."

"I think I understand," the elf slowly said. Humans were odd, or at least this one was. It was something her family members and friends had always thought about her. They told her too, and she always agreed.

They walked on a few more feet in silence until Legolas said, "This is your room," as he stood by the door. "Mine is next door. I shall take you to dinner in a few minutes."

"Thank you," she said. She went into her room and he went into his. Her room was gorgeous! On the right wall was a small hearth. In front of it was a chaise lounge with a deep blue blanket draped over it. Against the back wall were two tall lamp standing with a writing desk and chair in between them. To the left of these things was a door. In the middle left of the room was her bed. It was a large bed with a wooden frame with ornate carvings and engraving in it. The head board was hardly visible behind the tall heap of pillows. The pillows looked incredibly soft and were colored blue, green, and white. The top blanket (I suppose you could call it a comforter) was blue with a beautiful green vine pattern on it with white flowers. Upon closer examination she concluded that the flowers were outlined with silver thread, and the green vines and leaves had gold thread running through them.

The left wall supported a wardrobe and a wash stand. Next to the door leading into her room was a large mirror surrounded in a silver and gold frame. She wandered around the room and found herself looking at the door by the writing desk. She stretched out her hand and grabbed the door knob. With a quick twist, and a pull she had the door open. Inside was a large silver tub, a table with several towels and wash clothes on it, and several lamps and candles. There were two large lamps, one on either side of the tub, and all around the room was a shelf that held candles, lots and lots of candles.

"Yes!" she thought. "I knew there was a reason I liked elves!" The thought of a hot bath was about the best thought she had thunk all day! As you can imagine, she was slightly nerved. I mean, she had been taken from her world for no reason that anyone can see. Suddenly the words of Legolas came back to her mind, and she rushed out of there.

She went over the wardrobe and opened it. Inside was a hunter green dress with silvery designs on it, and large flowing cream colored sleeves. She loved those kinds of sleeves! Next to it was a green and brown dress that she found surprisingly attractive, it also had large flowing sleeves. She was nearly giddy! She loved these kinds of dresses! Next to this was a hunting outfit. A tunic of a green khaki color and brown leather. It was one piece, and the same material, but had an overlapping leaf pattern. Hanging next to the tunic was a pair of green-grey leggings. I say leggings, not hose, because they had no feet to them. Next to this was a green cloak, and next to that was a soft purple night gown. On the bottom of the wardrobe was a pair of tall suede boots shaped like overlapping leaves. She was noticing a pattern. On the shirt and the boots was silvery vine and leaf tracery. One last thing she noticed was a silvery tunic with tighter sleeves that flared slightly and had beautiful embroidery on it. What she failed to see was the delicate pair of slippers sitting under the first dress.

She quickly changed into the hunter green dress, gladly forsaking her lime green polo shirt and khaki skirt and nylons. She left her sandals on however, still not noticing the slippers. When she heard the knock on her door, she gladly bade the elf enter.

He saw her and stuttered, "A-are you ready?"

"Yes!" she sweetly replied as she clicked over to Legolas. He gave a slight cringe. Those shoes were so loud!

"Did you not see your slippers?" he asked.

"No, why would I want to wear slip... oh yes, forgot. Where are they?" she asked.

"They should be in your closet," he replied. She went back over to her closet and saw them.

"What did you start asking?" Legolas asked.

She stopped what she was doing and casually replied, "Oh, I had quite forgotten that elves wear slippers instead of boots or some other kind of shoe." She paused for a moment then added, "Why did you stumble on your words when you first came into the room?"

"It was just that I didn't expect you to look so elvish, that's all. It surprised me, that is all." He only spoke half the truth. Something seemed different about her; not her looks, something deeper. He didn't pay it much heed at the moment though.

Jennifer went over to her bed, sat down and started changing her shoes. It was then that Legolas noticed her legs were no longer tan, but very fair. He gawked, he couldn't help it!

"What?" she asked.

"I beg pardon, but your feet! They're white!" exclaimed the elven prince.

"What color should they be?" she asked with an extremely puzzled face.

"A few minutes ago they were brown, now they are white. How can that be?"

It struck her. Nylons. She hadn't thought about the fact that elves couldn't have possible known about them. She laughed out loud.

"That was because of my nylons!" She jumped off the bed and snatched them from the bottom of the wardrobe. She put the one thigh high on up to her knee and showed him. It made sense enough.

"Why would you wear such a thing?" he asked. They didn't seem very practical to him.

"I don't know. It's a rule at my school, so I follow it. They are not very comfortable in my opinion," she replied with a shrug. She started walking towards him wearing the extremely comfortable elven slippers.

"Did you not like the jewelry?" Legolas asked with a slight frown.

"What jewelry?" she asked.

"Then you did not find it! I told my father you probably wouldn't," Legolas said as he crossed the room. On the mantle above the fire place was a flat box. Nope, she didn't find it. Legolas took it off of the mantle and brought it to Jennifer. He held it with one hand and opened it with the other. Inside was a silver necklace with large star, a circlet with a star on it, and a pair of earrings, all with matching stars. It was beautiful! The detail, the way the stars shone, it was all so beautiful that Jennifer took a sharp inhale followed by a large smile and a huge thank you. She put on her earrings, Legolas clasped her necklace, and he set the star upon her brows.

"You look beautiful," Legolas quietly complimented.

"Thank you." She sweetly smiled. No one besides her parents had ever told her that before. Legolas then offered his arm to her and they strode off towards the feast.

Now Jennifer had read The Hobbit, and had a clue as to what to expect, sort of. There was nothing for her to compare it with. She had never gone to a party where there was dancing. She typically went to church banquets and ice cream socials. Thus, she had no idea whatsoever as to how to act.

The feast part was easy enough. Elves didn't believe in Victorian table settings, thank goodness! When you were to use a new plate, fork, and knife, they took away the old ones and brought you the new ones. You never had more than one of any dish or utensil at one time.

After a delicious feast, the elven minstrels began to play. Elves began dancing with other elves, by themselves, and with two or three people –it didn't really matter. The King and his son jumped up and joined the festivities. Jennifer got up and slipped over to the edge of it all. She was quietly observing everyone. They seemed to be enjoying themselves thoroughly. She was enjoying herself in the way that loners do. She wasn't a loner by nature, but had learned to be one over the years and learned not to mind it much, so whenever she found herself out of place, she went into loner mode and was content.

Legolas was happily dancing when he saw her standing off by herself. She looked like an elfling at her first dance. Truth be told, that's how she felt. Legolas came walking over to her.

"Why aren't you dancing with the rest of us?" he asked, looking slightly concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, er, yes. You see, I can't dance. That is to say, I never tried," she sheepishly answered.

"That can be easily remedied! Come with me!" he said as he took her hands. He led her into the midst of them. He started instructing her on what to do with her hands and feet. The first song or two was comical. She looked gawky and clumsy, but after that she got it, and looked more and more graceful with each step she took. By the end of the night, she was dancing as well as any elf in the place. She never learned anything that fast.

How long she danced I don't know, but some time late into the night she became tired.

"I think I'll be heading back to my room now," she announced quietly to Legolas.

"Are you tired or are you bored?" he asked with a grin. He had determined by now that he could jest with her.

"Incredibly bored! You elves throw such boring dances!" she teased, and followed it up with a quick, "Just kidding! No, I am very tired."

The elf just smiled. "Poor human child, so tired so quickly!" the elf thought. "I'll accompany you back to your room," he said out loud.

"Oh, you don't have to, Legolas! You've done enough already!" she protested.

"But I want to!" he smiled. She consented. He led her back to her room and told her he would be right outside the door if she needed anything until she was in bed. She went in her room, shut the door behind her, and smiled with a sigh and an eye roll. Why was this elf treating her so? He didn't patronize her, nor did he treat her like she was a toddler, which, in elven eyes, she was. It seemed to her that he was treating her like something to be carefully handled and treasured. It was something she wasn't used to. She and her friends and her family were always teasers and treated each other like equals. He was treating her in an exalted manner, and she liked it.

As tired as the girl was, she desperately wanted to take a hot bath. So she opened the door and said, "Before I go to bed, I would like to take a bath." She had a suspicion that someone was suppose to draw one for her, but she really didn't know. The elf nodded his head, acknowledging that he heard her, and went off to find a servant. He found a servant elf maid and told him that the Lady Jennifer wished to have a hot bath, and the elf maid went immediately to draw one for her. In a few minutes, Jennifer found herself in a wonderfully hot bath. Oh how nice it felt! The stress of the day seemed to drift away. She didn't take a very long one, so she soon was in bed. Now, I am sure, most of you believe that elves had absolutely no form of indoor plumbing, but it simply was not so. They may not have had much in the way of running water, but they did have drains for their sinks and bathtubs.

Jennifer changed into her new purple night gown and crawled into the bed. It was even softer than she thought it was! Then she remembered what Legolas had said and decided she better tell him she was going to bed. She reluctantly crawled out of it, and opened her door. She poked her head out and saw Legolas standing by the door.

"I am going to bed now."

"Pleasant dreams," the elf softly said.

"Thank you," she timidly added.

"For what?" the elf asked.

"For everything! You and your father have been so nice to me! More than I deserve I'm sure! Then here you are, an elven prince, serving on me! If I could think of some way to repay you I would."

"Jennifer, there is no need. I promise," he softly replied with a smile. What a funny human girl. "I am going to be next door all night should you need anything," he added.

"Not necessary, you can go back to the party! Don't stay here on account of me!" she insisted.

"No, I do not want to go back. Good night," he said.

"Wait, before you go, I really must warn you of something. I talk in my sleep. To be perfectly honest, I make any variety of noises in my sleep. So if you hear me screaming or laughing or crying in the middle of the night, do not worry about it. It's just me asleep, and I am a sound sleeper, so don't bother waking me," she told him. "Good night!"

She went into her room and remembered her contacts. She took them out and put on her thick black rimmed glasses. She found herself suddenly thirsty, and decided to ask Legolas for a glass of water. She went out of her room and knocked on his door.

"Jennifer?" he asked from inside.

"Yes." she replied.

"I'm changing at the moment, go back to your bedroom and I will be in there in a moment."

"Okay!" she replied. She went back to her room and sat on the chaise lounge. In a moment she heard Legolas knock on the door, and she bade him enter.

"What did you need Jennifer?" he asked.

She turned toward him and opened her mouth to speak, but he jumped back wards before she could make a sound, his white robe flying with him. His eyes were as wide as saucers, and full of curiosity.

"May I ask what is on your face?" he asked drawing slowly towards her.

"Oh, my glasses!" she said. "They help me see clearly."

"So you cannot see well. How unfortunate," he said, then added, "Why were you not wearing them earlier?"

"I was wearing my contacts." she explained. "I'll show you." she said before he could ask what they were. She went over to the mantle, and took the case out. She took one out and showed him.

"So, do you put this on your eye?" He asked in amazement. He had never seen such a thing!

"Yes. They are quite comfortable," she said.

"They must be bothersome though."

"Yes they are!" she sighed.

"So what did you need?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, a glass of water," she replied.

"I shall return with it shortly," he said and went out of the room. A few minutes later he returned with a silver pitcher and a glass. "Is that all?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you very much!" she said. "Good night Legolas!"

"Good night, Jennifer!" he replied with a smile, and left the room.

Jennifer crawled back into the bed and within a few minutes was as sound asleep as she had ever been. In the mean time Legolas was next door, thinking over the events of the day. He was thinking about the strange human girl that was now next door. Jennifer, what a strange name. It wasn't a name he would have picked. It sounded pleasant enough to his eleven ears however. Then he thought about her eyes. How horrible it must be, not being able to see without something on your eye or something on your face! He hadn't met many humans in his life, but the one he did know had wonderful vision for a human.

Legolas thought that she should not be deprived of good eye sight, so about two hours after she went to bed, Legolas got up. He crept to her room and opened her door noiselessly. He carefully shut it behind him and slowly crept to her bed. Thanks to his elvish eye sight, he saw that she had thrown all but two of the pillows to the foot of her bed or on the floor, in her sleep.

Slowly, with great care, he crept into the bed and sat next to her with crossed legs. He carefully picked up the pillow her head was on with her head yet on it, and placed it in the gap between his knees, resting her neck on his ankles. He gently placed his warm hands on her eyes. With a soft voice he started singing in the elvish tongue. After several minutes of this singing, he started tracing spirals on her closed eye lids. His fingers barely touched her skin. For how long he sung, no one knows. When his song was finished he placed one hand on her brow and started singing another song, a song of dreams. He was giving her an elvish dream. When he was finished, he carefully placed her pillow and head back on the bed and silently crept out of the room with a smile on his face. He was excited; he couldn't wait till the next morning when Jennifer would wake up.

A/N: Congratulations! You made it to the end of the first chapter! So, did you like it? Hate it? Don't keep reviews to yourself! I need to know what you think!


	2. That Morning and That Week

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**That Morning and That Week**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!

The next morning Jennifer woke up, but didn't open her eyes. She was hugging some soft squishy lump, that she thought was her stuffed cat.

"Catty, I had the funkiest dream last night!" she always talked to her stuffed cat in the morning. "I dreamed that I went to Middle-earth! Can you imagine! How ridiculous!" she chuckled softly to herself. She rubbed her eyes. Everything looked blurry for a moment then slowly came into focus.

"Drat," she thought, "I must have slept in my contacts!" she grumbled. She looked around. "Wait a second!" she said out loud to herself, "What is this place? I'm not on vacation am I? No, a hotel wouldn't have a textured ceiling like that. Then where...oh my! So that wasn't a dream! Well, when I was younger I always believed people could get into other places, like those books by C.S. Lewis. Guess he was right." she quietly chuckled to herself. "Wrong world though."

She got of bed and looked around the room. Yes, she was definitely in Mirkwood, and definitely hadn't been talking to Catty; she had been talking to a pillow.

Suddenly she remembered her contacts, hadn't she taken them out the night before? She walked over to the mantle and opened her contacts case. There they were. Two bowl shaped pieces of plastic floating in contact solution. She obviously hadn't slept in her glasses, so that meant, SHE COULD SEE! By some miracle, she could see with out aid! She started dancing around in joy! Legolas! She must tell Legolas!

She ran screaming towards her door. "Legolas! Legolas! I can see! I can see!" she threw open her door and there stood the elf prince. "Legolas! I can see clearly with out contacts!"

"I know! I heard you through the wall. It was hard not to!" He smiled.

"I'm so happy!" She smiled a big smile. She was vibrating with joy! "I don't know how, but, I'm just so happy!"

"What would you say if I told you I know how it happened and who did it?"

"I would say please tell me!" she said, her joy being mixed with wonder. What did he know? She was a curious soul so she said, "Please tell me!"

"I was the one who healed your sight," he admitted with a suppressed grin.

"You?" she asked wide eyed. "You! _A aman edhel_! May Elbereth bless your days!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. He hesitantly put his arms around her to return the hug.

"You are very welcome," he smiled as he looked down at the top of her head. He had never been thanked in such a way for something before. After a moment he felt moisture through his tunic. He looked down and she was crying, well, trying not to cry, but she couldn't help it! She was just so happy!

Now, please don't think that she was nearly blind, she wasn't. Her sight had been bad enough where she couldn't see clearly for more than a few feet but could still make out faces and colors. It had been a worry for her. Many members of her family had horrible eye sight, and were nearly blind, she always feared she would go blind. So, for her to get the gift of excellent vision forever, was a relief and a blessing.

"Why are you crying?" the elf gently asked. Strange human girl, she becomes happy and she cries.

"I'm crying because I'm happy and relieved!" she said as clearly as she could. "Don't expect to understand, most mortal men don't understand."

"I'm an elf, maybe I will," he said. Why was he asking her? Neither one really knew! She explained what was told you above to the elf and he understood.

After a pause she said, "Well, I must go get dressed. If ever I can do something for you, let me know." she stared him straight in his blue eyes and added, "Thank you!" she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and darted into her room, shutting the door behind her in a flash.

Legolas turned bright red. He hadn't expected that! He slowly put his hand up to his kissed cheek, in disbelief of what had just occurred. He looked around quickly, and ducked back into his room before any one else could see him. If an elf had seen that, rumor would have spread like wild fire through all elvendom that Legolas was kissed by a human girl and blushed.

Inside her room, Jennifer couldn't believe she had done that! She justified it in her mind by saying it was only a gesture of gratitude. Her conscience must have liked that explanation because it didn't bug her any more about it. Either that or she was losing all concern for her standards. She preferred not to think about which one it was.

She went back to the wardrobe and put on the brown and green dress. Oh how pretty she looked! She stood in front of the mirror wondering what to do about her hair. She didn't have a rubber band, scrunchi, or hair clip. It was just lying limp upon her head.

"Oh well," thought she. "I guess the elves will just have to excuse my bad hair day." and she walked out of the room. Outside her door was nobody. So she went to the door next to hers and knocked on it.

"Legolas, are you going to come to breakfast with me?" she asked.

"Yes, Just a moment! If you want you can come in," the elf replied.

She made a funny face, shrugged, opened the door and walked in. She saw him sitting on his chaise lounge, putting on his shoes. She decided to observe the room. The room was richer than hers. Understandably. His room had a rug under every piece of furniture. Each one looked soft. He had all the things in his room that she had in hers, except his were larger and more ornate. Upon his walls were mounted swords, arrows, bows, and knives. There were several shelves upon his walls, each one contained trinkets that he had collected over the centuries. Each one had a story behind it and significance to him. Her gaze fell upon two paintings sitting side by side. One was his father, the other was an elf woman of great beauty.

"Who is the elf lady in the picture?" she asked pointing to it.

"My mother," he replied.

"Where is she?" Jennifer asked.

"She sailed West a few years ago," he replied nonchalantly. She had always thought that if an elf had sailed West, that the ones left behind would be distraught. He spoke of it like she had gone to the supermarket.

"So, do you miss her?" she asked. He couldn't not care that much!

"Yes, I do. Very much, but it is not as if I shall never see her again," The elf said turning towards her. He had guessed the reason behind the question. It made sense once she thought about it.

"Shall we go?" he asked while standing up.

"Lets," said she. Her hair kept falling in her face as she was gazing around the room. The elf had noticed.

"Jennifer, would you like me to braid your hair?" the elf asked.

"I would appreciate it, but I have nothing to tie my hair off with!" she informed.

"That is a problem easily remedied," the elf said as he turned towards a dresser. He searched through the top drawer only a moment and found a green ribbon he had been given by a younger cousin. "Turn around please." he said to the human girl. She turned and the elf started pulling her hair back. As he pulled a strand of hair behind her ear he saw something that made him stop.

"Jennifer, walk over to the mirror please," the elf said with a quiver in his voice. She obediently walked over to the mirror and gazed in. "Look at your ear," the elf commanded. She did so and saw the last thing she expected. Her ear was pointed. Her jaw dropped and she got wide eyed. She almost fell over!

"What? How?" she mumbled. She didn't understand it.

"I don't know. I would say you are an elf, or have elven blood. If you had been born here, but you were not. I think, if we are to know anything, we shall have to go to Elrond in Imladris."

"Let's! How soon can we leave?" she asked, still wide eyed.

"At the end of the week at the earliest," the elf replied. "Let us worry about it no more until we get there. Would you still like me to braid your hair?"

"Yes," she answered. Why not? She watched Legolas braid her hair. He started out doing two french braids, but at the top of her neck they became one and was tightly secured with the green ribbon. It was beautiful looking. This was the day that she discovered a typical, but not well known elvish trait. When the elves braid hair, it doesn't come undone. Not one hair will come out of an elvish braid unless taken out. Their braids are very secure.

She admired the braid for only a moment, then walked out with him to breakfast. She was distracted all during it. There she was, in Middle-earth, on top of it her ears were coming to a point. None of it made sense, or did it? Since it seemed that the theory about Middle-earth being some past time we forgot was true, it at least made it possible, by a far stretch of the imagination, that she could have elvish blood. That was the only way she could see herslf having any elvish blood.

After a breakfast Legolas asked her to go put on her hunting outfit, grab her bow, arrows, and knives, and be ready in fifteen minutes. She did as she was asked. Just as she put on the last boot Legolas knocked and was bade enter.

He took her out of the palace, into a clearing in Mirkwood, not to far from the palace. On the far side, against a tree, was a large apple barrel with a target painted on it.

"Archery first," the elf said. "Have you ever shot a bow?"

"Yes, but I'm not very good," she replied.

"I shall judge," he said.

Jennifer took it as a hint and fitted arrow to string, pulled back and thwap! Lodged the arrow in the tree.

"Again," the elf commanded. This time she hit the barrel. The bottom of the barrel.

"Again, if you please." She shot, and this time hit the painted target. The elven prince asked her to shoot three more times. Each time she hit the painted target, just never in the same spot, or near the bull's-eye.

"Well, there is work to be done here," the elf said. She nodded in agreement. She could have saved some time and told him that, but then it occurred to her that he may have wanted to see just how much work. They spent the better part of the morning on archery. Before it was over she was consistently hitting the same spot on the target. The elf had revealed to her the secret to being an excellent archer.

They braked for lunch and went back to the clearing after it.

"Now, the knives," the prince said. He taught her how to do basic blocks and attacks. She learned fast and soon they were doing some slow motion sparring. They practiced this until supper. As they were walking back towards the palace the elf spoke.

"You are learning quickly Jennifer. Tomorrow you shall start learning elvish."

"Really? I have always wanted to learn the elven tongue! I would try sounding it out in those books, yes there was elvish in them, and it was beautiful sounding to me. I ended up learning a few words, as you know."

"I am glad to hear you think our tongue is beautiful. Would you like to learn a few more words now?" he asked.

"Yes! Please!" she exclaimed with a large grin.

He smiled at her eagerness to learn. "First word, _nin_," he said.

"_Nin_," she repeated.

"It translates something close to "my"."

"_Nin_, my. Got it. Next word please!" she requested.

"Um.. _Arë_," he said.

"_Arë_,"she repeated.

"It means sunlight," he informed.

"What comes first in elvish, the noun or the adjective?" she asked.

"The what or the what?" he asked with a confused look.

"Sorry! The thing, object; or the word describing it?"she explained.

"The word describing the thing," the elf answered.

"So then, together it would be _arë nin_. Am I correct?"

"Yes you are," he taught her a few more words on the way back and soon she was saying basic sentences. She was like a sponge, all information absorbed quickly.

At supper she was saying please and thank you in elvish. Every day the rest of the week was spent with Jennifer learning how to shoot, fight, and speak elvish. Her third day there she was informed that there was to be a party at the end of the week saying farewell to Legolas and Jennifer.

"Sheesh!" she thought. "These elves just love to throw parties don't they!"

The end of the week came, and by that time, she was shooting well enough to kill, and was fighting with knives well enough to kill. She was also speaking elvish well enough to carry conversations with elves. Basic, but conversations none the less.

The night of the party came. She wore her hunter green elvish dress with the silver designs to the party. She was accompanied by the elven prince. Both were singing and dancing and laughing for hours. She was still very human, which meant that she could still get very tired. It must have been near one or two in the morning when she flung herself on the ground by a tree. She was leaning against it, half asleep when Legolas came up.

"What are you doing there? There are many hours left til dawn! You don't intend sleeping for the rest of this party do you?" the elf playfully asked.

"I do intend on sleeping for the rest of this party! I am very tired!" she yawned.

"No, I think you shall stay awake." he laughed.

"How? There isn't much you could do to keep me up," she groggily said.

"We shall see about that." he mischievously grinned. If she had been more awake, she would have been worried. The elf ran off towards the table on the far side of the partying, and returned moments later with a golden goblet in his hand. "Drink this." he said handing her the goblet. Being half awake, she just obeyed.

She had never had anything like it! It was a rich, golden tasting liquid with a kick! It jolted her awake.

"What is this?" she asked staring at the glass.

"Mirkwood Miruvor," the elf grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "I bet you were a rotten little elven prankster!" she said.

"Yes, well, I have been known to pull a few good pranks in my years." he said with a proud smile.

"I'll bet you did! Well, I'm awake now, but if I have a hangover later, you're a dead elf!" she smiled.

"You won't!" he assured.

The rest of the night, both were as merry as could be. At dawn, Legolas and Jennifer went off to their rooms to prepare for the journey to Imladris. Jennifer found everything laid out on her bed. She changed into her hunting clothes, and flung her gear on her back. Legolas led her to the horse stable where two other elves were. They were to go with them.

This time, Jennifer had her own horse, well a loaner, compliments of King Thranduil, and she mounted it herself. She hadn't had any practice horseback riding during the week, but she and Legolas trusted to her pattern of quick learning and decided to have her learn on the trail.

It was just after sunrise when Prince Legolas, Jennifer, an elf named Ellindë, and an elf named Thinhen rode away from the halls of Thranduil into the darkness of Mirkwood.

– – – – – –

_Authors note:__So, love it? Hate it? Please review! By the way, apologies if Legolas is too childish during the party, I tried to be consistent with my last chapter!_** I would like to thank my editor Babycharmander for editing my stories and all their chapters. Any grammar related flaws are my fault in this chapter. Babycharmander didn't get to read the final version.**

**Translations:**_A aman edhel_! oh blessed elf!

_Ellindë _ _el_- star, _lindë_-singer

_Thin _ grey, _hen_- eye


	3. A Dream and a Journey

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**A Dream and a Journey**

Disclaimer: I own my fuzzy cat slippers, but I do not own the Lord of the Rings. sad sigh

_Authors note: Warning! Dream sequence ahead. Welcome to my mind! He he he. _

They rode all day through Mirkwood, and near noon, they left the places protected by King Thranduil's power. The order of riders went as follows, Thinlin, Ellindë, Jennifer, and then Legolas. It was late after supper, and Jennifer was falling asleep in the saddle. She was trying her best not to fall asleep, but she couldn't help it! The Mirkwood Miruvor had worn off and left her tired.

"Legolas," she tiredly called out, "is there any remote possibility we shall be stopping for the night?"

"I am sorry Jennifer, but no. We dare not stop until we reach the other side," he apologetically replied.

"I understand," she wearily answered. Poor girl, so tired! After a pause she asked, "Is it possible to sleep on a horse?"

"If you are an elf, yes. If you are a human, only if you are very talented," he answered. She gave a tired sigh as she tried forcing herself to stay awake. It wasn't working. "Jennifer, if you are truly that tired, I am sure Ellindë would not mind leading your horse while you sat in front of me again."

She was so tired that she gratefully accepted the offer. That was it! Her strict no personal contact rule was officially null and void as long as she was in Middle-earth! If it proved to be a problem, she would rewrite it later.

The small procession stopped. Jennifer and Legolas dismounted their horses. Ellindë took the reigns of Jennifer's horse. Jennifer mounted Legolas' horse, and then Legolas mounted it behind her. They started riding again and Jennifer was asleep in less than five minutes.

They rode in silence for nearly half an hour. Jennifer was already having a strange dream. Suddenly she called out in her sleep.

"Legolas! Legolas! Where are you?" She sounded distressed. The elves all looked at her, then each other. Was she really talking in her sleep? Ellindë and Thinhen started laughing; they had never heard anyone talk in their sleep before.

"Answer her!" Ellindë whispered. Legolas gave a slight grin and nodded his head.

He bent his head down close to her ear and whispered, "I am right here."

"I can hear you, but I cannot see you," she replied. "Can you see me?"

"Yes, I can see you."

"All is black around me! A veil stands between us."

"Then go through it! I am on the other side," he suggested to the sleeper.

"No, I cannot go through it, or past it, or around it. Someone must remove it," the sleeping Jennifer informed.

"Can I remove it?" Legolas asked.

"No, only the winds of Manwë can remove it."

The elves stared each other wide eyed, with big grins on their faces. "Keep going!" Thinhen encouraged.

"Here comes the wind! The veil is gone! I can see you now!" she quietly exclaimed.

"Come here then," Legolas said.

"I am here. I have something I must tell you."

"What is it?" the prince asked.

"I cannot tell you, yet. I cannot tell you here."

"When can you tell me? Where can you tell me?" He was testing to see whether she could keep track of two questions at once.

"I can tell you later on a green hill. I cannot tell you now."

"Why can't you tell me now?" he asked.

"I cannot tell you now because I do not know what I have to tell you."

"Then how do you know that you have something to tell me?" the elf asked.

"My heart knows I have something to tell you, but my head does not."

The two elves in the front looked at each other. They were surprised that Legolas could hold her in conversation for so long. They didn't expect her answers to be so coherent, for the most part. They told Legolas to see if he could change the subject. If he could, then it would become truly interesting.

"Do you need anything?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, a fire. It is chilly!" she replied.

"I cannot make a fire here. Would you accept my cloak instead?"

"Yes," the sleeping girl replied. Legolas hadn't expected that answer. He did not want to try unclasping his cloak, for fear of waking her, so he simply wrapped her in it with him.

"Thank you!" she sleepily replied. Was she awake?

"You are welcome." The other elves were very amused with this.

"Say something else!" one of them whispered.

Legolas bent back down next to her ear and whispered in elvish, "Where are you?"

"The same place you are!" she quietly replied, in elvish. The rest of the conversation was in elvish.

"Where am I?" the elf asked.

"Don't you know? Ithilien!"

"Is anyone here with us?" the prince asked.

"No, why would anyone be? Sauron is gone, his orcs are scattered, and no one needs to patrol this place anymore!"

The elves almost laughed! "She hopes and dreams against all odds doesn't she?" Ellindë asked in jest. "Ask what you are doing there."

"What are we doing here?" Legolas asked.

"You invited me here. I thought you knew," she retorted.

"Did I?"

"Yes you did," she calmly replied.

"When?" the prince asked.

"After the wedding," she said in a matter of fact way.

"Whose? Ours?" Legolas asked in surprised tones.

"Aragorn's and Arwen's! Don't be silly!" the sleeper replied.

Legolas spoke to his kinsmen, "Well, she is hopeful! How long have those two been courting? Sixty years?"

A muffled laugh was heard from the other two. Elves for decades had been placing bets on those two.

"What should I say?" Legolas asked.

"Tell her you remembered that you brought her there to make baskets," Ellindë said with a grin.

Legolas bent back down by her ear. "I remember now, I brought you here to make baskets."

"Baskets?" the sleeping girl puzzled. "I don't know how to make baskets!"

"You don't?" he asked with feigned surprise.

"No, I do not."

"Can you bake bread?" asked the elven prince.

"I never tried. If I were to bake bread, however, I would need an oven. Wouldn't Minas Tirith be a better place to bake bread than Ithilien?"

"It would, it would," he admitted to Jennifer. "If you can't bake bread, or make baskets, then I do not remember why we came here."

"I thought elves were not affected by old age or time!" she said.

"We are not. I am not."

"Then why do you not remember why you brought me here?" she asked

"I do not remember why I brought you here, because I did not bring you here. You brought me here," the elf quietly informed.

"How?" she asked with confusion in her voice.

"In your dreams you brought me here," Legolas calmly replied.

"Do not be silly! I cannot bring waking people into dreams," she said.

"Yes you can, and did."

"How?"

"You invited me!" Legolas told her. "You called my name, and I answered, and suddenly was in your dream."

Ellindë and Thinhen looked at the two. It was starting to scare them! He was sounding increasingly distant. They were wondering if he wasn't really being pulled into her dream. They had heard rumor of such things happening, but usually with two high elves, or two of the Eldar, not a human taking in an elf.

They had been silent for a moment or two. Slowly, they were aware of faint voices behind them. The voices were Jennifer's and Legolas', but they sounded as if they were on the other side of a thick wall.

"Why can't we talk this way in waking?" the girl asked.

"We can. We have!" replied the prince.

"No, I mean alone."

"We did, remember our ride to Mirkwood your first day here?"

"No, I mean sitting under a tree like this, speaking on nothing in particular."

"Why do we bother talking if we are talking about nothing in particular?" he asked.

"Because it's nice. I find it relaxing like some people find singing or humming relaxing." she softly replied. She was sounding more and more drowsy.

"I suppose I never gave it much thought," the elf replied.

"If you thought about it, it would defeat the purpose."

"I guess that makes sense," the elf replied. His face looked like he was struggling with something. In a few moments he added, "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, quite comfortable. You are a very comfortable person to rest on," she said as if he were a couch.

"Am I really?" he softly whispered.

"Yes. You are. It is much nicer to rest on you than to rest on a tree." she sleepily whispered.

"What makes me better than a tree?" he asked. A grin was in his whisper.

"For one thing, you are much softer! For another, you talk back when I speak to you. You are also a good deal warmer than any living tree I have encountered! Trees don't let me borrow their cloaks either. I enjoy our company Legolas, and trees won't put their arms around you when you lean on them," she softly whispered. In her dreams she was becoming tired.

"So do you really like me?" Legolas whispered.

"Of course I do! I never said otherwise. I like you very much!" she quietly informed.

The other two elves smiled at each other. This conversation was becoming interesting. Very interesting. They were convinced that she had pulled Legolas into her dream, but how? As far as they knew, she was more mortal than anything else.

"I am going to sleep. Do you mind if I keep leaning on you?" she asked.

"Not at all. Sleep as long as you want," he softly replied to the dreamer.

"If I become too heavy or bothersome just wake me," she said.

"Do not worry; you will not ever be bothersome," his whisper was just above a breath. He sounded tired himself.

Ellindë and Thinhen just looked at each other. They couldn't believe their ears. Had Legolas been entirely pulled into her dreams? Had she worn him out in her dream? No, it seemed too farfetched to ever be so! He must have been playing along. With Legolas' words the talking had stopped. The little world those two had been in was shattered when Legolas spoke to the other two elves.

"I didn't think she would talk that long. Next time, one of you can speak to her in her sleep!"

"Was it that miserable?" Ellindë joked. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself!"

"It is not that it was miserable, it is that it was draining."

"Draining? What do you mean?" Thinhen asked.

"I was trying to pull her out of her dreams and give her another one, but she kept pulling me back into hers. When I realized that wasn't working, I tried seeing if I could manipulate her dreams. That didn't work either. It was like her will was stronger than mine!" Legolas tiredly replied. This was a game all elves would play with each other, typically when they were younger, to strengthen their minds. Legolas had been a master, only ever losing to his father, Elrond, and he was sure the Lady Galadriel, if ever he tried.

His kinsmen looked at him in disbelief. They knew his record in that game. They had played him. Ellindë asked Legolas when he started to realize that Jennifer was winning.

"When she invited me to walk through a wooded garden," Legolas calmly replied.

"Wooded garden? Was that where she called you?" Thinhen asked.

"No, that was where we went just before she started talking about nothing in particular."

"We thought that was Ithilien!" Ellindë exclaimed.

"No, that wooded garden was where we went just before we went next to some wide body of water called Lake Michigan. I thought it was a sea, but she told me it was freshwater body of water, and splashed me with it."

"Where all did you go Legolas?" Ellindë asked. This was even more intriguing than what they had heard.

"Well, when she called me, we were in some wide field. Then we went to Ithilien, then a wooded garden, then that Lake Michigan, then some beautiful garden that looked like one of the gardens of Melian. After that she took me to Gondolin before the fall. Where she fell asleep was some forest by the sea."

"So, you took a complete tour of Middle-earth second age?" Ellindë jested.

"More or less," Legolas shrugged. "Now, if you will stop questioning me, I am going to let my mind rest."

They rode silently. Ellindë and Thinhen were puzzling over the girl. How strange it all was! First some human girl comes to Mirkwood from goodness knows where, and then she gets pointed ears, then she over powers Legolas in her asleep! It was highly unusual.

An hour or two before dawn, Jennifer started mumbling something in her sleep.

"Hmm... Maybe I'll try." Ellindë said. He was very curious, for an elf.

"Jennifer, Jennifer," he softly called out in elvish. He slowed down his horse and dropped next to her. Thinhen was in the elvish wakeful sleep and did not notice him. She instantly pulled Ellindë into her dreams. This time they were about her world, and he did not understand anything of what she was saying. He withdrew only after a few seconds. He thought her world was full of strange things that didn't interest him. He decided he wouldn't bother mentioning it since he didn't really learn anything useful.

The next morning, at dawn where dawn could be seen, Legolas woke up out of the elvish wakeful sleep. A fifteen minutes later, Jennifer's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning!" he said to the girl.

"Good morning. What time is it?" she asked.

"It is sunrise beyond the borders of Mirkwood," the elf replied.

"How long shall it be until we leave this horrid gloom?" she asked. It really was suffocating in there!

"What? Do you not like the dark?" Legolas joked. "Only a few hours more until we leave it. When we do, we shall ride until we are one bow shot from the edge of the forest, and then stop for breakfast."

"Oh good! I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" Jennifer exaggerated. Legolas' horse whinnied in protest. "Not you, you are far too beautiful to eat for breakfast!" she joking said to the horse. The horse nodded its head in agreement; it thought it was beautiful as well!

"Would you like to get back on your horse now?" Legolas asked.

"Yes please!" she cheerfully replied. She was now wide awake. The small procession stopped, and Jennifer got back on her horse.

They rode on, and soon Legolas was telling her about her dreams the night before. Her eyes grew wide. She remembered dreaming it, but she had shared it? When she learned that she had pulled Legolas in, she almost fell off her horse! What did it mean?

It was concluded that she definitely had elvish blood, high elvish blood. She gave a low whistle and a quiet chuckle. "And I always thought my ancestors were peasants and commoners!" she said.

An hour and a half later the foursome found themselves nearing the end of Mirkwood. One moment, all was gloomy and dark, the next moment, all was shining and bright. It took only a few minutes of brisk trotting to get one bow shot away from the forests' edge.

They dismounted and had breakfast. Their horses ate heartily and soon were ready to go. As soon as their riders mounted, they were chomping at the bit, and all the elves sensed it.

"Legolas, how is your horse?" Ellindë asked.

"Mine is wide awake, yours?" Legolas replied.

"Mine is wide awake as well. How about yours Thinhen?"

"Mine is wide awake also! Jennifer?"

Jennifer was getting the clue. They wanted to race! "Mine is wide awake as well."

"Very good!" Ellindë said. "The goal is the Lonely Rock. Loser has to take care of the horses once we get to Imladris, winner gets nothing. Got it? On your mark, get set! GO!"

In an instant all the horses were running as hard as they could towards the Lonely Rock. Jennifer had no clue what it was, so decided to be on the heels of the leader. She raced up to the leader, which at the moment was Thinhen. Ellindë was gaining, and soon he was in the lead. With a sudden spurt of energy Legolas went way out in front, and Jennifer was on his heels. She had no idea where that rock was, but she wasn't about to lose.

The mountains became closer every second. Elvish horses can run faster than most. Suddenly Legolas threw his arms up in the air as a sign of victory. Jennifer was second, Ellindë third, and Thinhen last.

The horses slowed down and soon were briskly walking. Even after such a race they were not tired.

"Legolas, where was the Lonely Rock?" she asked after a while.

"Turn around, you may still be able to see it," he answered. So she could. It was a small stone sitting in the grass. She had run right over it. It was not large at all.

The remainder of the trip was uneventful, so I shall not bore you with the details.

After a time they reached the Misty Mountains. When they drew close Legolas said to Jennifer, "Jennifer, _Imladris na pella i aman_." (Which translates to "Rivendell is beyond the hill.") They reached the top of the hill and Jennifer saw the Last Homely House. The afternoon sun, the faintest hints of autumn, made it look more beautiful than she could have imagined.

As they rode down into the valley she could hear the elves singing their welcome. The mood was light; there was no reason for it to be solemn yet. The date was now the September 10th. Jennifer knew that Frodo hadn't left Bag End yet. She realized that she had about thirty five days until the Council of Elrond would begin. She had thirty five days to explore Imladris. A smile crept across her face.

Authors note: So, what do you think? Don't keep the reviews to yourself! Don't worry, I won't have too many more psycho dreams like that, I don't think.Just so you know, I plan on posting every Saturday (or Sunday) and Wednesday I can.

_**P.s. I will only respond to the first five reviews I get for sake of time and space!**_


	4. May the Games Begin

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**May the Games Begin**

_Authors note: Well, here it is. I ... never mind. You can tear me apart on my grammar and spelling, but please don't be to cruel about the rest! Glad to hear my psycho dream didn't scare everyone off! BTW. D_

As they rode down the trail towards to Imladris, the elven singing only got louder. Just listening to them helped her learn more elvish and more songs. How odd this was, she found that if she just listened to elves she would learn more. There was something very strange about all of this...

Jennifer had remembered reading about the elves singing in the trees when Bilbo and the Dwarves came to Imladris many years ago, and wished she could have heard it. Now she was, and enjoying it greatly.

As they rode down into the valley, the singing continued. She heard them say a few times that she was a strange girl with a strange name, but she ignored them with a smile. A few of them started singing greetings to the elven prince and joke that he was the greatest elf in all of Middle-Earth. Legolas just smiled and bowed his head to them with feigned pride. Who knew elves would joke so much!

They finally made it down into the heart of Imladris and Lord Elrond was there to greet them. They dismounted and Elrond said, "Welcome to Imladris Prince Legolas, Ellindë, Thinhen, and Jennifer."

"Greetings Lord Elrond," Legolas said. "We have come bearing news from my father King Thranduil."

"All news will be told later at a council. It shall be held some time in October," Elrond informed.

"Very well Lord Elrond. That is not all we are here for however," Legolas said.

"I know. I was sent a dream telling me that a human child was to come to Middle-earth."

"Were you told nothing else?" Legolas asked.

"Nothing else."

"Well," Legolas began. He looked at Jennifer and she pulled her hair behind her ears. Elrond saw they were pointed.

"I see," Elrond said.

"There is more," Legolas said. Elrond arched an eye brow and told the other two elves where their rooms were. Ellindë went happily to his room while Thinhen went to take care of the four horses.

Legolas and Jennifer followed the Lord Elrond to his study. He told them both to be seated on a couch while he sat in a chair across from Jennifer. He asked both of them to tell him every minute detail about the dream, and about the dream itself and about how they felt during the dream. Legolas kept saying that he felt tired and weary, while Jennifer kept saying that she felt like she was playing a defensive game of chess. Elrond sat in thought for a moment then asked if she would mind his trying to get into her head. She said no.

"If the strain becomes to much, tell me," Elrond said.

Before she could think twice she felt a mental attack.

A fierce mental game ensued. Legolas could see both of their faces. Elrond wasn't straining much, but Jennifer was a little. She could feel that the elven lord was holding back. Each time she successfully blocked an attack, he would attack from another direction with more strength than the last time. It was like playing chess. Elrond reached a point where he thought he had victory -until her mind went blank. There was nothing. Legolas could see that her face went blank. Her eyes stared into emptiness. She looked like a corpse sitting there with its eyes opened. Elrond withdrew and a second after he did, she awoke.

"You are strong-minded Jennifer. I did not expect it to be quite that hard. Very good maneuver at the end as well. I didn't know if you knew how to do that."

"Thank you," Jennifer wearily replied. "Did you learn anything?"

"You definitely have elvish blood… high elvish blood. Whether you are a high elf, one of the Noldor, or Eldar, I do not know. There was something else as well that I found that I think could be something else."

"Istari?" she asked wide eyed.

"Perhaps, but I think if anything it would be Maia."

Jennifer sat there, looking at the floor in shock. Sure, she could accept the fact she had fallen into Middle-earth, she could barely accept the fact she had elvish blood, but she could not accept the fact that she was part Maia. That did not seem possible to her.

"In any event," Elrond continued, "I think we should do this at least once a week. I think that perhaps you were brought here to challenge someone's will, and if not it is a mental exercise that will be worth doing."

"Do you mean you think I am to challenge...?"

"No, not him. I think he would be to strong for you. Perhaps the lord of the Nazgul, but I do not know."

Her eyes grew wide. She didn't believe any of this. She was convinced now that she must be asleep.

Elrond didn't have to be in her mind to read her thoughts. "It is no dream Jennifer. You are here. This is real."

She took a deep breath. "Okay," she thought to herself, and then said out loud, "In that case, Lord Elrond, there are some other things you must know."

Elrond just looked at her, patiently waiting for her to begin. She told Elrond all about the books and everything else.

"So," she said finishing up, "I know what is going to happen from now until everything is over, for good or ill."

"You have not told anyone what will happen, have you?" the elven lord asked.

"Oh no, Lord Elrond. I decided it would be best to let things play out as they should."

"Very good. Now, if Legolas and you wish, I will show to your rooms."

"That shall not be necessary, Lord Elrond. I know where they are," Legolas said.

"Then I shall see you both later," Elrond said.

Legolas and Jennifer stood up, bowed, and went off to their rooms.

"So Legolas, how do you know where our rooms are?" Jennifer asked.

"I know because I have had the same room every time I've come here."

There was a pause, and then Jennifer asked, "Do you know Aragorn?"

"Yes I do, I have met him several times. I usually call him Estel. Why do you ask?"

"I am just curious," she replied. They talked casually until they reached their rooms. Her room was next to his, again.

She went into her room and the first thing she saw were three wide open windows. The one in the middle was a door, but she didn't find that out till later. The curtains were white and tied with golden ribbon. A large bed was just to the left. Against the wall to the left were a wardrobe and a closet. On the far right corner was a desk with chair, and a fire place with a chaise lounge in front of it, (elves had a thing for chaise lounges didn't they?) and against the near right corner was a corner table and chair. Against the right wall were a dresser and a closet. A large cream colored rug was in the middle of the floor. The walls and the floor were a lovely off white color. She loved it. Everything was bright and airy. As she looked around she noticed that there were several lanterns and candles and lamps all about the room. She loved it!

She went over to the wardrobe and found a summer green dress. Next to it was a dark purple velvet dress. Its sleeves were purple velvet as well until right above the elbow; from then on down the sleeves were a flowing white material. Around the neck and elbows were a silver ribbon with fine embroidery; a belt was made of the same materiel. It was beautiful! The third dress was colored off white with elaborate embroidery, and it had a royal blue robe that went over it. They were beautiful! She put on the green one and looked at her reflection in the mirror on the inside door of the wardrobe.

She suddenly felt very tired. Elrond had worn her out. She flung herself onto the bed and instantly fell asleep.

Legolas was next door standing on his porch, enjoying the afternoon sunshine. He had been there many times before. Each time he went, he stayed longer than he should. Imladris was not just a haven for way worn travelers, it was a place of rest for the elves as well. Legolas found it a wonderful place to recover from the stresses of the years. He visited Imladris once every one hundred years. The three thousand and seventy-five year old elf hadn't broken his pattern until the last seventy-five. In the last seventy-five years he had been there ten times playing messenger. He didn't mind at all.

The shadow in the east had been bugging him and all his kin for quite some time now. Aragorn's visit last year hadn't brought any comfort either. He gave a sad sigh. His thoughts turned to Jennifer.

"Poor girl," he thought. "It must be difficult for her. Taken from her world, then all this happening, and how young she is! To us she is hardly more than a toddler, to humans she is just out of child hood, and to the hobbits she is still a child! She is so young, and yet, she doesn't seem as young as she did when she came. She seems older now. It must be hard for her."

He had no idea. It was very strange. She could tell that she was half elf at times, yet she was still very human in many ways. She was starting to wonder if this was how Elrond felt at first. Well, when she was awake anyway.

Legolas had a tree growing right outside his room. He had watched it grow for years. Now it was an ancient and strong tree. He climbed up onto the railing of the porch and grabbed onto a branch. He pulled himself up and started climbing the tree. When he reached a lofty bough, he sat down with his back towards the trunk and gazed out. How peaceful it was in that tree top, how beautiful was the song of the wind in the leaves. How lovely the sound of elven voices were as they drifted past his ear.

Suddenly he heard someone moving. It was someone in a room; it wasn't his room, so it must have been Jennifer. He scrambled down the branches until he came to one that stuck out over her porch. He saw her get up and start wandering around. He jumped onto the marble porch and knocked on the big glass door. She saw him and opened it.

"What are you doing out there?" she asked.

"I was climbing the tree until I heard you get up," he answered. "Now that you are awake, would you like me to show you around?"

"No thank you. I've always preferred exploring on my own. You can come along if you like. I'd enjoy the company."

"Very well," he replied. Jennifer and Legolas started wandering the halls of Imladris. She threw open doors, looked in, and then would leave unless something caught her eye. After an hour and a half she decided it was quite enough exploring for one day and would leave the rest for later. After all, there were thirty five days till the council.

"There is one room, Jennifer, that you shall not find on your own and I would not have you miss," Legolas said.

She followed him through several halls and corridors, up a few stair cases and then to some half forgotten corner with a door and a window. Legolas opened the door and let her go first. Inside the door was a tall winding stair case. Jennifer and Legolas climbed it all the way to the top. At the top was a trap door. Jennifer opened it and climbed into the room.

It was an open room with a couch and a small fireplace on one wall, but the rest was all open. The roof went out several feet from the walls on all sides, permitting no snow or rain to get into the room. The breeze drifted through and it smelled lovely. All of Rivendell could be seen from this tower.

"Legolas!" Jennifer gasped. "This is beautiful!" Even more so than usual for the setting sun was shining upon the place. The trees looked like they were consumed in a green fire, the river looked like glass, the snow on the mountains shone like polished silver, and the voices of the singing elves rose to their ears to make it perfect.

"I knew you would like it," Legolas grinned. He loved seeing her smile. She stood for nearly ten minutes saying nothing, just gazing out at the landscape that spread before her. After a time they started talking about this and that, exchanging stories about their youth. After a few good laughs they heard the supper bell ringing.

That night as Jennifer lay in bed she thought over it all. It still didn't seem possible that she would be half elf and half Maia. That would mean she was just like Luthien! She dwelt on that thought until sleep stole over here.

It was October the tenth. Glorfindel had been sent out of Imladris yesterday. Jennifer had been practicing that mind game (I guess you would call it) with Elrond, once if not twice a week since she had gotten there. Her mind was getting stronger every time they played, nay, every day! By this time Jennifer had thoroughly explored Imladris and knew it quite well.

On this particular day, she was in a strange mood. She had an unquenchable desire to shake things up around there. Not to much, just a little bit. It was after lunch, by quite a few hours, only two and a half hours till supper, when she tackled Legolas. Well, not literally!

"Legolas, do elves ever play games?" she asked.

"Yes, you should know that by now. Besides that mental game, we play chess and..."

"No, not that sort of game, I mean a running sort of game."

"Like a foot race?" he asked.

"Sort of. I was thinking more along the lines of freeze tag," she said with a grin.

"Freeze tag?" he asked with a puzzled look.

"Yes. Say we have nine people playing, three of them would be the freezers and six would be the runners. You decide how long you want to play, and then the freezers count to twenty while the runners run away. Once the freezers have counted to twenty they run after the runners. If a freezer tags a runner, then the runner must stop (or freeze) in whatever position they were in. Now, a runner can be unfrozen by another runner. Got it so far?"

"Yes," he slowly answered.

"Okay, now pay attention because here is where it gets tricky, if a runner is frozen three times, then the runner becomes a freezer. Now, there are two ways the freezers can win, the freezers can either freeze everyone at once, or at the end of the time to play if they have the most people freezing or frozen. The runners can only win if they have more people than the freezers do when the time runs out. Get it?"

"I think so," the elf replied.

"Do you want to play?" she asked with a grin.

"I do not think it would be much fun with only two of us."

"Well, do you think we could convince some other elves to play?"

"Perhaps. Every once and a while the elves will play a large scale game, but that is very rare now."

"In that case, I'll tackle Ellindë and Thinhen, and if they agree, we will scatter and ask the elves in the east and north gardens. You can ask the elves in the south and west gardens."

"Very well," the elf said with a grin. This was going to be interesting at any rate. Soon enough there were seventy five elves gathered in front of the large fountain in the center most courtyard. Jennifer stood on the edge of the fountain and explained the game. After getting thirty volunteers to be freezers, she concluded.

"Now, remember, everyone is to gather back here when the supper bell rings. Ready, set, freezers, start counting!" she said. The runners ran off.

Once the freezers said twenty the fun began. You have never seen such a sight! Seventy five elves were running through gardens and hallways, climbing trees, swinging and jumping from branches, running on the edge of fountains and yelling at each other with playful yells.

The game continued on until the supper bell rang. Elrond had it rung a little early so that all the elves would have a chance to clean up. The elves gathered themselves around the fountain where the game had started.

"Now, all the freezer elves go to my left, all the elves that were frozen when the game ended in the middle and all the runners on my right if you please!" Jennifer said. The elves did so, and Legolas and Ellindë helped Jennifer count. In the end the freezers won.

Seventy five laughing elves were dismissed to go pluck leaves and twigs out of their hair and clothes before supper. Jennifer and Legolas walked back to their rooms and exchanged notes on the game. With a laugh they separated and went into their rooms.

A few minutes later Jennifer had changed into the purple dress. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Jennifer cheerily called.

The door opened and in walked Legolas. She looked over and noticed he was wearing a silvery robe, and a silver circlet.

"You look very handsome this evening Prince Legolas," she complimented.

"You are looking quite lovely this evening yourself Lady Jennifer," he replied with a smile.

"_Lady_ Jennifer?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes, you are deserving of that title," he informed her with a large grin. After a moment he added, "Have you thought about changing your name?"

"Changing my name? Whatever for?" she asked.

"I suppose I just thought you would want to change it, seeing as you are an elf and Jennifer is a human name," he answered with a slight blush. "I haven't offended you have I?"

"Of course you haven't offended me!" she kindly reassured. "Remember, I do not offend easily." She smiled. "I just never thought about it. It would be fitting to do so, I would imagine."

"What do you think you would change it to?" the elven prince asked.

"Oh, please! Do not leave that up to me! I am horrible at naming things!" she paused, "Why don't you give me a new name?"

"Me?" the elf questioned as if he did not believe his ears.

"Yes you." She looked him in the eyes. "I would not have anyone else give me a new name."

"Then I shall give you a new name. May I have until after supper to think of it?" he asked.

"You may have a week if you need it," she answered.

"Then let us go to supper," he said offering her his arm. She accepted it and they walked down to supper together.

_Authors note: So? How bad was it? I know, I made the elves look a little childish, but I couldn't resist the temptation! Read and Review please!_


	5. Names, Questions, and Suggestions

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**Names, Questions, and Suggestions**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or my mind. 

_Authors note: Enjoy!_

Legolas didn't sleep that night. Instead he stayed awake trying to think of a name for Jennifer. For a while he laid on his bed, and then he sat on it. He got restless so he stood on the porch. Before the night was over he was high up in the tree outside his porch. Trees are the best places to think.

It was only an hour before dawn. The moon was gone and the stars were shining brilliantly. The cold was refreshing to the elf. He gave a long contented sigh and closed his eyes. He started humming to himself. Suddenly he opened his eyes with a huge smile.

"I have it!" he quietly exclaimed. He started singing a merry little tune, and watched the sky until the sun rose.

Jennifer woke up that day a few moments after the sun rose. She thought she heard someone singing. She put on the summer green dress and over it a thick grey robe and flew out to the porch. She looked up in the tree and saw a glimmer of golden hair.

"Good morning!" she called up.

"Good morning!" came the reply. "I didn't wake you, did I Jennifer?"

"Yes you did Legolas," she answered truthfully.

"I am sorry! Please forgive me!" Legolas pleaded.

"You are quite forgiven, and don't worry about it! I'm glad you did. I sleep entirely too long!" Jennifer replied. "Why don't you come down out of that tree?"

"Why don't you come and join me?" came the reply.

"I'm in a dress incase you haven't noticed!"

"I have. You could always put on your hunting outfit. Seeing an October sunrise in a tree is something not to be missed."

Jennifer smiled and flew back into her room and drew the curtains shut. Just in case. She quickly changed into her hunting outfit, ran back out onto the porch and started climbing the tree. A minute later she was sitting on a branch neighboring Legolas'.

"Look that way," he pointed. He was pointing east over the Misty Mountains. She looked and saw the first golden rays of the sun shining through the colored leaves. It was gorgeous.

"What a lovely sunrise!" she exclaimed.

"It is." They sat in silence for quite sometime. "Come, let's get down from here and get ready for breakfast."

She nodded and they climbed down. They both ended up on Legolas' porch.

"So, did you think of a name for me yet?" she asked with a grin.

"As a matter of fact, I did," he proudly smiled.

"And what is it?" she asked. Curiosity was driving her mad and he knew it, that's why he waited a moment to reply.

"The name I came up with is Lothril," he said with a look of anticipation on his face.

"Lothril," she repeated flatly. The elf looked crestfallen for a moment. Did she not like it? "Lothril," she said again with a smile. "I love it!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him in a big hug and he was not as hesitant to return it this time.

"I am very glad you like it," he said when they broke apart. "Shall I come get you in a few minutes for breakfast?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yes. See you in a few minutes!" she said as she walked backwards towards the door. A very large grin was upon her face.

She went back to her room and changed back into the green dress and grey robe. She was sitting around her room bored waiting for Legolas. "Slow coach," she joked to herself. She became inpatient so decided to knock on his door.

While Jennifer, sorry, Lothril, was getting ready, Legolas was sitting on his bed in thought. His thoughts towards her were changing. She didn't seem like the little girl he had brought to Mirkwood two months ago. She didn't seem like an elfling either. Well, usually. At times she seemed like a timeless elf, at other times there was still a tinge of human child about her. In any event he liked her and enjoyed her company. He was not able to muse long however, because he heard a knock at his door.

"Just a moment!" he called out as he hurriedly threw on an outfit. A moment later he was bidding her enter while putting his hair into one long braid.

"Are you ready yet?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes I am," he said while tying off his braid.

The two walked down to breakfast. After breakfast Jennifer, sorry again, Lothril, told Legolas that she had to ask Lord Elrond a question and would see him later. They split company as she headed towards Elrond.

"Lord Elrond, may I ask you a question?" Jennifer, sorry Lothril (I'll get it right yet!) asked.

"Yes, Jennifer, anything," the elven lord replied.

"Lord Elrond, how will I know when I am, um, completely elf and Maia? When did you know?" she asked.

"I knew when I had the flu. I felt horrible for three days, and then on the third day the sickness suddenly vanished," he said.

"That's when you knew," she said with a sigh.

"That is not all, there is a change. You will feel it, you will know," Elrond assured. She gave a small smile.

"Lord Elrond, I have another question, if you do not mind," she said.

"I do not. What is it?"

"Well, could I ask in some place we won't be heard? It's about..."

"Say no more. We shall go to my study."

They made their way to Elrond's study. Once inside, with the door shut Jennifer, Lothril(!), began.

"Lord Elrond, you know that Frodo is coming here. Well, in seven days Glorfindel will find Frodo and Mithrandir will arrive here. Frodo will arrive here on the twentieth, now you may have guessed, but I can tell you that all nine Wraiths are going to be chasing him. They shall be right on his heels. I do not know if you know this or not, but Frodo was stabbed by the King of the Ringwraith's on Weathertop. Frodo shall be riding alone on Glorfindel's horse. Frodo shall almost be a wraith himself. I should know better, but I am horribly afraid that Frodo will not make it. Something tells me that I should be worried. It would put my mind at great rest if you would allow me to watch for Frodo and tell you the moment Frodo crosses the river."

The Lord Elrond looked at her earnest face. If she knew how things should turn out and was worried, he decided it would probably be best to listen to her.

"Very well, you shall be able to watch for him. When you do, keep in mental contact with me the whole time," he said.

"I will. Thank you Lord Elrond!" Lothril said with a bow. Elrond looked at her and saw a something different about her.

"You've changed something haven't you?" Elrond said with a half grin.

"Well, yes Lord Elrond. I changed my name," she shyly admitted.

"Why did you not tell me?"

"I only was told it this morning."

"Told? This morning?" the elf lord asked with a raised brow. Lothril, formerly known as Jennifer, proceeded to tell Elrond the whole story.

"So this morning he told me that he picked the name Lothril for me," she said finishing her story.

"I see. Then you shall always be remembered as Lothril," the elven lord said.

"Oh please Lord Elrond, I do not want to be remembered! I have not done anything worth remembering, and I doubt I shall."

"If you did do something worth remembering, would you then want to be remembered?"

"No, not even then. I want no honor. I only want to go through life unnoticed. That's all I've ever wanted," she admitted.

Elrond just smiled. "I'm afraid you may not be granted that wish. If you are half elf and half Maia, and taken from your world to this one, then you are meant to be remembered. You will be remembered. There is nothing that either one of can do about that."

"Have you seen that?" she pleaded.

Elrond looked at her and said, "Yes."

Lothril sighed, "Then what should be shall be." She bowed and left his study.

October the eighteenth, it was a beautiful day. All of the sudden, a bunch of elves flocked to the gate. Mithrandir had come!

Two days later Lothril woke early and headed down to the Ford of Bruinen. She kept watch until late afternoon. She was day dreaming about something or other when she heard bells.

"Asfaloth's harness! FRODO!" she cried. She waited; soon she saw the horse with the small rider crashing through the trees. She alerted Elrond. She could see Frodo was struggling against the wraiths and knew she had to do something! She turned all her thoughts onto the head Ringwraith. She started challenging him in hopes to distract him long enough for Frodo to get through. It worked! For a split second Frodo was left alone, that was all it took for Frodo to sit upright and brandish his sword. That was when he cried "Go back! Go back to the Land of Mordor and follow me no more!"

That was all Lothril could endure! She felt weak and dizzy. She quickly pulled herself back together. There was nothing more that she could do for Frodo, her energy was spent. Frodo was half way across the river when Elrond reached her again. Frodo crossed the river.

"Now! The Ringwraith's are all in the river right now!" Lothril alerted him. Instantly a great flood was sent, sweeping away all nine of the wraiths. It almost was too powerful! Lothril saw Frodo fall off the horse. Lothril ran over to the hobbit, picked him up and told Asfaloth to go to the stable. She took Frodo and ran all the way to Elrond who took him away to be healed.

Lothril began walking back to her room. She was so tired! So weary! That challenge to the wraith was almost too much! She had managed to keep her composure until she reached the hall where here room was. She was almost to her door, in front of Legolas' when she collapsed.

Legolas heard a noise outside his door; he had no idea where she had been all day; no one but Elrond, Glorfindel, and Mithrandir knew what she was doing. Legolas opened his door and saw the collapsed figure on the ground. He recognized it instantly as Lothril!

He picked her up and carried her into her room, concern was in his face. He laid her on the bed and felt her head. She felt normal. He let it rest there for a moment. No, she was not ill, she had fainted. He gave a sigh of relief. He rushed out of the room and got a wash basin full of cold water and a cloth. He set the basin on the bed next to her and started patting the wet cloth on her face. In a few moments she was awake.

"Are you okay?" he asked. His face was full of concern.

"I am fine, just tired. I did not think that he would be so strong!" she wearily answered.

"He? He who?" Legolas questioned.

"The king of the Ringwraiths."

"WHAT!" Legolas nearly fell off the bed.

"I'll tell you later," she quietly said. "In the meantime, can I have some water?"

"Yes, just a moment."

Legolas went out of the room and a minute later was back with a cold glass of water. She thanked him and drained the glass in one gulp.

"I am very tired, I am going to take a nap. When I wake up I will tell you everything," she promised.

Legolas smiled, "Go to sleep." She did.

Outside, the three hobbits, Aragorn, and Glorfindel were arriving. Legolas heard the elves saying that Glorfindel and Estel had returned. He saw that Jenni, Lothril, was asleep and decided to greet them both.

Legolas ran towards the place where they would be arriving. He got there only seconds before they did, and took the opportunity to calm his breath. In walked Glorfindel, then two hobbits, then a horse being led by a hobbit, then Estel.

Aragorn saw Legolas standing there smiling and said, "Legolas! Mellon nin! What brings you here?"

"News and a strange elf maid bring me here," Legolas replied.

"A strange elf maid?" Aragorn asked with a curious look on his face.

"Yes, I was sent for her over two months ago."

"What? You are making no sense Legolas," Aragorn said.

"I will. I'll tell you her story a later."

Glorfindel had heard the conversation and asked, "You were sent for Jennifer?"

"Yes. You may wish to know that she changed her name to Lothril," Legolas said.

"Did she? I like that much better than Jennifer. Jennifer has a strange sound to it," Glorfindel commented.

Aragorn was feeling left out. "Will someone please explain to me what is happening?"

"I told you, I will tell you all I know in a moment," Legolas said.

They chatted a few moments more then Glorfindel and Aragorn excused themselves to assist Merry, Pippin, and Sam. The moment the hobbits were settled Aragorn found Legolas again and asked for the story. Legolas told Aragorn all he know about Lothril, save the books, then alluded to the events of the afternoon, and told him that Lothril would tell what she had been doing when she woke up. Aragorn parted company with Legolas after a promise to get him once the strange elf maid awoke.

Legolas headed back to Lothril's room. He slowly opened the door and saw she was still asleep, so he entered. He sat watching her sleep, wondering what she was dreaming about, not daring to find out. For nearly two hours he sat there watching her. When she did wake, the first thing she saw was Legolas.

"Good evening," the elf quietly but cheerfully greeted.

"Good evening. Do you still want to know what I was doing all afternoon?" she asked.

"Yes, but I have a friend that does as well," Legolas said.

"Who?"

"Aragorn. Do you mind if he listens to your tale as well?"

"No, I suppose not," she replied. "Where is he?"

"Probably in his room. Would you like to tell your tale her or else where?" Legolas asked.

"Here would be fine I suppose," Lothril replied. Legolas departed and a few minutes later returned with Aragorn. Lothril stood when he entered and bowed her head slightly. They were introduced, seated, and then the story began. She told them all about her conversation with Elrond and the crossing and Frodo.

"How did you know all this?" Aragorn asked.

"That question shall be answered later," Lothril replied.

**Translations:**_Lothril_ flower brilliance

_loth-_ flower, _ril_- brilliance

_Authors note: What did you think! I beg you to review! Hey lets give this a whirl, if you read it, and have no other comment than that, just review by saying, 'Yes, I read it.' That works for me! _


	6. Feasting, Council, and Waiting to Leave

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**Feasting, Council, and Waiting to Leave**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_Authors note: I am using dialogue from the book in this chapter, so if something looks familiar... you know! Responses at the bottom, as always!_

**_REMINDER: Lothril Jennifer, Jennifer Lothril. Just in case you forgot! _**: )

It was October the twenty fourth. Frodo had just woken up, and Gandalf was talking to Frodo.

"Good!" said Gandalf. "It is mending fast. You will soon be sound again. Elrond has cured you: he has tended you for days, ever since you were brought in."

"Days?" said Frodo.

"Well, four nights and three days, to be exact. An elf named Lothril brought you here from the ford on the twentieth."

"Lothril you said?" Frodo asked.

"Yes, Lothril," Gandalf replied.

"I should like to thank this Lothril for bringing me here," Frodo said.

"You shall have opportunity later," Gandalf said. They talked on and then Frodo fell asleep again.

Later, as everyone was assembling for the feast, Lothril was invited, and making her way towards the feast when she ran into Frodo.

"Greetings Frodo Baggins of the Shire! I am glad to see you are well," she said with a bow.

"Greetings fair elf maiden. May I ask your name?"

"Certainly Mr. Baggins, my name is Lothril."

"Lothril! So you are the elf that brought me here from the river bank!"

"I am."

"I wish to give you my sincerest thanks, Lady Lothril," Frodo gratefully said with a bow.

"You are very welcome Mr. Frodo," she smiled.

"You may call me Frodo if you wish Lady Lothril," Frodo said.

"And you may call me simply Lothril," she replied. The Lady Lothril thing was too much for her. She did not think she was worthy of such a title.

Lothril and the hobbits made their way to the feast where they had a marvelous time. Lothril spoke to Lady Arwen and by the end of the meal they were friends. When everyone was dismissed to the Hall of Fire. Lothril left her place in the procession and dropped back to where Legolas was.

The two danced together and sang the entire evening and this time Lothril stayed until it ended, by her own accord. They all listened to Bilbo's poem and applauded when it was over. Suddenly, an elf called on Lothril to tell them a tale from her home. She stood dumbfounded for a minute. What tale should she tell? In the end she recited "The Midnight Ride of Paul Revere" and for an encore, "The Highwayman". Before the night was over she was called upon twice for more stories. Those times she told them tales of Robin Hood and King Arthur.

"I did not know you knew such tales," Legolas said when she was finished.

"You never asked," she smiled. That night Lothril learned many more stories and songs and happily drifted off to sleep when it was all over, with them running through her mind.

The next morning Lothril was up before dawn. She was waiting patiently for the bell to ring warning that the council would begin. She wore the white dress with blue robe to the council. She and Legolas walked to it together. As they drew near she whispered to him, "This shall be a long day."

Elrond seated Lothril and Legolas next to each other. When Boromir saw them enter, he wondered why an elf maid was summoned to this council. She read the look on his face and almost said something in his head, but decided against it.

Once everyone was seated the council began. If you thought it was a boring chapter in the book, guess how much more boring it is listening to everything! Eventually Boromir stood up and told about the dream. A faint smile was on Lothril's face. She knew what was coming up. Suddenly Bilbo stood up and started reciting the poem, 'All that is gold does not glitter...'

When Lothril had read it in the books, she wanted to cheer, now that she was seeing it, she almost did! She satisfied that desire by looking over at Bilbo when he sat down and mouthing the words "Thank you!" Bilbo just gave a small nod in response.

Some time after Legolas told his news of Gollum, and after Mithrandir told his tale, Elrond spoke,

"Lady Lothril, I think it is time you told your tale."

She stood up and began. She told everything, except the books, to the council, that is, until she glanced over at Elrond and he told her to tell of them. Once her tale was finished the questioning began. She answered all the questions as accurately as she could.

The council continued on, without hearing from Lothril but one more time.

Bilbo said, "Exactly! And who are they to be? That seems to me what this Council has to decide, and all that it has to decide. Elves may thrive on speech alone, and Dwarves may endure great weariness; but I am only an old hobbit, and I miss my meal at noon. Can't you think of some names now? Or put it off till after dinner?"

"Lord Elrond, If I may, I have one name that could be in this Fellowship. Mine," Lothril said. "As I told you before, I do not want to be remembered or written down, so however many and whoever goes, I shall not be recorded, but I shall go."

Then the silence came. Frodo volunteered, then Sam.

"That makes three!" Lothril said.

As the hobbits were holding their own council in Bilbo's room, Lothril and Legolas were talking.

"Why did you say that you must go with the Fellowship to Mordor?" Legolas asked.

"Because I think I am suppose to. I can't think of why else I would have been brought here," she replied.

For two months as everyone waited for the Fellowship to be formed, Lothril spent her time talking with the hobbits, and the would be Fellowship members and got to know them rather well.

At the end of two months Elrond announced the members of the Fellowship. Afterwards Legolas and Lothril were sitting next to each other in a tree.

"I know why you joined the Fellowship now Lothril!" Legolas said with a cunning grin.

"Oh do you? Enlighten me oh elven prince!" she jokingly exclaimed.

"You knew I would be a member of the Fellowship and you wanted to make sure that you went with me!" He said with a grinned.

"Don't flatter yourself so!" Lothril teased.

"Oh, so you don't like me! Is that it?" He asked with feigned hurt pride.

"Yes, that is it! You have guessed my secret!" she teased back. They both laughed. Frodo had been walking around and saw those two sitting together in a tree laughing. He wondered about that strange elf maid. What a strange story was woven about her! He wondered about those two. They looked lovely together...

For seven days while everyone was waiting to leave, Lothril wandered around making all the preparations she could for the road ahead. There wasn't to much for her to do. She was becoming anxious to leave. She knew that once she left Imladris, she would change and never be the same. They all knew it.

The day before they left Elrond told Lothril that she could keep all the dresses she had been wearing and that he would be willing to keep them all there until she could come back to get them.

The morning to leave came. It was a dreary day and everyone was very somber. Lothril saw Aragorn and Arwen say good-bye.

The Fellowship of the Ring left Imladris. As they were walking away Lothril sent a mental message to Elrond thanking him. It was received and responded to. Just then the Fellowship rounded the corner, and the Last Homely House was beyond sight.

_Authors note: Yes, this is a shorter chapter, they should get longer as times goes on. Nothing too long, I don't think... _

_By the way, major mega thanks to every one who reviews! I love reviews! You all say so many wonderful things!_ THANK YOU! THANK YOU ALL! Please stay with me til it's finished!


	7. A Journey Through the Mountains

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**A Journey Through the Mountains**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is the last time I am saying this!

_Authors note: This chapter is a little shorter than I would have liked. Hopefully the next one will be much longer:)_** _Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! Help me celebrate by reviewing! Happy Birthday to me!_**

**--**

The hike through the mountains was greatly underestimated in the books. No words can describe how miserable it was. Everything looked bleak and depressing. Everything went by the book as well, so I shall not bother to describe it, but I will say that in the evenings, when it wasn't totally miserable, someone would ask for a story from Lothril about her world. She would tell them about different historical events, fairy tales, other books she had read and _et cetera_.

One night Pippin had the nerve to ask if she had ever been in love. All Lothril could do was laugh.

"No, Pippin! I have never been in love! I am not a romantic soul," she laughed. "Why would you ask such a question? Are you looking for a girl friend?"

"No!" Pippin blushed. Everyone started laughing at him. "I just wondered if she did, and there was some funny story behind it!" Pippin tried defending himself.

"Sure you did, Pippin!" Merry said with a grin and a laugh. That night was a little merrier than the others had been. Pippin's ridiculous question had lightened the mood.

"That's too bad, Pippin, because I don't have anyone I am interested in! You are such a cute hobbit, I would consider you!" she teased.

Pippin just laughed. "Sorry Lothril, but the truth is you're too tall for me! I want a nice short woman that I don't have to stand on a chair to kiss."

"I could always bend down to your level!" she jokingly pleaded.

"Sorry, but no! I promised my mother before I left that I would not ever consider a woman two feet taller than myself," he jested.

"Oh, I understand," she said with feigned disappointment, dramatically putting the back of her hand on her forehead. Everyone else was rolling in laughter. The very thought of this elven maid married to the short hobbit was humorous enough, let alone her feigned pleadings.

"Are you sure, Master hobbit, I think you two would be a cute couple!" Boromir added.

"Yes, Pippin, elven maids don't throw themselves at half-lings too often. I would seriously consider it if I were you," Aragorn added with all the faux seriousness he could muster.

"Well, if Pippin doesn't want her, I'll take her!" Frodo joked.

"Sorry Frodo, but Pippin was the only hobbit I could ever love!" she said with all the melodramatic acting she could. She batted her eyes as she wiped away an imaginary tear. She couldn't handle it any more; she started cracking up with laughter. She had such an unusual laugh that everyone looked at her, and then started laughing harder.

– – –

When the Fellowship reached the borders of Hollin, everyone started talking about the road beyond. Lothril was silent. She knew what the road held. She was loathing the inevitable.

The next day they traveled on and Aragorn seemed restless. He knew that birds should be singing in those parts, but instead everything was silent. Lothril knew why, but would only say, "We must be careful not to be loud," and that was all. Legolas looked at her. She looked discouraged and downhearted, more so than anyone else. He asked what was wrong once or twice, but all she would say is that he would find out soon enough. She didn't help the mood of the Fellowship.

– – –

At last they came to a point where they had to decide: the Pass of Carahdras, or the Mines of Moria. While Gandalf and Aragorn were debating it, the Fellowship was seated on the ground. Suddenly Gandalf turned to Lothril and said, "What do you say, Lothril?"

She knew the results of both choices. _Curses! What to say?_ A hesitant look was on her face and slowly she answered.

"Both roads have ill ends. I cannot tell you which to choose."

Pippin heard her, turned to Merry and said, "That sounds ominous!"

Now the whole Fellowship was wondering the same thing, "What will happen to us?" Lothril knew it. She just closed her eyes and gave a sorrowful sigh.

If they only knew... If she could only tell them! But she could not! Legolas and Gandalf understood her dilemma best.

"Forgive me, Lothril," the old wizard pleaded. "I know it is hard for you, and I shouldn't have asked."

"You are forgiven," she said with a forced smile. He turned his back and walked away. One silvery tear rolled down her face and splashed onto her knee. No one but Legolas saw it, and no one but herself yet knew why it was spent.

Legolas sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned on him and said softly, "It's hard," and stared straight ahead with unseeing eyes.

It was decided to take the Pass of Carahdras, just as the book said. The storm struck and instead of the hobbits half freezing to death, Lothril told Gandalf that they could go no further, so they turned around quicker. After Legolas scouted a way out of the storm, and Aragorn and Boromir dug through the snow, Lothril stayed behind to watch the hobbits and the gear while Legolas helped haul things. Once the Fellowship was beyond the storm, Lothril told them how it happened in the book and said, "Now remember, if anyone records this event, I was not here waiting, Legolas was."

It wasn't the last time she said something like that either.

Once off the mountain, that evening at dusk, the Fellowship had to decide whether they would go through Moria. When it came to Lothril's turn to vote, all she would say was, "I will follow Gandalf, to whatever end."

Frodo made a comment about the howling wind, and suddenly Lothril remembered the wargs. They climbed to the top of a small hill and there set up camp. They waited for the wargs to come. The wargs came and all went just like the book, except Lothril fell a few wargs herself. The next morning Legolas and Lothril went to gather their arrows and found them all at the top of the hill, intact, except the one with only a point left.

They made their way to the Mines of Moria. Gimli was happy to be going under a mountain, while Legolas was loathing it. Lothril wasn't thrilled about it either, but not for the same reasons.

When they reached the West-door, Gandalf made a mention of the friendship that was once between Dwarves and Elves. Well, Gimli and Legolas started saying that it wasn't either of their races fault. Gandalf would have told them to stop arguing if Lothril hadn't said, "It was both of your kindred's faults. Now please, act friendly towards each other if nothing else!" Legolas looked at her with a slightly hurt look. How dare she say such a thing! She must have dwarvish blood! Nah...

"Thank you Lothril!" Gandalf said. "Now help me find the doors. Night is coming and I do not wish to be left out here in the dark."

As you know, they did find the doors. Gandalf sent Bill the pony away, and then started working on the password.

Lothril knew about the water monster and decided to have the Fellowship avoid it. When Gandalf was at a loss for the password, she decided to speed things along by whispering to Gandalf, "It's absurdly simple, Gandalf; you're thinking too hard." Gandalf looked at her slightly confused then a broad smile came across his face. He said _mellon_ and the doors opened. Gandalf said whatever he did in the book, and the Fellowship walked in the door, before the water monster could get to them.

"Mithrandir, I think it would be best if we shut the doors behind us," Lothril said earnestly.

"Very well," Gandalf replied and shut the doors. Just after he did they heard some horrible noise outside the door. Everyone, in the dark, looked at Lothril, who knew they were looking at her so she said, "That is why you shut doors behind you."

Gandalf lit his staff and on they went. On and on they traveled in the dark. They stopped where the path forked in three directions for the night. Lothril wasn't concerned at all about what might be in the dark, yet. Legolas, however, was.

"Lothril, there is something evil that dwells here," he said in elvish.

"There is evil here," she replied. "But do not worry about it this night. No harm shall befall us, yet."

In the mean time, Pippin was spending too much time near that open well for his own good. Suddenly, they all heard the plunk. Pippin confessed and the ominous _tom-tap, tom-tap_ was heard. Lothril cringed, poor Mithrandir!

Pippin looked at Lothril and whispered, "What will happen?"

Lothril sighed sadly and said, "Something very bad, then something very good." She paused then added, "Well Pippin, in the end your foolishness in this thing will pay off. Don't ever do anything like that again!" Pippin took the last part to heart.

She didn't sleep that night at all; she just laid in silence upon the ground, waiting for morning. Whoever wasn't awake next to her was breathing heavily. It was Gimli. She looked at his face and guessed what his dreams were about. She gave a small smile and kept staring at the ceiling. In the morning they marched on, and that night they slept in the great lofty hall. As the book said, Gimli started chanting the song about Moria.

When Gandalf was explaining to Sam that the wealth of Moria was in _mithril_, and that Bilbo had a coat of _mithril_ rings, Lothril gave a knowing glance and smile at Frodo, who touched the_ mithril_ coat under his tunic.

In the morning they found the tomb of Balin. Lothril looked at the runes on the top of Balin's grave and found she could read them, if only a little bit. Gimli had been using some words on this adventure, and Lothril had learned them. As she had looked upon the carvings on the walls, she learned them. It was all still very strange to her. As she would figure out later, for her first few months in Middle-earth, she was changing, and by some strange grace of the Valar, she was permitted to learn language quickly. She never knew why, and neither did anyone else, but that is the way it was, and that is why she learned everything so quickly.

Gandalf found the book of records. As he read it, Lothril looked over his shoulder and found she could read some of it. Suddenly they heard a noise outside the door.

They prepared for an attack. A short skirmish ensued, and after thirteen were slain they ran for it, just like the book said. They ran on and on in the dark, Lothril the whole time, knowing what would happen. She hated her knowledge! Yes, she knew the wizard would be fine in the end, but the pain all would endure in the mean time...

They reached the Bridge of Khazad-dum, the flame and smoke was everywhere! Lothril heard Legolas cry "Ai! Ai! A Balrog! A Balrog!"

Lothril winced. She knew that Gandalf's doom was come. Gandalf commanded them all to fly over the bridge, and all but Aragorn and Boromir did. When she had read that part in the book, she had always wondered what possessed those two to stay behind and face a foe that was so much greater than they. Now she knew! Now that she knew Gandalf, she understood, she would have ran back herself if Legolas hadn't grabbed her and held her there. She knew the elf wanted to go himself, and she knew that if those three fell, that someone would have to lead the Fellowship, and either she or he would be the best candidates. Lothril knew what would happen, but she wanted to help! How she was torn!

She watched helplessly as Gandalf cried, "Fly you fools!" and fell into the abyss.

Lothril quietly whispered, "Namarië Mithrandir! Until we meet again!"

Aragorn took charge and everyone flew out of the mines, Aragorn killing an orc captain on the way out. A bow shot away from the mines and everyone wept. Including Lothril, who knew what was to come. Pippin, who was near her, turned to her and sobbed, "Was that my fault?"

Lothril hugged him and said through tears, "Do not think you are sole to blame! Only good can come from this now." All that heard her words puzzled at them, but were too sad to think much about them. Even though Pippin didn't really understand what she was saying, but somehow, it made him feel a little better, and hope.

_Authors Note: Please remember to review. I know this was a boring chapter, but I had to cover Moria..._


	8. Welcome To Lothlorien

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**Welcome to Lothlorien**

Disclaimer: See chapter one!

_Authors note: Well, just thought you might find it interesting that I am writing this chapter the day after I posted chapter three, all the chapters in between being already written. I am well ahead of you guys, that's why I'm posting twice a week! _**Once again, I shall be using dialogue from the book!** Read and review! _**Please note! My editor did not edit this chapter! Expect many grammar related mistakes and know that they are mine! **Thank you!_

_As always, responses are at the bottom!_

After mourning for however long, the Fellowship stood up and kept going. As they ran towards Lothlorien, Gimli said that he wanted to see Kheled-zaram and wished Frodo to go with him. Lothril asked if she could come along, and Gimli said she could.

It was beautiful.

The three rejoined the Fellowship and kept running. Frodo and Sam, who had been wounded in Moria, started falling behind. Lothril remembered them and told Aragorn to stop. Aragorn apologized, tended their hurts while everyone waited. Lothril knew it would take a while so she laid herself down upon the grass and stared up at the sky. Suddenly she remembered Lothlorien, and how they would have to be blindfolded. Curses! She didn't want to be blindfolded! So, Lothril tried searching for the Lady Galadriel. She found her and told the Lady that they were coming, and asked if the noble dwarf Gimli, of Durin's race, could be permitted to walk unblindfolded through her lands. She said yes and sent messengers to the guards on the edge of her domain. Yes, Lothril was changing the book, but she greatly desired to see all of that fair land that she could.

Once Frodo and Sam were tended to, everyone kept going. Night had come when they finally reached the edge of Lothlorien.

"Lothlorien! Lothlorien! We have come to the eaves of the Golden Wood. Alas it is winter!" Legolas cried.

Everyone, save Boromir and probably Gimli was glad to be there. Lothril paid no heed to what was being said around her. She was too busy looking about her and thinking, "It is more beautiful than a dream!"

She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that Legolas had to gently take her arm to lead her onward.

When Legolas saw the Nimrodel his eyes grew dreamy and full of delight. This was almost as wonderful for him as it was for her. At short length he started singing the song of the maiden Nimrodel. Lothril had not realized how sweetly and softly he could sing! At the end, like in the book, he faltered. He continued briefly telling the tale.

After some talk Legolas said he would try climbing one of the _mellyrn _trees. Suddenly he heard someone above him command, "_Daro_!" Lothril was already pressed against the tree smiling. This was almost fun!

Legolas spoke with them for a while then said, "They seem to have some tidings of our journey. They told me to come up with Frodo and Lothril while everyone else waits keeps watch at the foot of the tree."

From somewhere above their heads came down a silver-grey rope. Legolas ran lightly up, then Lothril, then Frodo followed by Sam. That hobbit just wouldn't let his master get out of his sight! At the top was a _flet, _and Lothril was nearly giddy, the human in her was dominating for the moment. She was seeing what no human in her world would ever see!

When the two hobbits finally got up to the top, they found Legolas and Lothril sitting next to three other elves. The elf Haldir welcomed them and explained that the Lady had received word of their coming.

"We know the number and kind of each member of your Fellowship," Haldir said.

"You do?" Legolas asked. "How?"

"Someone in your Fellowship told the Lady Galadriel and she sent messages to us," Haldir said.

Lothril put on a particularly innocent face when Legolas looked at her.

"You! But why?" Legolas asked.

"I'll tell you later, then you will thank me," Lothril replied.

In the end, everyone was in a _flet_, the hobbits in one, and everyone else in the other. Lothril knew what would happen with the orcs, and knew that nothing would happen, so she went to sleep and did not wake up until morning.

In the morning when everyone climbed down, Haldir led them through many paths. That night Lothril slept with her eyes open like an elf, she didn't consistently sleep like an elf or a human. The next morning they continued until they got to the Naith of Lorien.

Lothril stood gazing at it in wonder. She cast herself upon the ground and listened to everything around her. Legolas lay himself down next to her. She did not see him, but she felt him and said to him, "This place is beautiful."

"Yes, it is," he quietly replied. For a moment they were in silence, listening to all the sweet noises around them. She was getting a strange feeling from him, a good feeling. What did it mean? Eventually, their reveries were broken by Haldir telling them that they had to continue on. Legolas stood up, and held a hand out to Lothril. She gladly accepted it and with his help stood. As they left that place she gave a small farewell, with a promise to return if ever she could.

It was night under the trees when they finally came to Caras Galadhon. Haldir knocked on the gates, and they silently swung open. They walked many paths and climbed many stairs to the high places and saw a shimmering fountain. Eventually they came to the tree in which the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel dwelt. First went Frodo, then Legolas, then Lothril, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Sam, Gimli, and Boromir. Up the tall wide, white ladder they climbed until they reached a great _talan_ that was the size of a hall of men.

The Lord and Lady stood and everyone was greeted. As Celeborn questioned, and Aragorn explained Lothril looked about. The Lady Galadriel was looking at each person in turn. When it was Lothril's turn for the silent questioning, she resisted the Lady not. As Galadriel questioned, Lothril answered. She was forced to answer truthfully, not just what she thought was truth, or liked to believe was truth, but what was, and thus, Lothril learned something about herself that she did not realize.

Celeborn told them to go and rest, and the Fellowship began to leave. Lothril was last to go, as she turned, she found she could not move! Everything was growing dark! She could feel consciousness slipping away from her! She wanted to cry out for help, but all she could do was whisper.

"Legolas!" she whispered, then the world went black, and she knew no more.

Legolas had heard that distressed whisper and rushed back to her. He caught her just before she fell to the ground. The Lady Galadriel commanded someone to get a cot for her. The Fellowship saw Legolas dash back and turned and saw Lothril. They all would have rushed about her if Boromir hadn't had wits enough to say, "Stay back! Let her have air!" Aragorn went flying on however and soon a very worried elf and ranger were on either side of her.

The elves came with a cot. Aragorn held her in a sitting position as Legolas undid the strap that held her quiver in place. Once her weapons were on the ground beside the cot, she was laid down upon it and put a thin white blanket over her. They looked at her face, it was white. No color at all. Legolas placed his hand upon her brow.

"She feels as if she is on fire!" he cried with a look of dismay. She indeed had a high fever. Galadriel, being a high elf, was a bit of healer, and commanded Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship to go down and rest while she took care of her.

"Lady Galadriel, please, do not make me go! I feel responsible for her. I beg you to let me stay!" Legolas pleaded.

"Very well, but you alone shall stay." The Lady replied. She knew his heart. The remainder of the worried Fellowship went down the stairs and to a pavilion that was set up for them.

Legolas turned back to Lothril. He held her hand. Even that was burning up. Her whole being felt like it was on fire. Her breathing was shallow. He had not much experience with sickness in his years, but he knew that such a high fever and shallow breathing was a very bad thing.

Meanwhile, the Fellowship reached the bottom.

"What's wrong with her Aragorn?" Sam asked.

"I do not know. I have never seen anyone get a fever so quickly and for no reason." Aragorn gravely replied.

The Fellowship had indeed grown quite fond of the strange maiden. They all felt responsible for her in one way or another. Most of them considered her their younger sister that they had to take care of. She knew that, sort of. She knew that they cared for her, but not quite how much. The Fellowship of the Ring had become Lothril's Fellowship of Eight Brothers.

Legolas was up in the tree tops with Lothril. Every elf in the place was concerned for her. All night Legolas stayed by her side and did not sleep.

"Lothril! Lothril!" he gently said to her, "You must not leave us! You must not leave me! You must not!" Over and over all night he spoke to softly to her. The fever did not lessen for two and one half days.

The Fellowship each day waited for news from an elf. It never changed. half way through the third day her fever began rising! It rose for half an hour then suddenly her temperature dropped. Usually that is a good thing, but it was not today. The moment her fever dropped, Legolas felt relieved, for only a few moments. Suddenly her shallow breathing stopped. Her temperature plummeted and she became cold. Another elf that had been watching her reached over and felt her brow. Legolas was holding her hand. He felt no blood pumping through her veins. In disbelief Legolas pressed his ear to her chest. He heard nothing.

"She is dead," the other elf said.

Legolas was in shock. No! It could not be!

"No! No!" the elven prince cried. Tears were pouring down his face. "It cannot be! _A Elbereth_! Why? Why!" he sobbed. He was still holding her lifeless hand in his. He fell on his knees, his head bowing low to her lifeless body. His precious, glass like tears falling onto her blanket.

_Authors note: I promise to have an explanation as to why she died in the next chapter._


	9. Why Lothril Died

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**Why Lothril Died**

_Authors note: Lothril's death needs an explanation. _

Legolas remained that way for what felt like ages. He could not accept the fact that Lothril was dead. The tears kept streaming down his fair face. He was feeling grief that he had never known before. He had not been this distraught when Gandalf died! He looked down at her, how horribly pale she looked! He gently reached down and put a few stray strands of her silky brown hair behind her cold ear.

The other elf was making his way down to the Fellowship to deliver the sad news. The mood of Lothlorien had been somber because of Gandalf's death, now it was mournful because of Lothril's.

Legolas was still holding her hand. No it could not be true, it just could not! Why would she be brought here to die? It didn't make any sense. He cried out to Elbereth. "Why?" was all he could force out. Her death was harder for him to accept than any other elf's. He knew that if an elf died, he would see them again once he sailed West, but was it the same with her? What if he never saw her again? The thought was like a heavy blow to his heart.

He wept even harder. In the few months he had known her, she had become very dear to him, and now she was gone. Gone forever. He was never to see her eyes again. Never to see her beautiful smile again. Never again to hear her say his name. He clasped her hand and kissed her cold fingers then pressed them to his chest. The silvery tears kept falling down his face. He began to understand how and elf could die of grief. That was all he wanted to do, die and join her, wherever she was...

He bent down and kissed her cold forehead. As he did, he felt a slight tremor go through her body. Hardly perceivable even to the elf, but he felt it none the less. What did it mean? He didn't have any time to contemplate it, because warmth was suddenly in her! Her chest began rising and falling gently! He looked up at her face and saw it had color! Could it be? Her large brown eyes fluttered open. IT WAS!

"Legolas, why are you crying?" she asked sitting up and looking him in his tear stained eyes. He was so glad to see her alive that he didn't answer. Instead he pressed her to himself while praying that this wasn't just a cruel dream. A huge smile was upon his face. She returned the embrace as he said, "I thought you were dead!" his sorrow had been turned to joy!

For how long they stayed in that position, no one knows, but however long it was, it was perhaps one of the most joyful and emotionally soothing moments in both their lives. It was during this space they both felt perfectly safe and happy at the same time. Legolas knew now how much death hurt, and how wonderful life was.

Lothril could feel Legolas' heart beating wildly in his chest. She sensed something that she had never sensed before, there was some strange feeling that Legolas was giving her...

Just as Lothril could feel Legolas' heart beat, he could feel hers. That reassured him that this was not just some cruel dream.

After some minutes, they pulled apart.

"We must tell the others you are well," Legolas smiled. The last traces of tears were on his face. She brushed them away.

Around the corner Galadriel and Celeborn had been watching. When they heard Legolas crying, they had come to see what was wrong. When they saw what was going on, Galadriel turned to Celeborn and smiled. When the two stopped hugging they came around the corner.

"I am glad to see you are well Lothril," Galadriel said.

Lothril smiled. "Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, I thank you for watching over me while I was gone."

All three looked at her with puzzled faces.

"You see," she explained, "I was dead, that is, my spirit had gone to Valinor. It is a long tale, and I wish to tell everyone at once, so if I could wait until the Fellowship joined us..."

Just then the head of Aragorn appeared, he looked grief stricken until he saw the now tall and slender form of Lothril standing in the midst of Galadriel, Celeborn and Legolas. Everyone's face looked shocked as they saw her. They thought she was dead!

"What?" was the general murmur. Celeborn had ordered chairs to be brought for everyone. They sat down, and Lothril began.

"The last thing I remember happening here was everything going black. When I opened my eyes I saw I was standing and in front of me were two thrones. Seated on them were two great people, Elbereth and Manwë. Before I could speak, Manwë began explaining why I was there. He told me that I was there to become what I was meant to be. Half elven, half Maia. He explained to me that there are four Maia and four elves that shall endure this world for many years. The world will be greatly changed, and yet they will not leave. They are rebels of sorts, and are granted old age and death as a punishment for rebellion. They shall have children and their children shall have children. Those two races shall intermarry to each other, but not humans. Eventually they shall sail West or die a mortal's death. The years shall continue until I am born. Each one born shall have the option to stay as they are, or be as they aught, and all shall choose the mortal's path. I alone have returned. I am the last one able to make this choice. I did not completely understand it all, but it seemed to me that all after me shall be too long estranged from this world to ever desire it. So I was brought back here.

'When he finished explaining that, Elbereth spoke. She said that I would now be changed. It was a strange sensation that I cannot describe. After that, several elves and a few Maia took me away and began teaching me things that I would have learned had I been born there or in Middle-earth. Now it is as if I had been born here.

'I was taken back to see Elbereth an she told me that my body was lying back here with what seemed to be a fever. She said it was all the human frailties and flaws being burnt away. After a time, I do not know how long, they sent me back here. It seemed to me that I was growing tired, and fell asleep, when I opened my eyes, I was here again. And that is my tale."

Everyone was silent for a moment, it seemed to fantastic to be true, and yet, here she was. She was three inches taller and more fair in looks, nay, she was beautiful! The very air about her seemed like a great elven lady, equal to Galadriel, if not greater. Yet, she was still the same. Later, Sam would say after that, she seemed even more like herself than she ever had.

"Then you are here to stay?" Frodo asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Manwë said that I must return for one year. He said that there is something that I must do there before I can stay, and that I must make sure that I want to stay. I will go back when this is all over, then decide for one way or the other."

Everyone looked sad at this news. What if she decided to stay where she came from? She knew what they were thinking and said, "I am almost certain I shall choose to stay here." Their faces lit up again, Legolas' perhaps, more than the others. Galadriel and Celeborn excused themselves, and when they were gone, the Fellowship covered Lothril with hugs. They all started saying how much they had missed her and how sad they were when they thought she was dead.

"It is good to know that you all care for me so, but please, whoever has a hold of my waist, can feel free to let go! You are making it difficult to breathe!"

"Oh sorry!" said a small voice. Was that Sam's? Eventually, they all climbed down out of the _talan_, and went back to the pavilion set up for them.

During their stay, Legolas and Lothril wandered about quite a bit. Sometimes with Gimli, sometimes with one of the hobbits. Whenever Gimli was with them, Lothril begged Gimli to teach her Dwarvish. He would have refused but she pleaded with him so and threatened (in jest, but he didn't realize it) to read his thoughts if he didn't. He did not like the thought of her in his mind, so he consented to teach her some basic commands and phrases, which was really all she wanted to know.

Every once and a while Lothril would spend an evening with the Fellowship. Usually if she did, Legolas would too. While those two were gone, everyone else would look at each other with the same glance. They knew what was going on with those two, whether those two knew it themselves or not.

_Authors note: So? So? Did you like this chapter? My evil twisted side showed through on the last two chapters. As always, please read and Review! Sorry this chapter is so short! The next one should be a bit longer! _:D _Did anyone recognize my half tribute to George MacDonald? It was kinda subtle... I hope her little journey to Valinor wasn't too strange! Thank you for reading!_


	10. While in Lothlorien

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**While in Lothlorien**

Responses at the bottom of the page. Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_Authors note: Ok, I think this chapter will be longer! Just so you know, this chapter has several, what you might call, sub-chapters. They will be in bold. Read and review please! Mega thanks to all who have reviewed, especially they that have faithfully reviewed! You all are great! _

It was February third. It had been thirteen days since Lothril had woken up as she was meant to be. All thirteen days Legolas and Lothril had been inseparable!

"So Pip, who do you figure will say I love you first? Legolas or Lothril?" Merry asked as he watched them walk off one morning.

"What makes you think they are in love?" Frodo asked.

"Oh come Frodo, it's obvious they are in love! They spend all their time together, and the way they look at each other, it is quite obvious!" Merry answered. Turning to Pippin he said, "Well?"

"Lothril for certain! I don't think she would be one to wait around for ever," Pippin replied. Aragorn over heard them and came and sat down by them.

The two hobbits gulped. They figured they were going to get in trouble about saying such a thing. "No, Legolas will. I am almost certain," Aragorn said.

"Do you want to make this interesting?" Merry said glancing at Pippin and Aragorn. He got a funny smile on his face.

"Sure," Pippin said. "I'll bet two pipefulls of Old Toby."

"I'll bet three!" Aragorn said.

Gimli and Boromir sat back and watched this conversation. "So Boromir, what do you think of those two elves?" Gimli asked as he leaned back and folded his arms on his chest.

"I think they are in love. It is humorous to watch! I would say Legolas will say something first," Boromir replied with a grin. Both sat back and laughed a little.

"What do you think Mister Baggins?" Gimli asked.

"About what? Them in love, or who will admit they love the other first?" Frodo asked.

"Both!" Gimli answered.

"I suppose I think it is funny how neither one will admit it, and I think that Legolas will admit it first," Frodo said.

"Well I think it's sweet that them two are in love! It'd be a shame to see such a nice elf as Legolas live forever with out ever getting married or nothin'. And I think that Lothril is a wonderful lady if ever I met one! I think they look nice together!" Sam commented. His comment held a tone of disapproval. He added, "I don't see what difference it makes which one will admit they're in love first! I don't think it matters!"

The other six took his point to heart for nearly five minutes, and then they all went back to their guessing.

Lothril however, was somewhat aware that he was indeed in love with her. She never thought that Legolas would love her. Not to say that she didn't love him, not to say she didn't want him to love her, only she never thought anyone would ever fall in love with her. She had been getting a strange feeling from Legolas. She wondered if that meant he loved her. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought. A large smile graced her face.

Legolas was not willing to say anything until he thought the feelings would be reciprocated. Patiently he waited...

"Lothril, I think you should learn how to play an instrument," Legolas suggested.

"Why in Middle-earth do you suddenly think I should learn an instrument?" she asked with a funny grin.

"Because almost all elves know how to play an instrument, and it would be a shame for you not to. I have heard you sing; you have a gift, and it shouldn't be wasted."

"That is what my mother said when she made me learn to play the piano."

"The what?"

"The piano," she repeated, and then proceeded to explain what one looked like. In the end she ended up drawing a picture in the dirt with a stick of an upright piano. Lucky for her she had some drawing talent. "It is beautiful sounding, but if you or someone were to teach me the harp or some stringed instrument, I would be extremely grateful!"

"Then I shall teach you to play the lap harp." He grinned. "Come, I am sure the Lady would let us borrow one."

So she did. He spent nearly four days teaching her how to play, and the fingering, and all of that. At the end of the fourth day an elven maid came up to them.

She bowed in the elven style and said, "Prince Legolas, the Lady Galadriel wishes to speak with the Lady Lothril."

Lothril excused herself from Legolas' company, and followed the servant maiden. Lothril reached the top of the _talan_ and met Galadriel there. She stayed with the great lady for nearly two weeks and while she was there, the lady continued teaching her how to play the lap harp. While there Galadriel taught her how to weave material. Lothril was the one that made Aragorn's, Frodo's and Legolas' cloaks. Lothril also donated hair for Legolas' bow string. At the end of that time she returned to the Fellowship.

– **While Lothril Was Gone** –

While Lothril was gone and Legolas was coming back, the Fellowship held a quick council.

"All right men, we must keep track of Legolas and Lothril, but subtly! Nothing obvious or too pointed! Understood?" Aragorn said.

Everyone nodded.

"Shhhh! Legolas is coming back! ALONE!" Merry whispered. Everyone assumed a casual position with some success. Pippin looked a little too casual and innocent; his fatal flaw came when he began whistling. Merry did all he could to keep himself from banging his head on a tree. Everyone knows that whistling is the most conspicuous inconspicuous thing to do!

Legolas walked up, gave Pippin a funny look and said, "Gimli, would you like to wander around with me?"

"Where's Lothril?" Gimli asked.

"She was called away by the Lady," he answered.

"Well then laddie, I would be glad to join you!" Gimli said with a grin.

As he and Legolas walked away, Gimli turned his head and winked at the others. Aragorn slammed his head into his hand, and then shook his head.

"This will be disastrous! That dwarf is as subtle as the Lonely Mountain!" Aragorn quietly exclaimed.

Boromir sat back and quietly chuckled at the thought of Gimli being strangled by Legolas for asking a personal question.

Sam was still annoyed at his friends for being so cruel and ridiculous about it all.

Meantime, Legolas and Gimli were talking. "So Master Elf, what do you think of Lady Lothril?" Gimli asked stroking his beard.

"Why do you ask?" Legolas gave a quizzical look. He did not wish for the Fellowship to find out before she did.

"Well, I think she is a very nice elf maid, and I was wondering if you felt the same," Gimli tried to answer nonchalantly.

"Oh... well, I think she is very nice as well," he mechanically replied.

"Very nice. Do you think she is a pretty maid?" The dwarf was painfully obvious, so much so that any elf within earshot began chuckling.

Legolas however was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice.

"Yes I suppose so," he thoughtlessly replied.

"So you only suppose she is pretty?" the dwarf asked.

Legolas was brought out of his reveries. "No, I think she is very pretty, elven fair."

"Pretty, elven fair, but not lovely?"

"Lovely! Master Gimli, what do you keep hinting at?" If the dwarf would have been paying more attention he may have noticed the slight tremor in his voice. Hardly perceptible... What did that dwarf know?

"Oh, nothing," Gimli innocently replied. "So, is she lovely?"

"Gimli, if you mean lovely as in she has a lovely personality, then yes. If you mean lovely to look at, I already said, she is elven fair," he tried to make it sound that he was uninterested in her. It kind of worked...

"Do you like her?" the dwarf asked with a glimmer in his eye.

"Master Dwarf, if you are trying to trick me into a confession of some secret love, then I am sorry. There is no secret romance between Lothril and myself, there never has been!" Legolas informed in a matter of fact way. All the while secretly praying that there would be someday.

The dwarf apparently didn't buy that answer because he said, "Do you like her?" again.

"Yes Gimli, I do! I think she is nice and elven fair. She is like a sister to me, nothing more!" the elf replied. Well, the last part about her being like a sister may have been a slight lie...

"All right laddie! Don't get your bow string in a tangle! I'm just asking a few questions, that's all," the dwarf replied as if he was consoling an upset dwarf child.

Legolas rolled his eyes. How obvious this dwarf was!

– **When Lothril Returned – **

"Welcome back Lady Lothril!" Pippin exclaimed when he saw her come walking up.

"Greetings all!" she replied.

"What did the Lady want with you?" Pippin asked.

She chuckled at the hobbit's inquisitiveness. "None of your business Pippin. If you were supposed to know, you would have gone with me."

That night she slept with the Fellowship. Some time before the dawn, Lothril was suddenly awakened by extreme pressure on her stomach. She opened her eyes and saw a sleep walking Pippin on top of her. With one quick a motion she knocked his legs out from under him and caught him. She laid him back down on his bed. Now that she was wide awake, she decided to take a walk. Everything was silent and beautiful. Perfect time for a thoughtful walk. She was not a yard away from the pavilion when SNAP! She stepped on a twig.

Legolas, who had been sound asleep, was suddenly wide awake. He saw a shadow outside and instantly called out "_Daro_!"

Lothril froze in her place. She knew Legolas would come to investigate. And he did. He came out and saw her standing there.

"What are you doing up? It is still some time before dawn," he asked.

"Pippin was sleep walking and stepped on me. I put him back to bed and found myself no longer tired, so I decided to take a walk," she answered.

"May I join you?" he asked.

"If you wish," she replied. A strange smile crossed her lips. She had that strange feeling from him again. She felt it all the time from him now. This time she knew what it meant. She remembered what she had realized about herself while speaking with the Lady Galadriel, for the first time she was willing to admit it to herself...

Suddenly, Legolas got a different feeling from Lothril that he had never gotten before. It was the same one he was giving her. He smiled. His heart beat just a little bit faster.

He made his first move. "Lothril, would you come with me somewhere?" Legolas asked.

"Yes Legolas, I would," she softly replied.

He began leading her somewhere, she really didn't care where, and talking with her. Happily smiling and laughing were they all the way to wherever it was. Slowly, happily, carelessly they walked on. All the while Legolas was asking questions casually to make sure her feelings were what he thought they were.

At sometime, near the late afternoon, they reached the hill of Cerin Amroth.

– – –

_Authors note: What did you think of this chapter? What do you think will happen? I am curious to know your thoughts! REVIEW PLEASE!_

**TRANSLATION: **Daro- halt


	11. Upon the Hill of Cerin Amroth

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**Upon the Hill of Cerin Amroth**

Disclaimer: See chapter one!

_Authors note: Ok, last chapter in Lothlorien! I hope this is a good chapter! I hope you all like it! Eeeeek! I'm so nervous about this chapter! Bear with me please! This is my first time ever trying something like this... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **FYI- Babycharmander did not edit this chapter! Expect mistakes! Many mistakes!**_

_**!PLEASE DON'T HATE ME BECAUSE OF THIS CHAPTER!**_

A thin band of pale gold fading to pink could be seen above the tree tops in the western sky. In the east a white moon was rising. The sky was a clear dusky blue. The flowers seemed to glow in the grass...

They climbed to the top of the hill and stood just within the first line of trees. They gazed about the place for quite some time, silent. Not wanting to speak, not needing to. The nearly full moon filled the Naith of Lorien with a silvery light. Everything was softened. A sweet breeze drifted by.

Lothril's gaze wandered about the landscape. Legolas' gaze was on her. The small contented smile that she wore made Legolas smile. Lothril looked up at the sky and watched the first star appear. Her smile broadened as she turned and looked at Legolas. Legolas looked into her beautiful brown eyes. They were glittering brilliantly. Her long brown hair was hanging down, gently stirring in the breeze and accentuating her elven features. She looked into his eyes, they were sparkling blue.

Suddenly the breeze picked up and blew her hair into her face.

"May I?" Legolas asked. She nodded. He slowly reached out and removed the tresses from her face. His hand lingered on her face. The stood silent for a few moments. Lothril's heart was beating a little faster. Anticipation...

"Lothril," Legolas said, taking her hands in his.

"Yes?" she smiled.

She could feel his hands trembling slightly. He was nervous. She was really getting that feeling from him. He seemed unusually warm. Not just body heat, something else... she waited patiently for him to continue.

"Are you certain that you will return to Middle-earth?" Legolas asked. A faint shadow of worry was upon him.

She was slow to reply. That didn't sit well with the elven prince. "I am almost certain I shall return. Why should I want to stay there?"

"Why did you say almost?" he asked. In his eyes were faint traces of worry.

"Because I do not know my future. I want to remain here forever and never go back, but who knows what shall happen in times to come," she answered.

"But you want to stay here. Right?" Legolas asked. His eyes were pleading with her.

"Yes. Although I wonder where I will live whe..."

He cut her off. "Would you be willing to live with me?"

"Yes, I would enjoy living in Mirkwood," she replied.

"No, I mean with me. Wherever I may be," he said.

She smiled, "What are you saying Legolas?" she blushed slightly. He loved making her blush...

He took a deep breath."Lothril, I love you. I have loved you long, but only known it since we first laid on the grass together in this place. When I thought you were dead I almost died of grief, for I loved you and had not let it be known. You have shown me the grief of death and the rapture of life. I can no longer imagine living through the ages alone. I love you Lothril. I want to be with you always," he confessed.

A smile of sheer joy graced her face as she replied, "I love you too Legolas! I have known it long, but I would not let myself for fear you did not love me as well. I thought perhaps it was a silly girls fancy. I know differently now. And yes, I will live with you, wherever you may be,"

Legolas smiled. She had shown him the meaning of life and death. In return he was showing her the meaning of love. Both of their hearts beat faster. Slowly they drew together. His hands slowly slid up her arms. Her heart skipped a beat. Slowly, as if it was a dream he embraced her, their faces drew closer together until their lips met in one of the sweetest and purest kisses that had ever been in Middle-earth.

She rested her head on his shoulder. Enjoying the feeling of his arms around her once more. He smiled and twisted her hair. She smiled and gave a contented sigh.

Turning her face towards Legolas she whispered, "That was my first kiss."

"Truly?" he asked. She gave a small nod. "Then I am glad I was the one to give it to you."

"Legolas," she smiled, "when elves kiss, do they typically feel what the other is feeling?" she asked.

"Well, yes," he replied. He was slightly puzzled at her question.

"No, I mean, well, let me explain. I felt what you were feeling. I felt what you felt me feeling. In a way. I felt everything as you felt it, and what I did at the same time. Every thought and desire you had I felt. It seemed as if I was in your innermost mind, almost. Is that how it is with you?"

"No. It must be the Maia in you. I wish that is how it was with me," he grinned.

"I wish I could make it that way. I could try," she smiled back.

She reached up and drew his head down towards hers and kissed him. That kiss was intoxicating to Legolas. Almost too sweet, too lovely, too strong for him. She put herself, everything she was, everything she loved and more into that kiss. Her touch seemed to draw him, his heart and his spirit closer to herself. He wasn't sure if he could stand it, then again, he wasn't sure if he could stand giving it up.

She released him from that kiss, their breathing was uneven.

"Was I successful?" she whispered.

"I think so. If not, then I shall be content anyway," he whispered back. He had a small smile on his face and a glimmer in his eye.

"I am glad," she smiled. Her eyes glowing.

They sat down. Legolas against a tree, Lothril upon his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder once more. He wrapped one arm around her and took his other hand to stroke and play with her hair. She loved him playing with her hair.

All night they talked quietly, softly laughed (occasionally), kissed, and enjoyed the company of the other. Neither one had ever felt so content or so at peace in their lives. It was after midnight when Lothril asked Legolas to sing to her. He sang to her sweet, soft songs of love and life. As he sang she would kiss his cheek, caress his face, and smile contentedly.

She gave a long, contented sigh. "I love your voice Legolas." she paused. "Legolas, remember that dream I had before we came to Rivendell?"He nodded."Remember I told you I had something to tell you on a green hill, and I didn't know what it was then?" he nodded again. "Well, this was the green hill, and my telling you that I love you was what I had to tell you."

He smiled and placed a kiss on top of her head. "Am I still more comfortable than a tree?" he asked in jest.

She smiled. "Yes, much more comfortable."

She sighed happily. They were in the land with no stain, living in a moment with no flaw. The night drifted by and the sunrise slowly came.

Before dawn Lothril drifted off to sleep. She was awakened the next morning by a soft voice calling her name and a warm hand caressing her face. She blinked and remembered those kisses. She hoped that those kisses and last night hadn't been just a dream. Suddenly a kiss was placed upon her lips. No, it had happened. She smiled wide.

"How did you sleep _mel nin_?" Legolas smiled.

"Very well thank you!" she happily sighed.

They watched the sunrise together. Eventually they stood up and began walking around.

It was during this walk that Lothril learned a custom of the elves observed whenever possible. When two elves admitted they loved each other they would spend one day together by themselves. The purpose behind it was to be as honest with each other as possible without worry of being over heard or interrupted. It was a time to tell all secrets.

Lothril got a strange look on her face. She wasn't quite sure if she believed Legolas or not. He saw her look and guessed what she was thinking.

"Why would I lie to you? I love you too much to lie to you," Legolas said. He seemed slightly hurt at her suspicion.

"I am sorry. I know that you wouldn't lie to me. It is just that, back home, if two people did this, rumors would fly as to what all they were doing," she apologized as she hung her head slightly.

"You are forgiven," he smiled as he gently raised her face.

"Are you sure that no one will disturb us?" she asked, sounding slightly skeptical.

"Very sure. Why?" He asked.

"Well, if I am going to tell you the contents of my heart, I want to be sure that no one else will hear them," she blushed. "You won't tell anyone any of the things I tell you will you?" she looked pleadingly at him.

"I promise you that I will not tell anyone anything," he pledged.

She gave a smile and began pouring out her heart to him. For hours she poured out her heart to him. She gave to his safe keeping secrets that only she knew. Some serious, some silly. It didn't matter. Many times she blushed and mumbled things that Legolas gently asked her to repeat. She would, she couldn't resist his pleadings long. Cares, secret fears, all where told. When she finished she felt so relieved that she gave a long sigh and lied down on the grass.

"I hope you do not think I am strange now," she grinned. "Thank you for being so patient and listening to my mad ramblings about myself."

"No I do not think you are strange, and they were not 'mad ramblings'," he paused. "I never knew you could feel such anger," he said as he sat down beside her.

She gave a short laugh. "Have you not noticed? There are certain emotions I do not freely admit to feeling. Ever."

"I have noticed that. I think that it would be good for you to be a little more open more often," he suggested.

"Perhaps. Maybe now that I have you I shall permit myself to open up a little more," she smiled. "Now tell me Prince Legolas, what great secrets do you keep bound within yourself?"

He smiled. Prince Legolas, she may have been elven/maia, but it certainly did not mean her quirks were gone!

"Hmm, secrets. Yes, I have a few," he said as he began telling her the contents of his heart. He had many more years to cover than she did, so it took longer for him than it did for Lothril. It was night again when he finished. By that time he was lying next to her on the grass. They watched the stars come out together.

The next morning, the love-struck Legolas and Lothril began wandering back.

"Do you suppose we should tell the others?" Lothril asked.

"Do you really want to be teased by them over it?" Legolas asked in reply.

"Do you really want them prying until we confess?" she asked back.

"Not really. I thought I was going to strangle Gimli when kept asking me about you," Legolas laughed.

"Should it be a formal announcement or a subtle one?"

Legolas got a mischievous grin on his face. "Blatantly subtle. I think we should go back and kiss right in front of them all and not say a word, but simply walk away."

"Are you serious?" she laughed.

"Yes," he replied.

Her eyes grew wide as did her smile as she said "I'll do it!"

They arrived back just before twilight settled under the trees. The Fellowship saw them walking up and smiling.

"Here come are love birds!" Pippin exclaimed

"HUSH!" Merry hissed.

Legolas and Lothril came up. Every member of the Fellowship had a look of expectancy on their faces. Legolas waited til they were right in front of the Fellowship before he wrapped his arms around Lothril and gave a her a big kiss. Every member of the Fellowship's jaw dropped open. Their eyes were wide as saucers. They hadn't expected that! Good Valar! The sound of elves cheering could be heard.

_Authors note: Well, there it is, my first attempt to write a romantic chapter. If you felt ill, don't worry, at times I did too. If it was too fluffy I apologize. That's just the way it turned out! I wasn't exactly pleased with the way this chapter turned out either, but oh well for me! I hope the ending worked with it! All I ask from you all is that I get NO flames and that you all will keep reading with my pledge to not have much fluff in the future! Unless of course, you want it, then sure... This story could go either way from here on out._

**TRANSLATIONS! **

_Mel_- love

_Nin_- my


	12. Down the Anduin

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**Down the Anduin**

_Authors note: After being throughly laughed at by my mother, I dejectedly submit this chapter. Just so you know, I'm writing this author's note after I've responded I'm gonna move fast in this chapter! This one wasn't my favorite ones, frankly, I do not like this chapter! Yet, it is necessary for the story. The following chapters I hope shall be more interesting! Read and review please! As always the responses are at the bottom. You all are great readers! Thank you for reading and reviewing! PLEASE continue to do so! _

The Fellowship sat shocked. They had not just seen Legolas and Lothril kiss like that! No way! No how! Well, yes they did, because standing before them was Legolas and in his arms was Lothril.

The two stood and smiled at the Fellowship, which was recovering. Elven singing could be heard. Sam was a deep shade of red, Aragorn looked startled, Merry and Pippin were in shock, Frodo, Boromir, and Gimli just looked at them wide eyed. Before the Fellowship could railroad them with questions, Lothril told them that Legolas had spoken first, guessing that they would want to know. Legolas and Lothril bowed and left, leaving the Fellowship in their shocked state.

Once out of mortal earshot, Legolas and Lothril burst into laughter. They had never seen so many dumbstruck people in their lives. Eventually the Fellowship recovered from the shock and Old Toby was distributed accordingly.

The day of departure came. Lothril received an elven cloak, as did the rest of the Fellowship, and a bow with a quiver full of arrows. The Lady came up to Lothril and handed her a necklace of exceedingly great beauty. The chain was of silver; the pendant was the size of a quarter and in the likeness of one of the _niphredil_ that grow in the Naith of Lorien and was wrought of mithril; and in the center sat a glowing white jewel.

When Legolas and Lothril received their bows, they asked the Lady if she could spare a messenger to take their bows to Mirkwood. She said that she could and took their old bows. During a moment when Lothril was not looking, he asked the Lady to also send a letter he had written a few days ago to his father. The letter told of him and Lothril and it requested that he send a certain ring to Gondor. He had a suspicion he would end up there. Actually, more than a suspicion, he remembered that strange dream that Lothril had, and since part of it had already come true, he decided to gamble that he would end up there sooner or later. Later, when Legolas wasn't looking, Lothril also handed the Lady a note telling Thranduil about her and Legolas, and about an attack that would come March fifteenth. In that letter she also requested that the green dress with cream sleeves be sent on to Gondor by the fifteenth. Galadriel smiled. Neither one knew the other had written a letter and both asked for it to be sent without the others knowledge.

Legolas was not told for some time that Lothril's hair was in his bow string, and Lothril liked it that way. The parting from Lothlorien was a little rough for Lothril. After all, it was the place she died, got her first kiss, amongst other things.

As she paddled down the Anduin, she turned and saw as the last trace of Lothlorien disappeared. She turned around as much as she could and said to Legolas, "Should fate allow, we must come back here in the spring."

He nodded his head in agreement. Silence followed. There was nothing to say, nothing to be done. Lothril's mind started wandering at a rapid rate. Thoughts seemed to enter her head from other places, and some seemed to go to other places. Suddenly a thought came to her. She was supposed to challenge Sauron mentally. She jerked upright.

"What is wrong Lothril?" Legolas asked.

"Um, nothing… Well, something. I'll tell you later," she answered. She didn't want to say that just then.

She thought about it a moment and decided that she might as well try challenging him now. She had felt his malice since they left Lothlorien. When she did make contact, the Dark Lord began asking her questions. What was she? Where did she come from? How dare she challenge him! She answered in riddles that pointed to his doom or her. He learned nothing from her. He became frustrated that he couldn't over power her and find out what he wanted to from her. She told him that she saw a flaw in all his plans and that caused him to fear. Oh how he feared! No! There was no flaw in his plans! Or was there? Fear and doubt began gnawing at him. At last he became angry.

"Speak plainly!" he demanded.

"Very well then! GOOD- BYE!" she haughtily said just before she let her mind go blank. The sudden absence of his opponent made him even more furious and curious as to just what she was. She wasn't an equal was she? He didn't remember one such as her. Oh how she caused him to doubt and wonder!

There was something very interesting Lothril discovered during her little battle with the Dark Lord; he was a very preoccupied spirit. Thus it was she found it easy to enter his mind, steal information and plant doubt. Sauron was too busy fighting a war on several fronts, searching for his Ring, giving instructions to his Nazgul and Saruman, not to mention making Denethor doubt the strength of Gondor. He was so busy receiving information and giving orders that he did not detect her. No, Lothril was not that much stronger than him, she was simply less preoccupied than he was.

The moment she regained thought she slouched a little. How tired she was! Long distance was hard! Her little battle with Sauron had taken longer than she thought it would, for she saw that it was nearly twilight.

The boats were taken ashore and everyone made themselves comfortable upon the ground. Lothril fell asleep almost instantly after giving Legolas a quick peck on the cheek with a promise of an explanation for him in the morning.

She was having some lovely dream when it was interrupted by a voice.

"Wake up Lady Lothril! Your breakfast is gettin' cold!"

"Samwise Gamgee, is that you?" she said. Her eyes were still unseeing. She was holding on to the last fleeting moments of sleep. She really didn't want to get up!

"Yes it is!" Sam replied. He was looking at her eyes; they looked very strange to him. Suddenly she blinked and her eyes looked as they always did. Sam almost gave a start. Elves were still very amazing and wonderfully strange to him. She saw the look on his face and smiled.

After breakfast the Fellowship continued on down the Anduin. While they were, Lothril spoke to Legolas in his head. She didn't want anyone else hearing what she had done, and was going to do. She explained to Legolas all about her epiphany and her conversation with Sauron. Legolas' mind reeled. He told her he didn't think she should do it again because it was a dangerous game. She told him not to worry about it. He did anyway; he couldn't help it!

The third day of the journey Lothril watched the trees slowly disappear, leaving the Brown Lands on the left, and reeds and some grass on the right. Lothril lamented the loss of the trees.

As Sam was telling Frodo about his dream with the log with eyes, Lothril was lying flat on her back gazing up into the sky, wondering if she should try confusing Sauron once more. A thought suddenly came to her that maybe she should try Saruman. Then she wondered if she could imitate Sauron. Wait, she didn't have a palantir, never mind. Still, she wondered if she couldn't mimic people in her own head. She decided it wouldn't be the best use of her time to find out so her thoughts turned to something else. Could she change shape if she so desired? She recalled Finrod doing so, and Luthien, so perhaps she could. She never had thought to try.

"Maybe, when this is all over and I have some free time I'll give it a try," she thought to herself. She mused over the idea for quite some time. It was rather interesting to think about. She wondered what else she could do if she had the mind to try. She started wondering what Legolas could do, if anything, or any of the other elves. Perhaps you had to be high born, in which case, she didn't think Legolas could, but she didn't really know. She wondered if elves, that could, didn't change shape simply for the fun if it when no one was looking. "I think perhaps, elves are not supposed to do such amazing things anymore. It is a pity really. I came to late to see any of that sort of thing." Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice. It was Sam quietly singing to himself.

"Samwise Gamgee, what are you doing up?" she asked, knowing exactly why he was not asleep.

He told her about the log with eyes. "So you see milady, Mr. Frodo and me are keeping an eye open for that Gollum creature, not wantin' to worry everyone else about him and all."

"I see," she said. "Well, if you are willing, I will take over and wake Frodo."

"Beggin' your pardon, but I'd rather stay up and watch myself," he said.

"As you wish Samwise. Good night, and if you get lonely or bored while keeping watch, just wake me up."

"Thank you Lothril," Sam said.

Lothril laid herself back down next to Legolas. She hadn't noticed him there when she woke up. Rather unobservant of her! He must have lain himself down there while she was thinking. It didn't matter to her. She smiled and fell asleep.

The next day Aragorn announced they would be traveling mostly by night and twilight, resting by day. Later, on the day they began drawing towards Emyn Muil, Aragorn and Legolas spotted an eagle.

"Lothril, do you know why it flies so far from the mountains?" Legolas asked.

"Honestly, I do not know," she said.

The eighth night of journey came. Sarn Gebir came so quickly that no one, including Lothril, had been expecting it. She had not been paying attention. As everyone that could was paddling as hard as they could, Lothril remembered that they were going to be attacked. Lothril thought of her bow. She knew no one was to get hurt, but she felt a sense of urgency anyway. She felt that she must do something. She yielded to this feeling and said, "Legolas, do not worry about me," as she laid down her paddle and jumped onto the edge of the boat. And stepped back to wear her bow was. She dropped down so her feet were planted in the bottom of the boat and fitted arrow to string. She heard a noise in the trees. She heard a bow being drawn back. She whispered to Elbereth to guide her arrow as she let it fly. Apparently Elbereth did and the orc was slain just as Legolas realized that they were there. She fitted another arrow to string and shot her arrow at an orc arrow that flying towards Boromir's skull. The two collided in mid air and fell harmlessly into the river. If everyone could have seen it, they would have marveled at that shot. She did! The feeling departed from her then, so she quickly ran to the front of the small boat and took up her paddle again.

At last they found shelter from some bushes that hung over the river. Legolas put down his paddle and took up his bow and sprung ashore. He found no mark to shoot at. He sighed to Elbereth. Then the dark shadow appeared in the sky. Legolas shot it down. Lothril knew it was one of the Ringwraiths. He was searching for the Ring, and her. Lothril had become Sauron's third major concern, surpassed only by his Ring and the war.

Aragorn led them back upstream a small ways and there they camped in the boats until dawn. Gimli praised Lothril and Legolas' archery skills. Lothril just sat silent against the edge of the boat. It was a little crowded in them.

In an attempt to get comfortable she grabbed a blanket out of her pack and folded it into a pillow. She draped her legs from the knees down over the side of the boat and rested her head against the other side. It wasn't too bad! She folded her arms and let them rest upon her stomach. It may not have been so squished if Gimli could have done the same. As it was he was too short so he had to lay with his feet against Legolas' legs, causing Legolas to move closer to Lothril who was already against the baggage. Legolas was sitting in a similar way to her, but his legs were crossed and in the boat. She gazed straight ahead, half listening to the conversations.

After explaining how elves view time, Aragorn made a comment about a spring with little hope. Lothril heard that comment and said, "Don't be so gloomy Aragorn! There is more hope than you think." Then fell silent again.

Lothril waited till the Fellowship was asleep before she asked, "Legolas, how old do I seem to you?"

"Why do you ask?" Legolas replied.

"Well, when I first came here I was sixteen. If you married me, it would be like marrying someone that was 3,059 years younger than you."

"I see. Well, you seemed to be growing older that morning after I healed your eye sight. When you awoke in Lothlorien you seemed nearly my age. I think your time in Valinor made you older, despite the fact that you only remember sixteen years," Legolas said.

She gave a short, quiet laugh. "I guess that makes sense," she said as she leaned her head on him and fell asleep.

The next morning they awoke to find it was still foggy. Aragorn and Legolas were chosen to find the portage road. Before they set out on their small expedition, Legolas said to her in elvish, "Should I not return I would like one last kiss."

She smiled at him and said, "You shall return, but I shall kiss you anyway." She gave him a small kiss and told him to get going.

Frodo's heart was heavy as he watched them climb the steep bank. Lothril knew why, but decided not to say anything. He would see soon enough. The two scouts returned safe and sound after only a couple of hours.

Lothril knew how hard it was to be for them to haul the boats up to the top, until she realized that Legolas and herself could carry one, that much less work for Boromir and Aragorn. In the end it was still quite hard work, but it was done a little faster.

Aragorn said that everyone must watch in two's for one hour. Legolas had a very easy time choosing whom he wished to watch with. Lothril told him to wake him to wake her up whenever he wished to watch. She was quite tired and soon was sound asleep. It was silent and dark when Legolas woke her up. The two sat up for their hour, silent and watchful. As they stood she leaned her head on his shoulder. When their watch was over, they woke up the next two, which were Boromir and Gimli. He lay down, and she laid her head upon his chest. Before she fell asleep she searched for Sauron, after making herself invisible to him, and saw he was still troubled by her, and began wondering about the rest of the Fellowship. Had she said too much? No, because he still did not know how many hobbits, or if any hobbits at all were there. He knew that Baggins had the Ring, but did not know that he still had it. The destruction of it had not yet entered his darkest dreams. Not yet...

The next morning, when Lothril awoke, she removed the small braid that had held the top layer of her hair back, and replaced it with one long French braid. She remembered the inevitable rain showers. Sure enough, it rained. It would have been enjoyable is she had been inside, or under thick tree boughs during the storm, but she was unsheltered from it in the middle of the river. When the clouds did break, she smiled. The rain hadn't been that bad, now that she knew that she wouldn't catch cold.

After some time they reached Argonath. It was truly majestic. She did look upon them, without bowing her head. She was greater than they were. Respect she had for them, remembering the tales she had read, what seemed like ages ago. No dread was upon her. No fear. Only respect. She saw Aragorn ahead of her, and from there even he looked like a great king.

"Elessar, great thou shalt be, even among thy sires!" she whispered to herself. A large smile crept across her face. She realized that she was indeed living now in a time of legends. She wondered if she would end up as one, or if she would all into anonymity, being forgotten for all time. That is what she had wanted after all. She thought about it a little more, and realized it didn't really matter what she wanted. Elrond had told her she would not be forgotten. She wondered how she would be remembered.

She wondered and puzzled so long that when she finally broke out of her musings, all three boats were on the other side of Argonath. She got that nasty, dreadful feeling again as they landed on the riverbank. Boromir's doom was somewhere in those trees, coming quickly...


	13. Breaking and Death

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**Breaking and Death**

_Authors note: Okay, Tolkien took two chapters, I'm taking one. We shall see how this goes. This is one of the chapters I have been looking forward too! Hopefully you all will enjoy it! Responses at the bottom. As always, REVIEW! PLEASE! And thanks for reading! Quoting/paraphrasing book again in this chapter. Some things just can't be taken out._

The Fellowship was now at the crossroads, so to speak. Which way do they go now? East or west? Lothril knew which one to take, but no one else did. Everyone was sitting on the ground around a small fire. Frodo was granted his hour to go think. Lothril cringed a she saw him walking away. She kept an eye on Boromir, she could see that he wanted to follow Frodo and take the Ring...

She knew his doom was drawing near. She hated her knowledge at times like this, but she comforted herself with the knowledge that he was the last of the Fellowship to die for many long years.

She looked over at Aragorn, he was completely absorbed in his own thoughts. She looked over at Legolas, his fair face was troubled. He knew evil lurked somewhere beneath the shadows of the trees. Each member was troubled with their own thoughts. Merry and Pippin, perhaps the least, but troubled none the less. She wondered if she should take that opportunity to confuse Sauron more. No, not yet. Time was not quite right for her to do so again. Patience. For the first time in a very long time she was actually bored. There was absolutely nothing to do, no where to go. All the thoughts she usually set aside for such occasions would not make themselves available to her. She found herself constantly looking up to the sun for the time. For the first time in a very long time she wanted a watch, that way she could watch the second hand make its way around the face. Now that she had immortality, she allowed herself to think, "Oh! I just wish time would hurry up so I can get on with things!"

In an attempt to amuse herself she said to Aragorn, or whoever was listening, "I am heading down towards the river, should you want me," as she stood up and walked away. She went down to the river bank and stared at the water. She wished for two things at that moment, that the weather was warmer, and that she could go swimming. Swimming, yes, she would go swimming, well wading. She took of her boots, and cloak, and rolled her leggings up above her knees. She looked down at her horribly white feet and thought, "I hope I don't blind any fish!" and laughed quietly to herself. She waded into the cool water. How nice it felt! This was the first time she had been wading in, she didn't want to think how long! She waded in up to her knees and watched the water swirl about them. The longer she waded, the stronger her desire to go swimming became. The thoughts that held her back were: no cloths to change into afterwards, and the all male Fellowship was only a few yards away. Orcs didn't even enter her thoughts. She knew they were there, but not an immediate threat. "Well, if I can't go swimming, I will get my arms wet!" she thought to herself as she waded back to shore.

She pulled her arms inside her green tunic and unbuttoned the silky shirt underneath then pulled it off. Now she was as indecent as any elf-maid had ever been in public. She was wearing only her tunic and leggings rolled up above her knees. She could only imagine the looks she would get if anyone from Mirkwood saw her just then. She rolled her leggings up a little higher and waded back into the river. She went a little to far and got the bottom edge of her leggings wet. She took a few steps back and cursed, well wished a pox upon, the ill luck that whispered her to take that last step. As she was doing so she looked down and saw that her leggings had already dried. The weave of the material was such, that water quickly dried, or never saturated the material. She smiled quite wide as she let herself fall into the river. She sunk below the water and enjoyed the feeling of water running over her. She was struck with deja vu, suddenly she remembered her day dream... She opened her eyes and looked up through the water at the wavy sun. The water was cold, but she didn't care. Not anymore! She popped her head above the water, got her breath, and went back under. She stayed under the cool water as long as she could, then surfaced again. She enjoyed the river as long as she dared, then slowly swam back to shore.

Upon reaching it she saw that Boromir was leaving. She didn't say anything. She only grabbed her cloak, silky shirt, and boots and headed back towards the remaining Fellowship. Everyone saw her dripping form walk up and looked at her wide eyed. She smiled at them and told them she would return in a moment. She put on the silky shirt, with some difficulty, under her dripping wet tunic. Once that was on she took off the wet tunic and returned to the Fellowship. She laid it down on a rock by the fire so it would dry faster. Her silky shirt was a little damp in spots, but was soon dried because she stood in front of the fire. Her leggings still rolled up. Legolas gave a forced cough that reminded her of that fact. She rolled them back down, dry as they could be.

Soon after her return, they all sat in a circle and began debating about the road ahead. She left the river too early... She began a running commentary in her head, answering all the questions posed by the Fellowship, what else could she do? Upon Legolas' proclamation that he would go with Frodo, Lothril thought, "No you won't" apparently he heard her thought because he looked at her with a confused and slightly hurt look that said, "Are you saying I am faithless?" She assured him that was not it at all, mentally.

The debate continued until they all noticed that Boromir was missing. Upon his reappearance, Aragorn questioned him. When everyone else ran off to find Frodo, Lothril remained behind. She decided that she would say farewell to Frodo and Sam, and bear definite news of their departure to Aragorn.

Soon enough, an invisible hobbit came through the trees. She felt his presence, she felt the Eye searching for him. She felt Him drawing close, not wanting Frodo to be discovered she called out, "Frodo, I know you are here, take off that thing before he sees you!"

Something in her voice made Frodo obey. She found him near a boat. "Frodo, come here. Do not worry, I will not try to take it," she gently said. He came over and she said, "Did you really think you would get away that easily?"

"I was hoping so, Lothril I do not want Sam or anyone else to come with me. It is..."

"I understand Frodo. I do not want to go with you, rather, I know I shouldn't go with you. I only want to say good-bye, then I will let you go on your way. I also want you to know that after you left Boromir, he was repentant of his actions against you. Do you forgive him?"

"Yes I do. Tell him I have no hard feelings. I understand that the thing has a strange sway over others," Frodo said.

She just smiled and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the head. "Namarië Frodo. I shall do all I can to watch over you. Know that everyone's thoughts shall ever be with you, no matter what. You are not alone Frodo. Remember that!" she said.

The words comforted him. Just then Sam came crashing through the trees. "Mr. Frodo! Mr. Frodo! You weren't gonna leave without me were you!" Sam cried.

"Take him!" Lothril whispered.

Frodo gave a grim smile. He knew that he couldn't leave Sam, he knew Sam would follow him no matter what, so he yielded.

Lothril helped them into a boat and sent them on their way, waving good-bye as they rowed across the river. The sunlight caught the white stone in her mithril necklace, and it shone brilliantly at Frodo and Sam. Her elven ears heard Frodo say the words. "I don't suppose we shall see them again."

Then she heard Sam's encouraging, "Yet we may, Mr. Frodo. We may."

"You will," she whispered. "You will." A small tear fell down her face. She knew the terrors and pain that both would endure before the end. Suddenly she heard the horn of Boromir ringing through the trees. She was never sure why, but she ran as fast as she could towards it, grabbing her bow and arrows as she went by. She reached the place Boromir was about the moment the third arrow pierced Boromir. She winced. She saw an orc pulling his bow back, preparing to take another shot. She shot the creature before he could get it all the way pulled back. She sees the other Uruk-hai have gone, dropped her gear and ran over towards Boromir who was lying upon the ground.

"Lothril, I..." Boromir began to say.

"Save your breath Boromir. Frodo forgives you for your actions against him," she said. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She pulled Boromir so he was leaning against a tree.

Just then Aragorn came crashing through the trees. He saw Boromir siting against a tree and Lothril kneeling beside him, wiping away the orc blood that marred his noble face. Aragorn nelt beside him. The two spoke and she quietly observed. Boromir smiled and happened to gaze over at Lothril. At that moment she seemed to him a very great lady indeed, glowing white. He was on the brink of death and was seeing her as she appeared in Valinor. It caused him to wonder, and it helped ease his passing. He never heard Aragorn's last question.

He wept and she wept. She was nearly over with her cry when Legolas and Gimli came running up. She listened as Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli spoke about what happened to the hobbits. She decided to let things play out as they should for a little while before she told them all what they needed to know.

When it was ready, Lothril helped carry the rough bier down to the river. He was quite a heavy man! Aragorn waited by the rivers edge with Lothril as Legolas and Gimli hiked back to retrieve the boats. When they returned Legolas informed that they could not find any trace of the third boat.

"I shall save you time by telling you the tale. Frodo, not willing that any member of the Fellowship go with him, came back down to the river after you all went in search of him. I stayed behind, knowing he would be coming. I spoke with him and told him that our thoughts would go with him whereever he was. I detained him long enough for Sam to realize what his master was doing, and return to the river bank. In the end, Frodo took Sam across to the eastern shore," Lothril narrated. "I shall tell you all how it should have happened, later."

With that, they entered the remaining two boats, all four would not fit in one, and watched it fall over the falls of Rauros. Aragorn sang, then Legolas, then Lothril. Yes, she took the third song. They turned their boats back around and landed on the shore. Upon landing, they hauled the boats up to the trees. They sorted through their baggage and that of Merry and Pippin's. Lothril took Merry and Pippin's pipes, along with their pipeweed.. Everything that they did not need, they left in the boats.

Lothril looked about and saw all the slashed foliage. Curse the folk of Mordor! Suddenly she heard Aragorn speaking.

"Yes, we shall need the endurance of dwarves. Do you think you are up to this Lothril?" she gave a nod and a smile that said, 'you forget to what you are speaking.' "We will make such a chase as shall be accounted a marvel among the Three Kindreds: Elves, Dwarves, and Men. Forth the Four Hunters!" Aragorn cried. He ran off through the trees at a surprising rate. Legolas and Gimli sprang forth. Lothril watched them run off for only a moment. Legolas turned his head back as if to ask, 'are you coming?' she smiled and ran off after them, soon overtaking them.

It was remarkable to her. She had not run since she was human. All of her senses were working at nearly full capacity. Each obstacle that came was instantly comprehended and over come without thought. How marvelous it was to her! They ran on until dusk came passing into a grey and stony land.

_Authors note: There you are! The end of the Fellowship of the Ring! FINALLY! As always, read and review please!_


	14. Running Through Rohan

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**Running Through Rohan**

_Authors note: **I AM SOOO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO LATE!** I got REALLY busy this week and had no time to write! Well, this chapter was a little difficult to tackle, but I gave it a try! I don't think it is that great, but I hope you all read it anyway! LOL! As always, read and review! Again, I shall be quoting/paraphrasing the book!_

They ran on through the dusk and all through the night. Legolas found the dead orcs and Lothril cringed. Cruelly hewn they were, and the stench was horrible! They had been dead and already starting to rot. Gimli made some comment about the hobbits meeting their end in that place.

"No Gimli, if they had, their corpses would be here. Saruman wants them for questioning, that is certain. Otherwise they would have been killed with Boromir," Lothril said.

"That brings me both fear and hope," Aragorn said. He then searched all the area around the corpses until the sun rose. It was then that he found tracks. All four sped off, following the new trail.

They came to a steep ridge and looked down. As Lothril gazed about the landscape, Legolas looked up and saw an eagle. Lothril looked up and saw him, but Aragorn and Gimli could not. Lothril smiled, she remembered that not too long ago, she could not have seen the land before her; it would have been a green blur. She looked back at the plain about the same time Legolas did and saw a great, swift moving company. How frustrating it was! She could see the company, she knew that Merry and Pippin were right there, and yet, there was nothing they could do to catch up with them. Yes, she knew they would be all right in the end, but she wished she could save them from their prolonged encounter with them.

They ran on, occasionally finding something left by the orcs. "Pigs!" Lothril snorted as she looked at the debris. They climbed down a narrow ravine and suddenly they came into the thick green grass of Rohan. It seemed to Lothril that they had suddenly crossed the line that marked end of winter and the beginning of spring. The smell of herbs and flowers were in the air that made Legolas breathe deep and Lothril sigh contentedly. How nice it was to smell those scents again! If she could have, she would have thrown herself into the grass and stayed there for a week. However, she could not. Oh well!

They ran single file until Aragorn told them to halt. He found the footprints of the hobbits. Lothril waited patiently for Aragorn to find the brooch. When he did, Legolas and Gimli exclaimed "The brooch of an elven-cloak!" at the same time. She suppressed a laugh. They were in such perfect unison it sound rehearsed. The other three were so preoccupied with the find that they didn't notice her muffled giggle.

"Well Lothril, it seems that you were right," Gimli said.

"Yes, but I hope that Pippin did not pay too dearly for his boldness," Legolas said. "Let us go on! The thought of Merry and Pippin being driven like cattle burns my heart."

On they ran, as they did the sun rose higher and higher, and then sunk into the western sky. One day had now passed since Boromir had died. As night came, Aragorn halted.

"We must now decide; do we rest by night, or go on while our will and strength hold?" Aragorn asked.

"If I thought our enemy would rest this night, I would say rest. Otherwise they shall leave us far behind. I think we should go on," Legolas said.

"If we go on by night, we shall not be able to follow the trail," Gimli replied.

The debate continued on until Aragorn said, "What say you Lothril?"

She looked at the faces of her three companions. "I should tell you that I cannot cast a vote. However, to save time I shall tell you to sleep."

Aragorn and Gimli were content with her decision and cast themselves upon the ground.

"Lothril, are you certain that we should sleep tonight?" Legolas whispered.

"Yes Legolas, quite certain," she replied.

He frowned, "I know that the orcs are not stopping this night. I fear that they shall gain such a great lead that we shall never be able to catch up with them." he paused. "Shall we catch up with them?"

"Legolas, you know that-"

He cut her off, "I do know that, but I beg you tell me this one thing."

"I am sorry, but I cannot. I shall only say that they shall be safe in the end."

"Your words do not bring me much comfort Lothril," he said with a frown upon his face.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I am sorry they bring you no comfort. I am afraid I myself will not bring you much comfort this night either. I must sleep tonight. Good night Legolas." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then laid down upon the grass. He watched her do so and noted that she closed her eyes.

He gave a sigh. He was not fond of the idea of her challenging Sauron. He feared that she might say too much, or have her will broken and her mind corrupted, or any number of things.

She was not in search of Sauron, however. She was in search of Frodo and Sam, and Merry and Pippin. She found it more difficult to find Frodo and Sam than it was to find Sauron. Their minds were not capable of starting mental conversations, thus making it quite difficult. In the end, she did find Frodo. His mind was busy battling Sauron's gaze. She knew that it would get harder with every step towards Mordor, so she did what she could to help the Ringbearer. She gave Frodo a rest from the fiery gaze by putting herself between them. She put around herself a spell of hiding, so the Dark Lord could not see her. By doing this she shielded Frodo. She was not sure how long she could maintain her position between them. Sauron's gaze was beginning to weigh upon her.

In the physical world, Legolas was looking at Lothril who was breathing a little heavier than normal. What _was_ she doing?

She kept her position for several hours. She found her position similar to that of standing in a river with a strong current. It is easy at first, but slowly it begins to wear upon you. In the end she transferred the spell to Frodo, and left in search of Merry and Pippin. She found poor Pippin in the middle of a dark dream. She sent a dream of light to him, and then sent one to Merry. She left them, and turned her attentions towards sleep. Her eyes opened, and her heavy breathing ceased. Legolas felt relieved, and turned his attention towards the world about him.

The next morning, before the sun rose, Aragorn and Gimli awoke. Aragorn stretched himself upon the ground to listen for rumor of the orcs. He laid there long. Finally he got up.

"The sounds are confused and dim. The sound of horses can be heard, and they are drawing ever closer. I wonder what is happening in this land," Aragorn said. While speaking the last part he looked at Lothril. In response she gave a strange look that said, 'I cannot tell'.

They ran on; the third day of the chase had begun. They did not speak much during the run. Lothril spent much of the day searching, speaking, and listening to various people. Once she heard Denethor. "The old fool," she thought to herself. Only once did she encounter Sauron, and then she only spoke to him long enough to prophesy his doom. She didn't call it prophesying though, only because she had been born in the future. She was careful not to make any mention of Aragorn as yet, nor of Frodo and Sam. She spoke to him for a short while, proclaiming his doom as loud as she dare.

"You shall not succeed. You know this, even if you do not admit it! I can sense your fear even from this great distance!" she haughtily said.

"No, I think the distance is confusing your mind, that is no fear; that is assurance of victory!" he cried. He put forth all his energy into making her lose hope. It had the opposite effect.

"No, it is fear! I am certain. You are unsure of yourself," she slyly replied.

"Really, then why do the wise fear me so?" Sauron asked.

"Because they cannot see the future through your foul smoke! I can see what you call the future because it is the past, and the past is clear to me. I must go now _Lord_ Sauron, I have other matters I need to attend to! May the darkness that surrounds you be dissipated by Manwë!" she abruptly ended.

She waited a few minutes before she spoke to Legolas in his mind. She told him of her dream giving to Frodo and her recent conversation with Sauron.

"Lothril, I do not think you should challenge Sauron that way. He is a cunning foe!" Legolas said in his mind to Lothril

"I know that. I am very careful when I speak to him. He does not know anything I do not want him to know," she assured.

"Even so, what if he discovers information with out your knowledge?"

"Legolas, do not get caught up with what-ifs. I am supposed to do this. The thought to do so was not my own. I am certain it was sent by the Valar. If I was not, then I would not do it."

"What if it was Sauron, disguising himself?"

"Legolas Greenleaf, do you not know, or do you choose to forget that Sauron can look fair no more?"

"I apologize, I am just afraid..."

"Of what?"

"That I will lose you again. I could not bear that."

"Legolas, do not worry about that. Remember what I said in Lothrlorien? I shall go back when all is over for good or ill. If I die part way through, then Elbereth and Manwë are either short sighted or liars."

"True. Forgive me for my worry."

She smiled, "You are forgiven."

At dusk they halted again. There was much talk, but Lothril did not listen to any of it; she cast herself upon the ground and slept. The next morning she was awakened by Legolas crying "Awake! Awake!" She jumped up with the others and off they ran, stopping only once or twice.

That evening, Legolas urged them to climb to the top of a hill to rest. Lothril was still wide awake; she had run the whole day in waking sleep. That night, as Aragorn and Gimli slept, fitfully at times, Legolas and Lothril stood upon the hill top. He had his arm around her waist, and she had her head upon his shoulder. He began singing softly to himself; she recognized the song and started singing with him. As they sang, the stars appeared, almost as if their song was making them appear. Once during the night Aragorn awoke and saw the two figures standing and singing. Aragorn smiled, he was of the same opinion Samwise was, Legolas was far too nice of an elf to go through the ages alone. He went back to sleep.

"Lothril, how are Frodo and Sam?" Legolas asked.

Her eyes closed a moment, she was getting faster at finding the two hobbits. She opened her eyes and spoke, "They are climbing through Emyn Muil, soon to meet Gollum," she said.

"Gollum!" Legolas repeated sounding slightly distressed.

"Yes, Gollum. Do not worry, as evil as he may be, there is still good left in him," she tried to assure.

He sighed. He wanted to help Frodo and Sam; he wanted to save Merry and Pippin! Yet, he was stuck on a hill top, only able to look out and wonder what was going on. She felt his frustration.

"I know," she said out loud. She placed a kiss on his cheek. He put his other arm around her, thus drawing her closer to him. He placed a kiss upon her mouth. Once they broke apart she looked into his eyes.

"Legolas, I..."

"Do not speak," he said. He embraced her gently and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I am frustrated. All I want is... I don't know. I guess I just want to..."

She cut him off. "Make the world right again. I know. I feel the exact same way! I am tormented Legolas! I could have saved Merry and Pippin from being kidnapped by simply telling them to stay by the river, I could have forced my company on Frodo and Sam, I could have saved Boromir's life, I could have saved Gandalf from... No, I could not. There is a reason that I had to allow all those things to happen. Surely you can understand how one small thing can change the course of the future. I know, or can guess the reasons why all these things have happened, as painful as they are, they had to. I wish I could tell you the road ahead Legolas, but I can't. I simply can't."

"Why not? I swear to you I would tell no one!" he pleaded.

She looked up at him. "Legolas, the only reason I know is because I was born after all this happens. If I to..."

"Wait a moment! Could you repeat that last sentence?" Legolas asked. His heart skipped a beat.

"Legolas, the only reason I know is because I was born after all this happens. That one?"

"Yes! Lothril, that is the one thing that you have told everyone, and no one else apparently has gotten the clues! Sauron can't win! If he did, then there would be no world after that. I have seen the future; there were no orcs, there was not the feeling of his anger and malice. Not to mention the fact that the elves and maia would not stay behind, they would be killed. If they were, you would not have been brought back because you would not have been born! Thus, he must be defeated! Not to mention the fact that you are not discouraged, and you are so strict to those books. No good person would want to alter things for worse, only better," he joyfully whispered. "Am I right?"

Her eyes instantly fell. She stood dumbfounded. What to say? Should she try to discourage him? No, that would be no good. She looked him in the face once more. "Since you have figured it out, Sherlock Holmes, yes," she reluctantly admitted.

"Sherlock Holmes?" he repeated slowly. "Who, what is that?"

"A famous fictional detective, er, mystery/riddle solver in my world. That is not important at the moment, what is important is that you swear to me that you will not breathe, nay think a word of this to anyone! Do you swear it?"

"I swear it," he said with all seriousness.

"Thank you. Now that you know that, I am tempted to tell you everything else, but I dare not! Oh Legolas! I am torn! I want to confide in you! I want to tell you everything, but I can't!"

"Would it help if I told you I did not want you to tell me?" he asked.

"A little, but not much. What is so frustrating about it is that I can do nothing to ease anyone's pain!" she said burying her face in his shoulder.

"Are you so sure? Not a few minutes ago you saw Frodo and Sam; you helped them only the other night. You can do something Lothril! You are not as helpless as you thought," he comforted. He stroked her hair.

"I suppose not," she said looking at him again, "Even so... Oh, let's forget about it all. I am tired of this gloomy talk. Though, I am afraid that is all there shall be until... you know."

"Yes, let us forget about it this night. Let us enjoy the peace and solitude that we have while we can," he smiled.

"Yes," she calmly replied. She turned around in his arms so her back was against his chest. She rested on him and thought about what had come to pass, she did this often.

Some of it was still unreal to her. There had been more than one night she had thought it all a dream, but would awaken to find it all true. Those dreams eventually faded, letting her finally believe the reality. She had the most frightful habit, as a human, of thinking about what she would do or what would happen after things were completed. For example, she would write the end to a story before she ever would start it or know what it was about. She still did that; she was wondering about what would happen after she left for Middle-earth to stay. She wondered if Jennifer would disappear from everyone's memories, or if she would go missing forever. The first seemed a bit hard, mass memory erasing, too sci-fi. The second seemed cruel; a daughter goes missing forever, no clues, no suspects, no hope. She became slightly troubled, and Legolas felt the change.

"What is wrong Lothril?" he asked full of concern.

"I was just wondering what will happen in my time when I disappear. Will I go missing forever and my parents never know what became of me, or will..."

He cut her off. "That is not for us to worry about. That is Illuvatar's and the Valar's concern," he gently chided.

"You are right," she admitted. She gave a small sigh of exasperation. Many things had improved in her character, but many things still needed work.

Legolas must have guessed. He knew exactly what that was like. All elves had their flaws, usually small ones, sometimes cataclysmic ones (as was the case with Feanor).

"Do not worry Lothril, I over look them," he assured.

She gave a quiet laugh and craned her neck back to look at him. That was uncomfortable, so she turned around. "You are too nice to me!" she half joked.

"And why do you say that?" he asked with a grin.

"Because you are. You overlook my flaws, you laugh at my jokes; that alone is enough to warrant that comment!"

"Which, overlooking your flaws or laughing at your jokes?"

"Come to think of it, both!" she laughed, and too loud for Aragorn stir in his sleep and open his eyes.

"What is so funny?" he groggily asked.

"Nothing Estel. Go back to sleep," Lothril gently commanded. It was almost as if he had a spell cast over him, because instantly his eyes closed and he began breathing deeply.

"What did you do Lothril?" Legolas asked, slightly wide eyed.

"N..nothing, at least, I don't think I did anything," she said.

The night wore on in peace and quiet, at least on that hill. Only a few minutes before the sun rose, Lothril remembered what day it was; it was the day she was to meet Eomer. A small thrill ran through her, the challenge, for her, was about to begin. She sensed it...

Legolas felt the thrill run through her. "What is it, Lothril?" he asked.

"What the day holds," she dreamily answered. She was not at all focused on anything around her.

"You are being mysterious again Lothril," he said.

"I am sorry, I cannot help it!" she smiled. She was still in his arms and facing him. The sun was rising and Aragorn awoke.

He saw them and assumed they were about to kiss. "I am sorry, am I interrupting anything?" he said blushing slightly.

Lothril was going to say no, but before she could speak Legolas blurted out, "Yes, as a matter of fact you are! Go back to sleep for fifteen minutes, that should be enough!" he smiled, a strange gleam was in his eye.

Was he joking or being serious? She couldn't tell. She jerked her head back slightly and gave him a look telling of her confusion. Much to her surprise, Aragorn pretended to go back asleep and Legolas bent forward to kiss her. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek then whispered something in her ear.

"Legolas Greenleaf!" she exclaimed.

Gimli bolted awake and Aragorn shot up and looked at them. There stood Lothril in Legolas' arms with a shocked look upon her face.

"I would NEVER do such a thing! You are a rotten little brat!" she continued exclaiming with a smile in her eyes and voice.

What had he whispered to her? Aragorn and Gimli puzzled over it for hours. In the meantime, Lothril told them that Eomer and his riders would be coming past and that they should simply wait for them.

At length the riders came by and Aragorn hailed them. The speech between Aragorn and Eomer ensued, and Lothril stood silent. As Eomer spoke his gaze kept shifting to Legolas, Gimli, and especially her. A lady? Why on earth would a lady be running anywhere with a man, an elf, and a dwarf? Those thoughts kept running through his mind.

"How did you escape our sight? Are you elves?" Eomer said with a suspicious glare.

"No. Only two of us are elves; Legolas and Lothril of the Woodland Realm in distant Mirkwood. We have, however, passed through Lothlorien, and the gifts and favor of the Lady go with us," Aragorn said.

Eomer made a foolish comment about Lady Galadriel which put Gimli on edge. A fight would have ensued, but Aragorn stepped in. He asked if he would hear our tale before he struck.

"Very well, but I hope it tells why an elf-maid travels with you," Eomer says.

For the first time Lothril spoke, "Lord Eomer, that is a very long story that shall be told you later, upon my word," she pledged.

It must have been the greatness he sensed in her presence, because under the current circumstances, he had no reason to believe her.

"Very well," Eomer said.

Aragorn proceeded to tell Eomer their tale. When it and their conversation was over, Eomer lent them three horses to ride while in Rohan. Aragorn got Hasufel, Legolas and Gimli shared Arod, and Lothril rode upon Leofa. Leofa was a noble horse, not as fiery as Arod, but spirited. Eomer and his company rode off. Aragorn surveyed the ground, leapt into the saddle and off they rode towards Fangorn Forest.

_Authors note: I officially think this chapter is boring. Oh well, here it is! Ya, didn't even finish the chapter in the book, but that's okay! I'll finish it up in the next chapter. Again, I AM HORRIBLY SORRY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER BEING SO LATE! As always, read and review! Please! No matter how awful this chapter was!_

** Thank you all VERY much for reviewing! **


	15. The Forest of Fangorn

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**The Forest of Fangorn**

_Authors note: Ok, I hope this chapter is better than last! LOL! Please keep reading and reviewing. FYI- I think the last chapter and this chapter are kind of fly-over chapters that are kinda necessary to get from point A to point B with out boring narration. Thanks for reading!_

_**BabyCharmander did not edit this chapter. I wrote it and posted it as fast as possible. Chapter sixteen will not appear until sometime after NEXT Wednesday! I apologize for making you all wait so long, but my schedule is crazy!** Please pardon all oddities in this chapter, I have no idea how the final version reads..._

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, and Lothril rode towards Fangorn Forest. It was a grey overcast kind of day that makes even the cheeriest, most hopeful elf-maid fall into a state of quiet, almost mournful thoughtfulness. Should she challenge Sauron just then? No, perhaps later that day.

They reached the borders of Fangorn in the late afternoon. In the open glade by the trees edge there was a great smouldering heap. There were helms, mail, cloven shields, broken swords and bows and all manner of orcish war gear. Upon a stake was a great goblin head. Lothril had always thought that practice barbaric, her thoughts were reinforced by the sight of the head. She understood why it was done, but it was gruesome! As much as she hated the sight of the head, she couldn't stop looking at it, it was horrible, but it was interesting. If Legolas hadn't been so worried about Merry and Pippin, he would have laughed at her wrinkled nose and disgusted but interested look on her face. That is when he realized that she had never seen any such thing before.

"Do people not do that in your time Lothril?" he asked.

"No. When we defeat the enemy, we raise our flag, er, standard over the place," she said. "There may be some countries that do that stake thing still, but mine does not."

He nodded. Aragorn began searching by the field of battle, but Lothril decided to save him the effort by saying, "The hobbits are in the forest. We cannot do anything for them until morning Aragorn. Let us just camp at the forests eve's tonight."

"Did not Celeborn warn us not to go into Fangorn?" Legolas asked.

"Yes he did, but then again, the Master of Fangorn would advise us not to enter Lothlorien, even though Lord Celeborn and Master Fangorn know each other," Lothril said.

"Do you know why Celeborn warned us against Fangorn Lothril, or any of the fables that surround this forest, and who is the Master of Fangorn?"

"No, but I know the tales that will surround it and you shall meet the Master of Fangorn soon enough. Aragorn, you shall have many wonderful tales to tell your children and grandchildren, should you live to see them!" Lothril said.

When Lothril finished her talk, they began to gather dead twigs and wood chips for a fire. As the fire began to crackle and pop, it seemed to them that the brown and withered leaves stood out stiff and rubbed themselves together like many pairs of hands. They seemed to like the fire.

Legolas noted this and made a comment. Lothril looked up and smiled. So it seemed!

"Aragorn, do you know any of the tales that are about this forest?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn said the few facts he knew, but that he did not know anything else. After Aragorn's explanation was over, Legolas laid himself flat upon the ground and Lothril laid down with her head on his chest. In a few minutes both were wide eyed and asleep. Aragorn and Gimli looked over at them and smiled. Aragorn was quite accustomed to elvish sleeping habits. Gimli, however, still was not. He crept up, trying to look at their faces, and in their eyes.

"Gimli! What are you doing?" Aragorn hissed. "You'll wake them!"

Gimli ignored Aragorn and kept creeping along. He was a step away from Legolas and Lothril when Lothril hissed in her sleep, "Back off or thou shalt die!"

Gimli leapt backwards, scared out of his mind. Aragorn laughed. "Gimli, don't you know? Elves are still aware of their surroundings, even when sound asleep!"

Gimli looked up and pointed, there was an old man leaning on a staff, wrapped in a great cloak and wearing a wide brimmed hat. Lothril, in her dreams, felt evil, that is why she hissed at Gimli. In heartbeat she was wide awake and standing. She looked straight at the old man and mentally said, "Why art thou here, oh servant of evil?"

"To see you for myself you elven brat, and I am no servant, I am a master," the old man replied.

"Be gone!" she commanded, glowing white to the old man in her wrath.

Aragorn spoke, but the old man did not hear him. He obeyed the elf-maid's command and disappeared. Legolas awoke.

"The horses! The horses! They are gone!"

They heard the horses neighing in the distance. "How do those horses sound to you Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

"Surprisingly, I think they sound glad. This is quite a riddle!" Legolas replied.

"Do you want me to tell you, or, never mind, you will find out in the morning!" Lothril grinned. "I am going back to sleep."

"I will join you, unless you wish me to take watch Aragorn," Legolas said.

"No, you can take it after me. Thank you," Aragorn said

Legolas and Lothril laid down as they were and were soon asleep. Nothing happened that night, except Lothril kept having strange dreams about horses. She blamed it on the fact that she could hear them running in the far distance. It was quite an annoyance to her. Since she couldn't sleep, she decided to go wizard hunting. She closed her eyes and began hunting for Saruman again. She found him, but he was busy talking to Sauron, so she couldn't say anything. She searched for Gandalf and found him near. She spoke with him a while, then went off in search of hobbits. Merry and Pippin didn't need any help, they were with Treebeard. She searched for Frodo and found him near the edge of the putrid smelling Dead Marshes. She couldn't do much about that, and Sauron was not bothering him, so she gave him a pleasant dream. She opened her eyes again and fell asleep.

The next morning Lothril awoke to find Aragorn and Gimli already awake.

"Good your awake!" She heard Legolas say.

She sat up allowing him to sit up. "You could have woken me up you know," she smiled.

"I did not want to disturb your sweet dreams," he replied. He jumped up and assisted Lothril up.

"Lothril, we must go into Fangorn. I have found a mallorn-leaf and cut ropes. I think that one of the hobbits had either hands or feet free, was able to cut his and the others' ropes off, and headed into Fangorn to escape the orcs. Your elf thinks differently," Aragorn said with a grin.

"Do not listen to him Lothril, he is being ridiculous!" Legolas grinned.

"Oh, I know all about your flying hobbits theory. No use trying to hide such things from me!" she teased.

They entered the forest and Aragorn almost instantly found foot prints.

"I do not like the looks of this Fangorn, regardless of what Lothril says!" Gimli grumbled.

" This place does not feel evil to me," Legolas said. "It feels watchful and angry. This place has suffered harm. Do you feel the tenseness?" he asked turning to Lothril. She nodded.

"I feel the stuffiness, if that is what you mean Legolas. I must say that this place is lighter than your Mirkwood, but musty and shabby," Gimli said.

"This place is very old. So old that I almost feel young again. I could be happy here, if days of peace return," Legolas said. He was very careful to say if, not when or in.

At length they came to a steep hill that Lothril informed them would be later called Treebeard's Hill. They climbed it in hopes of getting a "taste of freer air for a while" as Legolas put it. Aragorn found traces Merry and Pippin and some strange tracks that he did not recognize.

"What do you make of these Lothril?" Aragorn said pointing. Lothril came up and studied them closely.

"Ent foot prints. Well, I guess you would call it a foot print," she concluded. She heard a rumble and recognized it as an ent call. "_Lasto_!" She whispered to Legolas. He turned his head and heard a strange rumbling.

"Ents! Then there is truth in the old legends!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't there be?" she asked. Suddenly she froze. She heard a rumble and recognized it as an ent call. "_Lasto_!" She whispered to Legolas. He turned his head and heard a strange rumbling.

"What was that?" Legolas asked full of wonder. His eyes gleaming with excitement.

"You heard an ent," she smiled. Aragorn was slightly crestfallen that he could not hear it.

"Be quiet and look!" Legolas suddenly whispered. He pointed off towards some trees.

"What is it?"Aragorn whispered.

"There is an old man passing from tree to tree."

Lothril sat down, and decided to wait for the old man. She knew who it was, Mithrandir! He drew closer and closer. Gimli couldn't contain himself anymore.

"Legolas, your bow! Bend it! Get ready! Don't let Saruman speak or he will put a spell on us! Shoot first!"

Legolas bent his bow, but did not fit arrow to string. Some other will kept him from doing so. It was Lothril's. Gimli was growing impatient with the Elf's hesitance. Lothril had been trying to consol Gimli, but he wouldn't listen. He was convinced that her whisperings were Saruman's. She did get a hold of Aragorn, who was not as anxious as the good dwarf.

The old man, quickened his pace and came up the hill. Lothril watched the scene unfold, still trying to tell Gimli that everything would be all right. "Stiff necked dwarf!" she muttered to herself. Eventually she gave up. That was a bad idea. When she gave up on Gimli, she decided that Aragorn and Legolas had enough sense to understand that she was not worried, thus they should not be. Well, no they did not. The moment she quit them all, Aragorn drew his sword, Gimli grabbed his axe, Legolas picked up his bow, and Lothril shook her head to show embarrassment.

Mithrandir jumped up on top of a large rock and cast aside his grey cloak, to reveal a white one. Aragorn's sword burst into flame, Gimli's axe fell, Legolas shot wide, his arrow bursting into flame.

"Mithrandir! Legolas cried. Finally!

"I am glad at least one of you recognized me for friend, not foe," Mithrandir said turning to Lothril. "And I am glad that the rest of you now do as well."

Mithrandir began speaking to the others, and Lothril put her mind to other things. She knew his story, she knew what was and what would be. Besides, at the moment she got an urgent feeling that she ought to be doing something about Sauron. She half closed her eyes, that was all she had to do now, and found Sauron, getting closer and closer to Frodo's location every moment. She had grown greater in power since their last encounter, thus she was able to confuse him, and lead him astray to some far off village in Harad. The closer the Ring got to Mordor, the more desperate Sauron became, with out knowing why. His mind was growing more fearful, more anxious, more distracted each day. That is not to say that he was losing power and becoming less of a threat, it is saying that he was losing time and his patience, causing him to lose wisdom.

When her mind came back, she found herself listening to Lady Galadriel's message to Aragorn. When Mithrandir was finished with Legolas' message he turned to Lothril and said, "I am glad to see you are with us again. Otherwise your message would have been delivered to deaf ears. To you the Lady says: Lady Lothril, blessed art thou. Remember to use your gifts wisely. Do not think that the story is written, or that you are unable to do something. You are more powerful than you know. Do not forget what you were told in Valinor."

"Thank you for the message Mithrandir," she said.

Gimli was told his message then Mithrandir said that they must go with haste. He wrapped himself again in his old, tattered, grey cloak. They made their way back to the edge of Fangorn and saw that their horses still had not returned. Mithrandir whistled and soon came the sound of thudding hooves. Soon enough, four horses came running up. All of them with out saddle or bridle.

Legolas marveled at Shadowfax, a beautiful creature he was. Everyone mounted and rode off towards Edoras.

TRANSLATIONS!

Lasto-listen

_Authors note: "As for the reviews, they were a good deal better than I feared." J.R.R. Tolkien on reviews of LOTR. I can say the same of my fanfic! Ya'll are great! By the way, I was going to tell you all what Legolas whispered to her in this chapter, but I decided to make you all wait! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_**REMINDER! Next chapter shall take a while to post! Do not expect anything until after next Wednesday!**_

**THANK YOU ALL FOR HELPING ME BREAK 100!**


	16. Not Entirely Unwelcome

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**Not Entirely Unwelcome**

_Authors Note: ACK! I don't like this chapter either! GRRR! Again, many apologies for its being so late, but I really couldn't help it. I beg you all to read and review! Enjoy! More paraphrasing/quoting. Rather unavoidable with some dialogue._

They rode from Fangorn's borders through sunset and dusk. It was quite dark by the time they stopped for the night. Lothril's horse, Leofa, was quite tired, but unwilling to admit it. Everyone except Gandalf slept that night while they could. They did not sleep more than a few hours before the wizard roused them and informed that they must keep riding. They rode on and watched the moon sink in the Western sky; Lothril smiled, remembering that she was kin to him and the sun.

Then the cold chill before sunrise set in. Soon enough, however, the Eastern sky grew grey, then red. The dawn came bright and clear as the wind rushed through the grass. Suddenly Gandalf halted and commanded them to look. They did and saw the mountains of the south, grass-lands and hills, a breathtaking scene all together.

Soon enough they came to the gates of Edoras where many tall men in bright mail sprang up to greet them with spears. The one guard commanded them to stop in the Rohirrim tongue, which annoyed Lothril. The five riders dismounted. The guards looked with wonder, but unfriendliness upon Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf and Gimli. Lothril however, they looked upon with amazement, and perhaps a hint of friendliness. None of them had ever seen an elven maid before, let alone such a beautiful one. They all kept glancing back at her. Was she some phantasm? Or was she one of the beautiful elven maids songs spoke of. One guard, who was not the most honorable man in the group, began staring at Lothril in a manner which neither she nor Legolas approved of. She gave a look that told him to go jump in Mount Doom, but he paid it no mind. When they were permitted in, Legolas walked by and gave the dishonorable guard a dark glare that spoke of his death if he should even glance at her again. That look the guard did take to heart.

Inside they gate they walked up to the doors of Meduseld and found more guards with swords upon their knees. When the five approached, they stood and held out their jeweled sword hilts towards the strangers.

In the common speech one said, "I am Theoden's Door-warden. Hama is my name, and here I must bid you to lay your weapons aside before you enter."

Legolas gave up his knives, quiver, and bow. "Keep these well for they come from the Golden Wood and the Lady Galadriel gave them to me."

The soldier put them against the wall quickly, as if they were cursed. Lothril laid her weapons next to Legolas' and said, "The same is true of mine as well."

Aragorn was unwilling to lay aside his sword.

"Aragorn, I promise you that no harm will come to your sword," Lothril said in the elven tongue.

"Even so..." Aragorn said.

"Set it down Aragorn and tell them if they touch it they will die."

"In so many words?"

"However many words you can conjure. Make it as elegant as you wish," she said, trying not to smile.

Thus, the run-in from the book was avoided entirely and Aragorn's elegant speech was born. Gandalf willingly put down Glamdring, but not his staff. In the end he convinced them that the staff was a prop of his old age.

The guards lifted the heavy bars and swung the doors inwards. A low grumble was heard from their hinges. Inside was dark and warm, creating a great contrast from the clear, cold air outside. The hall was long, wide, and filled with shadows and half lights. Great pillars upheld the lofty roof. Every now and again there were bright sunbeams that fell in glimmering shafts from the eastern windows. Thin wisps of pale blue smoke could be seen in the sunlight. Lothril and Legolas' eyes adjusted quickly, and once they did, the two saw that the floor was many hued and covered in strange runes and devices. Very interesting and ancient, as far as mortal years go, they seemed. Woven cloths, that we would call tapestries, displayed different events in Rohan's five hundred year history. Upon one light fell, showing Eorl the Young.

Soon enough, they found themselves standing in front of the Theoden King. He was very bent over and had thick, long, white hair that fell in large braids from beneath a thin golden circlet that bound a star to his forehead. Behind his chair stood a woman clad in white. At Theoden's feet sat a pale, wise face with heavy lidded eyes.

At length Gandalf said, "Hail, Theoden son of Thengel! I have returned. The storm comes and now all friends must come together or be destroyed."

The king slowly rose to his feet, leaning heavily on a short black staff with a white handle. He stood taller than anyone, save Gandalf, expected him to, but he was still bent over. The king spoke in a cracked, croaking voice, like one who has not spoken in many years, or perhaps has spoken too much.

As Theoden, Gandalf, and Wormtongue spoke; Lothril kept her gaze fixed on the treacherous councilor of the king. Often he would glance towards her, only to turn away from her piercing gaze. He didn't like it; it was as if she saw his thoughts and motives. Once or twice he even flinched slightly.

Wormtongue forgot about her momentarily when Gandalf raised his staff and revealed his white brilliance.

"Did I not tell you, lord, to forbid his staff?" he hissed. "Hama the fool has betrayed us!" There was a flash like lightening that sent Wormtongue sprawling on his face.

Gandalf led the king outside where a fine rain was falling. Eowyn, for that is who the white clad lady was, was sent off by the king. Lothril, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn were left standing in the darkly lit hall with nothing to do but gaze about.

"Lothril," Legolas said in the elven tongue. "What is the story of King Theoden and his councillor Grima Wormtongue?"

"Gandalf already knows, so I suppose I can tell you. Wormtongue is in league with Saruman, and has been for some time. I am not certain, but I guess that Saruman contacted Grima first and asked him to poison Theoden's mind and in return get whatever he wanted when the men were all dead," she answered in elvish.

Gimli, who was quite annoyed at all the elvish whisperings said, "If you have something to say, please say it in a language I can understand!"

"I apologize, Gimli, but it is not something that everyone need know, yet. If I knew more dwarfish I would tell you, but I do not."

"Well you know some, could you try?"

Lothril nodded and in very broken dwarfish said, "Wormtongue friend of Saruman. Promise to make king's mind bad."

"I think I understand," Gimli said. Her dwarvish was broken, but she knew just enough.

Just after that Gandalf turned and motioned for the rest to join him. Hama was now there and the king was seated in a stone seat just before the topmost stair.

Gandalf spoke quickly and quietly to Theoden all he needed to know then said loudly, "Our hope lays where our greatest fear sits. Doom hangs by a thread, yet hope we still have if we can stand unconquered for a little while."

Everyone gazed eastwards. Lothril kept her eyes wide open as she searched mentally and physically for the two hobbits Frodo and Sam. She found Sam this time and whispered to him, "Keep hope" then returned to the present. Just in time as well, for at that moment Theoden was gripping the hilt of Eomer's sword. Eomer was kneeling before the king and Hama was next to him.

Gandalf spoke, "Put your trust in Eomer now, cast aside fear and regret. Do what needs to be done. Every man that can ride should be sent west at once. We must first destroy Saruman, then we will face the next task while the people that are left should fly to the refuges that you have in the mountains. Let them take provisions, but not delay nor burden themselves with any treasures. Their lives are at stake."

"Those words seem good to me Gandalf," Theoden said. "Let my folk get ready as you said. Now, my guests, you have ridden through the night and now the morning wears away, and you have not eaten or slept, and I do not know your names.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, my lord," Aragorn said with a bow.

"I am Gimli son of Gloin, Theoden King, at your service," Gimli proudly announced with a dwarfish bow.

"I am Prince Legolas, son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood," Legolas said.

"And I am Lothril of Mirkwood," Lothril humbly said with a bow.

"May I ask, Lothril, why an elven maid would travel with a man, dwarf, wizard, and elf?" Theoden asked.

"You may my lord, but it is a long tale."

"Then let me hear it over refreshments."

"As you wish," she replied. Just then Hama came again from the hall with two other men behind them and Grima in the middle.

"Here, Theoden King, is your sword Herugrim, your ancient blade. It was found locked in Grima's chest. Many other things were there as well that men have missed," Hama said holding the sword out to Theoden.

"You lie!" Grima spat. "He gave it to me for safe keeping!"

"Yes, and I require it of you again," Theoden said. "Does that displease you?"

"Oh no my lord, I only suggest that you do not weary yourself or tax yourself too heavily for your strength. Let others deal with these bothersome guests. Your meat is about to be set on the board. Will you not go to it?"

"I will, with my guests. Now, who said that my guests were bothersome Grima? I think I rather enjoy their company."

"I, um, am certain you do my lord. My apologies!" Grima said turning to Gandalf and his friends.

"Hama, send forth heralds to summon all who dwell nigh. Let every man and strong lad able to bear arms and have horses come and be ready in the saddle at the gate ere the second hour from noon," Theoden said. "You shall go with us as well, Grima."

"My lord! This is madness!" Grima whined. "Do not make your poor, weary servant go off to war! Besides, who will watch the kingdom if I do?"

"Eowyn. I think she is capable of doing it."

Grima's face became long, his eyes panicked.

Lothril grinned; she knew exactly what Theoden and Grima were thinking. Grima Wormtongue was becoming increasingly aware that he was found out at last. Theoden was beginning to loath Grima and wanted him out of his sight forever.

Grima looked about the group; no way out for him! Suddenly Lothril felt that her mind really ought to be elsewhere. She instantly went in search of Sauron, who was getting dangerously close to finding Frodo. Poor Frodo was in a moment of weakness, growing weary of the struggle. She distracted Sauron as best as she could while weaving a song around the poor hobbits to hide them. Again she was successful. Once that small crisis was over she turned her attentions towards Saruman, whom she knew was paying careful attention to the goings on in Meduseld at the moment. Saruman was not as subtle or strong as Sauron, and Lothril found it rather easy to deal with him. He was a powerful adversary, but in his corruption made his power weakened. By serving Sauron he gave up some powers to him and in general, and both had given up perhaps one of the greatest gifts ever given by Illuvatar: wisdom. Neither one had true wisdom, for if they had, they would have seen the folly they were committing.

"Oh ho! What have we here? That little elven-maid that thinks she can contend with the wills of Sauron and Saruman. Oh how adorable!" Saruman sneered.

"And I see I am contending with a fool and his puppet. How very cute you both are!" Lothril retorted.

"I think you are mistaken elf-maid. Gandalf is the fool, and you are his puppet," Saruman replied.

"You display your ignorance to me Saruman, and I in turn shall display it to the world. I do not serve Gandalf; I am a servant of Manwë and Illuvatar. Two beings which you have quite forgotten about."

"I am a servant of Manwë and Illuvatar!" Saruman mimicked. "No, I have not forgotten about them, but they are weak!"

"Saruman, your mind IS corrupted! Do you not hear the stupidity in your statements! They have defeated Morgoth and will defeat Sauron, whether you think so or not! Good must win, that was determined ere the world began. But I fear both you and your master are too dim witted to comprehend such things. You bore me Saruman, with your simplemindedness. I shall not waste anymore thought or time with you. Farewell!" she ended curtly.

What neither Saruman nor Sauron realized, was that she was not just bantering words about to place doubt in their minds, but was also distracting them from whatever they would have been focusing on.

She blinked and found herself being led by the arm by Legolas back inside the hall. As Aragorn, Gandalf, and Theoden spoke, Legolas whispered, "Lothril, would you please give me warning before your mind goes off to battle? I would have left you if I had not seen the blank expression in your eyes."

She blushed slightly and gave a small grin and replied, "I am sorry, but it was a rather urgent matter."

After a hasty meal in which no one but Gandalf and Theoden spoke, they headed towards the gate.

"To my other guests, I offer you such things as may be found in my armory. There are helms and coats of mail of cunning work given to my fathers from Gondor. Choose from these ere we go, and may they serve you well!" Theoden said.

Just then men came bearing the things he had just mentioned from the king's hoard. Aragorn chose a shining mail shirt and a helm. There was nothing in the hoard that fit Lothril or Gimli. It was too big around on her to be practical, and too long on Gimli. Legolas did find a coat of rings that fit him, but was too restrictive in movement and the helm cut off too much vision for him to be comfortable wearing. All four did take a shield however.

Eowyn came with a cup and all drank from it. When they had the king went to the doors where the guards awaited him.

"Behold! I go forth, and it seems like to be my last riding," Theoden said. "I name Eomer my sister-son to be my heir. If neither of us returns, then choose a new lord as you will. While I am gone, Eowyn shall stay and govern the people."

The king went down the stair with Gandalf beside and everyone else behind. While walking out towards the stable, they met Eomer once more.

While they were waiting for Shadowfax to come to back to Gandalf, Legolas turned to Lothril and quietly said in elvish, "I do not think you should go to battle."

"Why not?"

"I do not want you to be hurt in battle or scarred mentally by it."

"Do not worry dearest. No injuries shall be life threatening. And If I'm scarred, then I am sure you will help me heal," she smiled.

"Lothril, you must answer me two questions, are you always this insistent and strong willed, and are you always make such light comments about serious matters?"

"No. I was rarely ever insistent or strong willed before I got here. Mostly because I never knew exactly what I wanted or was suppose to do before. I didn't have much confidence in myself. And I do not make light always of serious matters. I only do when I think there is a small chance of it coming true," she answered.

He was going to reply, but Shadowfax came running up and everyone mounted his or her horses.

"Behold! The White Rider!" Aragorn cried, and everyone began shouting the same. The trumpets began sounding, the horses reared and neighed, and spears clashed on shields. The king raised his hand and a loud, low rumbling like great thunder was heard as everyone rode away.

_Authors note: Well, here it is. I pray that Helms Deep will be better. It can't be much worse! LOL! Again, many apologies on the tardiness of this chapter. I think the next one will be back on schedule. As always, read and review, and don't be too mean! _:D


	17. Helm's Deep and Other Battles

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**Helm's Deep and Other Battles**

_Authors note: Ok, I think I like this chapter! Hopefully you all like it as well! More paraphrasing and quoting._

They halted that night to make camp. They had ridden five hours and had more than half their journey ahead of them. As the night passed, Lothril found herself unable to sleep, and in good company. She softly stood up and tried to sneak out of the tent.

"Lothril, you cannot sleep either?" Legolas whispered.

"No, not at all," she quietly replied.

"You are not about to challenge corrupted Maia are you?" he asked. He tried to put a tone of jest in his voice, but she detected the disapproval.

"No I am not, _Prince_," she replied in annoyed tones. "I think we should carry on this conversation outside."

Outside the tent Legolas asked, "What did you mean by prince?"

"I apologize, it was being rude, but I thought we had settled the matter. You seem very disapproving still of my challenges. If it bothers you, tell me, please!" she whispered. "Let's move away from the tents first," she added.

Once they were a stone's throw away he whispered, "It does bother me."

"But that is not all; I can tell that as well. Tell me Legolas, what is pestering you?"

"I do not like the idea of you challenging them or going to war. I do not think that a woman should be in war," he said. A slight tone of frustration was in his voice. "Why do you think you should go to battle? That I do not understand. If you can explain that to me, then I shall not question you any more on the subject," he added, forcing himself to calm down.

"I do not think that women should be in war either, but I have to! This is not my choice. My fate is being guided by Manwë and Elbereth. I have little say in the matter, and rebellion is out of the question. I admit, I do not think that I should fight for sake of myself, or some power trip, or some other strange reason. It is for Frodo, and Rohan, but there is more than that. There is some other reason that I cannot figure out as to why I must be there. I can't shake the feeling it is for... I don't know..." she confessed. Suddenly she had an epiphany, "Legolas, I think I am going for you."

"What do you mean? I just told you I didn't want you to go!"

"I know that! I mean, I think you will need me. Kind of..."

"I do not quite understand," he said as he studied her face. There was a long pause; he looked as if he was searching her face, himself, something else. The answer seemed to find him at last. "But I do at last understand that this is not just some bizarre fancy you have. I should have known better."

"Do not worry about it. You have not known me long enough to know _all_ my moods as yet," she forgave.

He gave a small smile and said, "I think we should try going back to sleep now. We may have success now that one more care is gone."

She nodded in agreement. He slipped his arm around her waist and they headed back towards the tent.

The next morning they packed up camp with remarkable speed and kept riding. As the day wore on, the heaviness of the air increased. A huge storm was brewing. "Terrific," thought Lothril. "My first battle will be in heavy rain storm. Glad I am elven!"

As these thoughts were swirling through her mind, the thoughts of yesterday's conversation came to her. The words "scarred mentally" kept ringing in her ears. She had heard horror stories of men that came back from war broken, tormented, never at peace until death because of war. True, the most horrible stories came from Vietnam, but she had heard stories from other wars when people came home they were never the same. Would she be one of them? Would she be so tormented and scarred after all this was over that she could never be the same? Her dark thoughts ceased when one of light arose. She was blessed, she knew this. She knew she would be given grace to endure when she needed it. Yes, there may be scars, but living in the world gives you scars. Some are deeper and worse than others are, true, but a sensation of peace and reassurance came over her. Similar to the one she had when she first came to Middle-earth, and instantly all doubts disappeared. It almost seemed as if some dark cloud had been driven away.

"I always do that," she thought to herself. "Worry over things and lose all faith." Suddenly another thought came to her, dark cloud! Legolas had been right. They had poisoned her mind and she didn't even realize it. She had let down her guard. One of them, most likely Sauron, had seen the window of opportunity and taken it. Had they stolen any knowledge? Well, it didn't matter now, they all ready had it. All that mattered is that they didn't get any more. She turned to Legolas and said, "You were right."

He looked at her slightly puzzled. "About what?"

"About my challenging fallen Maia. I let my guard down and one of them tried poisoning my mind," she answered sounding self condemning.

"You are not going to stop challenging them are you?" he asked. The eagerness in his voice confused her because the tone he used sounded as if he would be disappointed if she said yes.

"Oh no. I still think I should. I am just saying you were right about them getting to me, that's all," she replied. The answer sounded lame to her. Then she followed it up by what she felt tottered on a badly timed question. "You sounded as if you wanted me to challenge them. Have you changed your mind?"

"Let us just say I had a dream last night," he replied.

That night they arrived at Helm's Deep. Lothril remembered the movies and found them very deceiving. They suggested that Helm's Deep was sitting in the back of a large cleft in the mountains on level ground. In truth that is how it started, but soon enough there was a slope and on either side a path that was zigzagged slightly and was uneven, to make walking a little easier. The slope was not horribly steep, but not very gentle either. Soon it plateaued for a stretch then there was Helm's Dike, an ancient, to the Rohirrim, trench and a rampart, two furlongs below Helm's Gate. The Dike was mile or more long and the breach was quite wide. Lothril ignored the conversations going on around her and gazed about at Helm's Deep.

At last they dismounted and came to the Deeping Wall. Lothril was awestruck for a moment. She had never seen such a high wall, nor such a thick one before in her life. She had been accustomed to the short thin walls, or chain link fences that are everywhere in our time. They went inside the Hornburg. Lothril jumped up to the top of the wall, which was just above her head where the notches were not, and found herself joined by Legolas. She looked out and found herself all together impressed with the place. The word stronghold took on a new meaning for her.

"Now this is a place that I like," Gimli said. "My heart rises the closer I get to the mountains. This country has tough bones. Give me a year and hundred of my people and I would make this place invincible!"

"I have no doubt," Legolas said. "But you are a dwarf, and that is strange folk. I do not like this place, and I do not think I shall like it more by light of day. But you comfort me Gimli, and I am glad to have you standing nigh with your stout legs and hard axe. I wish there were more of your kin here, but I wish for a hundred good archers of Mirkwood more. The Rohirrim have some good bowmen, but they are not elves. There are too few of them here, too few."

"It is dark for archery. All I want right now is sleep. Riding is tiring work! Yet my axe is restless. Give me a row of orc-necks and room to swing and all weariness shall fall from me."

Lothril looked at Legolas. "You do not like this place?"

"No, not at all."

She laughed a little. "Perhaps I have dwarvish blood as well. I like this place! I love mountains. I always have."

"Really, Lady Lothril?" Gimli said, a large smile in his voice.

"Yes Gimli, and caves have always been a wonder to me. After seeing Moria, I think I would enjoy seeing the Lonely Mountain."

Legolas gazed at her wide eyed. What a strange elf she was indeed! Astonishment was the prevailing look on his face. "Lothril, you _like_ caves?"

"Yes Legolas. Not enough to lock myself up in one for hundreds of years at a time, or even years at a time. I think mountains and caves and carved halls are interesting and I enjoy visiting them. And you are one to talk! You have dwelt in a cave your whole life!"

"Yes, but they are under hills and are bright and have many doors and windows that look to the outside. It is more like a large castle than anything. You should remember that much from your short stay there."

Gimli just laughed at the prince who gave a scowl at him.

Time was passing slowly. At length Legolas turned to Lothril again and whispered, "Are you ready for battle?"

"As ready as I ever shall be, I suppose," she answered.

"_Hebo estel_," he said just before he jumped down off the wall. She watched him walk away and gave a sigh.

Suddenly she heard yells and screams from the Dike and the fierce battle cries of me. She spun around and saw the Westfolders had been driven in. Legolas came running back to the wall and lightly leapt onto it. He saw the scene and said to Lothril, "Get off the wall and stay by me as best as you can. I do not want to lose you in the fight."

They jumped down off the wall and told the eager Gimli the scene. As Legolas was giving news Lothril re-braided her hair into the tightest, securest French braid she could manage. She did not want one hair in her face during the fight. Once braided, she saw Legolas walking away. She wanted to look out just once more so she peaked around the edge through one of the great notches for arches and saw what looked like a black mass, dully glinting, crawling towards the wall. She ran after Legolas. She found him twenty feet down the wall amidst the archers, his arrow fitted to bow string. She did the same. Suddenly the rain began in heavy sheets. Seconds later the arrows of the enemy came whistling past her ears, but she didn't flinch. Her senses instantly went to work in full capacity. Each arrow she knew exactly how close it was to her whether she needed to move or not. She waited for a signal to shoot, and continued waiting. While waiting for someone, anyone, to yell 'fire!' she remembered the game Legolas and Gimli would play, she decided to keep track for herself. Gimli, who had stayed where he was, wondered why no one had ordered arrows to be returned. He found it incredibly frustrating to be so short and unable to see what was going on. He could hear screaming and sword clanging on shield, and brazen trumpets, but behind the wall, was relative silence.

Suddenly someone behind the wall yelled, "FIRE!" Lothril let her arrow fly and faster than thought she had another fitted to arrow and shot. A terrific thud could be heard as the trunks of two mighty trees pounded on the gates.

Lothril heard Aragorn speak to Eomer and realized that they were quite close to them. This she had not realized. As the two sped off, she kept firing. By the time Gimli returned and told Legolas he had killed two, Lothril had slain twenty-three. Shortly after that the sky cleared revealing that the enemy was greater than they had first thought. Even though she knew the outcome, she could not help but feel slightly discouraged. Moments later, hundreds of ladders were against the walls. Lothril was fiercely shoving them backwards and cutting the ropes in hopes to do some good. In the end she was successful in knocking down ten ladders and killing or paralyzing all that were under them. She didn't take time to count the bodies. She had to stop doing that however when the orcs came up the culvert. She felt someone coming up behind her with malice in its heart. She spun around and slew the orc and found herself looking at a large host. She fought marvelously, killing many orcs, and frightening those she couldn't reach. She was deadly in her wrath, almost white to those who stood near her. Was it her glowing or the moonlight reflecting off her? It was she.

There was a pause in the fighting, and it was at this point she realized she had lost Legolas. She looked around and saw him slaying a last orc. She went over to him.

"You fought well Lothril," he said when she came up.

"Thank you. You did well yourself," she replied.

He pulled out a whetting stone and began working on his knives.

"Well Master Elf, my count now stands at twenty-one," Gimli proudly smiled.

"That is good Gimli, but my count is now two dozen. It has been knife work up here."

Lothril smiled to herself. She counted twenty-three. Not counting the victims of the ladders.

"How are your knives Lothril?" Legolas asked.

"They could use a little sharpening," she replied. He finished up his one knife and handed it to her. She quickly sharpened hers, and handed it back to Legolas so he could finish up. Just as he took it back there was a crash, a flash, and flame and smoke. Ladders came flying up again.

"Fly back to the citadel Lothril! Quick!" Legolas commanded. She obeyed and sped back, but already there were many orcs in her path. She had to fight her way to the citadel. That made Thirty-seven.

She had just gotten in herself when Legolas and Aragorn came flying in, shutting the door behind them.

"Things go ill my friends," Aragorn said while wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Ill, but not hopeless. Now while we have you hear Aragorn. Where is Gimli?" Legolas asked.

"Do not worry about him. He is safe," Lothril answered.

"Where is he?" Legolas asked.

"In the caves, if memory serves correctly."

"That is too bad. I wished to tell him my tale is now thirty-nine."

Aragorn gave the news of the situation to Theoden, and once it was given, he, Legolas, and Lothril went back out into the fight. This time, Lothril did not lose Legolas and together they were a force to reckon with. Both moved faster than thought and their actions were swift and precise. At the destruction of the gate, Legolas grabbed Lothril and ran back to the king's tower. Suddenly the great horn of the Helm rang out.

Inside the tower, everyone mounted their horse and prepared to ride out. Out they rode, slaying many and driving many before them. They looked out at the Deeping-coomb and saw that the land had changed, and that a forest had sprung up in the middle of the night.

On they rode towards the forest, with Mithrandir joining them. Screaming and wailing the orcs were driven under the shadow of the trees. In the light of the morning Theoden and Gandalf the White Rider met upon the green grass beside the Deeping-stream. Gimli came striding up to Legolas and Lothril from somewhere Lothril could not see.

"Well Master elf, final count, forty-three," Gimli grinned.

"Then you have beaten me by one, but I do not grudge you the game. I am glad to see you are well!" Legolas said.

Lothril stood silent, but smiling quite smugly at her accomplishments.

"What are you smiling about?" Gimli asked.

"Well… no I couldn't say."

"Yes you could! Tell us Lothril, why do you smile so broadly?" Gimli asked again.

"Well, I remembered that you two would have a contest, so I kept track of myself, for fun."

"And how did you do?" Gimli asked with growing anticipation.

She smiled even broader. "Forty-five."

Legolas' and Gimli's mouths fell open. "FORTY- FIVE?" they exclaimed simultaneously.

She nodded her head then turned and trotted off on her horse, leaving those two to marvel at her accomplishment.

_Authors note: First battle sequence. I sincerely hope it wasn't too boring. I liked this chapter a little bit better than the last few. I hope you all did as well! REVIEW PLEASE! _

**TRANSLATIONS**

**_hebo estel- _**have hope

**Thank you for the reviews!**  



	18. Enemies Meet

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**Enemies Meet**

_Authors note: Mwahahaha! This chapter should be interesting! You all have been bugging me to know what he whispered, well... Ack, I won't say any more because I'll spoil the whole story! I guess you'll just have to read, then review! _

For nearly a minute solid they stood astonished, but then they saw the general procession was moving towards the forest, so they followed. As they went through the strange forest, Legolas and Lothril, several times, were tempted to run off into the trees. Legolas wanted to know why and how they had come; Lothril wanted to meet an ent. Each time Lothril was the one that regained her senses and dragged them both back. Upon reaching the other side of the strange forest, everyone saw three ents, and at that point, both almost did run off.

"Legolas! Lothril! Now is not the time!" Gandalf exclaimed. Reluctantly, the two turned back.

The journey to Isengard was rather uneventful, save the fact that the night they left Helm's Deep, Legolas and Lothril held a mental conversation after the company stopped to sleep.

"Legolas, you remember what you whispered. I would love to carry out, in truth, but I dare not while so many things are happening. It wouldn't work," she said.

"You said you would never do such a thing, though," he replied.

"I was joking. You know that!"

"True. So when do you figure it can be accomplished?"

"At this point? Quite some time from now, but if you changed your request slightly..."

"Then it may happen sooner?" he finished.

"Yes, exactly."

"How about..." he thought a moment. "First lull in activity?"

"There won't be one until everything is over."

"Oh," he thought sounding downcast. "Perhaps tomorrow night?"

"No, at earliest, March thirteenth."

"Why then? What happens on that day?"

"You shall see!" she thought. She turned and looked back at him with a mischievous grin.

"Then for certain?"

"Then most likely, dearest. I can promise nothing. It depends on many things."

He sighed out-loud, and then said mentally, "Well, I suppose it was a ridiculous request considering the circumstances."

"A little ridiculous, but it may be for the better in the long run."

"Now, how to modify it... instead of what I said, how about relaxing?" Legolas suggested.

"Yes, definitely. And the thirteenth would still be the perfect night."

"Good. Later it can be executed as originally planned."

"Yes!" she grinned. She put her hand on his left shoulder and he winced a little. She felt something was wrong, even through his cloak. "Legolas, what is wrong with your arm?"

"N..nothing serious," he replied.

"Nonsense, it is something serious. Take off your shirt," she commanded. He took off his cloak, and even in the bad light she saw his sleeve stained dark red. Once his shirt was off she was able to see a deep gash in it, rather long. She put her forefinger on the wound and traced the length of it. "When did you get this?"

"Some time last night. As I spun around an orc managed to cut my arm. I've had worse," he said.

"Perhaps, but were they poisoned?" she asked.

"No, is this?"

"Yes. Now hold still. This may sting a little," she gently commanded. A nasty looking scab had formed over it and she scraped it off, which smarted. She looked closely at the now open wound and noticed some black in it. She tended his arm for nearly twenty minutes. Some of the poison had begun working its way through his blood stream. As she worked, he winced a few times, but he did not complain. She managed to get enough of it out to keep it from being fatal. At length she said, "Well _mel nin_, you may feel a little ill tomorrow, but you shall be fine. You are fortunate I caught it. You would be dead in a week if I had not," she jocularly scolded.

"Would I really have been dead?" he asked wide eyed.

"Yes," she added with all seriousness. "That was why I had to fight in Helm's Deep, otherwise I wouldn't have been here to help you," she said, more to herself than him.

The next day, just past noon, they reached Isengard and there were greeted by Merry and Pippin. Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn were overjoyed to see their two friends safe and sound. Lothril found herself just as joyful at seeing them again. Once everyone else was off to see Treebeard; Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Lothril, Merry, and Pippin all sat down inside a large chamber and ate lunch. During the lunch, questions were answered and stories of each other's travels told. When they were over, and everyone was outside, enjoying the sun, Lothril said, "I am just glad to see everyone none the worse for the wear!" and gave each of them a small hug. "Did you both get the dreams I sent you?"

"You were the one? I wondered where those pleasant dreams came from! They were our only consolation with those foul orcs!" Merry praised.

"I am glad to see they were of help to you," she smiled.

"I have been wondering, what happened to that Wormtongue?" Gimli asked.

Pippin proceeded to explain all of what happened, much of which Lothril remembered, but did not pay much attention to. She wondered how things fared with Frodo and Sam. She would have searched for them, but she decided that it was a little too dangerous for her to do so at the moment.

"I hope that the evil that was afoot in the Shire is over now, if not, it is beyond our reach at present. Yet, I shall mention the matter to Gandalf," Aragorn said.

"Speaking of him, I wonder what he's doing," Merry said. "Let us go look around. You can enter Isengard now if you wish, Strider, but it's not a cheery sight."

The six passed through a ruined tunnel and stood upon a pile of stones and gazed out at Orthanc. Lothril thought it looked like the pictures of Florida after a hurricane had come through, with perhaps a local flood. She gave a low whistle to show her astonishment.

Suddenly Legolas spoke, "There is Gandalf and Theoden! Let us go and meet them!"

"Walk carefully!" Merry warned. "There are loose slabs that might tip up and throw you in a pit if you're not careful."

They carefully made their way to the riders. The going was slow because the stones were slimy and cracked, and some would shift under the weight of whoever was walking on it.

Gandalf greeted them, "Treebeard and I have had interesting conversation, and made some plans. We all have had some much needed rest, and now we must go again. I hope you all have rested as well."

"We have," Merry said.

"We have one more task before we leave; rather, I do. I must pay Saruman a visit. Dangerous and useless it will be I'm sure, but it must be done. Those of you who wish to come with me may, but beware and do not jest!"

They made their way towards the foot of Orthanc. Black it was, and it gleamed as though it were wet. The sharpness of the corners and the just cut look of the place was almost startling to Lothril. Once Gandalf dismounted, he requested Aragorn go with him. Then Theoden, Gimli, Legolas, Lothril, and Eomer decided to go as well. Up the stairs they climbed and once at the top, Gandalf knocked on the door with his staff and cried, "Saruman! Saruman! Saruman come forth!"

For some time there was no answer, and Pippin began to wonder whether he was still there or not. Eventually Grima opened a window and asked who was there and what they wanted. Lothril desperately wanted to answer and say, "Girl Scouts! We're selling cookies for our merit badges!" but knew that, besides the fact it was not the time, the joke would be lost on her hearers. The next voice she heard was that of Saruman. She closed her mind so there was no chance of her becoming bewitched by his voice.

The whole time Saruman spoke, she was unaffected. She heard what he said, but it held no power over her. She wondered if Legolas was being swayed. She had grown strong enough that she could block a spell and speak to someone else at the same time. She entered Legolas' mind and found it struggling to stop the spell from entering it. She aided him as well as she could, which was quite a bit more than she originally thought she could. Galadriel's words came to mind. Lothril listened as she helped Legolas resist Saruman. She heard Eomer's speech and reached over to his mind at the same time and cheered him on. She left Eomer's mind and reached over to Theoden's and tried to help him. She knew he was struggling as well. Suddenly she heard her name and found herself being pulled away from both minds.

"And what about you Lady Lothril? Are you with these people?" Saruman asked in the most melodic voice he could muster.

"Yes, do you find fault in it?" she replied rather plainly.

"No, certainly not. Yet, do you not think that you would be better off with allies more like yourself?"

"Yes, that is why I am allies with them."

Saruman plainly was confused because he said, "Then why do you stand with those people?"

"Oh Saruman, you amuse me! I am allies with the Maia and Valar that are in Valinor, not you and your foolish master!"

He gave her a horrible and scornful glare. How she aggravated him! He would have liked nothing more than to strike her dead, but he knew he could not. Saruman turned his attentions to other people. At length the conversation was over and all returned to the gate.

They had not gotten much past it when Treebeard and twelve other Ents came striding up. Treebeard turned and spoke to each in turn, last of all turning to Legolas and Lothril.

"So you both come all the way from Mirkwood?" he asked. "A great forest it once was."

"It still is, but not so great that we who dwell there do not delight in seeing new trees," Legolas said. "Lothril and myself would love to explore Fangorn's Wood."

Treebeard's eyes gleamed. "I hope you both have that pleasure soon."

"May we bring a third?" Legolas asked.

"Any elf is welcome!"

"The third is not an elf, but Gimli here," Legolas said. Unfortunately, Gimli's axe slipped out of his belt and clanged on the stone. Lothril cringed slightly.

"Hoom ha-hoom. An axe bearing dwarf. You ask much Master Elf," Treebeard said. "A strange friendship this is."

"Yes, strange it may be, but while Gimli lives I shall not come to Fangorn without him. His axe is not for trees, but orc-necks, Master Fangorn. He slew forty-two in the battle," Legolas said.

"Hoom! That is a better story! In that case, I welcome him," Treebeard said. Legolas, Lothril, and Gimli smiled.

The good-bye's were spoken and they left.

The company rode away from Isengard into the valley. Slowly the road went by, but at long last they were able to turn aside from their road to rest. As they had been riding, Lothril had been helping poor Frodo and Sam. Once they stopped, Lothril knew that Pippin would look at the _palantir_, but what could she do about it? Nothing. Ack! How that aggravated her. Then again, she knew Pippin would learn quite a bit from it, so the frustration departed. As these thoughts went through her mind, she had been eating. Once supper was over she laid down upon the ground next to Legolas. He fell asleep quickly; she could not at first, but then decided that she must and forced herself to. How long she had been asleep she didn't know, but suddenly she heard an ear piercing cry form Pippin. She was the first up and at Pippin's side.

Legolas had heard the cry and felt Lothril stir. He bolted up, but Pippin was already swarmed with people. Lothril sneaked back towards Legolas and whispered, "Prepare to leave."

Legolas gave an inquisitive look.

"Just wait a few minutes, you shall see," was her verbal reply.

A few minutes later Pippin was gathering his things and Gandalf was speaking with Aragorn. Suddenly Gandalf knelt down and presented it to Aragorn. Aragorn accepted it and Legolas said to himself, "The king shall soon return."

As Gandalf was telling Theoden and Aragorn to make haste to Helm's Deep, a shadow came. Lothril's hands immediately flew up to her temples and she pressed them and cringed slightly as she felt an attack come to her. She could not respond; it came too quickly; she could only defend herself. To everyone else, save Lothril, Gandalf, and maybe Legolas, a cold fear came with a deadly cold.

The moment it passed Gandalf cried, "Nazgul! Messengers of Mordor! They have crossed the river! RIDE! RIDE! Wait not for the dawn! Do not wait for the slow! RIDE!" and sprang away, calling for Shadowfax. Pippin came up quickly, with Aragorn, to the horse and the hobbit was placed on the beast and they rode away.

Merry and Aragorn watched them speed away. Everyone else was getting ready. The spoke for only a few moments then turned and prepared to leave, themselves. Legolas and Lothril, already packed, helped with Merry and Aragorn, thus when the two were done speaking, they were mostly packed.

Amidst the haste, Lothril turned to Legolas and said, "I know what will happen, yet I fear. But what I fear I do not know."

"Do not worry, I shall be with you through it all," he assured. He gave her a peck on the mouth and mounted his horse.

_Authors note: Thus ends the Two Towers. I hope you liked this chapter. As always... Review! Did you all like my little teaser about the whisper? MWAHAHAHAHA! I shall reveal it soon!_


	19. The Dunadain and The Dead

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**The Dunadain and The Dead**

_Authors note: YES! The Paths of the Dead! I have been waiting to get to this chapter! I hope it turns out well, and I hope you all like it! It is going to be a looong chapter, so bear with me! More quoting, just because, I LOVE some of the stuff describing the dead that Tolkien wrote, and I could not bear to take it out. As always, responses are at the bottom and REVIEW!_

Gandalf and Pippin were gone. They all were upon their horses ready to leave.

"Five of the company yet remain," Aragorn said. "But we shall have the company of the King now. He goes to Minas Tirith, but for myself..."

"You shall not go anywhere alone," Legolas said. "Lothril, Gimli, and I shall go with you to whatever end."

"But the road before me is dark," Aragorn said. "And long in coming."

"It does not matter Aragorn, we shall go with you anyway," Lothril said.

"What about me?" Merry asked. "I haven't been of much use yet, but I do not want to be laid aside like baggage to be claimed when all is over! The Riders will not want to be bothered with me. Though the Theoden King did say that I was to sit by him when he came to his house and tell him about the Shire."

Lothril smiled, "You shall not be left behind, Meriadoc; I assure you of that! And your road does lie with Theoden King."

Merry smiled. A few minutes later everyone was riding swiftly into the night. They had not been riding long when Theoden dropped back in the lines to where Lothril rode.

"Lady Lothril, I did not have time to hear your story in Meduseld, but I wish to hear it now. I fear I may not have another chance to hear it," Theoden said.

"As you wish Theoden King," she said. She quickly began to tell her story; she did not know quite how long she had to tell before the Dunadan came. As she spoke, Theoden's eyes filled with wonder and amazement.

Once she was finished he said, "Lady Lothril, you are a great lady indeed! You story is one I have never heard the like of before!"

She was going to speak, but Theoden was called back up to the front. No sooner did he reach it, he called for a halt. The riders turned about and seized their spears and swords. Aragorn set Merry on the ground after he dismounted. He drew his sword and stood near the king. Lothril remained upon her horse, for she knew whom it was that was approaching.

Eomer waited until they were some fifty paces off then called out, "HALT! Who rides in the lands of Rohan?"

"Rohan did you say?" asked a rider. "Good! We have been searching for this place!"

"You have found it," Eomer said. "Who are you and why have you been searching for it?"

"Halbarad Dunadan, Ranger of the North. We seek Aragorn son of Arathorn, and had heard news that he was in Rohan."

"You have found me as well!" Aragorn exclaimed. He sheathed his sword and gave his reins to Merry. He ran forward and embraced Halbarad. "Least expected of all joys this is!" He turned to the others and said, "All is well! These are some of my own kin!" he turned to Halbarad and asked, "How many do you have here?"

"Thirty. That is all could gather in haste. But Elladan and Elrohir have ridden with us as well. We rode swiftly when your summons came," Halbarad answered.

Aragorn smiled wide at mention of Elladan and Elrohir, but at summons he turned and glanced at Lothril in wonder. She shook her head. "Wasn't me!" she called up to him.

"Galadriel!" he whispered to himself. Then he asked, "Theoden, may my kinsmen ride with us?"

"If they are anything like yourself, they are more than welcome!" Theoden said. The thirty joined the company and the riders set out again.

Elrohir rode next to Aragorn and said, "I bring news from my father: _The days are short. If thou art in haste, remember the Paths of the Dead_."

"I always have found my days too short," he commented. He saw Halbarad was carrying something close-furled and black cloth, bound shut. "What is that Halbarad?"

"A gift from the Lady of Rivendell," he smiled. He knew Aragorn knew what it was. "And she sends word to you as well. _The days now are short. Either our hope cometh, or all hopes end. Therefore I send thee what I have made for thee. Fare well, Elfstone!_"

Elladan, in the mean time, moved himself next to Lothril and said, "My father and Arwen send word to you as well. Father says: _Remember what I told to you. Do not look for great deeds to do or avoid, just do what you must. _And my sister sent word as well. _Greetings friend Lothril! Take care, and remember that our thoughts go with you and Frodo always. Tell him that for me please._ And I say to you, all of elvendom knows of you and Legolas. Be careful of him Lothril, I have known him long. He is a horrid prankster," he joked.

"I've noticed." She grinned. Legolas, who had been riding next to her, on her left, just looked at her with a particularly innocent face. She reached over and smacked him on the arm. "Don't you even think about anything, _Prince_! Remember, I can read your thoughts!"

The rest of the night was spent in riding and small talk. Once the night was so old that the eastern rim of the world was grey, they came back to the Hornburg and there lied and rested for a brief while, and took council.

When they reached it, Lothril dismounted and took Merry from Aragorn. She laid the hobbit on the ground and gave him her blanket to sleep on. She needed it not; she was wide awake.

Merry was permitted to sleep only a few hours when he was then awoken by Legolas. Legolas and Gimli told him some of the battle that had occurred the night before. Lothril stood off a little ways, watching the people around her move about and prepare for the days ride. Suddenly she heard Gimli say her name.

"What do you say, milady?" Gimli asked with a hearty grin.

"About what?" she asked. Her musings suddenly broke off.

"If days of peace and freedom come again, will you explore the caves with me and Legolas?"

"If I can, Gimli," she replied.

Poor Merry was tired and rather dismal. Lothril sat down beside him. "How do you do this morning my good Merry?"

"Not as well as I could be." He yawned widely. "I did not get enough sleep last night, and I miss Pippin."

She nodded. "I might be able to help you with Pippin, but I am not sure."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"You don't have to understand it. All I have to know is if you are willing to trust me, and can you follow instructions?"

"Yes," he answered slowly.

She instantly went into his mind. "Be patient for a moment," she said mentally as she went in search of Pippin. She found him soon enough and became a bridge between the two hobbits. "Keep it short you two. I don't know how long I can keep this up."

"Pip?"

"Yes?"

"This is very strange."

"I agree."

"Where are you Pip?"

"I don't know, and Gandalf's too cranky to answer my questions at the moment."

Merry gave a short laugh. "Take care of yourself Pip."

"Merry, do you figure I'll see you again?"

"I–I don't know."

"You will," Lothril interjected.

"Well, goodbye Merry, take care," Pippin said.

"Goodbye Pip. Take care of yourself too," Merry said.

Suddenly, Pippin was listening to Gandalf chant something and Merry was hearing the noise of men preparing to leave, and Lothril was sitting slightly surprised at what she had just accomplished. She began wondering why it seemed she was the only one to have ever done these things. Then again, she did not know what the five wizards had done over the years between themselves, and she strongly suspected that Mithrandir had mentally challenged Sauron and possibly Saruman. She then realized that not all the actions of the wise had been recorded.

When her musings broke off, she wandered over to where Legolas and Gimli stood in conversation.

"Yes, Legolas, it must have been Lady Galadriel that sent for the Grey Company. Now why didn't we wish for our own kin?" Gimli asked.

"I do not think they would have come. War is already marching on their own lands," Legolas replied.

The four began walking around and discussing the battle. As they walked Merry tapped Lothril on the arm to get her attention.

"Yes Merry?"

"Thank you for letting me talk to Pippin. I am sure he would thank you too if he could."

"You are more than welcome, Merry."

They were not walking very long when they were summoned to noon meal. They went into the hall and sat down, Legolas across from Lothril. All during the meal he and Lothril spoke mentally on this and that. They finished much before anyone else did, and excused themselves by saying they were going to inform Aragorn that it was almost time to leave, and walked off towards the place Aragorn was. They were about four doors away from the room he was in when Legolas suddenly stopped.

Lothril kept going for a step or so, and then turned. Legolas had a strange gleam in his eyes.

"What?" she asked.

He took a step towards her and without a word wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"This is hardly the time or the place Legolas," she said.

"The time and place are too far off to wait for them," he replied.

She nodded. "Too true. Too true," she sighed.

He paused a moment before he spoke again, as if he was debating something. "You seemed rather hesitant to return the kiss. Why _mel nin_?"

"I– I don't know. I don't know. Forgive me," she replied. She lowered her eyes, troubled by something.

His face became full of concern as he asked, "Lothril, _mel nin_, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," she answered as she escaped his embrace.

"It is something," he said as he drew her face upwards to face him. "Tell me, please," he softly pleaded.

She sighed. "Legolas, I'm just a little homesick that is all."

"Homesick for your time?" he asked. He concealed his fear as best as he could.

"Well..."she said. Suddenly she became slightly upset, not enough to cry, but enough to want to cry. "I just feel like I don't belong here. In some ways I do, but in others I don't." She put her forehead into her left hand in a gesture of frustration.

"Lothril, what do you mean?" he asked gently.

"Nothing, it is ridiculous. I think I am just tired, that is all. What I need is a nice long sleep in a bed," she replied.

"Ridiculous or not, it is bothering you and I think you should say whatever it is," he said.

"Very well," she sighed. She turned slightly red with embarrassment. "It seems to me that I do not have a place to call home here. I feel like a wanderer. I am Lothril of a place that does not yet exist, daughter of parents that are not yet born. Those two things are enough to make anyone feel alienated," she said as she hid her face in his shoulder. She didn't want him to see just how red she had become. She felt like a complete fool. A childish, ridiculous fool and she hated it.

"I think you are wrong. You are Lothril of Mirkwood, daughter of Valinor. A more noble title than many kings could ever have. Most Maia do not have parents; they were created and that was all. That is true with some of the elves from the beginning as well," he said.

"Yes, but I have parents, and they are not born yet. Do you know how bizarre that is?"

"No," he said. There was a pause then he added, "Lothril, if you decide that you want to stay in the time from which you came, then I shall not try to persuade you to stay. I want you to be content and happy, above all else."

One small tear escaped her eye, "Legolas, you are too good for me. And do not worry; I do not want to go back, even now. I told you I am simply tired and the whole thing is a result of it," she assured.

"If you are that tired, maybe you should take a short nap right now," he suggested.

She shook her head. "No, no time for that now. Besides, I think my weariness shall fall from me if I kiss you," she smiled. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him sweetly. "There, that is better than much sleep. I think I shall be fine now."

They both smiled at each other and remained in the others arms until they heard a door open. Out of the door came Aragorn and Halbarad. Aragorn had changed so drastically in appearance that night that both Legolas and Lothril pitied him.

"Legolas, are the Rohirrim preparing to leave?" Aragorn asked. His voice sounded as weary as his face looked.

"Yes," Legolas replied.

"Even as we speak the King is preparing to mount his horse," Lothril said. The four walked out towards the place where everyone was. As they walked, Gimli, Elladan, and Elrohir joined the procession.

"Estel, are you well?" Elrohir asked.

"Yes, I think so," Aragorn replied. The twins looked at him with some concern; never had they seen him so exhausted, but they guessed what he had been doing and supposed he would be fine in the end.

Out they walked to where Theoden sat upon Snowmane and Merry on Stybba. Both were startled, slightly, the appearance of Aragorn.

Lothril suddenly grimaced; a headache, or so it seemed, had suddenly come upon her, but it was no headache, it was Mordor sent. Sauron was trying to break her mind. She was a threat to him and a cause of great worry. Even from afar he could sense that she was in a moment of weakness and decided to take advantage of it. Lothril knew this and fought hard against it, but in the end she was forced to whisper to Legolas, "Guide me." then her mind went blank. Even though she was not thinking anything, or seeing, or hearing, she could still sense the lingering pain from the attack. She waited for it to subside and for her mind to rest a little before she resumed normal functions.

In the mean time, Legolas led the mindless Lothril back into the Burg and got her to sit down. Despite their leader and the danger that beset them on every side, Halbarad and Gimli could not help but glance over at Lothril. Neither one could shake the thought that she looked like a corpse. Halbarad had never seen such a thing before, and Gimli had never paid much attention. After a short time, the glances almost became stares. Aragorn looked up and noticed the two gawking at her; he looked at Legolas, then back at her and they both smiled at the curiosity and expressions of the two.

Suddenly, Lothril began to slowly shut her eyes. They remained shut for a second, then they opened. Lothril became aware that Halbarad and Gimli were staring at her. She only smiled and said, "Hello," then looked away.

Aragorn and Legolas began to laugh. As Aragorn laughed, some of the grayness that had been on Aragorn's face disappeared, and some of the weariness fell from him. "Thank you Lothril," he said. "I needed that."

"You are quite welcome." She smiled. "Now, what were you saying?" she asked to get him back on subject.

"As I was saying, I cannot send any help, therefore I must go. The fastest way for me to get to the coastlands is the Paths of the Dead.

"That is an evil name," Gimli said. "Can the living use that road and live? And even if they, we could, what will thirty do to counter the strokes of Mordor?"

"Isildur's heir may use it. The sons of Elrond have sent me word from their father telling me that I should remember the words of the seer and the Paths of the Dead."

"What were the words of the seer?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn said, "In the days of Arvedui, the last king at Fornost, Malbeth the Seer said,

_Over the land there lies a long shadow,  
westward reaching wings of darkness.  
The Tower trembles; to the tombs of the kings  
doom approaches. The Dead awaken;  
for the hour is come for the oath breakers:  
at the Stone of Erech they shall stand again  
and hear there a horn in the hills ringing.  
Whose shall the horn be? Who shall call them  
from the grey twilight, the forgotten people?  
The heir of him to whom the oath they swore.  
From the North shall he come, need shall drive him:  
he shall pass the Door to the Paths of the Dead."_

"Dark the way is, doubtless, but not darker than those lines are to me," Gimli said

"I bid you come with me, if you would understand them better. That is the way I shall now take. Need drives me, therefore, only of your free will would I have you come with me. The way shall be hard and there shall be great fear, maybe worse," Aragorn said.

"I will go with you Aragorn, to whatever end they may lead," Gimli said.

"I shall go with you also. I do not fear the dead," Legolas said.

"I shall go as well," Lothril said.

Aragorn gave a grim smile before he continued. He told the story, in brief, of how the Paths of the Dead came into being. Once finished he stood and said, "Come with me who will!" and drew his sword. "I seek the Paths of the Dead and Stone of Erech! Come with me who will!"

Legolas, Gimli, Lothril, and the rest stood and followed Aragorn from the hall. Lothril mounted Leofa, Legolas and Gimli mounted Arod, and Aragorn mounted his horse that the Dunadan had brought from the north named Roheryn. Then Halbarad lifted a great horn and blew a note that it echoed in Helm's Deep. They rode away down the Coomb with a great noise and all the men that were left on Dike or Burg stared in amazement.

They Grey Company rode so swiftly over the plain that they came to Edoras before Theoden, and were there greeted by Eowyn. Lothril was still quite tired and ate a hasty supper then went to sleep while everyone else talked. She had just laid down upon a wide mat that lay upon the floor, when she sensed someone coming up to her. The person tread lightly, that narrowed down to three people: Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas. She had not long to wait before she heard a voice say, "May I join you?"

"Yes Legolas, you may," she answered.

He sat down beside her, placed a kiss on her lips, and then lay down beside her, so close that they almost were touching. She smiled and drifted off into a deep, deep sleep. How she needed it. Legolas lay wakeful for a time longer, thinking about her. He loved her, more than anything else. He propped himself up on one arm and gazed into her face. He sincerely hoped that she would wake up tomorrow refreshed. He understood, to an extent, how she felt. There had been more than once when he had gone for weeks without a good sleep while fighting the spiders, or orcs, or whatever evil the Necromancer had decided to throw at them. However, he would get cranky. There had been more than one occasion when his mother would see him when he returned home in such a state and say, "Welcome home, my old wizard. Go bathe then go to bed and wake up an elf." He could not help but smile when she said this. Once she said it in the presence of Mithrandir. He did not smile, but a twinkle was in his eye. As Legolas walked by the wizard whispered, "Consider it a compliment." Such was his mother and her effect on those around her. No one could keep a straight face long.

That was one of the things that had attracted him to Lothril in the first place, she would laugh, and could make others laugh; serious when necessary, but never when it was not. As he thought of these things he smile became broader. At last he gave a contented sigh and lay down, but instead of folding his hands upon his breast, he took one of Lothril's hands and held it all through the night.

Later, when the twins and Aragorn came to bed, they saw the two and all three smiled. They all had the same thought, _FINALLY! He is far too nice to be alone. _It seemed to be the prevailing thought people had that knew him.

The moon had gone down, the morning star had appeared, and on the eastern rim of the world the first faint traces of light could be seen, yet the sun could not be seen. Aragorn and most of the Dunadan were up and quietly preparing to leave. Legolas heard the quiet footfalls and awoke, still holding the hand of his fair Lothril. He sat up and looked over at her; she was still sound asleep.

"Lothril, get up. We must leave," he quietly said.

She did not move.

"Lothril!" he exclaimed in a normal voice.

Her head moved slightly

"LOTHRIL!" he cried. Everyone glanced over at him to see what he was yelling about.

She slowly blinked and looked at him. "Good morning. If you expect someone to wake up, you should speak a little louder when you call for them," she quietly said.

Legolas rolled his eyes, "Get up, we must leave quickly." He stood and offered her a hand. She accepted it and was soon upon her feet. Both put on their bow and quiver and went outside to where the good Arod and faithful Leofa stood waiting for them. As they made ready to depart, Eowyn came up to Aragorn. She was dressed as a rider and wore a sword and bore a cup. Both drank the cup of parting then he said, "Farewell, Lady Eowyn, I drink to the fortunes of your House, and of you and all your people. Say unto your brother: beyond the shadows we may meet again."

Lothril, Legolas, and Gimli thought she wept as she asked, "Aragorn, will you go?"

"Yes," he answered.

"May I ride with you as I asked?"

"No, lady. I could not grant that without leave of the king and your brother; and they will not return until tomorrow, and I must now count every hour, yea, every minute. Farewell."

She fell on her knees and begged him, but he told her she could not as he raised her with his hand. He kissed it, sprang into his saddle and rode away, not looking back. Only those who knew him well could see the pain he bore. Lothril pitied her; as Jennifer, she would have pleaded and begged to be the one left behind, but as Lothril, she understood her plight a little better. Lothril had no desire for war and the glory and honor that come with it as Eowyn did, but she did understand the frustration the could consume anyone that had no way of knowing what was happening. Somehow she understood what Eowyn was going through, though she had never gone through it herself.

Eowyn watched Aragorn ride away and Lothril. "Fortunate elfmaid. She is permitted to ride to war and honor and glory, and I am not. She has an elf lord that gave her leave, and now she is permitted to do what she will. How I wish I could do the same!" Eowyn thought to herself. Eowyn thought she could come to be friends with her, if both survived the war. She sensed the great power that Lothril tried to conceal, just as she sensed the greatness of Aragorn. She felt it in her uncle and brother as well, perhaps that is the reason she loved them both so much. She was attracted to power and might, as so many are. In a way, she was envious of them all. Even though she could sense the greatness in those around her, she could not sense it in herself, though it was there. Perhaps that is why she wanted to go into battle so much, to find, or prove to herself the power and greatness that she had. The honor, glory, and renown would be a fortunate consequence of her going to battle. The sternness and pride that she always kept was a smoke screen, so the rest of the world would not know how she truly felt.

Lothril may have felt it, and perhaps that is how she understood, and why she pitied her. Lothril's thoughts, however, soon left the weeping Lady of Rohan and turned to the Paths of the Dead and what would happen there after.

As they rode, Legolas asked her mentally, "How are you this morning?"

"Much better than I was yesterday, thank you. All weariness is gone, for the moment."

"That is good to hear."

The light was still grey when they reached the Dimholt. A dread fell on them as they passed into it. In the gloom that even Legolas, Lothril, Elrohir, and Elladan could not long endure, they found a hollow opening at the mountain's root. In their path stood a single great stone that was like a finger of doom.

"My blood is chill," Gimli said. Everyone else remained silent. All sound fell dead on the dank fir-needles. The horses refused to pass the finger-like stone until the riders dismounted and led them about. They came deep into the glen and there stood a sheer wall of rock, and in the wall the Dark Door opened before them like the mouth of night. The door had signs and marks about it that later caused Lothril to wonder what language they were. The company halted, and as they did, Lothril felt fear flow that door like a grey vapor. The hearts of the men quailed, but Legolas and the twins did not. The heart of Lothril became defiant. She had, in a way, been born in Valinor and, most all would say, had died. Death had no terror on her as a human (for foolishness or perhaps subconscious knowledge of her immortality) and most certainly had no terror on her now.

"This is an evil door and my death is beyond it. Yet I will dare to pass it; but no horse will enter," Halbarad said.

"But we must go in, thus the horses must as well. We shall need them on the other side. Follow me," Aragorn said, then in he went.

Aragorn's strength and lineage were revealed in that moment when all the Dunedain and their horses followed him. However, Arod and Leofa, noble horses though they were, did not love their riders like the horses of the Dunadain and would not go in. They stood trembling and sweating in fear. Legolas and Lothril both covered the eyes of their horses, and both sang a few words. When Lothril finished she kissed the horse's nose and led her in.

She glanced back and saw the dwarf with his knees shaking. She did not want to lose him so said unto him, "Thou shalt live, now come before Elladan's torch is beyond sight." The dwarf reluctantly went in and ran to catch up with the torch he saw. He passed it and ran into the back of Lothril.

As they walked, Gimli looked back and somehow knew that the dead were following. Then he looked in front of him and saw Lothril, glowing faintly, and no torch light was touching her. It was then it was confirmed that she had indeed died. She saw the shades of men, and they saw her as she would appear in Valinor.

The procession only paused once, when Aragorn found the bones of a former king of Rohan, his skeleton wearing rich armor. As Aragorn spoke, Lothril turned around and saw a great mass of people behind them. She tapped Legolas and the shoulder and told him to turn around. He did.

"I see nothing," Legolas said in elvish.

"Truly? For I see the shades of men, many and great. They follow and whisper their dark designs against us, but they know who leads us, and what the seer spoke, and that they can do us no harm."

"It must be because you died in Lothlorien and are Maia."

She nodded her head as a chill, dead wind came and blew out their torches. Now, all could see her glowing faintly in the dark. In the end, the will of Aragorn and the light of Lothril were the only things that kept the Grey Company from insanity in the darkness and gloom.

Suddenly all heard the tinkle of water, and saw a growing light. They came to the end of the horrid path and found themselves going steeply down on a road between sheer cliffs. In the thin strip of sky that was above them, they could see stars.

The company mounted their horses again, and poor Gimli returned to Legolas. Legolas turned to speak to Gimli, but he stopped, for he saw the dead.

"The Dead are following. I see shapes of Men and of horses, and pale banners like shreds of cloud, and spears like winter thickets on a misty night. The Dead are following," said Legolas.

"Yes, they have been summoned," Elladan said.

"Then you see them now!" Lothril said with a grim smile. Legolas only nodded in reply.

They had come out by the place men call Blackroot, but also known as the Morthond Vale. Suddenly, Aragorn cried, without looking back, "Friends, forget your weariness! Ride now! Ride! We must reach the Stone of Erech before the day ends, and we still have a long way to go!" and he set off. They rode on, through fields,over a bridge and on and on. Hard and fast they rode until their horses stumbled with weariness. Finally, when the time was almost midnight, they came to the Hill of Erech.

Upon the top of it stood a black stone, perfectly round and half buried in the ground. That which was above ground was the height of a man. Aragorn dismounted and stood near the stone and cried in a great voice.

"Oathbreakers, why have you come?"

A voice responded, but it sounded far away. "To fulfill our oath and have peace."

"The hour is come. Now I go to Pelargir upon the Anduin, and ye shall come after me. When all this land is clean of the servants of Sauron, I will hold your oath fulfilled, and you shall have peace, for I am Elessar, Isildur's heir of Gondor!"

With that he told Halbarad to unfurl the great standard that he bore. It was black and the devices on it did not show in the darkness. That night everyone slept beside the stone, well rested there. The dread of the Shadows about them caused most of them to stay awake. Lothril, however, was not concerned about the Dead, and was tired enough still that she could fall asleep. Most of the Dunadain that looked at her thought she was either extremely fortunate to be able to sleep, or she was so insane that she did not heed them.

The dawn came pale and cold. Aragorn rose at once and led the Grey Company forth. His will held them together. If they had been any other men besides the Dunadain of the North, they would never have made it. The host came to Lamedon and continued up to Calembel upon 'Ciril.

The next day there came no dawn. On that day, Lothril felt a heaviness that she had not known. She knew that on this day Frodo would come to the Cross Roads, and took a moment to speak with Frodo before he entered into Mordor. She sent the greetings from Arwen, and told him to have hope. Then the Grey Company rode into the darkness of the Storm of Mordor and were lost to mortal sight, but the Dead followed them.

_Authors note: This is the longest chapter I have written yet! I hope you all enjoyed it. As always, review! _


	20. The Dead and The Field

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**The Dead and A Field**

Disclaimer: For good measure. I own a blue blanket, a stuffed cat, a 5 disc cd player, and the Lord of the Rings (book) but I do not own Lord of the Rings. Unfortunately...

_Authors note: Nothing quite so long as last chapter for a while yet. Here is where the insanity begins. I've got to slice and dice from a couple of chapters here, so forgive me for any inaccuracies. Again, I hope you all like this chapter! More quoting from book, yadda yadda yadda yadda... Rewriting some of those lines is near impossible!_ **_Not edited! NEXT CHAPTER COMING VERRY QUICKLY, SO BE SURE TO READ AND REVIEW FAST! LOL!_**

They rode on and soon came to the fields of Lebennin. In the songs of the elves they are green, but in the foul smoke of Mordor, they were grey. The sound of sea-birds came to the ears of Lothril, Legolas, and the twins. Legolas thought that they were drawing near the sea, for the water was wide. Lothril smiled and told him, "No, it is not the sea, only a wide river."

They came to Pelargir where the main fleet of Umbar, fifty great ships and smaller vessels beyond count lay there. They chased down some of the ships, but the Haradrim laughed at them.

Suddenly Aragorn stopped and cried loudly, "Now come! By the Black Stone I call you!" Instantly the Dead appeared and swept before them. To every ship that was drawn up, anchored, or with in reach the Dead came and drove off all on the ships save the unfortunate slaves that could go nowhere. In that hour Aragorn looked great and terrible he looked. To each of the ships went one of the Dunadain, and Lothril, Gimli, and Legolas went with Aragorn. Aragorn commanded a trumpet blast to be sounded and commanded the Dead to be gathered on the shore.

"Here now the words of the Heir of Isildur! Your oath is fulfilled. Go back and trouble not the valleys ever again! Depart and be at rest!" He called to them. Upon hearing those words the King of the Dead broke his spear, cast it on the ground, bowed and vanished.

That night, the Dunadain rested while the freed slaves and captives worked. Legolas and Lothril stood wakeful on deck for a while, eyes bent seaward.

"Lothril, I have gotten the sea-longing. I hear the voice of the sea. Do you hear it Lothril? Do you here its call?" Legolas asked.

"Legolas, I have heard it since I was a young child," she answered.

"Truly?"

"Yes. I was two when I first heard the wailing of the gulls on the sea's shore," she said with a far away look in her eye. "It has haunted me ever since. As I have gotten older, I have learned that it does not bother me every day, but most days. Every time I go to the sea on a trip, I want nothing more than to stay there until a ship comes for me. I never understood what it was as a child, but I understand what it is now."

"I never knew how strong it could be."

"Do not worry, you shall learn to ignore it for the most part. Part of you will tell you 'wait, not yet. Not now.' and the voice shall be not more but a whisper."

"Today is the thirteenth," he said after a pause.

"Yes it is. Let us go below deck," she said with a grin.

They walked down into the captain's quarters and found Aragorn sound asleep. She told Legolas he could leave if he wanted, but he wanted to stay. Aragorn's head was near the door and Lothril found she could kneel behind it. She did so and began. She placed her hands over his eyes and began a song of deep rest and forgetfulness. She sang for an hour or more then searched through his mind for memories of his meetings with Arwen. She found two that seemed to be his favorites and gave him a dream with those two memories. She then put an image of those two sitting in Minis Tirith together, a crown upon their heads. Then she made him go through all the happy and joyful memories of the two and left him.

"Do you think it will work?" Legolas asked.

"If it does not, then he his hopeless," she replied. "Come, let us get some sleep."

The next day there was nothing to do but fight the stream, but Legolas and Lothril had naught to do with that. They both spent the better part of the day gazing out to sea. Every once and while they would speak, but there was nothing to say.

The next morning, the hour, no one knew, no one cared, there were things far more important to worry about, they came at last to Gondor and Minas Tirith.

"Are you ready?" Legolas asked Lothril.

"As I'll ever be," she said. She became very solemn as she prepared to get off the ship.

"Do not lose me in this battle either," Legolas said.

She only nodded. She could here the cries of men despairing at their arrival, thinking they were the enemies. Suddenly, the standard was once again unfurled, and this time, the White Tree and Seven Stars flamed in the sunlight. Everyone began jumping off the ships and into the battle.

Lothril did not bother with her bow, and went with her knives. She used her knives, he used his bow. They fought close to Aragorn and Eomer and Gimli was there as well. They were a force to be reckoned with. Such axe wielding, no one had ever seen. Gimli could wield an axe like none other. Aragorn's sword Anduril burned brightly, Eomer's sword gleamed with a deadly light in the sun. Fell were their faces, and despite the hatred, and experience in war of the orcs and the Haradrim, their hearts quailed slightly when they came up to those five.

At one point, the five were separated and Legolas and Lothril found themselves only with Gimli for company. The three were pulled apart by a small regrouping of forces and Lothril found herself alone and fighting two fierce orcs and particularly wicked looking Harad man. All she could do to stay alive was block attacks, there was no way for her to get back on the offensive. Just when she wasn't sure how long she could keep it up, one of the orc's laughs turned into a hiss of death. He fell towards her with an arrow in his skull. She jumped out of the way and came down on the Harad man and clove his head. As she was trying to wrench her knife out of his skull, the other orc attacked, but he fell, for his legs had been cut out from under him. Then she heard a dwarvish yell as an axe head came slicing through his neck, causing it to fall to the ground. Suddenly, her enemies were gone and she was surrounded by Legolas and Gimli.

"DUCK!" she yelled at Legolas as she grabbed her bow and fit an arrow to it. She let it fly and killed the Easterling that was coming up behind him. Fiercely all fought that day, Lothril not the least of all. To tell any one persons every move in that battle would take far too long, but it is good enough to know that she surpassed her count at Helm's Deep by many, though no one counted.

The horses had stayed inside the ships during the battle, they did not have time to care for them in battle. One ships worth of slaves and bondmen had been assigned horse detail, and when the battle was over, the horses were led out of the ship and waited for their owners. Lothril felt exhausted, physically and called for noble Leofa to come to her, then rode into the city with Legolas and Gimli not far behind. As she rode, she looked down and for the first time, noticed she had a large cut going slant-ways from the lower half of the left side of her rib-cage to the top, right half of her hip. She thought back and decided she had gotten it from the one Easterling that had a small bone sticking through his ear, and one through his nose to match. Her tunic and shirt were torn in several places and she had blood all over her, some black, some red, then she noticed that she had dirt and mud caked into her cloths. She figured the dirt came from when the troll knocked her to the ground with his club. She looked over at Legolas and Gimli that had their fair share of blood and mud on them.

They reached the gate and found a young boy of the city. Legolas stopped him and said, "Where is Aragorn the leader of the Dunadain?"

"I am running an errand for him, he is in the Houses of Healing tending the Lord Faramir, the Lady Eowyn, and a perian named Merry. Excuse me my lord, by I must go," the young boy said. He ran off with all haste.

"Do you think we should go there ourselves?" Legolas asked Lothril.

"No, because Aragorn must work without our hindrance. I think the Dunadain are pitching a camp, or shall be soon enough, outside the city walls."

They turned around and rode out to find a few of the Dunadain and some of the former slaves busy pitching tents. Tired and weary though Lothril was, she and Legolas and Gimli helped with it. Once that was done, Lothril went into the tent her and Legolas were going to share, and she cast herself upon the ground and stared at the ceiling of the tent. The only thing she could think of was that she wanted a bath and clean clothes. She took a deep breath to give a tired sigh, but something pulled just right, and a searing pain reminded her of her wound. "AAAHH!" she cried. She grumbled to herself as she lifted up her tunic and shirt to examine her wound. They were blocking her view and kept falling down on it, causing pain to her. The mud definitely did not need to be getting into it. She peeled off her tunic and held it up and looked at it. It looked terrible, it was so stained that you could barely see the original color. She flung it across the tent in disgust. She had seem some dirty laundry from her brother, but she had him beat by a mile. She unbuttoned her tunic half way and tied the rest behind her back she rolled up the sleeves as high as she could, then took another look at her wound. It was much deeper than she originally thought it was, but could find no poison in it. It was just then she realized she had acted with out thinking because she had no bandage, or anything she could use as a bandage to put on it.

She untied her tunic, buttoned it back up and headed out of the tent. She passed Legolas and said, "I am heading up to the Houses of Healing."

"Why?"

"I got a nasty cut, well closer to a gash I guess, and I have no bandage to put over it."

"I will go up and get it for you if you wish," he offered.

"No, that is all right. I need to wash it as well, so I will go myself," she said.

"Then I will accompany you."

"As you wish," said she.

Up to the Houses of Healing they went and were met by a lady that worked there.

"Are either one of you hurt, or are you visiting?" she asked sounding rather out of breath.

"I am wounded, but not seriously. I can tend it myself if you will but give me the supplies I need," Lothril said.

"What about him?" the lady asked.

"He will assist me if I need help."

"All the better!" the lady said as she showed Lothril to a chair with a small table next to it. She disappeared into another room and a few minutes later returned with a large bowl of water, a cloth, and roll of bandages, a needle and thread, for stitches, if necessary. The lady didn't know, and decided she better bring it just in case. "Here you go. If you need anything else, just ask one of the other ladies that doesn't look too busy and I am sure they will help."

"Thank you," Lothril said. The lady nodded and walked away.

"Where is your wound Lothril?" Legolas asked.

"Across my stomach." she answered as she undid her tunic again the same way as before. Putting her arms back to tie it caused her skin to pull which hurt. She hissed in pain.

"Let me," Legolas said. He tied it for her then looked at her wound.

"It's not deep, I don't think," said she.

"Even so, I would like to make sure it isn't poisoned," Legolas said.

"I am almost certain it is not," she insisted.

"I would still like to make sure. I have found poison in many elves even though I could not sense it in myself. The same may be the same with you," he argued.

She gave him an askance glance then said, "Oh very well," in reluctant tones.

He kneeled down in front of her and looked at it as he ran his fingers across hit. "It is deep," he said. "Given to you by an Easterlings blade. Am I right?" she nodded. "You shall live, though you will most likely end up with a nasty scar."

"I knew that," she replied with a sardonic grin. "Now, if you don't mind, I am going to wash my hands, then this scar and wrap it up so I don't get anymore blood on this shirt."

"Let me do it," he said.

"Why? I think I am quite capable thank you."

"To return the gesture you showed me after Helm's Deep."

"Yes, but that was an arm, not a stomach," she said. He didn't listen and reached over and dipped the cloth in the bowl. He squeezed all the excess water out he could with one hand and began to wash it. She began to laugh. "Oh stop it! Stop! It's cold and it tickles!" she giggled.

He looked at her with a funny look on his face. He had not realized she was that ticklish. He had barely put the cloth to her when she began laughing.

"That is the other reason you should let me do it. I'll fall into giggle-fits if you don't!" she threatened.

"No you won't. In a moment it will sting," he said as he reapplied the cloth. She did laugh a little more and then cries of 'oh, ow! That stings!' could be heard amidst her laughs. The effect of those cries was completely lost. Everyone with in ear shot, which was a good number of people, wondered what on earth was going on and such people as the Herb Master wondered how anyone dare laugh after such a horrible battle and while men lay dying. But her laughter was just what was needed for some of those dying men. Their misery was lessened as they heard

un-sorrowed laughter. One or two cynics in the group of the wounded and dying thought that perhaps she had gone mad. "And no wonder," one particularly negative man thought, "One might as well go mad when all hope is lost."

As she was laughing, Aragorn was working, and the scent of _athelas_ combined with her laugh did much more good than many might have suspected. Aragorn heard Lothril's giggles and himself smiled. Whoever said 'laughter is the best medicine' must have been in those Houses of Healing that day.

Her laughter ended though, as soon as the washing did, because Legolas informed her she would need stitches.

"Stitches? Are you sure?" she asked. She had never been much of one for needles, and never had gotten stitches before. She was quite nervous.

"Yes, very sure," he said.

"Maybe someone else should do it," she suggested. She was in no hurry to get them.

"Don't be ridiculous Lothril. I have been stitched and have stitched elves and humans for 2,569 years," he said. "You aren't scared are you?" a grin was in his eyes.

"Yes!" she hissed. "I've never had stitches before. And why were you stitching people up anyway?" she asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"You do many things by the time you reach 3,075 years of age my love," he replied. "Now hold still and relax or you may regret it later." his face became serious and focused.

She obeyed as best as she could as he worked. It was quite an unusual feeling, having a needle go through her skin like that. After a while, her morbid curiosity got the best of her and she looked down and watched. She was repulsed and intrigued at the same time. He worked quickly and with great skill and soon he was finished, much to her relief. For sake of preventing infection, he wrapped a bandage around it at the same angle the cut was.

Soon enough her wound was cleaned, stitched, and wrapped. She thanked Legolas as he untied her tunic. She buttoned it again and walked back towards the tents.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, both of my shirts are hopelessly ruined," Lothril said.

"Do not worry, I am sure we shall think of something."

She took two more steps then stopped. "I remember, I asked your father to send my green dress with cream sleeves here, and it should have arrived here already. I think Prince Imrahill is currently in charge of the city. Let us go see if my dress is here."

Legolas nodded and up through the levels they went. They reached the top and entered the hall. Lothril and Legolas saw Theoden in the middle of the room upon a bier. They both payed respect to him, then walked over to Prince Imrahil who was speaking to a guard. When he saw them come up, he greeted them.

"Greetings!" he said with a low bow. "How may I be of assistance to you two good elves?"

Lothril and Legolas bowed low before Lothril spoke. "It is not an urgent matter, but do you know if anything arrived from King Thranduil of Mirkwood."

"As a matter of fact, that is just what the guard was speaking to me about. He said something arrived here but three days ago with an elven messenger. He said it was a curiously shaped and was put in storage." He turned to the guard and bid him fetch the parcel. Legolas' face was calm, but his mind was racing. How on earth would he get the ring out of that package without her seeing it.

He did not have long to scheme because out walked the guard carrying a shapeless package. The guard gave the package to Imrahil, who gave it to Lothril who thanked him, and walked away, but as he passed by Legolas he brushed passed him. Legolas felt a very small box being shoved into his stomach. Legolas put his hand up and pretended to scratch himself. In reality he was grabbing the box, then hid it in his sleeve. It was a good stroke of fortune that allowed Imrahil to be born with quick mind. He had seen the package attached to the top of her dress and guessed what it could be when all she mentioned was her dress. Legolas thanked him with grin and a brisk nod as Lothril was opening the package that contained her dress.

"Lady, there is a place you could wash up if you so desired, and possibly bathe. The city may have been attacked, but it still has all the luxuries it does in the times of peace," Imrahil offered. Lothril gratefully accepted the offer and was soon being led off by a maid servant.

"Prince Imrahil, I thank you for giving me that box," Legolas said once Lothril was gone.

"You are quite welcome. If I may ask, what is in the box?" Imrahil asked.

Legolas gave a smile, "An engagement ring."

"An engagement ring? Do you plan on proposing during a war?" Imrahil asked.

"No, I already proposed to her, but I did not have the ring at the time," Legolas answered.

"Why do you not give it to her later?" Imrahil asked. "Assuming things go well."

"Well, that is a long tale, if you like I could tell you the short of it though."

"Please do," Imrahil said.

Legolas told her story to him and when it was over Imrahil said, "Now I understand. Though I still think that the middle of a war is a bad time to do it."

Legolas shrugged. "As do I, but it seems I have no choice. Very few things are certain, and this war and her are no exceptions." he paused a moment.

"Tell me, do you think there is hope?" Imrahil asked.

With out hesitating Legolas replied, "There is always hope. Things are changing, I can feel it. The tides are turning against Him, and He knows it. Yes, there is always hope."

"Your words bring light to these dark times my friend. It is unfortunate there are not more people willing to spread hope."

They spoke only a few minutes more, then Legolas excused himself and headed down towards his tent. Half an hour later Lothril appeared and said that she had managed to get a needle and thread so she could sew up the gaping holes in her shirts. She also said she would be allowed to wash them, and his as well if he so wished, and was going to do so right then. He gladly gave them to her.The long sleeves on her dress she tucked into the dress itself, rather bulky, but better than getting them stained. Since it was four shirts, it took little time washing them. It was at this moment she thanked her history teacher Mrs. Malone for taking her class on a field trip to an old fashioned village and doing the same chores they did. Of course, she could have figured it out on her own, but she would have felt like an idiot. Whatever the Gondorians put in their soap worked quite well, for even the orc blood was dissolved. The tunics dried quickly, as she knew they would, and returned Legolas' to him, and hers to her pack. For the time being.

_Authors note: Okay, it's stopping here. This chapter could ramble on til the next battle, but good Varda, I just have to cut it off somewhere. I don't think much happened in this chapter, really. But then again, I wrote it in a white heat and have no idea what I typed. It's all a blurr, but that could be because my contacts always fuzz-out when I type to long... LOL! As always, REVIEW, just please don't flame!_


	21. Much Speech

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**Much Speech**

_Authors note: Well, this chapter is going to be quite true to its title I'm afraid. Frankly, there is not much action when people are waiting to go to war. I hope you enjoy this chapter despite its serious lack of action. As always, responses are at the bottom, and REVIEW! **NOT EDITED!**_

The next morning Legolas, Lothril, and Gimli were up early and got permission to enter the city to visit Merry and Pippin. The people yet in Minis Tirith marveled at the three; Legolas was singing an elven song, loud and clear, and Lothril would clap and twirl at appropriate intervals, and Gimli strode with all the dwarvish pride he possessed while stroking his beard.

"There is good stone work here," Gimli randomly said. He spoke as if they had been in conversation. "When Aragorn is king, I shall offer him the service of the dwarves of the Mountain, and we will make this a town to be quite proud of."

Legolas nodded his head. "They need more gardens I think. There is too little here that grows and is glad. Perhaps I shall have to bring him some birds that sing in the trees and do not die."

They walked on, to the second level and came across Prince Imrahil again. Legolas and Lothril bowed low. "Greetings Prince Imrahil! We wish to see our friends Meriadoc and Peregrin, they are in your keeping, correct?" Legolas asked.

"Yes. They are in the Houses of Healing. I will lead you thither..."

"No, that is not necessary, we know our way, and Aragorn sends a message to you. He does not wish to enter the city again just now. Yet, there is need of the captains to hold council at once. He prays that you and Eomer of Rohan come down to his tents as soon as possible. Mithrandir is already there," Legolas said.

Imrahil nodded and they parted with courteous words. They made their way back to the Houses of Healing and were met by the same lady that had helped Legolas and Lothril the night before.

"Greetings my lord and milady! Are you well?" she asked turning to Lothril.

"Yes. You were very helpful and I thank you," Lothril replied.

"You are welcome milady. What brings you back this fair morning?"the lady asked looking at each in turn.

"We seek Meriadoc and Peregrin the halflings. May we see them?" Legolas asked.

"Yes fair sir, follow me," the lady said. They followed her and soon they were in the presence of the two hobbits; Pippin in his new garb, and Merry in a white gown, sitting up in bed. They took Merry outside into the sunshine and for a while they walked and talked, enjoying the peace that they had for the moment. Soon, however, Merry became weary and sat upon the wall with greensward of the Houses of Healing.

The others talked as Legolas and Lothril felt silent. The sea-longing was pestering Lothril again, stronger than before. It was totally new to Legolas still, and his thoughts turned to the sea and what lied beyond it. Lothril had memories of her short visit to Valinor to console herself with, he had elven songs and imagination, which is not enough, and perhaps adds to the longing. Even though they had the sea-longing, their thoughts still turned to Frodo.

"Lothril, how is Frodo?" Legolas asked.

She took a moment to answer. "I do not know for certain. I have not spoken to him in many days."

"Could you try?" He asked.

"Of course I can try, but I do not know if I can reach him through the foul smoke. Give me a moment," said she. Then her eyes went blank and she searched hard for Frodo. She found him, but only as a small, troubled mind being consumed by the Ring. Hope with in him was dying. She didn't know what else to do but say to him 'hope.' She then turned her thoughts to Sam and told him that he must hope and keep Frodo from despair.

She came back to her surroundings just long enough to here Gimli's narrative of the Paths of the Dead. Suddenly her thoughts were jerked away from her again. So violent it was that her body actually jerked, causing her to tighten her stomach muscles and cause pain. The story telling stopped when they saw her give that jerk then cry out. Everyone looked at her and Legolas steadied her. He looked at her eyes and saw that her mind was off again, but there was something unusual about it. He sat her down upon the grass against the wall and told Gimli to keep going.

Meanwhile... "You did not break I see. Foolish brat," the Dark Lord hissed.

"No, I do not break over a headache. I am not that weak," she replied.

"What do you say now? Am I still fearful? Are you still so confident as you were?" he haughtily asked.

"Sauron, fallen servant, I say that I am still confident and you are so fearful. Otherwise you would not spend so much energy on discouraging one lowly elfmaid. And remember, you lost yesterday."

"I may have lost yesterday's battle, but I shall win the war. And, if you were a lowly elfmaid I would not worry about you, but you are more than that. You are a great elfmaid, and Maia. Even so you are no great threat."

"If I am not a great threat, then why do you insist on pestering me?"

"I said you are no _great _threat. Just like that puppet you elves call Mithrandir is no great threat. No one can challenge me! I am too strong to be overthrown."

"Yet you can no longer look fair, you cannot take physical form, and you have locked yourself in your little fortress. It sounds to me like you are weak and fearful. Only a coward locks himself up in his fortress then sends his slaves out to war. A real leader, a strong leader rides with them and is the first in every charge and the last in every retreat," she replied. How she loathed these conversations...

"Perhaps I do not go out to war, because I know I do not need to. My servants are confident we shall win, they do not need someone to cheer them on."

"Of course not! They are mindless minions held together solely by your will and driven by your terror. They do not fight with confidence, they fight with fear and because they have not the wit to do anything else!"

"Oh, and the humans do? And what of your precious elves? The only elves in this entire war are yourself, that elven prince, and the sons of the twice accursed Elrond. You should notice that he does not ride to war. He does not go because he knows there is no hope. The elves do not send out their armies because they know they are too weak to contest me again."

"Sauron, your foolishness shows in every word you speak. The humans fight because they have hope and because they love their commanders. As for the elves, you know as well as I that elves are fighting on their own fronts. Elrond does not ride to war because he knows it is hour of men. His war was the last war."

Suddenly a sly tone was in the strange voice of Sauron, "And what of that elven princeling that you are so fond of? He is weak. You know this. When you were yet human you defeated him. That is weakness if ever I saw it."

She gave a sigh of exasperation. "Sauron, is your stupidity natural or put on? Do you really think I am simple enough to crack under a personal attack? Especially a mental one? I realize what you are trying to do. It is no use. Not against me."

"Still, think on it, you defeated him when you were human, and asleep. Do you really want to be next to one so weak?"

At last he had her. She knew that whatever she said he twist, but she had to try to gain the victory lest he thinks he had one. Or perhaps she should say nothing and give him a sense of false security? The possibilities were endless...

"No, I do not want to be fighting along a weak person. That is why I am not fighting along side your allies and your orcs. He is not weak, I am not that much greater than I. Construe from what I said what you will, but I know what I think and I know what you are and that ends it all!"

"And what am I?" he asked with smug curiosity.

"A weak, simple minded, idiotic fool. I am leaving now and you cannot keep me here any longer. Good bye!" she calmly ended.

The moment she returned she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and groaned. Everyone looked at her with a worried face.

"Do not worry, where were you in the story?" she said.

"I just finished Lothril," Gimli said.

She nodded with a grimace on her face. She muttered something under her breathe and Legolas thought he heard the words "Stupid Sauron" but was never quite sure.

"Are you all right?" Pippin asked.

Her grimace lessened to knit brows, "Yes, I am fine. Thank you for asking Pippin."

"What happened?" Merry asked.

"He," she said nodding her head in the direction of Mordor, "wanted to speak with me, so he abruptly pulled me into conversation. I think he was angry that I didn't fall down and worship him when he gave me a headache," she explained.

Merry and Pippin looked at her in wonder. It was still quite amazing to them that she could do such things. It was becoming common place for her, and bothersome. She didn't mind encouraging Frodo on occasion, but Sauron was beginning to annoy her. No matter how horrible and powerful he seemed to everyone else, she knew he would fall. She had seen his power, but it was dimmed in her eyes by his foolishness and pride.

They spoke a little while longer on happier subjects, then the Warden of the Houses of Healing came out and declared that Merry had been up long enough. They parted company once more and the elves and the dwarf headed back down towards the city's outer wall.

It was now the afternoon and they had been told that they were going to fight at the Black Gate, and Gimli decided he wanted to walk about the city, so he parted company with the two elves. Legolas and Lothril had absolutely no where t go and nothing to do, so they made themselves comfortable in their tent upon some large cushions, courtesy of the White City.

"How are you?" Legolas asked quietly.

"I am fine," she replied with a sigh.

"I only ask, _mel nin_, because of earlier," he said.

"I always forget when I've hurt something until I do something to aggravate it," she calmly said.

"Is it bothering you now?" he asked.

"Not really. It finally stopped bleeding and thank goodness when I jerked it did not start bleeding again. I have to be careful how I turn though. Twisting is currently out of the question. Which makes me wonder if I should go to battle, but I have some time to decide that yet."

He nodded slightly and drew a little closer to her, put his arm around her and kissed her head. "I am sure you shall decide what is best. You do have a slight advantage over the rest of us when it comes to such things."

"Yes, but only for a short while longer. Once I return, I shall only have general knowledge of the future, and then none at all."

"Speaking of that, when are you leaving?" Legolas asked.

"I have a feeling it shall be near autumn."

"Were you not told specifically?"

"Well, I was told what would be happening when I left, but I have never known the date," she replied.

"Then we shall have some time together when this is all over?"

"Yes we shall," she smiled.

He repositioned himself slightly and whispered to her, "Relax," just before he tipped her back and kissed her. Afterwards she smiled.

"And what, pray, was that for?"

"Call it a foreshadowing kiss of what shall be," he grinned mischievously. His lips were teasingly close to hers as he said, "And this is a reminder, so you do not forget," then he covered her lips with another kiss. He then laid her down and gave her another kiss. He laid himself down next to her and laid on his side. He stroked the side of her face and then slowly moved his finger tips down her neck, shoulder, and suddenly she began to suppress laughter.

"Oh stop! Stop! It tickles! OW!" she cried.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to make you laugh," said he, remembering her nasty cut.

"You are quite forgiven," she smiled.

"Is it still sore to the touch?"

"Well, I wouldn't quite know. I don't go around poking myself in the stomach too often," she joked. "But I will find out soon enough when I kick you out of here so I can change my bandage."

"Are you sure I must leave?"

She smacked him on the arm as hard as she could while he cried out, "I was joking! Ow!"

She gave him a jesting death glare and exclaimed, "I knew it! I knew it! Elladan was right, I have to be careful of you! I see my suspicions yesterday were correct," she said, then added in much softer tones, "And if did not already love you and your mischievous ways, I would fall in love with you." she gave him a quick kiss then said, "If you leave now you can come back all the faster."

He rubbed his arm as he left the tent. Outside, Eomer, Imrahil, and Aragorn had been walking by as Legolas had cried out. They saw Legolas walk out of the tent rubbing his arm and gave him a strange look.

"Troubles?" Eomer asked with a grin.

"No, the answer," Legolas replied, still rubbing his arm.

"To what?" Imrahil asked.

"A stupid question," Legolas said in a way that sounded more like a suggestion.

"And what did you ask Legolas?" Aragorn asked, sounding like a father.

"Ada Estel, I don't think it is any of your business," Legolas replied.

"Oh-ho!" Aragorn cried. "Do we have to put you two in different corners for time-out?"

"Ha ha. And no you do not. It simply is not any of your business."

"Maybe Lothril has something different to say. Should we ask her?" Aragorn joked.

"You may, but, you shall have to wait a few minutes before you can ask. So if your business is pressing, you may not want to wait for her."

"Why good Legolas, would we have to wait?" Eomer asked.

Legolas sighed and proceeded to explain about her wound. "And then a few minutes she kicked me out so she could change the bandage on it," he said finishing up.

The look on Aragorn's face changed to one of slight concern. "How deep was it?"

"It was not too deep," Legolas responded.

"Even so I would like to have a look at it," Aragorn said. The brotherly instincts were coming into play again.

"It is already stitched and not necessary, I told you I examined it myself," Legolas said in elvish. In case of argument, he decided to switch to his native tongue.

"My apologizes my friend. I am just concerned. You know that," Aragorn apologized.

Legolas nodded his head and held up his hand. "_U-moe edhored, _Estel. I think I am a little overprotective at times," he said in elvish.

Aragorn gave a short laugh. "If you think you are overprotective, you should have seen me when with Arwen."

"I _did_ see you with Arwen. You punched Ellindë when he helped her get off her horse," Legolas laughed.

Lothril quietly emerged from the tent, in her hunting clothes, at Legolas' last sentence. "Did he really punch him?" she asked with a laugh.

"Yes!" Legolas laughed.

Aragorn blushed slightly and Eomer and Imrahil were feeling left out because they could not hear the joke.

Lothril suddenly turned to Legolas and said, "Not as much as yesterday."

He nodded. "That is good."

Aragorn felt fairly confident it was of her wound they spoke so he asked, "Did you put anything on it?"

"Besides I bandage I suppose you mean," she said.

"Yes," he replied.

"No, I did not. I did not even think about it. Even if I had, I would not have known what to use," Lothril admitted. Her knowledge was still rather incomplete.

"Even if you had," Aragorn said, "The herb master would have been of no help to you. He would know what you needed, tell you what it was in every language known and forgotten, tell you the properties of it, then inform you he had none. Fortunately for you, I know all of that and I have it."

Lothril smiled, recalling the incident from the book. Aragorn led her back inside the tent and tended her, with Legolas looking over his shoulder the whole time. She rolled her eyes at the elf more than once.

"How quickly do you typically heal Lothril?" Aragorn asked.

"Typically it is rather fast, but I've never had anything this large or deep before. All of my previous hurts were skinned knees, elbows, and ankles. I've never had stitches before," Lothril said. She suddenly remembered that she had gotten a tendon in her upper lip cut out and had dissolving stitches put in it. "Wait, that is not true. I had stitches once in my mouth. It was nearly a week before I could smile or laugh again. Is that helpful?"

"A little," Aragorn said. "Were you planning on going to battle?"

"Yes."

"Give this a few days more and if you can move again well enough so that you think you can fight, I will permit you to go. If not, I shall not risk letting you go."

"Understood," said she. "Thank you Aragorn."

"You are welcome," he said, bowing his head.

_Authors note: Okay, this chapter is done. I didn't like it much. Hopefully it was tolerable and did not force you to go out and bang your head frantically on the nearest tree. I really did not want to skip this part, I suppose I could have, and should have, but I wrote it anyway. Please be nice and review anyway. Big, sad, pitiful puppy dog eyes PLEASE! _:D

**Translations:**

_U-moe edhored- _There is nothing to forgive


	22. At The Black Gate

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**At The Black Gate**

_Authors note: Let me guess... you all are thinking, "NOOOO! This is bad! We are getting close to the end! How loathsome!" Well, let me say, MWAHAHAHA! As always, enjoy and review!_

_Question: I'm a curious soul, so I want to know: How did you find my story? What attracted you to it? Like I said, I'm curious..._

Two days later, while it was yet dark, Aragorn woke up Lothril in her tent and asked, "How is your wound?"

"I don't know, let me see," she groggily said as she stood up. She slowly began to twist her torso. She was almost as far as she could turn when she said, "It just now begins to pull."

"Very good. You have healed quickly then. Even so, we shall leave the stitches in a little longer. May I see it?"

She lifted up her tunic and he examined the stitches, none had seemed to tear as yet. The wound was closing nicely, without infection. He nodded his head and told her everything looked like it was healing nicely and excused himself after apologizing for waking her so early. She told him she knew he was very busy and didn't mind at all.

"He shall make an excellent king," she thought. She found the longer she stayed in Middle-earth, the less and less she needed to remember the books, and the less she did remember them.

She laid back down, but was now too awake to sleep anymore. She lounged around for a short while, and decided to see if her knives needed sharpening. She took the whetting stone out of Legolas' pack and began working on her knives. That consumed about fifteen minutes. She sheathed them again and began untying her braid. She let all her hair down and shook it. It has been so long since she had left it down, she had almost forgotten how it felt. She was brushing out her hair when Legolas awoke.

"Good morning!" she greeted.

"What time is it?" Legolas asked.

"I don't know, but the sun if far from rising."

"Why then, are you awake?"

"Aragorn wanted to check my wound."

"In the middle of the night?" he asked skeptically.

"Legolas, he is very busy and I think he is all ready up for the day and wanted to get me out of the way as soon as possible."

"I see," Legolas said. There was silence for a moment. "Your hair is quite long now."

"How long is it?" she asked.

"Past your waist by an inch."

"Really? I think that is a bit too long. I should probably cut it off before morning. I don't want my braid to slap me in the face when I spin around," she smiled. "Yours is getting quite long as well."

"I know," Legolas replied. "I'll make you a deal, I'll cut your hair if you cut mine."

"Very well," she replied. She grabbed her knife and cut seven inches off of his hair. She then gave the knife to him and he cut off eight inches from hers. They now had hair that fell four inches below their shoulders. She ran her fingers through her hair and said, "I am sleepy now, good night."

"Good night, I'll wake you when the sun rises," Legolas said.

He sat down next to her and began playing with her recently loosed locks of hair. Slowly she drifted off to sleep. Once she was asleep he laid down and went to sleep himself.

It was half an hour after the sun crept over the eastern edge of the world when Legolas woke up again. Lothril was still sleeping deeply. He let her sleep fifteen minutes more than woke her.

They packed up their things, Lothril braided her hair, then they both helped take down their tent. While the morning was still young they all mounted and rode off. Before noon they reached Osgiliath. Five miles outside of it, they left they that were on foot behind, while everyone that had a horse pressed onwards to the Cross-roads. Lothril was not in any of the councils, and gladly, so she spent much time keeping her presence hidden. Which was quite hard work. The Dark Lord was searching for her and wanted nothing more than to capture her and torture her until she became a wraith and a slave to his will.

On they rode, not much was said, not much besides riding was done. The second day from the Cross-roads they ran into a strong force of orcs and Easterlings. The battle did not count for much, and only one person was lost on Gondor's side. Lothril killed four and managed to keep her clothes blood free, much to her relief.

The sixth day from the city Aragorn told they that wished to go to Cair Andros, so they did not have to go to Mordor. Some gladly accepted the offer, some were shamed by his mercy, and some saw Lothril and thought if they could not go where a girl was willing to go, then what kind of men were they.

Everyone was disheartened and felt the evil and verged on despair, all except Lothril who knew how the battle would turn out. Legolas was discouraged about the battle, but not the war. Seeing how he knew the outcome of it.

The night of March twenty-third, Aragorn ordered a few tents to be left pitched and a few men to guard them, under the advisement of Lady Lothril.

On March the twenty-fourth, after a short journey they camped out in Morgal Vale, knowing that the battle would ensue tomorrow.

March the twenty-fifth dawned cold, with a breeze from the north. They rode amongst the slag hills and in the end were arranged on two of the largest hills. Everyone knew this was folly, but Sauron, gazing out from his dark tower with his great eye thought it looked idiotic.

"The fools," he thought to himself. "They are such fools and idiots as to come to my gate with so few men and think they can challenge and defeat me." he laughed at them.

Gandalf, Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir, Eomer, Imrahil, Legolas, Gimli, Lothril, and Pippin, along with a great entourage of guards, trumpeters and heralders, captains, and banners.

Lothril began to wonder why on earth she had dared come, feeling him getting closer to her every moment when the heralds all cried with one voice, "Come forth! May the Lord of Mordor come forth, and justice be done upon him. Wrongfully he has made war upon Gondor and wrested its lands. The King of Gondor demands that he should atone for his evils, and depart then forever. Come forth!"

There was a long silence in which nothing happened, except the Dark Lord got closer and closer to finding Lothril. She began to feel ill. Her head was pounding, her will wavering, she didn't know what to do. Suddenly she remembered the song Finrod sung, so many ages ago, before the throne of Morgoth. "_Then sudden Felagund there swaying sang in answer a song of staying, Resisting, battling against power... and trust unbroken, freedom, escape... and all the magic and might he brought of Elvenesse into his words..." _And so on. Then she remembered the fell words at the end _"And Finrod fell before the throne." _

"Not this day," she whispered to herself. "Not this day!"

Just as she thought that, the cruel black gate of Mordor opened with a clang. Out rode the Lieutenant of the Tower of Barad-dur. Terrible he seemed. How he was a living man, Lothril could not guess, but he was all the same. "I am the Mouth of Sauron," he said in a voice so strange, hoarse, deep, yet eerily thin and chill. "Is there anyone in this rout with authority to treat with me? Or wit to understand me?"

Lothril was seething with anger. How dare he say such things in the presence of Mithrandir and Aragorn! She had known third graders with more honor and dignity than that fiend had and if anything, he was not worthy to treat with them, third graders or Aragorn and Mithrandir. The Mouth of Sauron felt her wrath and shifted a little away from her. Between her and Aragorn's piercing gaze he could not handle it and cried, "I am a herald and ambassador, and may not be assailed!" Oh how Lothril wanted to say, 'what's the matter? Can't handle it?' but she didn't. She thought about it, and thought it quite loudly, so loud that he did hear it, but not out loud. She became deaf to all around her, focusing only on the infuriating Mouth, that she desperately wanted to carve out of his head. Great restraint was used by Lothril to keep her from telling him her mind and cutting off his head. Sauron was annoying, but he wasn't a badly preserved smart-alec. The Mouth never did look at her, for fear of encountering her gaze, but he could feel it boring through to his soul in pure wrath.

The Mouth produced Frodo's _mithril_ shirt and bluffed that he was captured. Everyone's hearts fell, save Lothril's.

"Good, good! He was dear to you I see. Or else his errand was one that you did not wish to fail? It has," the Mouth said.

Lothril could not contain herself any longer. "Liar!" she hissed.

"What? Who said that?" The Mouth asked.

"I did!" Lothril cried.

"Ah, you, the little elfmaid that thinks she can contend with the great Sauron. He has told me of you elfbrat."

"And I have heard of you, old sinner! You are a liar. You do not have our friend!" she turned to her companions. "He was captured on the thirteenth. His clothes were taken from him and his shirt was taken to Barad-dur! He got away with the help of what the orcs thought was a great elven warrior. The Mouth knows this. The Dark Lord knows this, but neither know what became of them after that! He yet walks free! If he did not, we would know it. Sauron would have announced that!"she turned back towards the Mouth, "Do not deny it oh deceived one! I speak truth, and to ensure that you do not tell your master," she said. She whipped out her bow and slew the Mouth of Sauron and his entourage.

All looked at her in amazement. She had not just done that! Aragorn or Gandalf might have scorned her, but she turned to them and said, "Frodo and Sam live. Now turn to the two hills before Sauron sends out his minions."

She stayed for a second longer and spoke to Sauron three words, "Bring it on!" Then turned to Frodo who even now was drawing near the Cracks of Doom. By some miracle she could yet reach him. She defied the Great Eye and said to Frodo, "You must remember your task! Have hope! We are near! You are NEVER alone!" then turned and rode after her friends.

She stood next to Legolas in battle once more. "I think you may have been too bold Lothril," he said.

"I think I have been quiet too long. I do not have a good feeling about my fate in this battle, but do not worry about me. I shall survive it. Just fight."

The hosts of Mordor came rushing out of the gates. She was in the front lines waiting for the attack. She heard Aragorn and Gandalf cry on their hills, "FOR FRODO!" just once, then the lines clashed.

Lothril's wrath was at its peak, her bravery and courage was greater than it had ever been. Faster she moved and clearer she thought than ever before. No one could touch her, the orcs only dared try because their fear of their master was greater. She had the greatest hope and faith of all there, for she knew the most. ...Slash, turn, stab, block, cut... Part way through the fight, a particularly evil group of orcs, larger and fiercer than most, came straight for Lothril. She could not kill them, for one had gloves of iron on and he grabbed Lothril's knives and threw them on the ground. She could not grab her bow for they had a hold on her arms and legs, she was unable to move. She struggled against her captors, but to no avail. Legolas saw her moving through the evil warriors and wanted to come to her. His mind reached hers and he cried, "Lothril! I'm coming!"

"NO! Stay Legolas! I shall be fine! STAY! You would die in coming!" she commanded, and he obeyed, against all his heart he obeyed. Suddenly a troll came crashing up to him and his last chance to go after her perished.

She sensed something, something bad. What was it? She did not know her mind raced to figure out the answer and then she realized that Frodo must be in a moment of weakness. In desperation she yelled, almost screamed, "FRODO! NO FRODO! DESTROY IT! DESTROY IT FRODO! DO NOT GIVE IN, NOT NOW!" Mentally and physically. She knew that even if the Dark Lord heard her, there was no possible way he could get back in time to save his Ring. She was struggling against her captives with all her might and screaming, "FRODO! DO NOT GIVE IN! FROODOO!" She had to escape, she knew it. She was drawing nearer and nearer the gate every second. She did not want to think what would happen if she entered there. Her mind raced, she had been taught many things in Valinor, and which song to use she did not know. Finally, in the deep recesses of her mind she found one and began, at first shakily, then steadily stronger, to sing a song of defiance, hope, and victory.

The song was like acid to the ears of the orcs, but they were stubborn and would not let go. Stronger, louder she sang and soon her voice could be heard by Legolas, and soon by Aragorn, and then the rest. The Dark Lord heard her song and it was horrible to him. The iron gloved orc smacked her across the mouth, but she would not stop singing. It was the only weapon she could use, and she was going to use it til her dying breath! One of the weaker orcs, holding her left ankle finally put his hands to his ears. She used her free leg to kick the orc next to him and knock him out cold. Now both legs were free and she dug her heels into the earth until they dragged her on so she was in a standing position. She knocked the legs out from under one orc and with her free hand grabbed an arrow, faster than thought, and shoved it through the neck of the iron gloved orc. Sauron must have guessed she would escape because more orcs came after her, with intent to capture. She pulled out her bow and killed them.

Now what to do? To get back to her friends would be suicide, to continue on, madness. Suddenly she felt a shift, something good was just about to happened, the Ring was being wrestled for, she just knew it! She looked up and saw the eagles coming. She forced herself to glow as bright as she could and called out to the eagles for rescue. She heard a screech and Landroval wheeled off from the rest and swooped towards her. He picked her up just as another orc was coming to slay her. He brought her back to where Gandalf and Gwaihir stood in hurried speech. Suddenly there was an earthquake, and Lothril was glad, for she knew what had happened.

"Gandalf, we must go get Frodo and Sam now!" Lothril said the moment her feet touched the ground.

"I will bear you to them," Gwaihir said. Lothril and Gandalf got on the backs of the eagles, a swift eagle named Meneldor following, and flew with all speed towards Mount Doom as it was spewing lava everywhere. Lothril's heart was racing, where were Frodo and Sam, she could not see them and it was getting darker the closer they got towards Mount Doom. Suddenly Gwaihir spotted them and swooped down towards them with Landroval and Meneldor the swift. Tears came to Lothril's eyes when she finally spotted them. Tears of gladness to see them alive, and tears of pity, for they looked horrible. Sam looked much thinner than he had, and traces of blood and dirt were all over him, yet, hope was still in his eyes. "Unquenchable til the end," Lothril thought. Then she looked at Frodo. He looked like a broken man, or one that has been ill and dying long that has finally recovered, or at least rallied himself enough to brave the end with a weak smile. A few more silvery tears fell down her face. Suddenly, she felt someone trying to contact her.

"Die elven brat!" she heard. But it sounded like someone who was being hauled away. It was Sauron, his last act, his last words he had uttered to her. She felt it a compliment in the end. She sensed that strong, invisible and gigantic arms were pulling him away to Valinor. She smiled, for somehow she knew it was the Valar taking him away to be stripped of his power and thrown into the outer darkness until the world's ending.

Gandalf asked Gwaihir to bear them back to Ithilien where the tents of the King were pitched.

"Very foresightful Lothril," Gandalf said mentally.

"I would not call it foresight Mithrandir, but hindsight," she replied.

Gandalf smiled as he picked up Sam and brought him into the tent. Lothril carried Frodo. "Just like October the twentieth," Lothril thinks. This time he was much lighter. Once the two were made comfortable, Lothril spoke to Gandalf.

"Mithrandir, I ask you to do one thing for me, fly back to Aragorn and have him brought here as quickly as possible to tend Frodo and Sam, and send word to Legolas I am well and waiting for him," she pleaded.

Gandalf smiled at the last part, but said solemnly, "I will Lady Lothril." He jumped upon Gwaihir's back and the three eagles left.

Lothril turned her attention to Frodo and began to see if there was anything immediately life threatening. She noticed his finger and quickly tore off a strip of the white sheet he was lying on and wrapped his finger in it. He woke for a moment and tried to open his eyes, with little success.

"Where am I?" He asked wearily.

"You are safe Frodo. Go to sleep," a soft voice said. Gladly he took the suggestion and slept. Lothril looked at the scar in his neck from Shelob and wondered if the spider was dead as well. But her thoughts returned to Frodo. She decided he would be fine until Aragorn arrived and turned to Sam.

Sam was half awake and saying, "Where is Frodo? Where is Frodo? Is he all right?"

"He is safe Master Samwise. You are safe, now rest," Lothril gently said.

"Not til I see Mr. Frodo," he said. He was slowly falling to sleep.

"You shall see him soon enough. Now sleep Master Samwise," she gently commanded. He was less willing to yield, but he did in the end. She watched the two closely until Aragorn arrived. She told Aragorn all she could remember of Frodo's journey through Mordor, hoping it would be of some help. She left him with the hobbits and waited outside the tent for the others to arrive. After nearly an hour Aragorn emerged from the tent and said Gandalf and some men would come as soon as they could and begin setting up camp.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Lothril asked.

"No, not at the moment," Aragorn said. "I am glad to see you are safe. I saw the orcs carry you away, and knew I could not go after you. Did they manage to hurt you?"

"I do not think so. If I find any scratches I shall be sure to tell you," she smiled. Suddenly the birds broke into glad song to proclaim the fall of Sauron, and it was a sweet sound that brought gladness to all that heard it.

_Authors note: Wow, Sauron was just defeated. Okay! That was quick. Isn't it amazing how a few seconds in time can change the world? Anyway, I hope this battle was better than Helm's Deep and that you all enjoyed it. As always, review review review!_


	23. Their Work is Now Over

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**Their Work is Now Over**

_Authors note: If you all were thinking that I would jump to Frodo and Sam's awakening, then you don't know me very well! Hehehehehe! Although, we all may wish I had later... Tis a fluffier chapter, and unedited so BabyCharmander wouldn't have to gag while editing. Also rather short..._

_I BEG YOU! REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! Cross my heart! I looked at all the hits my story has had, and the number of alerts and favorites lists I am on! I know not all of you are reviewing! PLEASE DO! PLEEAASSEE! Reviews I crave!_

The battle had been over for three hours, and some of the men that were able had come back quickly and began setting up camp. First went up the sick tents, then the rest. Lothril aided them and the work went quickly. Legolas had received Lothril's message and decided to help take the wounded back to camp. Gandalf oversaw this task, and the commanders that were yet living took charge of the dead. They would not let them rot and add to the Dead Marshes. Many that were hewed beyond recognition had a mound raised over them. The rest were hauled to the edge of Ithilien and were buried there. For three and one half hours Legolas worked before he was approached by Gandalf.

"Legolas, you have worked quite hard today and you have done much in this war. I think it is time you relaxed. Your work is over now, go be with Lothril," The wizard said with a smile.

Legolas smiled, "Very well Mithrandir." He found Arod again and rode towards the camp. Once he arrived he saw Lothril busy preparing beds for the wounded and dying. Suddenly Aragorn came up to her and said something quietly to her and she nodded. Aragorn pointed towards Legolas and she turned and saw him, nodded again, this time with a smile and came towards him as he dismounted.

"I have been commanded to relax and enjoy myself. Apparently Estel thinks I have done more than my fair share of work in this war and he has ordered me not to do anything else related to it," Lothril said.

"Gandalf has given me the same orders," Legolas grinned. "I was so worried about you when I saw you being hauled away. Are you hurt?"

"No, at least, no wounds that I am aware of," she grinned.

"Did any of your stitches tear?"

"I do not think so. I shall worry about all that later I think."

They both were in silence, they, for the first time in months, had absolutely nothing to worry about or do. They could do whatever they wished, which at the moment, wasn't much.

"So, what would you like to do?" Lothril asked.

"Honestly, I would like to know if Mirkwood has seen any trouble."

She thought back as far as she could and slowly said, "Mirkwood and Lorien were attacked, and are still fighting, but your father shall survive, so no worries there. Since I do not think you shall be able to send word, I shall tell you that they shall win and on New Year's Day of the Elves, and the Lord Celeborn and your father shall meet in the middle of Mirkwood and shall rename it _Eryn Lasgalen_. Your father shall take the northern regions as far as the mountains, and Celeborn shall take the southern wood below the Narrows and name it East Lorien, and the wide forest between shall be given to the Beornings and the Woodmen."

"Thank you, that is glad news! The Wood of Greenleaves, maybe he is naming it after me," Legolas joked.

"Or maybe he is doing it as a joke. Perhaps he is waiting for the day you will say 'I am Prince Greenleaf of Greenleaves'."

"Ha ha," Legolas said sarcastically, "Very funny."

"Yes, I know I am quite funny," she said while admiring her nails. She broke into laughter.

"Let us move away from here so we are not in the way," Legolas said.

"Yes lets," Lothril smiled. They walked off hand in hand into the trees. They found a large tree with low hanging branches. They climbed up as far as they could and gazed out past the small new leaves. They could see small patches of the cream colored tents through the trees.

"Is this what we saw in your dream? Fair Ithilien in days of peace?" Legolas asked

"Not yet, not yet. I think that day is yet some time off. I am not sure if it shall come at all," Lothril quietly answered.

"I think it shall. Much of your dream has come true already."

"We shall see oh elven prince. I do not foresee you coming to my time and visiting Lake Michigan," Lothril grinned.

Legolas only shrugged in response. "Come, let us get down from this tree and find a different place to pass the time at."

They climbed down and began to wander. Suddenly Legolas stopped, "Do you hear that? It is the sound of running water. Let us make towards it."

He led her on and soon enough they came to a quiet little stream that slowly babbled past them. It was very clear, and the bed of it was stony. Lining its banks were some ancient trees whose roots jutted into the water, making it a quiet, shady place to swim. "It is a warm afternoon, let us wade in this stream," Legolas suggested. They both sat down on the bank and took of their thin boots and their outer tunics.

He went in first and she followed. At its deepest point the river reached mid chest on Lothril. It was cold and clean to the touch, and felt marvelous. Lothril used this as an opportunity to wash some of the orc blood off herself and kept dunking under the water. She let loose her braid and let the water comb it. After a while they climbed onto the grassy bank and laid there, staring up at the leafy ceiling as it swayed in the gentle wind.

"I am glad Aragorn and Gandalf commanded us to relax," Lothril said with a dreamy grin.

"So am I," Legolas said. "Lothril?"

"Yes love?"

"Do you truly like it here in Middle-earth?" Legolas asked, looking over at her.

Lothril propped herself up on one arm. "I love it here Legolas. If you are still fretting over that comment I made at Helm's Deep, then you are worrying in vain. I want to return here. If I thought it would work, I would beg the Valar again to permit me to stay and never go back, but they said I must go back for I have something I must do there. I shall return. I am almost certain of that now," she said. She crawled over to him and gave him a sweet kiss. "Do not doubt our love for a moment. It is too strong for me to leave you now, to do so would be the death of me." She kissed him again.

"You always say that I am too good for you, but I think the opposite is true," Legolas said with a sweet smile.

She smacked him playfully on the arm and said, "Oh stop!" while blushing red. They stayed the night there. The next morning they made their way back to the camp, where joy of victory was mixed with sorrow of fallen comrades.

"Did you miss us?" Lothril asked Aragorn. He had been sitting by a fire talking with Gandalf who was laughing.

"You were gone?" Aragorn jested.

"You're horrible," Lothril said with a joking grin. All four laughed at the jest. Gandalf and Aragorn were willing to laugh if the wind blew or the sun shone. All of their long years of worry and planning were over. Aragorn knew that once he was crowned king he would have to work on rebuilding Minas Tirith and Gondor, but now, his cares were few and he was glad.

"Aragorn, if you find out you need me again, I will be more than willing to come out of retirement," Lothril said.

"I think not Lothril. If it is related to the war, you are done. You have done more than your share of work to bring about this day, I am certain."

She blushed and changed the subject. "Aragorn, when do you suppose people from Minas Tirith will arrive?"

Aragorn thought a moment, "Five days or so. Why?"

"Well, I have a favor I want to ask one of the minstrels," Lothril said.

"What a song for Legolas?" Aragorn joked.

"No. If you must know," her voice sank to a whisper, just in case. "Samwise made a wish on the journey to someday hear, or read the tale of his and Frodo's journey. I believe he wanted it called 'The Tale of Frodo and the Ring of Doom' but I think, in light of recent events, it should be 'Frodo of the Nine Fingers and the Ring of Doom'."

"I see. Then it shall be done," Aragorn said with a smile.

"Very good! Now, if there is anything, not related to the past war, that needs doing, I shall be glad to do it for you," Lothril said.

"Yes, enjoy yourself Lothril!" Aragorn said again.

"Very well. I shall do my best, but I promise nothing. My mother always taught me to be a servant, not sit around and let others do the work."

"You have served, and may serve in the future. Consider this a holiday," Gandalf said.

Lothril smiled, and her thoughts wandered over to Minas Tirith, her dress was still there, or was it. She could not remember for the life of her what she did with it. Was it in her pack? She excused herself and found the tent she and Legolas had used, and would use again, and searched through her pack. There it was, somehow folded in the bottom of it. She pulled it out and it wasn't too wrinkly, so she put it on and enjoyed the feeling of clean clothes. She had many clean dresses in Imladris, now when was Elrond leaving for Gondor again? Lothril thought about it for a moment and knew it was soon. "Couldn't hurt to use my abilities for a selfish reason now could it?" she thought. She went in search of Lord Elrond. She found him in the middle of a book he had written recalling the days of Gil-Galad. She requested that he bring her dresses with him, if it was no trouble, and if Legolas had left any robes there to bring those as well. Elrond assured it would be no problem whatsoever, seeing as he was bringing Arwen's entire wardrobe down with him. The two laughed, then Lothril asked how things were in Imladris and how Bilbo was doing. Elrond said that Imladris was the same as when she had left it and that, besides getting older, Bilbo was the same as ever, and he sent his greetings to Frodo.

Afterwards, Lothril stayed in the tent, for a little while longer and thought back through her journey. It almost seemed impossible that about eight months ago she had been a human girl of human parents, with minimal life experience, and a dream to someday find a boyfriend. Now, she was an half elf and half maia, she had more experience than most adults she had known, she was engaged to an elven prince, and she had died. Not many people can make that claim. She thought back and could recall five people in Middle-earth that had died and then were sent back. Her thoughts moved on and she wondered if she was technically engaged or not. She ran over what Legolas told her in Lothlorien in her head. "_I want to be with you always._" were the words he had said at the end. That sounded more or less like a proposal. So did the part about being with him wherever he was. She considered it one, she wasn't too picky, and his actions and attitudes after that time only served to confirm her first conclusions.

Just then Legolas walked in.

"_Suilaid mel nin_! I was just thinking about you," she greeted.

"All good thoughts I hope," he said.

"Of course!" she answered.

"Lady Galadriel gave you a lovely necklace didn't she," Legolas said.

"Wha... oh! I had quite forgotten about it. Yes it is quite lovely. It is fortunate it did not get lost in all the activities after we left Lothlorien. I was just thinking about Lothlorien. Particularly the hill of Cerin Amroth."

Legolas smiled a lovely smile, and gazed at the beautiful Lothril that stood before him, just before he took held her gently in his arms and kissed her.

_Authors note: Ya, I do two notes a chapter, I guess it's like my commentary or something, LOL! I don't know. I don't think this chapter is my best work, a little too fluffy for me, but for all you fluffy loving fans I have, just wait til... well I won't say, it'll ruin the story. MWAHAHAHAHA! Don't listen to me, I'm tired and I'm writing. I have no idea what's being typed..._

**Translations!**

_Suilaid_- Greetings. (And salutations and felicitations! LOL! AIO 4 EVER! Melsner! Melsner!)


	24. Laughter and Tears of Joy

**THE FORGOTTEN  
Laughter and Tears of Joy**

_Authors note: laughs evilly to self I can't say anything that won't reveal what is going to happen. Unedited, and so forth. Forgive my errors please!  
_

The people from Gondor had arrived, the date was April the seventh in Shire reckoning, or the thirteenth of the New Year in Gondor. Lothril had instructed the minstrel that was planning to sing about Sam's wish, and had heard some of the tale herself, helping to fill in some of the missing details. Everything was looking very nice in the Field of Cormallen, and Aragorn was preparing to become King Elessar. He had forbidden Lothril from lifting a finger to help with his coronation as well, leaving her to sit around and watch everyone about her work, and driving her mad with boredom. She began to wonder after a while if it wasn't some sort of last joke by Aragorn before she left.

She and Legolas had been wandering around with not much to do, conversing with themselves and leaving poor Gimli to talk the ears off of the unfortunate soldier that didn't look busy at the moment. Gondor had never had so many soldiers volunteer to decorate before in the history of the kingdom. It was during one of these wanderings that a soldier came up to the two, bowed then said, "Lady Lothril, we have recovered your knives from the battle." He handed them to her. She accepted them, thanked him and they kept walking. She could not understand why anyone had been looking, nor what had taken so long to find them. She looked at them, found them whole, and thought on it no more.

A day or so ago, Merry and Pippin were reunited, and kept Gimli company when they could, and talked with Legolas and Lothril when they could. The two hobbits were so curious as to what Frodo and Sam had done since they had left the Fellowship, that Lothril ended up telling them the whole story before sundown of the sixth.

Aragorn and Gandalf became increasingly preoccupied as the days wore on, that no one saw them for much. They were either watching Frodo and Sam, or they were off taking council together and planning a feast and a coronation.

Lothril knew that the next day the Ringbearers would wake, and became increasingly excited about it. Everyone was in a festive mood, and the whole place was like a giant party.

At noon on the eight of April, Sam and Frodo finally awoke, and emerged from the tent. They weren't five feet from the tent when they saw Lothril running up with a huge grin on her face. Gracefully she sunk to her knees and gave them both a hug.

"Oooh! I am so glad to see you both again! And in rather good health too! We have been waiting for you," she said. Laughter was in her voice and glance.

"We? We who?" Sam asked.

"Come and see," she answered. They stepped out of the beech grove and went onto a green lawn bordered with stately dark-leaved trees with scarlet blossoms. They could hear the stream Lothril and Legolas had swam in several days ago somewhere in the distance. They came to an opening and much to their surprise, saw knights in bright mail and guards in silver and black that bowed and greeted them with honor.

Lothril excused herself from their company and went to where Legolas was standing. She arrived at his side just in time to sing the praises of Frodo and Sam with the masses. She saw them blush and gaze in wonder at all the bright banners fluttering in the breeze. Legolas and Lothril were standing just to the left of Aragorn's throne and heard Sam exclaim his surprise to see "Strider" sitting there.

There was more shouting and suddenly the minstrel began to play and sing "Frodo of the Nine Fingers and the Ring of Doom."

"Great glory and splendor! Mr. Frodo, all my wishes have come true!" Sam exclaimed then burst into tears of joy. Before it was all sang and done, even Legolas and Aragorn had shed a tear. Even Lothril did, who knew their stories beginning to end could not help but let a few silvery tears escape.

That afternoon their was a feast, at which Frodo and Sam met King Eomer and Prince Imrahil. That night, after the sun had gone down, and the moon was rising Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Legolas, Lothril, and Gimli sat around talking under the trees of all that had come to pass. At length Gandalf stood and announced the it was time for bed for Frodo, Sam, and Pippin. Gimli announced he would head off to bed as well, and Legolas and Lothril said they would be wandering the fair woods of Ithilien.

"Later, if my father allows, I shall remove some of our folk here, and when we come it shall be blessed, for a while. But the Anduin is near, and it leads to the sea! To the Sea!" Legolas said, just before he took Lothril's hand and went down the hill singing.

"How long have they been acting like that?" Frodo asked, looking at Gandalf and Gimli. "I know they acted that way a little in Lothlorien, but now it seems they are joined at the hip."

"They have been like that since Lothlorien, Frodo laddie. And even more so since the war has ended. They have disappeared three times since, all day and all night, like they did Lothlorien," Gimli said. "Elves are strange creatures, they would rather walk under trees, or on seashores than on a mountain or in a cave. Strange, strange, creatures."

Frodo smiled and headed off to sleep.

The month of April was drawing near its end, and everyone began heading back to Minas Tirith. On the Eve of May the pavilions were set up on Pelennor field, so Aragorn could walk into his gates at the rising of the sun.

At sunrise, Aragorn entered into his city, at long last the King of Gondor had returned. The city looked splendid and everything was perfect. Aragorn was crowned king, and everyone rejoiced. There was an enormous feast afterwards, and the celebrating lasted long into the night. Aragorn and everyone enjoyed themselves immensely. Part way through the night Aragorn received word that while they had been away, that an elven messenger had come, bearing a large, soft bundle and it had her name on it.

"I wonder what it is," she said to Aragorn.

"I assure you, I do not know, but it was put in the room I have set aside for you. Down the hall, fourth room on the left," Aragorn said.

"Thank you, King Elessar," she said with a bow. She was being reverent, and he knew it, but couldn't stand the thought of his friends doing that to him the rest of his life.

"Please," he whispered. "Just call me Estel or Aragorn."

She nodded, thanked him again and headed off down the hall. "One, two, three, four. This is it," she said softly to herself. She opened the door and found quite a pretty room with white walls on which bright banners were hung, the floor was carpeted royal blue, and the curtains were white. Upon the bed was the bulky bundle. She opened it and found all the dresses she had in Mirkwood.

"Elbereth bless King Thranduil!" she murmured to herself. She immediately exchanged her green dress with cream sleeves for the green and brown dress. She also found slippers in the package and put those on. She tried not to think of how long she had been wearing those boots. Along with her entire Mirkwood wardrobe, she found the jewelry she had been given. She put it on, taking of her _niphredil_ necklace and placing it in the box. She quickly returned to the celebration.

It was after the sun had set, and the stars were coming out, that Legolas said to Lothril, "Would you like to walk outside with me for few minutes?"

"Yes," she answered. He took her hand and they left the hall and went outside. "The stars are beautiful tonight."

"Yes they are," Legolas said. They gazed about for a few minutes. Before them Pelennor spread like a dark, silvery green sheet, with a silvery ribbon running through it. They could see the dark Ithilien in the distance with silver tips on the leaves. They could see the mountains behind Ithilien, black and shadowy, suddenly cutting off the dark blue field of silvery stars. The music drifted towards them from behind and the song of a few birds could be softly heard wafting towards them.

Legolas smiled. Lothril looked at him and he had a grin in his eyes that said he was up to something.

"I have a feeling you have brought me out here for more than stargazing," she said.

"I have," said he. Slowly he drew the ring out of its hiding place, and into his hand. "I am afraid I did not do it right the first time, so I shall do it again."

"Do what?" Lothril asked.

He took her left hand and placed a ring upon her finger and said in elvish, "My dearest Lothril, will you marry me?"

She smiled broadly and answered in elvish, "Yes of course!" and kissed him long and sweetly. Once the kiss was over she looked at her ring. It was _mithril_ and the band split in two, with two delicate vines on either side curling towards a pear shaped diamond. It was elegant, and it glittered and glowed in the star light. She breathed in sharply in delighted surprise. "Oh Legolas! It's so beautiful!" she softly cried before she gave him another kiss. She thought it the most gorgeous ring she had ever laid eyes on, and not just because he had given it to her. It was absolutely stunning. She gave him another kiss and thanked him. "I love you," she said. A tear of sheer joy rolled down her face as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She then wrapped her arm around her shoulders as best as she could, and he put his arm around her waist, and they walked back into the celebration together, both smiling as wide as possible. Finally, it was official, and she had the ring to prove it. Their faces were beaming as they walked back in. Imrahil saw them and guessed what had occurred, and smiled wide.

The days between the coronation and the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen were filled with rest and peace. Aragorn was busy, but other than that, the Fellowship enjoyed many days of socializing and wandering around the great city. Legolas and Lothril would often go to the citadel and gaze out at the world below. Lothril would look at the White Tree and wait for the day she would see the replacement in bloom.

Some nights they stayed in their separate rooms, but some nights they would quietly sneak off to the citadel and watch the stars come out together.

On one of these nights Legolas turned to Lothril and said, "Do you think we could get married before you leave?"

"Well, um..." Lothril had been taken slightly off guard. She had assumed that they would wait til she returned, so it would not be hurried. "Would you not rather wait til I return? That way it is not rushed."

"Truly, I do not care if it is rushed," Legolas said. "Do you?"

"Well, not really. I really have never cared if I planned out my wedding and had it grandiose or had a simple ceremony."

"Then would you like to get married before you leave?" Legolas asked again.

"Do you really want to get married and have your bride taken away almost immediately?" she asked in response.

"I do not mind," Legolas said with a smile in his eyes and voice.

"Well then," she said slowly then paused. "I ... guess we could. I do not see a reason why not," she said.

"Then it is a yes?" Legolas smiled. There was suppressed enthusiasm in his voice.

"Yes," she said.

He hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He spun her around in a circle before setting her on the ground. "When can we have it?"

"After Elrond arrives."

"And that shall be?"

"Before Midyear's day."

"Can you ask him if he will marry us?"

"Yes, but, wouldn't you like your father to be here?" Lothril asked.

"I think I could perhaps convince my father to come here for his only child's wedding in Gondor," Legolas grinned.

"And how, pray, do you think you are going to accomplish this?" She asked.

"I was hoping to have some help from you," Legolas grinned.

"Oh, very well. In the morning," she said.

The next morning, Lothril was busy asking Elrond if he would be willing to marry them, and then she was being a bridge between Legolas and his father. By Pippin's second breakfast, she had Elrond's agreement to wed them, and assurances that King Thranduil would arrive by mid June. By the time supper came, Lothril had told Aragorn with a promise for explanation afterwards.

Lothril wanted to make sure that Aragorn knew what all was going on, so after supper she approached him. She explained what had happened and that they would wait until after his wedding to have their's.

"Even though it is going to be very small, I do not want us to be married before you and Arwen."

"How do you know when I am going to be married? I have told no one but Mithrandir!" Aragorn said in disbelief.

"Remember those books?"

He nodded. "Ah yes. I had forgotten about it."

"Please, don't say anything until after yours. I do not want to detract from your long waiting at all."

"Very well Lothril. Anything you wish," Aragorn said.

Lothril smiled and thanked him.

_Authors note: Ok, I think I kind of began tapping into the next chapter, but that's okay. Kinda short, but that's all right! Not particularly fond of this chapter either, but the story must go on! Review!__PLEASE!_

**YOU PEOPLE ARE GREAT! I choked on my retainer when I saw I have 198 reviews! WOOHOO! does happy dance **(FYI- Gollum had unnatural long life, I've had my retainer for an unnaturally long time. I think Sauron made it...evil glare)


	25. Whispers, Waiting, and Weddings

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**Whispers, Waiting, and Weddings**

_Authors note: Ah, how interesting, waiting! WOOHOO! Ack, don't judge a chapter by it's title. Or maybe you should, I have no idea how this chapter is going to turn out. A new idea came to me this morning (June 18, 2005) and I decided to put it in. This may be a long chapter. I hope you all enjoy! NOT EDITED! _

It was the afternoon of June the seventeenth, Shire reckoning, when a royal entourage came to the gates of Minas Tirith. Aragorn saw the procession approaching and guessed it was King Thranduil of Mirkwood, or as it was recently renamed, _Eryn Lasgalen_. He waited for the elven king to arrive at the seventh citadel.

"Greetings King Thranduil!" Aragorn said with a bow.

"Greetings King Elessar!" Thranduil said back. "It is good to see you again. You look much better than last time I saw you," he joked.

Aragorn laughed at the jest and said, "I sent for your son when I saw you reach my gates, but he has not come yet. I would suppose he is off somewhere with Lothril."

"I have heard about those two. They wrote me about it actually, when they were in Lothlorien. Neither one went into great detail, but it seems that Lothril has had quite an experience."

"She has. She is not the same human girl you met last August and I met last October."

"So you know the whole tale?" Thranduil said.

"Yes, but I think you should hear it from Lothril. She is getting quite good at telling her tale," Aragorn smiled. "I think she has told it a dozen times in the last few weeks."

Just then Legolas and Lothril came walking up.

"Father!" Legolas exclaimed when he saw him. "It is good to see you again!" He rushed towards his father and gave him a huge hug. Lothril stood a little ways off with a small grin upon her face.

"I have missed you son! You must tell me what all has happened since you left Lothlorien, but first," Thranduil said turning to Lothril, "My future daughter-in-law should come here and not stand there like a beggar at my gates!"

Lothril's smile broadened as she walked up to elven king. "It is good to see you again king." Once with in reach he gave her a hug as well, obviously over joyed at the upcoming union.

"Now tell me your story Lothril, Aragorn says it is a good one," Thranduil said with a smile.

Lothril nodded and began retelling her tale, she had indeed become quite good at it. She tried to skim over some of her deeds, but was interrupted by Aragorn and Legolas and told to put it back in. By the end of her tale, Thranduil was quite impressed by the elf maid and wondered how it could be the same small human girl had changed and done so much.

"Lady Lothril," Thranduil said. "You have done great deeds, worthy of respect and honor amongst elves, dwarves, and men. If you were not going to marry my son, I would make you a lady of _Eryn Lasgalen_." then he bowed his head to her. "You have been a large part of Sauron's downfall, and for that, all of Middle-earth owes you their undying gratitude."

Lothril blushed many shades of red, but did not argue with him. At last she saw what Elrond meant by do not seek great deeds to do or avoid. At last she saw that the books would never had been written, and things would not be as they are if she had not been there. All the "chance" and "good fortune" that may have been attributed to the Valar, was her. Frodo would not have made it to Mount Orodruin if it was not for her. The Grey Company would have gone mad if she had not been there. Legolas would have died, hope may have been lost, the world might be in ruin, if she had not been there. She had done much of the unmentioned work that brought all of this about. At last she understood why she had been brought there. Not just to become half elf and half maia, not just to meet Legolas, but to help save Middle-earth. It was a very humbling thought. She had been used by the Valar. She stood dumbfounded as all of these thoughts raced through her head. Eventually she spoke.

"No, it was not me. I am just a servant, that was willing to be useful," she humbly said and blushed even deeper red. Suddenly, she realized that was the mind-set of all true, great hero's, when it came right down to it, and she had been beaten to that conclusion by Samwise Gamgee.

"Very true Lothril," Thranduil said at last. "You are wise beyond your remembered years."

"Oh please stop! I shall turn as red as a rose if you do not quit saying such things oh King," she said. Laughter was teasingly near her.

The whole party went to their rooms laughing and singing like elflings. Legolas was glad to see his part of his wardrobe being taken to his room behind him.

Later that evening Legolas introduced his father to the entire Fellowship. Thranduil was not particularly pleased about his son having a dwarf for a friend, but once he saw that Gimli was friends with Lothril as well, and she spoke eloquently on his behalf, he said he was welcomed in his halls, as long as Legolas and, or, Lothril was there. Thranduil bowed low to Frodo and Sam when he learned what they had done, and made inquiries as to how Bilbo was doing when he learned Frodo was his nephew.

That night, after all were asleep, Legolas and Lothril sneaked out of their rooms and into Aragorn's. The plan was about to be executed as originally planned. Lothril, with all elven care, crept up to Aragorn's bed and made him sleep deep. Then, she crawled next to him and began weaving a dream with all manner of madness and chaos in it. Once satisfied with her work, she crept back to where Legolas was standing, outside the room, and said, "Now, let us go to sleep and in the morning hear the fruits of our scheming."

The next morning, several months of planning and plotting was about to be revealed. The three were gathered together that breakfast with Mithrandir and Aragorn began his the tale of strange dream.

"I dreamt that I was standing in a field and before me there rode Arwen upon a strange, small, striped horse with a short bristly mane. Then after her came a large creature, of which I have never seen its equal. It jumped upon its great hind legs and had a large tale and a smaller creature of the same kind in a pocket on its stomach. After that creature, was a lady in a sheer, bright pink skirt that stuck straight out. Upon her feet were strange slippers, and she wore pink tights. Her arms were bare, and her hair was in a tight knot upon her head. She was posed in a very strange position. Both of her arms formed a circle above her head, she was standing on one leg, and her other leg was extended straight back. She seemed not to move on her own, but seemed as if she was being towed by something. After her was the scariest image of all. There was a tall figure wearing a very bright, many colored, baggy outfit. His hair was an unnatural bright green. His skin was white and his nose was large, round, and red. Upon his face were painted a blue triangle, a yellow circle, and a green square. His lips were thick, red, and had black lines drawn to make it appear that he was smiling. His feet were enormous and red shoed."

Legolas looked at Lothril who was on the verge of a giggle-fit, while Gandalf was asking, "What strange war paint is that?"

"There was more. After that strange scary image, I was taken to Rivendell and over heard a conversation between Elrond and Glorfindel. Elrond said, 'Hey Glorfy! Wazzup'?' while his tongue lolled out of his mouth. Glorfindel yelled, 'Do NOT call me Glorfy! I hate that name!' Then Elrond and Glorfindel came out from around a corner and Glorfindel was still enraged. He drew his sword, and Elrond drew his, only, they were not swords. They were colored rods of light. Elrond's was green and Glorfindel's was blue. They made a strange buzzing/humming noise. I never heard such a sound before! Suddenly Glorfindel said in a strange voice, 'Elrond, Elrond, I am your father!' Then Elrond cried out, 'NOOO!' Suddenly an ugly green creature in a coarse brown robe came up and said, 'Been growing in my mind, a shadow and threat has been!' in a high pitched frog like voice. Then he left. At that green creature's departure, Elrond and Glorfindel looped arms and... began skipping in circles. After that there was a white flash of light and in it as the word HEARTBURN, then I awoke. What do you think of it?"

Lothril lost control and began laughing hysterically. Between laughs she tried to speak, but to minimal avail. "Le..Lego..las... put...meup...you should see you...r faaaaace!"

"What is she trying to say?" Aragorn asked. Legolas proceeded to explain all that had gone on and told that the idea to do that dream was what he whispered to her in Rohan in their fields. "I think I would have been better off not knowing what you two had whispered," Aragorn said once the explanation was over. "You are a wicked elf Legolas!"

Legolas began to laugh and both the elves laughed all the way out of breakfast. Aragorn thought the whole thing bizarre and wondered why, or how, they could have ever conceived the idea for such a thing.

A few days later Aragorn and Gandalf went in hunt of the White Tree, and the hobbits decided to pester Lothril.

"Good mornin' Lothril!" Pippin cheerily greeted.

"Good morning Pippin," Lothril replied. "And good morning Merry, Sam, and Frodo."

"Good morning," they all said at the same time.

"So, Lothril, how are you doing?" Merry asked.

"Very well Master Merry," she said. Something was up. Four hobbits with four stupid grins, standing in a semi-circle seeming over-cheery and over interested in how she was doing. "Alright you four, I have not known you this long to not realize that you four have something on your mind or up your sleeve, so cut to the chase," she said hiding a grin.

"Very well Lady Lothril," Sam said. He was turning red. "Well, we all know that you and Legolas are in love and all, and well, we all are wonderin' when you two are gonna get married. If we can, we want to be there. You both doing so much for us all and everything."

She broke into a sweet laughter. "You four! I wasn't going to tell anyone I did not have to til just before, but I suppose I can tell you. We are going to get married sometime after midyear's day. I'm not sure just when, but soon after."

"Oh good! So we shall be able to be there!" Pippin said.

"Yes. We decided to get married before I left."

"Good! Because we might not have been able to be there if you waited until you got back!" Merry said.

"Anything else do you four wish to know?" Lothril asked.

"What is it like in Valinor?" Sam asked.

The question caught her off guard. She shrugged slightly and said, "Well, I didn't see all of it you know, but I will tell you all I can."

The five sat down and she began telling all about Valinor. She recalled the cities she saw and the forests and streams and told of the Valar and Maia that she met and what was said between them. Frodo listened with keen interest. Often she would look at him, she could tell that he knew he would end up there sooner than later.

"Lothril, do you think that Elbereth would turn someone away, just because they were not an elf?"

"They did not turn away Earendil."

"Do you think they would run from someone who was not an elf that came there?"

"No Frodo. They would not run away," she said. Then added mentally, "They would not run away from you. You they would welcome. Ignore those horrible dreams."

"How did you know of them?" he said out loud.

"I know many things Frodo. Remember, while I am in Middle-earth, you are not alone."

The other three looked at those two with wonder. What were those two talking about. They would figure that out soon enough.

"Lothril, how did you do so much in only two and a half days? It seems like you were there for years," Sam said.

Lothril thought a moment then answered. "Time in Valinor does not run the same as time here."

"Like Lothlorien?" Sam asked.

"No, not quite." This question caused Lothril to begin to wonder just how time in Valinor ran in comparison to time elsewhere.

On the first day of Lithe, Arwen arrived in Minas Tirith, and Aragorn, Gandalf, Thranduil, Legolas, and Lothril were there to greet her. Amongst her entourage was Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, Erestor, and many of Imladris. After them came the Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, and many of that land, along with Haldir. It was a merry throng that entered the city and Lothril was more than glad to see many of the elves she had befriended in both places, and, in the back of her mind, to see her dresses again. The host went into the city, and on Midsummer's Day Aragorn and Arwen were finally wed.

After the wedding, many of the elves were paying off the bets they had made. During the feasting and celebrating under the stars, and in light of torches, Elrond came up to Legolas and Lothril.

"How many days do you two wish to wait?" Elrond asked.

They looked at each other. Lothril thought a moment then she said, "Tomorrow could work."

"Very well," Elrond said. He half turned, then he looked back at them both and said, "This is the strangest tale of love I have ever seen or heard, and this wedding is perhaps the strangest and most unorganized thing I have ever seen. Save that game Lothril coordinated in Imladris last October." Elrond was grinning.

"My family and friends have always said I was strange. Why should I stop being so now?" Lothril grinned.

Elrond gave a short laugh and turned back into the crowd. More than one elf came up to them that night and asked if they were invited, whenever it was. Towards the end of the night Legolas made his way to Aragorn, and told when everything was going to occur. Aragorn nodded, smiled, and congratulated him.

That night Lothril crept out before most everyone else did and went to her room. She looked out at everyone dancing and singing, and occasionally caught glimpses of Aragorn and Arwen. She thought about what had gone on once more, and wondered if Legolas was somehow her reward for what she had done. No, that wasn't it. Was it? Whatever it was, it was fortunate and she was glad beyond all comprehension and words. There was no word in any language to describe her joy. She smiled contentedly and laid down upon her bed and went to sleep.

By the time Legolas missed her, it was quite late. He headed off to bed, but before entering his room, he softly knocked on her door. She did not answer, so he carefully opened the door and went in. There she was, sound asleep. He walked over to her bed and knelt beside her. He looked at her, for however long, and caressed her face. "_Le melon_ Lothril," he said. He kissed her lips and left the room.

The next morning Lothril woke early, so did everyone that was willing to help prepare for their "small" wedding. Late afternoon came and everything was set. The two were married in the throne room, which was packed with four hobbits, one dwarf, and nearly one hundred elves. So much for a small wedding. When Elrond finally pronounced them married, cheers broke out and Sam blushed as they kissed. Legolas and Lothril were both overjoyed. After a feast and dancing til dawn, the two finally collapsed into bed and fell asleep, for an early morning nap.

_Authors note: Ok, all for this chapter! Just kidding! Do you really think I would let their wedding be so unromantic? HA! As much as I get queasy at my own fluffiness, at times, I will be a little fluffy for their wedding. Nothing disgusting or detailed! Worry not! Ok, I'll shut up so you can keep reading._

That day they spent socializing at getting gifts and thanking everyone that they had met and had traveled with and so forth. Finally, the day ended and the sun set, and the two headed back to _their _room. Finally!

"So my wife, how are you?" Legolas asked her, a very mischievous grin on his face.

"Tired my love. But I would be better if that gleam left your eyes. Please, I am tired, as horrible as it is, I just want to sleep."

"If you do, you shall have to suffer the consequences!" he jested.

"Ah, pity," she said as she took off her jewelry. "Can you help me with this necklace?" she asked.

He unclasped it and she put it in the box on the shelf. She changed into her nightgown and would have flung herself on the bed if Legolas hadn't insisted on laying her in it, which he did, while she made a comment about him being a hopeless romantic.

Legolas took off his circlet and his cloak and changed into his night-robe and crawled in bed next to Lothril.

"Now, you must suffer the consequences!" Legolas whispered. Faux maliciousness was in his voice.

"What are you going to do?" Lothril asked. Her eyes growing wide, a smile creeping across her face.

Legolas crept closer, she backed away. Soon she was on the edge of the bed and he began to tickle her.

"Noo! NOOOO!" she laughed. "Stop it! Oh stop! You're horrible!" she screamed with laughter. She began laughing so hard that tears came to her eyes. "Curse the day you ever discovered I was ticklish! Oh stop!" she laughed. His fingers ran across her scar and he stopped short. He traced it through her clothes. "It's a raised scar. It looks horrible," she said, her voice yet laced with laughter.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, does it?" he asked.

"No. It is completely healed. I am fortunate to have survived the war with only this for a scar."

"I agree, but I am more fortunate to have come through it with you," he said just before he kissed her, and his arms wrapped softly around her.

_Authors note: Okay, this one is real this time! I really am done with this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I thought this chapter a little strange myself. Hope the dream wasn't a let down, or too scary/psychotic. As always, review!_


	26. The Fellowship Says Farewell

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**The Fellowship Says Farewell**

_Authors note: Well, I decided, for sake of my impatience, I am going to skip the funeral of Theoden and skip straight to the partings. As always, read and review! **NOT EDITED!**_

The host left Edoras and made their way to Helm's Deep. True to their words, Legolas and Lothril joined Gimli in a short exploration of them. Lothril was awestruck by their beauty, and Legolas had to admit, they were magnificent, but he was more than glad to be out in the sunshine again.

From Helm's Deep they rode to Isengard and saw the ents once more. There was much speech in which Lothril did not have the heart to listen to, the hour of parting had almost struck.

"Well Lady Lothril," Treebeard said in his slow entish way. "I have heard rumor of your deeds. You have done quite well. Shall you leave from here to explore my forest with Legolas and Gimli?"

"I...I am afraid not. I must leave for a year, then I shall return and explore your forest if I am able," Lothril said.

Suddenly a white light came falling out of the clear blue sky. It looked almost like a star. Everyone looked on with amazement, save Legolas and Lothril, for it was the same thing that had brought her there almost a year ago.

"I fear it is time to say good-bye," she said. She hoped she would see most of them again, but she did not know. She looked at the Fellowship, they were getting a little teary eyed. She blinked back the tears as best as she could as she hugged each member, and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. To the four hobbits she whispered something different and said a good bye to all. She then turned to the Lord Elrond and his sons Elladan and Elrohir and bowed low in the elvish fashion.

"Lord Elrond, I thank you for everything you have done for me," she said. "Elladan, Elrohir, keep on eye on Legolas for me, make sure he does not get into too much mischief."

"Lothril, you are more than welcome," Elrond said.

"We shall keep an eye on him," Elrohir said. "Do not worry about that!"

She turned to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, "Again, I thank you for watching over me while I was away. I thank you for all you have done."

They both assured her she was more than welcome and that if ever she wanted to visit, she would be welcomed. Everyone had assured her of that. Every king and ruler of every country and realm in the West had given her leave to wander where she willed.

Last of all, she turned to Legolas. "Legolas, I shall miss you dearly," she said, shedding tears at last. She flung her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder.

Legolas kissed her cheek and said, "I shall miss you, but a year is a short time for us to wait. I love you Lothril."

"I love you too," she said. He held her tightly in his arms as if she was going to be sucked away a moment too soon, and kissed her long. She handed her bow and quiver over to Thranduil to keep while she was gone, but not her knives and said, "I shall keep these."

She stepped up to the white light, turned, cried, "Farewell!" and stepped into the white light. The moment she was engulfed in the light, she felt like she was hit by something large, but before she could turn around and look, she found herself staring at Sarah Prachitt. A stupid look was on her face and she seemed to be staring at Robby Johnson two seats ahead and to the left of her. She stopped, then she realized time was frozen, then she was hit again by something.

"Umpf!" she spun around and found a very dazed elf prince looking around. "Legolas! How did you get here?"

"I don't know. It felt like something pushed me in after you," Legolas said. "Is this your school?"

"Yes. This is horrible!" she cried, her fair face was distraught.

"Why?" Legolas asked, putting a hand on each shoulder.

"Because now I have to either hide you or explain you. Let me think!" she said. She put her head in her hands and turned towards the window. Something on her desk caught her eye. It was white parchment with a vibrant red seal upon it of seven stars. "Hello, what is this?" she asked as she picked it up and opened it. It was a letter written in Quenya and in gold ink.

"What is it?" Legolas asked. Lothril broke the seal.

"A letter from Elbereth," she slowly replied.

"What does it say?" he asked. She held the letter so both could see. This is how it ran in modern English:

_Lady Lothril,_

_Greetings from Manwë and Elbereth! Some things have changed since you last spoke to us, and it is important you know of these changes. One of them, you have already discovered, is that Legolas is coming with you. It was decided that sundering you and Legolas so soon after being married was unfair. Do not worry about hiding him, everyone thinks he is a foreign exchange student from England, and his name is Avery Smith. Do not worry about money for him, for the amount of half of his father's treasury has been put into a dollar amount. _

_There is something else you should know as well, you are no longer staying for one year, but until January 20th. _

_Some things may be slightly altered because you went back, do not worry, nothing drastic has been changed. You still have something you must do. DO NOT look for it, it shall come to you. _

_One thing more, time has been temporarily stopped in your time. Once you sit down in your desk, time shall resume. Remember, even though in Middle-earth you may be considered 2,517, in this place are you only 16. Do not forget to act that age._

_You shall find that Legolas already has clothes that fall within your school's rules. Do not worry, we shall be watching and guiding you still._

_-Manwë and Elbereth _

"Legolas, did you get that? your new name is Avery."

"Yes Lothril. Did you know you were 2,517?"

"No. Now, Legolas, this is a much different world from where you come from. I think it would be best if we kept in mental contact always. And, if you see anything weird, or have any questions, ask me mentally."

"Very well Lothril," Legolas said.

"One thing more, do not tell anyone you are an elf, do not tell anyone Middle-earth or anyone there in exists, and do not let anyone know we are married. Everyone thinks I am sixteen and boyfriendless, with minimal hope of getting one before I turn twenty-six."

"Understood," Legolas said with a nod.

There was a stack of clothes on her desk, her lime green polo, khaki skirt, nylons, and loud sandals were there, on top of that was a green polo and a pair of khaki pants. She handed him his new clothes and she snatched hers. They couldn't bring themselves to change in front of a group of unseeing, frozen kids, nor the hallway, so she led him to the door that led to the school attic. She found it unlocked and they went in there to change.

Both decided to leave their elvish shoes on, and Lothril didn't bother putting on her nylons again. "I guess I don't care if I get in trouble for it!" she said.

"These clothes feel coarse," Legolas said.

"Welcome to my world," she said with a sarcastic grin. "Are you ready?"

"I think so. Where shall be put our clothes?" Legolas asked.

"Unless things are very changed, my mother's mini-van should be parked outside. We can put them in there under a seat and let them hide there. Our weapons can go under our clothes. Oh, Legolas, you need a hair cut. If your hair is not short, you shall get in trouble!"

"What should I do?"

"Well, I don't know how to cut your hair right, so... We shall take a risk and let you wear a baseball hat. Just tuck your hair up in it."

"What about my ears?"

"If anyone asks, you were born with them. People may pass it off as a birth defect of sorts."

"Good. Now, what is a mini-van and a baseball hat?"

Lothril explained as they went out to the mini-van. Yes, it was still there, thank the Valar, and they stowed their clothes and things in it. Then, she got her baseball hat off the rider's seat and gave it to him.

"Baseball hat's are not dress code, but I am willing to guess, rather pray, that you are here visiting, and are not technically enrolled in my school yet, so if you break a few small rules you will probably get by. Let's go back inside, Avery."

"Very well, Jennifer. I like Lothril better I think."

"As do I," Lothril grinned.

They went back inside the school. As they climbed the stair case leading to the second floor Legolas asked, "What does the name Avery mean?"

"He he he, the Valar have a sense of humor. It means 'ruler of the elves'," Lothril said with a grin.

They got back in the room, and found he had a desk in front of hers.

"Ready when you are," Lothril said.

Legolas nodded and they sat down at the exact same time. Suddenly a paper airplane went by and Mrs. Johnson, Robby's mother, the study hall monitor said, "Billy Crandall! No throwing paper airplanes! Come up here and get a demerit!"

The bell rang and study hall was out. The next class was history with Mrs. Stottenhelm.

"A word of warning Le, Avery, her voice is rather high and squeaky," Lothril said.

"What are you saying?"

"Your ears may hurt by the end of the class."

"Oh," Legolas said with a frown.

The students filed into class just ere the bell rang. "Alrighty class, today we are going to study D-Day. Turn in your text books to page..." said Mrs. Stottenhelm. Her voice had the effect on the elves as nails across a blackboard have on humans.

"I see what you mean!" Legolas said mentally. She nodded slightly. By the end of class both were about ready to scream. After history came the last class of the day, Drama, and the teacher was Mrs. Erickson, Jennifer's mother.

"This is where you get to meet my, mother. Mrs. Erickson's Drama class," Lothril said.

They entered the room and Legolas spotted her. Mrs. Erickson was the same height Jennifer had been when she arrived, but she was a little stockier in build than Jennifer or Lothril had been, and her features were not as elven fair as Jennifer's had been.

"Hey Avery! Are you enjoying your day so far?" Mrs. Erickson asked.

"Yes mil.. Ma'am. It has been a very interesting day. I am learning quite a bit about... America," Legolas said. He thanked Lothril for helping him out.

The two had almost gotten through the day without incident, that is, until Mrs. Erickson decided to have a question and answer segment with Avery.

"This will be a great opportunity for us to get to know you!" Mrs. Erickson said. Legolas' eyes grew wide.

"Go for it! I'll help!" Lothril whispered. Legolas stood and went to the front of the room. He couldn't have been more nervous if he had been told to fight a balrog. Thank goodness Jennifer's mother had a stool in the front of her room. He sat down and the questions began.

"So, just how old are you?" Becky Redenbocker asked.

He looked at Lothril. "Seventeen."

Sarah Brown was next, "When's your birthday and, what are your hobbies?"

"Um," Legolas did some quick calculating in his head based on Shire reckoning and said, "May twenty-first. I like archery, horseback riding, broad blade sword fighting, long knife fighting, I like playing the lap harp, mandolin, reading, singing, dancing, woodworking, a large variety of things," he ended.

"What kind of dancing?" Becky asked. She was a short blonde, athletic girl and thought Avery was "hott".

Legolas looked back at Lothril, "Say folk!" she said mentally.

"Traditional folk. Rather unique to where I'm from," Legolas said.

Sarah Brown obviously had a crush on him as well because she got a dreamy look in her eyes and stupid smile on her face.

Much to Legolas' relief, Andrew Benson spoke. "What's your favorite book?"

"Lord of the Rings," Legolas said without hesitation.

Lothril suppressed a grin. The questions continued and with a little help, all were answered. None to soon the bell rang, signifying the end of the day. Praise be to Elbereth! As they left, Becky approached Avery.

"Hey Avery, do you have a girlfriend?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I do," Legolas said.

"Oh. Where does she live?"

"Around here,"Legolas said. He was assuming Jennifer's was nearby anyway.

"Oh. That's too bad," Becky said. "Man, you get girlfriends fast! I thought you got here yesterday!" She wasn't the most subtle person in the world. Which explained why she only ever had one boyfriend.

"I did. She had been my next door neighbor, then she moved here around the same time I was to come over here, so we kept in contact and she remained my girlfriend." Legolas explained. It was as close to the truth as he was going to get.

Becky bought the story. Mostly because the tale of how she met her first and only boyfriend to date had been even stranger than his. "Oh. See ya!" she said, as bubbly and enthusiastically as ever, and proceeded with shoving homework into her backpack. Either she was hopeful, or she was delusional, maybe both. Neither one knew, elves though they were.

Legolas whispered in elvish, "Can I claim you as my 'girlfriend'?"

"Not by name just yet. Just wait and see how things end up. Now, let us go home."

Suddenly Becky chimed up, "Cool boots Jen! Where'dya get 'em?"

"They were a gift," she said.

"Weird, I thought you were wearing sandals this morning, but you know me, a little scatter brained at times! Too bad you don't know where they got them, they're beautiful! Later Jen!"

"Good-bye Becky."

Lothril and Legolas headed down to the mini-van, where Mrs. Erickson and Jennifer's siblings Jessica and Jon were waiting, and they drove home. More than ever Lothril was grateful for her ability to mentally communicate, otherwise Legolas would have never made it to the Erickson house.

He stood at the door of the vehicle and stared at it mistrustfully. "What sort of machine is this?" he asked mentally.

"It is used for transportation. Do not worry. It can't eat you," she jokingly assured.

"Must I be locked inside of it?"

"Yes, but do not worry, it isn't alive and my mother is in total control of it," Lothril said. Legolas slowly entered and sat down. "Now, see that strap over your shoulder with the metal buckle on it?" Legolas nodded. "Watch me and do as I do." Lothril buckled her seat belt and Legolas imitated the action. He was none to happy about the whole thing, it seemed strange that anyone would voluntarily get in that strange machine and willingly strap themselves to it, but he trusted Lothril, so he did it.

As they pulled in the driveway, Lothril expected to see the one story, three bedroom house she had known her whole life, and wondered where on earth they had put Avery. Instead, however, she saw a two story house. Mrs. Erickson, Jessie, and Jon filed into the house, allowing Lothril to grab the clothes, and Legolas the weapons, after having to unbuckle Legolas herself. The knives they quickly shoved into her book-bag, and the bow he hid behind his back. They entered the house a full minute after the others, and found the mother and siblings to be off in their rooms putting on more comfortable clothes.

"This way! I think," Lothril said. She slowly went up the staircase, praying her bedroom and the guestroom were at the top. There were two doors in the entire upstairs. The first one they opened they saw luggage neatly stacked in a corner. "This must be yours," she said. They put his weapons and clothes in his room then went to the next door.

They opened it and found cream, texture painted walls, with green and white curtains and thick green carpeting. There was a definite effort on the part of Jennifer to have as Middle-earthian looking bedroom as possible. Maps of Middle-earth and various places were on the walls and favorite quotes from books were written in calligraphy and hung upon the wall. She looked over at her bed and saw it was now queen sized. Why on earth it was she couldn't imagine, but she was glad! Her bed had always been a little too small and now...

"And this must be mine!" She said with a grin. You can come in if you wish, but if we hear anyone come up the steps, you must get out."

Legolas nodded. He walked in and looked about at the digital alarm clock, the stereo, and the lamp that she had. She had a few candles and candle powered lamps as well. Lothril explained to him what the clock and the stereo were and turned on the stereo. Lothril thought Legolas was going to fall over when her Lord of the Rings soundtrack music blared out.

"How do so many people and instruments fit inside that small...Some one is coming up the stairs!" Legolas said. He bolted out the room and into his, just before Jennifer's mother reached the top of the stairs. She walked right past Avery's room and to Jennifer's.

She heard a knock. "Just a second!" she said as she buttoned up her jeans. That was one thing she wished was in Middle-earth, blue jeans. "Come in!"

"He Jen, I want you to make sure Avery feels welcome. He's only been here a day, I know, but I think he feels a little out of place. Introduce him to your friends. Judging from today's class, I think he would get along with them nicely. Ok hun, can you do that for me?"

"Yes mom, gladly!" Lothril said. He must have come for only half a day.

"Thanks, I knew you would. Supper's in a few hours, so why don't you show him around the yard or something," Mrs. Erickson said. She left the room. Now, something you must know, the Erickson's had a heavily wooded yard with a stream that ran through it and a pond, several acres large it was, and had plenty of trees for elves to climb, though none that humans could.

"Hey Avery!" she called the moment she hit the door of her room. "Want to go on a walk?"

"Yes, that sounds nice," he said through his door. She opened the door to his room and sat on his bed. "You know, it's warm enough you could where jeans and a t-shirt," she said as he was putting on a long-sleeved t-shirt. He was still wearing his khaki pants.

"What?" Legolas asked. She walked over to the dresser and found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said: IF THIS SHIRT IS CLEAN, I AM AN ELF. IF THIS SHIRT IS DIRTY, I AM A HUMAN. WHO WANTS TO SPEND A SHORT LIFE DOING LAUNDRY ANYWAY?

"Perfect!" she said. "Put this on." She tossed the shirt and jeans at his head. He held up the shirt, read it, and laughed.

"Ha, ha," he said. "How droll."

He put on the shirt and jeans and decided jeans were much more comfortable than khaki's, but were still not as comfortable as elvish clothes.

"Legolas, darling, we still need to get your hair cut. Wait right here while I call to get you an appointment to get it cut."

"Call to get an appointment to cut my hair? That does not make much sense to me," Legolas said.

"I'll explain it all in a minute," Lothril said as she ran downstairs. She grabbed the phone and ran back upstairs and called her hair salon. She would have taken him to a barber shop, but there wasn't one she knew of in less than an hours drive. In five minutes she had an emergency appointment with the only hair stylist she trusted, Kathy. "Come on Avery, let's go tell my mom your going in for a hair cut," she said as she put the baseball cap back on his head.

They went downstairs and Lothril found her mother in the kitchen.

"Mom, Avery said he needed to get his hair cut, so I'm going to take him over to Kathy."

"Okay Jen, be back before supper!"

"Thanks mom!" Lothril called over her shoulder as she dragged Legolas out to the mini-van. Lothril got in on the drivers side and they drove away.

"I didn't know you knew how to drive this thing," Legolas said.

"I had gotten my license a few days before I left for Middle-earth. Now, when we get there, just do whatever Kathy says. Something you should know as well, this is called a mini-van. As things go along, I shall teach you the difference and names between all the many vehicles we have."

"Very well," Legolas said. This world was insane. He had only been there a few hours and already he was seeing drastic differences.

In a few minutes they were at the hair salon.

"Hey Jen! How ya doing? Is this Avery?" Kathy asked. She was a curly headed blonde with brown eyes and a bubbly, friendly personality. She was one of those people you can help but like.

"Yes," Lothril smiled back. "He would like to donate his hair to that place that makes wigs for children cancer patients."

"I would?" Legolas asked in a whisper.

"Yes you would," she whispered back.

"You do know you have to have ten inches of more of hair to donate right?" she said looking back and forth at Jen and Avery.

Lothril took of his hat to reveal a foot and some inches of long, silky, blonde hair for donation. Kathy smiled and said, "Have a seat!" and motioned to one of the chairs. Legolas undid his braid as she got a rubber band to tie his hair off with. She tied off his hair and snip, snip, there went fourteen inches of the most unique and beautiful blonde hair known to our time. Legolas looked at his loose, uneven locks in the mirror. He was almost shocked, his hair hadn't been that short since he got it caught in a bush in Imladris while playing hide and seek with Elladan and Elrohir and had to get it cut to get out.

Kathy took Legolas backed, washed his hair and brought him back to the chair. This was all quite new and strange to him. "How do you want your hair cut?" she asked.

Legolas had no idea, luckily, Lothril did. "Short, something that would pass at school, but not too short."

"Got ya," Kathy said. She had cut the hair of more than one boy from Jennifer's school and knew exactly what to do. Short, tapered in the back, but a little bit left on the top so he could do what he wanted with it. Messy, combed neatly, whatever.

"Thank you Kathy! You're a life saver! That is perfect!" Lothril praised. She paid the lady and the two left.

In the mini-van on the way home Legolas said, "The last time my hair was this short, I was born."

Lothril laughed. "Get used to it, it shall be that short until January twentieth."

They made it back to the Erickson residence, informed Mrs. Erickson they had made it home safe, then explored the yard. During the exploration, many things were explained, as best as Lothril could explain them.

Suddenly, they heard a bell. "That is the signal for supper," Lothril said. They hurried back towards the house to find everyone outside at the picnic table eating ribs.

"We already said grace you two. You'll have to say it for yourselves then dig in," Mr. Erickson said. And now, Legolas was beholding Jennifer's father. He was tall with a trim build, red headed with deep set blue eyes, and a mustache.

"What did your father mean by saying grace?" Legolas asked mentally.

"It is when we thank Illuvatar for our food," Lothril explained. "A practice held by some yet in this time, and most definitely held by this family."

"I see," Legolas said. They bowed their heads and said silent prayers, though in truth, Legolas was counting out seconds for what he thought would be a suitable length for such a thing. After seven seconds, Lothril asked him mentally what on earth he was doing and told him to open his eyes and eat.

Lothril and Legolas were given ribs, covered in the family's favorite barbeque sauce. Legolas had never had barbeque covered ribs, or anything barbequed for that matter. He glanced around and picked up the ribs, his hands instantly being covered in sauce. He took a bite and became very conscious of the fact the sauce was on much of his face that lied between nose and chin. He set them down, wiped his mouth off with a napkin and said, "This is quite a messy business isn't it?"

"Duh! Haven't you had ribs before?" Jessie blurted out.

Legolas may have been slightly insulted at her tone if he hadn't remembered he was suppose to be only a few years older than her, and this world was quite strange. "No, we don't have ribs quite like this back home," Legolas said while staring down at them. This was new, quite new, and strange!

"Avery, would you like some pop?" Mrs. Erickson asked upon observing he had no beverage.

"No thank you. May I have some water?" he asked. What was pop?

"Sure!" Mrs. Erickson said as she went inside to fetch him some. A few minutes later she returned with a tall glass of ice water.

"Thank you ma'am," he said just before he took a sip.

_Authors note: Just so you know, pop is the Michigander term for soda, coke, carbonated beverages. Ok, I think this is the third chapter I've written today! Yay for me! Thus begins the adventures of Legolas in modern times! MWAHAHAHAHA! Lucky Lothril, he's there, he's gorgeous, and he's got more money than either one know what to do with! I think this whole thing shall prove very interesting. Very interesting indeed! Review please!_


	27. The First Few Days

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**The First Few Days**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings, I do not own Star Wars, I do not own Bob's Soda Shop (though I could if I started it... nah!) I do not own anything okay! DRAT IT ALL! I don't own anything! Wait! I own socks! HA! With grey toes and heels! YAY FOR ME! Little fuzzy sock... Little fuzzy sock...

_Authors note: And now the gears change a little. A little less action, a different kind of adventure, and a bit more humor. As for the romance... well... there's a wrinkle... As always, read and review! REMEMBER! AVERY AND LEGOLAS ARE THE SAME PERSON! Just a friendly reminder! I dedicate this chapter, and all the chapters til Lothril and Legolas go back to Middle-earth to the United Nerds of America. Or, "The four I sat with at lunch, with Lothril. I shall miss them, if no other humans I met in that school in that strange time. The rest I am glad to forsake!" -Legolas_

_**NOT EDITED! I thank you all for reading and reviewing! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS I CRAVE!**_

The next day Avery followed Jennifer to all her classes. Since Jennifer went to such a small school, everybody in a grade had all the same classes as anyone else in that grade, much to Jennifer and Avery's relief. During literature class, in which Jennifer was getting an A by the way, Lothril decided to hold a mental conference with Legolas.

"Legolas, before this day goes much farther, we have to rename everyone you know from Middle-earth."

"Very well, but I know many people."

"How about the ones you are most likely to talk about. Let's start with your father. How about Thomas?"

"Very well. What should we rename my mother?"

"What is her name? No one ever told me."

"Calenmir."

"How about Karen?"

"That will be good. Now, Aragorn."

"Arthur."

They continued on until they came up with the following: Aragorn- Arthur, Thranduil- Thomas, Calenmir- Karen, Elrond- Uncle Ron, Galadriel- Aunt Gloria, Imrahil- Isaiah, Faramir- Franklin, Frodo- Fred, Arwen- Amanda, (Sam, Merry, and Pippin's names didn't have to change) Haldir- Hank, Boromir- Bradly, Eomer- Edward, Eowyn- Emily, and Mithrandir- Michael.

To be sure neither one forgot, Lothril wrote the list in elvish. Becky saw her writing the list, but Jennifer had been such an odd girl, before she left, that she had bothered to create her own alphabet, and most everyone in the small highschool knew of this. Thus, when Becky saw the strange characters upon the page, she thought, "There goes Jen again with her strange alphabet! She's so weird sometimes!"

"Avery, do you have a guess?" Mrs. McCall the literature teacher.

"I beg your pardon Mrs. McCall, what was the question?" Avery asked.

"Who wrote Pride and Prejudice?"

"Um... Jane Austin."

"Correct," Mrs. McCall smiled.

Legolas mentally thanked Lothril and said mentally to her, "I am glad to know you know so much! If you did not, I'd be in trouble. Thank you!"

Lothril nodded her head slightly in reply.

Twelve noon finally rolled around and it was lunch time. For the first time in his life Legolas was having a sack lunch, brown paper bag and all, for the first time he was having a sandwich! Classic ham and Swiss on rye, should you like to know. Lothril took her customary place at the head of the table, Maggs and Andrew on her right, KT and Brandon on her left.

"Hey Avery, have a seat between Andrew and me!" Maggs said with a smile.

"Thank you Maggs," Legolas said as he sat down. He had been told their names by Lothril the night before.

"Avery, you said you like Lord of the Rings, right?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, I did," Avery said.

"Whose your favorite character?"

"Um... I never gave it much thought. I think it is a three way draw between Frodo, Sam, and Aragorn."

"Oooh! Aragorn! I like Aragorn too!" KT said with a cheesy grin while clapping her hands. KT was a cut from a different cloth than the rest of the world. She was about five feet, six inches, had just past shoulder length straight brown hair with oval glasses and green eyes. She was intentionally strange, which is what made her so much fun to be with.

Legolas glanced over at Lothril and asked mentally, "Is she all right?"

Lothril answered, "Yes, you'll understand once you get to know her."

"What's your favorite character Andrew?" Legolas asked.

"Well, I like Aragorn and Gandalf, they're really cool. But I like Legolas too. I think that would be really awesome to be able to shoot like that."

"Really!" Legolas said. He felt rather flattered.

"Yeah. I kind of wonder what's its like to live forever. That would be sweet," Maggs said.

Legolas just looked at Andrew and Maggs and wondered if they had any clue. Nah...

"What do you think it is like Avery?" Maggs asked.

"Go for it, might as well! Don't worry, we've debated this question many times before. Think of it as an initiation question," Lothril mentally said.

"Well... I think it would be fun at times, not having to worry about getting ill, never suffering from decay. On the other hand, you watch mortal friends die and you know you cannot follow them. I think it would be hard to watch your elven friends die as well, although, there is assurance you shall see them again once you sail West," Legolas answered.

"True," Andrew said with a shrug. "Would you be an elf if you could?"

"Yes!" Legolas replied without hesitation.

"What about you Jenny? Would you?" Andrew asked.

"Oh yes. I am certain I would!" Lothril answered. Since she had faced the option, she could answer with all confidence.

"Hey Avery, have you ever seen Star Wars?" Andrew asked. He was a big fan.

"No, I have not," Legolas answered. He mentally asked Lothril, "What is Star Wars?"

"Remember that green guy and those strange rods of light I put in Aragorn's dream?"

"Yes."

"That is part of it. I'll make you watch them later. You've got a lot of movies to watch later."

"Movies?"

"You'll see!" Lothril said. A grin was on her face and her friends just wondered what it was about.

Lunch was a success, all in all, and Legolas thought her friends were a little odd, but much more interesting than the rest of her class mates. In truth, Jennifer and her friends were all a little strange, but in a good way. Fashion was not one of their priorities, neither was popularity, music, movies, or almost anything that most teenagers are concerned with. They wore what they liked, they watched and listened to what they like, and their conversations revolved around Middle-earth, Narnia, the Jedi, and their favorite video games. Their idea of gossip was news on any of the afore mentioned things. Some would say they were stereotypical nerds, but none had tape on their glasses, pocket protectors, nor wore flood pants. Legolas decided that he would much rather speak with them than anyone else and that there was a far greater chance of having stimulating conversation with them than any other human he had met there under the age of thirty-five.

Now that he had met all of Jennifer's teachers, he thought them all respectable people, and most all of them interesting, but that is not to say he wanted to befriend any of them. He was beginning to notice a difference between humans of Middle-earth and humans of this world, Middle-earth humans experienced far more at a much younger age than apparently most of the modern humans did. Most of the teachers he had met seemed much younger than Estel when he first met him, and that is when he was twenty-three. There was one teacher, however, that Legolas thought far wiser than the rest, he was a bit older, but his wisdom exceeded his age. This was Mr. Helzershanks. He was a man in his late fifties, but of wisdom exceeded some people in their nineties. The moment Legolas met him, he respected him deeply and thought it a shame he would never meet Lord Elrond. He was certain both would like the meeting, if it ever occurred.

All during study hall that day, Sarah, Becky, and Julie Combs spent their study hall staring at Avery with stupid looking faces. How they envied Jennifer. He was **living** with her! He was with her all the time! He seemed to like her, she seemed to like him. At least, he didn't seem at all interested in any other girl at the school. What did she have they didn't? Why wouldn't he give more than common courtesy to the rest of them? Why was it, the first good looking guy to come to that school in goodness knows how long, was attracted to the girl who couldn't get a date if her life depended on it and further more, didn't care about guys! Everything seemed upside down and wrong. Very wrong... very unfair!

While gazing longingly at the 'heavenly' Avery, Julie noticed something. He was wearing a ring upon his left hand ring finger that was gold entwined with what looked like silver, but was _mithril_. Then she noticed a ring on Jennifer's hand. Silver, but again _mithril_, with a pear shaped diamond in the middle. The ring glittered and glowed in the sun as Jennifer silently admired it for a moment, then hid her hand on her lap. Something was wrong with this picture, besides the fact Jennifer got to live with Avery for seven months. Something was very wrong! Both had a ring on their left hand ring finger. Also, she had acted and seemed different since Avery showed up. Coincidence? She thought not! She was going to keep her eye on those two, for now she was curious.

School ended that day, rather uneventful, and the two went home. Both went straight from the mini-van to their bedrooms and got in much more comfortable clothes, then Legolas made his way to Lothril's room.

She heard a knock and asked, "Who is it?"

"Lothril, it is me," the person outside said.

"Come in Legolas!" she said. He opened the door and then shut it behind him.

"Lothril, you must explain your friends' words to me. Aragorn and Gandalf are no cooler than any other being. They always seemed warm. I do not think my archery is worthy of awe, what is a movie, and stars do not go to war."

"Words like 'cool' and 'awesome' and 'sweet' are often used improperly. It is slang."

"Slang?"

"Call it a local saying. Like Samwise's term elven magic, it is not magic. You and I know that, but he does not know what else to say, so he says magic. People here do not know what to say when they like something or think it would be interesting, so they say it would be cool, or sweet, or what have you. Do you understand?"

"A little. You live in quite a strange world Lothril!" Legolas said. "Now, what about those movie things?"

"That you shall have to see!" Lothril grinned. Lothril discovered yesterday, that with her new room, she had a television and DVD player. She crept downstairs and snatched her brothers Star Wars movies, then ran back up stairs and put them in the DVD player. "Before we get too far into the movie, want something to drink?"

"Umm... that would be fine," he said.

"We have water, lemonade, orange juice..."

"Lemonade? Orange juice?"

"Oh, you do not know about lemons or oranges do you? Hehehe! You are going to try some orange juice and lemonade!" Lothril grinned before she ran down stairs again. A few minutes later she returned holding two glasses, one blue, one green, one filled with orange juice, the other with lemonade. She handed Legolas the orange juice glass.

Legolas held the glass and looked at the yellow liquid inside. "It does not look very orange to me!"

"The fruit it comes from looks orange," Lothril explained. "Drink already! It's not poisoned!"

Legolas slowly put the glass to his lips and took a sip. He made a funny face. Citric acid was not something he, or anyone from that time had ever been acquainted with. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He took another sip. "This is strange," he said at last.

"Do you like it?"

"I think I do!" Legolas grinned. She handed him the other glass and he tasted that. "This is much different than the other, but I like it better."

Suddenly the Star Wars theme song began to play. Legolas read the prologue as its yellow letters floated up the screen, much to the elf's amazement, then suddenly the movie began. He saw the strange creatures and thought they were some sort of orc. He saw the people walking around and asked, "How do those people fit in that screen? Are they under a spell?" he was absolutely awe struck.

"No no no!" Lothril said, and began trying to explain that they people were life sized and this was no more than a moving picture. He was convinced they were under a spell.

They spent the entire afternoon, and into the evening, watching Episodes I and II. At the end Legolas understood Anakin's dilemma, but said, "He should have either quit the Jedi and married Padme, or stayed with the Jedi and told her he couldn't marry her. It is wrong that he broke faith with his master. It is dishonorable."

"Yes, but he was distraught over losing his mother, and he was yet young!" Lothril argued.

"Aragorn lost his mother at a young age, yet he did not join Sauron. It makes me think Anakin was weak or unstable. He should have grieved the loss of his mother and continued on," Legolas said.

"Do you have no compassion?" Lothril asked. Slight scorn could be detected.

"Yes, I do. I think you are missing my point. Yes, he went through hard times. So have I, so have many people I, we have known. It is no excuse to be faithless," he calmly replied.

Lothril sighed and slowly admitted, "You are right." and no more was said on the subject.

The next day was Saturday, so Lothril forced Legolas to go through an extended edition Lord of the Rings-a-thon.

Lothril puts in the Fellowship and suddenly, Galadriel's voice can be heard. Legolas almost fell off the bed with surprise. Of course, they both understood the elvish, and found some flaws with accent and pronunciation, but all in all was well done.

Of course, at every point where the movies were incorrect, Legolas pointed it out, that is, until Lothril told him there were many inaccuracies and he would have to ignore them or laugh at them, but stop talking or he'd miss the whole thing. He was slightly annoyed at her and protested because he had lived it.

"Oh, but you have not lived this," Lothril said with an evil grin.

Then, they came to the Council of Elrond.

"It would have been nice if it was that short!" Legolas said. Then, he watched the actor jump up and defend Aragorn. "I do not look like that do I?" he asked with growing interest.

"No, you are much more handsome," she grinned.

"I admit that Boromir was portrayed correctly," Legolas said with a grin. "Where is Bilbo?"

"They decided to cut him out," Lothril sadly said.

"That is a disservice to him," Legolas said.

Legolas' eyes grew wide in renewed horror when he saw the balrog, until Lothril assured him he was not real in any way, shape, or form. A few minutes later he was protesting the fact that the Naith of Lorien was skipped all together on their way to Caras Galadhon. Once the Fellowship ended, Legolas spoke.

"I can forgive many inaccuracies, especially after you explained about the time, but there is one I cannot forgive. Lord Elrond, would never in his right mind send Arwen out to find travelers in the Wild, Ringbearer though he be! And there is no excuse for cutting out Glorfindel!" Legolas protested.

"I always thought so too! After meeting Lord Elrond, I know he would never send Arwen out to do something like that! He only let me because I was the only one that knew what would happen." she jumped off the bed and put in The Two Towers. "Prepare to die Prince Legolas. They destruction of Middle-earth continues!"

Legolas watched the Two Towers and almost laughed when he saw his counter part stare at the coming wargs. He almost laughed when he saw the hideous face he made when he slew the scout. "Do I make such faces when I fight?"

"Not that I've noticed!" Lothril said. "Fair warning, by the way, Faramir's character was slaughtered in these movies! All die-hard fans of the books were disgusted with the portrayal of Faramir."

Legolas soon enough saw why. He found Denethor interesting though, he had not met Lord Denethor, but all accounts seemed to agree with the movie one.

Suddenly, a horn was heard outside the Hornburg, and Lothril remembered and Legolas wondered. Suddenly, the elves of Lothlorien come marching across the screen.

"What in Middle-earth are those elves doing there? There was no reason, nor way anyone would have known to send elves there!" Legolas exclaimed.

"That's what I said when I first saw it," Lothril said. "Just wait, it gets better!"

Legolas noted the sarcasm, and a few scenes later he knew why, Haldir was dying. "Then Haldir's ghost must have been at our wedding," Legolas said with a grin.

"Yes, that's it! Haldir's ghost!" Lothril joked. When the movie ended she asked, "If Gimli had challenged you to a drinking game, would you have done it?"

Legolas thought a moment, "I don't know. I suppose I could have done it to even the score with Gimli, but since you beat us both, I suppose it is not an issue."

"While I'm thinking of it, don't tell anyone you drink wine, beer, or whatever else you may consume. Since your supposedly seventeen, you are under the legal drinking age in this state and that could lead to problems. And, my parents do not condone such things. My mother would kill me if she knew what you had given me at that Farewell party in Mirkwood, or Aragorn's and Arwen's wedding, Edoras, pretty much everywhere we went."

"Then, you were acting against their wishes," Legolas said. For some reason he sounded like her father...

"I was acting against their wishes the moment I climbed out of the window and landed in your arms," she said flippantly. "I never thought I would hear myself say this, but, I found many of the standards and rules set forth by parents impractical and irrelevant when I went to Middle-earth. Many were reinforced, but many were irrelevant."

"Like what?" Legolas asked. Now he was curious.

Lothril put in the Return of the King as she began listing. "Never running off with someone they didn't know, not staying out past ten thirty at night, never going anywhere with out asking, not dancing; the strict no personal contact rule died soon after I fell asleep on you while riding a horse. My mother never said it directly, but it was implied that I probably should not go to war. I'm sure they would not have been happy about my challenging Sauron and Saruman either. I am also fairly confident they would not have EVER consented my running off with two men, four male hobbits, a wizard, a male dwarf, and an elf prince either. And our actions on Cerin Amroth... I should not live to regret them if my parents find out!"

Legolas gave a low whistle as Lothril sat down next to him on the bed. "And I thought my parents were strict! My father said no fighting til I turned one-hundred, no wine til one hundred and fifty, and no going anywhere with out at least one other person until two hundred years of age. Although, if it had been an all female Fellowship, I am sure my father wouldn't have let me go either. And I was dancing at age ten. You do live in a strange world!"

"Yes. And where as other people are allowed to do these things, my parents prohibit it. It is for the best I am certain, and if I were to stay hear for the rest of my days I should follow their guidelines. As I said, I found many of them irrelevant or impractical there. Like no going to movie theaters, not an issue in Imladris, I am certain."

"I see what you mean. I do not know what I would have done in your position. My situation, I see, is opposite in many ways," he said before he noticed the movie was playing. He promptly stopped talking and watched.

At long last, the dreaded part came. The two words that irked and caused outrage to all bookfans and Tolkien-Loyalists, and caused countless websites to dub Legolas Captain Obvious... they were coming and suddenly, they were uttered. "A diversion."

Legolas looked at his counter part, a strange look came across his face, and he said, "That was a stupid thing to say."

Lothril giggled a little, then looked at him and said, "And that is why he is dubbed Captain Obvious."

Legolas looked back at her and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'll show you after the movie," Lothril said.

The movie ended, and after Legolas got over his shock at seeing Frodo sail West, Lothril showed him one of her favorite books, her funny notebook. Inside were numberless pages of captions and cartoons, most dealing with Lord of the Rings. Many dealing with Legolas being blonde or Captain Obvious. Legolas gingerly fingered through the book, reading each caption. Soon, he was laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. "Lothril, we must take this book back with us, Aragorn, Merry, and Pippin would love it. I do not understand all of them, but the ones I do are quite funny!"

"No Legolas. I am not bringing this book to Middle-earth!" Lothril said with a grin.

Sunday was spent with a continuation of Lothril's training of basic terms he would need to know so he didn't sound completely idiotic in this time. She gave him a crash coarse in twenty-first century technology and world history of the last three centuries.

"When in doubt, ask me, but mentally!" Lothril said.

"Very we... okay," Legolas said. "Lothril, you said that if your parents would be upset if they learned about what we did on Cerin Amroth, would they be upset if they learned we were married?"

"I do not know. Either they would think we are insane, or they would lock me in my room for the rest of my days," Lothril said.

"Perhaps we should tell them," Legolas suggested.

"Did you not just hear me? They would think we are insane!" Lothril said.

"Perhaps, but perhaps not. They may believe it," Legolas said.

"Legolas, my mother thought I was mad when I became a Lord of the Rings fan. Just think of what she would think if I told her I was an elf!" Lothril said.

"Maybe we could prove it to her?" Legolas suggested.

"I think not. If I turned myself into a swan in an attempt to prove it, she would have my church membership revoked and would lock me up for studying witchcraft."

Legolas sighed. "Very well. Now I know you said not to let anyone know that we are married, but does that apply to behind closed doors?"

"It depends on if my parents are home," she said as she went over to the window. There were two vehicles in the driveway. "They are home. At least, not far from it. They may be on a walk, I could check," she said with a grin.

"Please do," Legolas grinned. Lothril lightly ran down the stairs and called for her mother. There was nothing to be heard. "Mother! Mother!" she listened. Nothing stirred. "Is anyone home?" she called out. Nothing, not even the dog was home. To double check she ran through all the rooms in the house and found no one, then, she saw a note on the kitchen table.

_Jen and Avery: Out for a bike ride, going to get a hot dog and ice cream at Bob's Soda Shop. Be back about seven! Love ya! -Mom_

Lothril looked at the clock on the stove, it was five-thirty. She gave half a mischievous smile and ran up the stairs. She hit the second floor and started calling, "Leegolaaas! We're aloone til sev-en!" She burst in the door to her room and repeated the message her mother had left.

"Good!" Legolas said as Lothril crawled back onto the bed. She gave him a kiss then said, "This is just wrong! I have to sneak around to kiss my husband!" just before he wrapped his arms around her and she sealed his lips in another sweet kiss.

_Authors note: This chapter was a little bizarre to write! I admit. Honestly, I had planned out much of this section, but not this particular part. Next chapter is going to be the last one during the school year. I'll make sure you get all the relevant details! Don't worry! Please review!_


	28. The End of School Draws Nigh

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**The End of School Draws Nigh**

Disclaimer: Don't own Lord of the Rings, don't own Peter Pan or Neverland. Don't own anything... Duh.

_Authors note: Ok, we are fast forwarding to the last days before finals (finals week shall have brief mention) to the end of the school year which is before Memorial Day. **NOT EDITED!**_

In the mean time, Avery made quite an impression on the faculty and students of the school. Everyone thought he was the perfect gentlemen and all liked him a lot, especially Becky, Sarah, and Julie. Julie, however, was not as infatuated as the others and is still on the quest to figure out what the rings on their fingers are about, though not to actively.

Avery had done quite well to adjusting to our time, many things still alluded him, but he was getting a very good handle on things. He had decided that, young though Jennifer's friends may be, they were very likable, and he thought them much better then most of the other people he had met there. He was having some difficulty not acting his age, but on the whole he was doing rather well.

Jennifer had been making quite an impression as well. She had been a good student before, but suddenly, she was the perfect model of a student and a lady. The change was so drastic that her teachers began wondering what had caused the sudden and complete change. The students picked up on it as well, but by some grace, Lothril gave credit to the Valar, no one asked questions about it.

_---------------------------_

It was Monday morning and Julie had gotten only one clue, he had a weird nickname for her, Melnin. She heard him call her that once or twice, but never said anything. She searched long and hard for the name Melnin on the internet, but found nothing. Unfortunately, Becky also noticed the rings. Being the jewelry fan that she was, she walked up to Lothril after first hour to inquire about it.

"Hey Jen!" Becky cheerily greeted.

"Good morning Becky," Lothril replied.

"I noticed that ring your wearing that other day, it is sooo pretty! Where did you get it?"

"It was a gift," Lothril said.

"Looks expensive. Is it real?"

"Well, yes I believe it is. At least, it was when put it on," Lothril joked.

Becky gave a short laugh and slapped Lothril on the back as she said, "You crack me up! I was talking about what it is made of silly! Is it real silver or sterling?"

"True silver," Lothril replied. She knew Becky would never figure out that hint in a hundred years, even if she did live that long.

"Cool! But I suppose that's a fake diamond, right?" Becky asked.

"No, it's real," Lothril said. She couldn't help but smile as she said it.

Becky's mouth fell open and her mint fell out. Lothril thought she was going to have to catch her in a minute. "Who the heck bought you a silver ring with a real diamond in it?"

"Chad Locker!" Lothril said. "Now I must get to class! Later Becky!"

Becky knew that Chad Locker was a joke that her and her friends had with Jennifer. He was an imaginary boyfriend that they joked lived in Jennifer's locker, and was her 'true' love. Jennifer often used Chad as a scape goat when she lost a pen, needed a 'date', couldn't remember who got her something, and so forth. Becky laughed, but she wondered all the same. "How do you forget who gave you a real diamond ring?" Becky asked herself. She shrugged and went to class.

As Lothril sat in class with Legolas behind her, she did not worry at all about Becky blabbing about her ring all over school. Sandy Patterson's father spoiled her, and everyone knew she had a real diamond in a silver ring, and a necklace and earrings to match. She knew word would get around to her mother, but that was the least of her concerns. Mrs. Erickson had gotten a ring for Jennifer that looked similar to the one she was currently wearing, and she thought it was. If her mother did hear Becky come in and make that claim, she would inform her that Jennifer was joking with her about it with all assurances, and the matter would be closed. Lothril decided, as long as she wasn't in the room when the claim was made, if it was made (it was hard to tell with Becky at times) then she could not confirm or deny it.

"Ok class. Pages 125 through 127 for homework in your workbooks. Get to it!" the teacher said.

Lothril got to work on her homework. Legolas, was not sitting around bored, however, while she was working. The agreement he had with the principal, was that for the last few weeks of school he would sit in classes and participate, but not have to do homework. As long as he behaved himself, he could do whatever he wanted once the teacher was done with the lessons for the day. While Lothril was busy labeling nominative absolutes, Legolas was writing love notes to his wife in elvish. He had nothing better to do! He had already read the entire Lord of the Rings trilogy plus appendices by this time, and all seven Chronicles of Narnia by C.S. Lewis, by Lothril's recommendation, and several other books besides.

At the moment, he was working on a song for her, he was wondering if he should wait until they got back and sing it for her on their one year anniversary, or if he should work on it while there and sing it to her some night. First he would have to procure an instrument he could play, that would be the challenge. He got stuck on a line, and was getting no where with it, so he closed the notebook it was in and sat back. He had nothing to do, and could think of no way to entertain himself, so he went to sleep.

The bell rang and he didn't hear it. Lothril got up, picked up all her books, then saw him staring blankly into space.

"Avery, are you here?" She said while setting down her books. "Aaaverrryyyy!" she said. She was getting desperate. "_Ai! Ai! Balrog!_" she cried.

In a flash Legolas was out of the desk, standing, and shouting, "GANDALF!" He saw Lothril grinning at him, trying not to laugh, but she did anyway. "That was cruel!" he hissed.

"If you didn't sleep in class, I wouldn't have to wake you that way," Lothril whispered. The teacher, who had been at her desk watching the whole thing, wondered what was going on. He didn't seem to be sleeping to her. She was not permitted to dwell on those thoughts long because the next class was filing in.

"Could you not simply shake me next time?" he asked as he picked up her books. "You frightened me!"

"I am sorry," she said. Then she burst into giggles and said, "You should have seen your face! You looked like a scared hobbit!"

"You're horrible," he said with a light hearted glimmer in his eyes.

"Yes, but," and she switched to an elvish whisper, "You love me anyway!" Just as they reached her locker. As they stood by her locker, a member of the year book staff, Sarah Brown, came up with a camera.

"Smile!" she said just before she snapped the picture with the digital camera.

"AH! I'M BLIND!" Legolas cried as his hands flew up to his eyes. Lothril couldn't help but giggle as she whispered to him it was okay. "What sort of devilry is this?" Legolas asked mentally.

"It is fine. Remember I was explaining to you about the camera?" she asked mentally.

"Yes, is this the same? Yours did not flash like that!"

"Yes it is. We were outside and it was bright enough that I did not need to use the flash. You shall see whitish purple spots for a few minutes then they shall fade."

Sarah just looked at them while they were speaking mentally. Avery had his hands up to his eyes and was rubbing them. "Okay, whatever," she was thinking. Out loud she said, "That one didn't turn out, I've got to take another one!"

They both posed and she snapped about four more pictures, after which, Legolas was thoroughly blind. He walked around with his hands stretched out a little in front of him.

"Okay blind one, take my hand and I shall lead you to my next class!" Lothril teased. She grabbed his hand and walked off towards Mr. Helzershanks science class.

– – – –

Tuesday turned into one of those days that even well trained warriors dread, it was the kind of day that makes people wonder why on earth they got out of bed that morning. That was exactly what Lothril was thinking. The final exams were next week, and not one teacher passed back tests, or gave any sign that they were indeed going to give one, but all the students knew they would. It was one of those days when School's-end Fever runs rampant. Everyone, save Lothril and Legolas, was irritable to the extreme, and all the teachers were tired of the students acting up, just because it was the end of the year. Lothril couldn't remember a day when so many pop quizzes, tests, and homework assignments had been given. Almost every class ended in a lecture about how everyone should behave, end of the year though it be. Lothril got snapped at more than once that day. By the end the stress was enough to drive her mad.

Partway through study hall Lothril mentally said to Legolas, "I would rather face Sauron, face to face, than repeat this day!"

"Do not say such things!" Legolas replied.

"Legolas, I have faced him and I have faced my classmates; he is not as stressful as these people around us!"

"I am sorry for you Lothril. Do not worry, classes are almost over," he comforted.

"You have no idea how much I want to bury my head in your shoulder and forget this day!" she sighed.

School ended, at a painstakingly slow rate, and finally they went home. The moment the mini-van stopped, Lothril was out the door, up the stairs, and in her room putting on her most comfortable outfit, a black tank top and a pair of black pajama-like bottoms. Once on she took her hair out of the ponytail it was in, she flung herself on her queen-sized bed. She only laid there for a few minutes before she remembered the large amount of homework she had. She gave a low growl and rolled over to the edge of her bed where her book-bag sat. She pulled out her history book and began answering the questions she was assigned. She finished it as fast as she could then moved on to science.

Partway through her science assignment she heard a knock on the door, she did not want to be bothered by her mother or siblings. She almost dreaded to ask who it was, so she said, "I'm doing homework!" The knocking continued, so she asked, "_Pedich Edhellen_?"

"_Tancave_," came the reply.

"Come in," she said. Legolas opened the door and saw her lying on her stomach, propped up on her elbows doing homework. He shut the door behind him and Lothril vaguely heard the click of the lock on her door. "What is that for?" she asked. She sounded distracted, and she was. She was searching for the answer to number four which was giving her troubles.

"Your sister and brother. They seem to have a habit of barging in your room whenever they please," Legolas said.

Lothril couldn't argue with that. They were horrible about it! That hadn't changed, unfortunately. Legolas crossed the room and closed the curtains in her room. Lothril turned her head to see what he was doing. Soon, her light was gone. Her curtains were thick and the room became quite dark. Legolas then found her candles in the very dim light, and lit them, then sat down next to her on the bed.

"Lothril, _man mathach_?" he quietly asked.

"Stressed, tired, wishing to be home," she listed. "I do not think you need me to continue."

"No love. Wait, you said, wishing to be home? As in Middle-earth?" Legolas asked with a smile in his voice. He began tracing patterns on her back with his finger, which tickled slightly.

"Yes, of course Legolas. Why would I count this place as my home?" she said as she began to scribble down an answer, she sounded distracted. "I may have before, but I did not know what else to call it. And what are drawing on my back?"

"Nothing in particular," Legolas said. He reached over and took her pen out of her hand and tossed it on the floor, before she could protest the pen he closed her science book and tossed that on the floor next to the pen. "I declare you finished with your homework. Now, lie down. Relax. You have had quite enough for today."

She looked up at his face, and would have protested, but she didn't feel like it. Despite his orders she sat up and crawled onto his lap and buried her face in his shoulder.

She raised her head and whispered, "Now I can forget today," into his ear before she buried her face once more in his shoulder.

As she sat there in that way, he ran his fingers through her hair and whispered sweet words to her. She would have fallen asleep, if not for the fact that the dog began scratching on the door.

With out spoken words, Lothril got off his lap and he went to the door. He opened it and the little dog looked up at him with her cute little face and her short tail wagging furiously. "Let her in, might as well," Lothril said.

Legolas picked up the dog and shut the door. "She is such a small thing," he said while petting her head. "A very cute little thing." He sat down on the bed and looked at Honey and added, "I have raised hounds my whole life, but none so small or cute as you!" Honey looked at him with her big brown eyes with the cutest look you have ever seen on a dog. He looked at Lothril and asked, "What did you say she was?"

"A schnoodle. A mix between a schnauzer and a poodle."

"All three names are foreign to me," Legolas said. "Have you taught her any commands?"

"Yes, the typical sit, stay, come, down, and so forth. She is an intelligent dog, unlike our last one."

"I can see that by simply looking at her," he said. He looked at the dog, that was now lying on the bed next to Lothril. Suddenly he said in elvish, "Did you come up here because you are on patrol?"

Honey shook her head.

"Did you come up here to visit us?"

Honey nodded once.

"Are you up here to visit Lothril?"

Honey shook her head.

"Are you up here to visit me?"

Honey nodded and gave a happy yip.

"Well then come here!" Legolas said. Honey happily bounded up to him and sat in his lap. He let her lick his hands and put his face down so she could get to it as well.

"Do you not love me anymore?" Lothril asked in elvish. Honey leapt over to her and gave her attention as well.

"I am glad we do not have to hide our true identities from her at least," Legolas said.

"Yes, it is nice to relax with another being in the room isn't it?" Lothril said with a sigh.

Suddenly Honey's tail began wagging playfully, and she crouched down then jumped at Lothril's bare foot. Lothril moved it out of the way and replaced it with a pillow that the dog began growling at and playing tug of war with. They both laughed at her vicious attacks against the evil pillow. "You know, we call her our Elvish War Schnoodle," Lothril said. "When we got her we decided she looked like she could be an elvish pup, then she began attacking objects like she is now, and we called her our war schnoodle. Then we put the two words together."

Legolas laughed. "Come here you elvish war schnoodle!" Legolas said to the pup in elvish. She forsook the evil pillow, apparently it could not attack any more, and jumped up to Legolas. She let him pet her for a few seconds, then suddenly she heard Jessie heading towards the door. She bolted to the door, Lothril opened it for her, and Honey dashed out of the room and down the stairs in a blonde flash.

"My mother is going to suspect something soon about us," Lothril said as she went back towards her bed.

"What do you suppose she will do?" Legolas asked.

Lothril sat down on the edge of the bed and let herself fall backwards. "Probably ask me about it until I tell her. If I do not give her a satisfactory explanation as to why we spend so much time together and what we are doing during it, she shall pursue the matter until she finds out."

"Sounds like a good mother to me," Legolas said as he crawled over to where she was. He leaned over her, propping himself up with his elbows and looked at her upside down. "I am assuming you shall tell naught but the truth when she does ask."

"What else is there to do?"

"We could tell her now and get it over with."

"I told you why we cannot!"

"But if you are going to tell her later, when she inevitably asks, then why not now?"

"Because... because... Oh! You are right! Why must you be right all the time?" Lothril asked with a smile.

"One of us has to be," he teased.

"You're horrible!" she said.

"I know," he softly said before he kissed her. "Do you want to tell your parents today or tomorrow?"

"After finals," she answered.

"That wasn't an option, but I'll accept it. I am going to hold you to it!" Legolas said.

"Very well," she said, then kissed him again.

Wednesday came and the school day was better than the previous day, but Lothril was glad to see it end regardless. That night they went to church and she introduced him to the youth group. He had to undergo another question and answer segment, but not nearly as extensive as the one in Drama class.

"Hello Avery, my name is Pastor Bob, nice to meet you!" said the youth pastor with an extended hand.

Avery took his hand and shook it. Well, he seemed nice enough.

"Okay Avery, would you please stand and answer a few questions?"

"Uh, yes sir," Legolas said as he stood.

"What is your full name?" Pastor Bob asked.

"Avery Smith."

"No middle name?"

"No sir," Legolas answered.

"What is your favorite thing to eat for supper?"

Legolas glanced at Lothril, who shrugged. "Um, let me think... I don't have a favorite really," he finally answered.

"Okay. What are your favorite hobbies? I've heard you have quite a few."

"Horseback riding, archery, and music."

"Really? I love riding horses," Pastor Bob said. "Now, what about music? Do you sing, play an instrument, what?"

"Actually, I sing, I play several instruments, and I have written a few songs. Nothing worth remembering I'm sure," he humbly said. He really disliked answering these questions. He felt like he was drawing too much attention to his accomplishments.

"What kind of instruments do you play?"

"Guitar, mandolin, and harp are the only ones worth mentioning," Legolas said. He had discovered he could play the guitar a few days after arrival here, on Mr. Erickson's guitar.

"We'll have to have you play it sometime," Pastor Bob said with a smile.

Legolas nodded. Then Pastor Bob told Avery he could sit down. It hadn't been the usual battery of questions, but Pastor Bob got sidetracked with the horses and the music. At the end of youth group that night the camping trip was announced and the sign up sheet was tacked onto the bulletin board.

"So, Avery, want to go camping?" Lothril asked in a ridiculous voice, but quietly so none could hear but Legolas.

"Sure, Jennifer, sounds fun," Legolas answered with equal quietness and an idiotic grin. After all, they didn't want to seem like they were being disrespectful. Which they weren't. They decided if they had to be stuck in a world with people noticeably younger than them, they might as well have fun with it.

Lothril put their names down, then they left. In truth, Legolas was having a difficult time bringing himself down to the level of the modern teenager.

When they got home, he went straight to her room with her and they lounged around on a few large pillows they had thrown on the ground and against the wall.

"So, Legolas dear, what did you do when you were a teenager?" Lothril asked.

"Do you mean the human or elvish equivalents?" he asked.

"Elvish."

"I was visiting the Elladan and Elrohir were visiting me, or I them, and we would go hunting, fishing, wrestling..."

"Wrestling. Really?"

"Yes. Sometimes in the mud. That is always enjoyable. We were dirty, slipping, sliding, falling, very fun. As I was saying, would wrestle, fight with swords and knives, pull pranks on my father and Lord Elrond. Once we pulled one on Arwen," Legolas said with a grin. "We took one of her necklaces and one of her cloaks and put it on my hound _Ancarach_."

"You named your hound Longfangs?"

"What else should I have named him? He is a hunting hound, not a house dog like yours. Honey would not be something I'd want to be calling in the forests."

"Very true!" Lothril smiled. "Did Arwen want to have you killed for the prank?"

"Actually, when she saw us she chased us through the halls of Imladris. She wouldn't have caught us if we had not tripped on a rug. When she did catch us, she stood, one foot on each of our backs and an arrow fitted to string and pointed at Elladan. She said if we ever did it again she would give us matching scars. I think she would too," Legolas said with a laugh.

"If you ever do something like that to me, you shall not find me as merciful," Lothril threatened. It was offset though, by her large smile.

Legolas grinned wide. "What would you do if I," he grabbed her stuffed cat Catty and held its head close to his. "Took your cat and held it hostage?"

"I'd take your bow and break it unless you gave me Catty back!"

"Catty? That is what you call this ragged thing?" He said holding out so he could examine it. The left eye was scratched, the back feet were fluff-less, and there were a few dime sized bare patches around the neck. The tail of the poor thing had fallen off and sown back on. Catty told a tale of many years of use. "Please do not tell me you still sleep with it!"

"As a matter of fact, I do! Why do you think I always stole your pillows in Minas Tirith? I am so accustomed to having Catty, that whenever I do not, I take pillows."

"Ah ha! That explains it all! We shall have to break you of that habit. We cannot bring Catty to Middle-earth with us."

"And why not?" she forced pouted. "She's small, of no consequence..."

"Please Lothril! Tell me you are joking!" he said with a grin.

"Well, yes. But you shall have to get accustomed to life with out pillows!" She began to laugh and he joined her. "Now give me Catty!"

He tossed the cat to her. She grabbed Catty looked at her, then placed her onto her customary place by her pillows on the bed. "You know, we could just break you of your habit altogether."

"Good luck!" Lothril said. "Fifteen years of habit is not something to easily broken."

"You've slept with that cat fifteen years?" Legolas asked as if in disbelief.

"Yes. You cannot tell me that you never had a similar habit," Lothril said.

"Actually, I can. I never had a stuffed animal, a blanket, pillow, or any such thing," he said proudly.

"I'll ask your father about it," Lothril said with narrowed eyes. She couldn't keep her serious look long, she smiled and laughed softly.

"Well, since you refuse to tell your mother and father about us and our being married, I'm off to bed, in my own room. Good night _mel nin_," he said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sleep well Legolas," she replied. He got up and left the room. He just had to say that didn't he! It annoyed and bothered Lothril at the same time.

It bothered him that she would not tell. He wanted to, and he would have told by now, save for the fact that he respected her wishes, and it was her parents and her world, not his. He left the room and closed the door behind him. He waited at the door a moment and closed his eyes. It was wrong that they had to sneak around like that, it pained his heart to be lying to her parents like that. After observing Jennifer's class mates, he understood why they could not find out, but her parents... He opened his eyes and went into his room. He didn't bother to change out of his jeans and t-shirt, he just let himself fall upon the bed and stared straight up at the ceiling, sleep would not come to him that night.

Eventually he gave up trying to sleep at all. He quickly scribbled a note down in elvish to Lothril explaining he was outside, and probably in a tree and would be back by sunrise. He slipped it under her door and silently went out. There was one particular tree that he liked, it was a great oak with large strong branches even high up. He had to jump quite a ways to reach the lowest branch that was far above his head, but managed it with minimal difficulty. He climbed up to the top, making as much noise a squirrel. He reached the highest branch that he dared and looked out. He could see the woods she lived in stretch out before him. The moon was shining brightly that night. All the leaves took a silvery tint to them. Beyond the trees he could see a dim glow from all the suburban lights. He hated the way they hid some of the stars. He could see some stars through the leafy boughs above his head, and was more than glad to see them. He ran his fingers through his short hair frustration. It was still quite odd to him to have such short hair.

He began singing softly to himself, and watched the night pass. He knew that the sun would soon be rising, so he made his way down the tree and into the house. He reached his room and caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror. He looked like he had spent the night in a tree. He had some leaves and bark and a little bit of dirt on him, so he decided to take a shower and get ready for the day.

_Authors note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I also hope you ALL REVIEW! _

**Translations:**

_Pedich Edhellen_- Do you speak elvish

_Tancave_- Yes

_man mathach_- How do you feel


	29. The Truth, Clothes, and Ice Cream

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**The Truth, Clothes, Questions, and Ice Cream**

_Authors note: Well, a little earlier than originally planned, but oh well! I'm not quite sure how this chapter will go, I've been debating it, so we'll see what happens. I'm just as eager to see what happens as you guys are! See you at the end of the chapter!_

_**NOT EDITED! **_

It was the first day of summer vacation, and Legolas and Lothril were up in her room having a "discussion".

"Lothril, your tests are over, school is out. You said you would tell them once it was over, and it is," Legolas said. He was frustrated at her reluctance.

"I know," Lothril said with a sigh. "I am fearful of what the outcome will be though."

"That does not matter. Either you tell them or I do! Whatever the outcome, we shall go through it together. You know that. If your darkest fear should happen, remember, we are gone come January twentieth. Now go," Legolas replied firmly.

"But my father is not home."

"That is too bad. Lothril, you are making excuses like an elfling. Go!"

"Only if you come with me," she said. A pleading look was in her eyes.

"Of course," he said a little softer. He put his hand on her back as they went to the door. He could feel the horrible anxious fear she felt, but he did quite comprehend it. What was the worst her mother or father could do? She was still very strange at times. She had faced a balrog, a dark lord, a fallen wizard, and armies of fierce and merciless foes with out this much anxiety. Yet, when she had to face her mother, she was suddenly fearful. It did not make sense. As they walked through the short hall Legolas asked, "Why are you so scared to tell your parents?"

"I...I don't know. I guess I am fearful that they may not accept our story, or our marriage, or you. I know we shall only be here a few months, but I would hate to think in years to come that I left this place knowing my mother and father thought I was mad and she did not approve of my husband, or anything I have done."

They stopped. "Lothril, I have only known your mother and father for a month, but they seem to trust you, and they believe you. You told me that you always had a good relationship with your parents, so I would think that they will at least be compelled to consider your story true."

"Do you not realize how fantastic this story is going to sound? How utterly ridiculous and delusional we shall both sound? And we have no way to prove any of this!"

Legolas was silent a moment, well, this seemed true, but then he remembered. "If they demand proofs, then we can show them everything we have from Middle-earth. If they do not believe that, then they do not believe truth when it is presented."

"Legolas, this whole thing is going to sound like it is straight out of a book!" Lothril argued.

"It does not matter. They must know. I think it would be wrong to hide all of this from them. You are still their daughter, and they still are your parents and they raised you, and they have a right to know. How would you like it if our children kept something from us? Even if it did seem fantastic? And do not say that you would believe them because you have traveled worlds and time, strange things may yet happen that you have not, and will not experience."

Lothril took a deep breath in, then breathed out slowly. "I would want them to tell. You are right, again you are right. Let us go."

They stood up and Legolas gave her a swift kiss on the cheek, then they went down the stairs and found her mother sitting at the kitchen table with a book.

"Mother," Lothril quietly said.

"Yes dear?"

"I have something important I need to speak with you about."

Mrs. Erickson set her book down on the table and turned to face her daughter. "Of course you do," she said in an odd tone.

Lothril said, "Mother, my name isn't Jennifer."

Her mother looked at her very calmly and said, "And what name did you choose?"

Lothril was confused. This was not what she expected. "Lothril," she simply replied. Why on earth was her mother so calm?

Mrs. Erickson then asked, "Did you or did _he_ choose it?"

They glanced quizzically at each other. She knew something, but how? How could she know anything? Had Lothril changed something more drastically than she supposed? Or was it a mother's intuition.

"I chose it Mrs. Erickson," Legolas said.

"Why that name in particular?" Mrs. Erickson asked. Her face unreadable.

Lothril increasingly got the feeling her mother knew more than she let on, and that she was toying with them. She would suffer the game a little longer.

"Truthfully, Mrs. Erickson, it because I thought your daughter looked like the white flowers that glow in the field outside Mirkwood. Strong they are and they glow in the light of the moon and stars, yet are soft to the touch and delicate. Such is your daughter. She glows with the brilliance of one that has seen Valinor, and the beauty and grace of a high elven lady. She is strong as steel, unbending and undaunted by the foe, whoever he may be," Legolas said with much eloquence.

For the first time Mrs. Erickson showed a form of surprise. "Then you have been gone. I thought as much."

"I have suffered your game long enough mother, you know more than you let on, tell me what you know!" Lothril beseeched.

Mrs. Erickson sighed. "You have guessed it. All I know is that both sides of the family are closely related. I met your father Lothril, and felt drawn strongly to him, as if by the force of destiny. After I married your father I began to trace our ancestry and found that as time went back, the lines drew closer and closer together. I traced it back all the way to the Middle Ages, almost Dark Ages, and found that there were eight people that seemed to have no family, no ancestors, nothing. I found it curious and began to search for whom these people were."

It appeared she had finished, because she was silent for quite a time, so Lothril asked, "That does not explain your apparent recognition of my name. How do you know it?"

"Remember that tale I used to tell you about..."

"Mother, things have changed since I left. I probably do not know."

"Oh. Well there is a family tale about a great lady named Lothril that went to war and helped deliver her kingdom from the greatest peril which ever laid hold of it. I do not know what you have done while you were gone, or where you have gone, but I am guessing it is something similar?" Mrs. Erickson said. The last part sounding like a question.

"Yes mother, similar," Lothril said. She then proceeded to tell her tale, with all the detail she felt necessary. Mrs. Erickson listened intently to the whole story and glared at first disapprovingly when she learned that they were married, but her glare was negated when she began to smile and congratulate her 2,517 year old daughter.

"Well! This is quite a tale. It explains where the family story came from at any rate, though it has been twisted greatly over the years," Mrs. Erickson said.

Lothril kissed her mother on the cheek and thanked her over and over again."Please, treat us like teens in public mother, I do not want anyone else knowing. Not even Jess and Jon!" Lothril pleaded.

"Of course! Your dad will know, but other than that, no one shall learn of it from my lips."

"Oh thank you mother! Thank you!" Lothril said as she flung her arms around her mother in a hug. She kissed her on the cheek again. "I knew I loved you for a reason!" she grinned.

"I thank you," Legolas said with a bow and a smile. He was incredibly glad it was all over and was able to be himself around the house. Jessie and Jon were no of no concern to him. They both thought he was strange and that was the end of that. He took Mrs. Erickson's hand and kissed it.

"Oh please!" Mrs. Erickson said with a smile as she stood up and hugged him. "Welcome to the family!" She broke the embrace then said with a large grin, "No go upstairs and start moving!"

With smiles and joy the two ran up the stairs and began moving all his luggage over into Lothril's room, along with his dresser. She weeded out some of her clothes out her closet that no longer fit her to make room for his dress pants and the elvish robe he was wearing when he came here. The moving did not take very long at all and when it was over they both flopped on the bed.

"That was not so horrible now was it," Legolas said with a grin in his voice.

"Once again, you were correct. I was so scared she wouldn't believe us and have us taken away for psychotherapy or something."

"Psycho-what?"

"Oh, never mind. I do not feel like explaining it all at the moment," she said.

—THE NEXT DAY—

"Legolas, I have to get a new wardrobe for the summer, all of the clothes in my dresser and the closet are too short. Do you want to come with me?"

"I guess so. Where are we going to get them, may I ask."

"The mall. Remember, I was telling you about it?"

"That's the building with all the shops in it right?"

"Yes. Now come on, you can help me pick out some new outfits. I have never had much in the way of fashion sense. You can't do any worse!" she joked.

A few minutes later they were in the mini-van and heading to the mall. When they arrived, Legolas declared he had never seen such a large building in all his life. They went in by the food court. Instantly all the smells from all the different food shops wafted to them. They went through that and made their way to the main part of the mall. It was two stories, white, and spacious. They wandered around until they came to one of Jennifer's favorite stores. Much to the annoyance of their elven ears, they had classic rock blaring from the speakers.

"Ack! What is that noise? It sounds like orcs trying to sing!" Legolas exclaimed putting his hands to his ears.

"Put your hands down. No it is not orcs, it is humans. Believe it or not this is considered music."

"How in Eru's green earth could anyone call that music?"

"I do not know. One of life's great mysteries I suppose," Lothril said as she held up a t-shirt. "What do you think of this one?"

It was a dark blue and said: I'M WITH STUPID.

"Ha ha ha," Legolas sarcastically said. He saw a t-shirt over on the guys side and snatched it and held it up. "Only if I can get this shirt."

It was white and said in bold, black letters: I'M WITH UGLY.

She laughed and set the shirt back down. She browsed through the t-shirts til Legolas found one that was royal blue said: PRINCESS in white with a gothic script.

"How about this one?" he held it up. She laughed when she read it.

"How funny! Nah... no, I think I will get it! Let's see if I can find you one to match." They went over to the guy's side of the store and searched til they found a bright red shirt with white letters that read: I'M A PRINCE. They bought the shirts, he paid of course, and they left.

"I can honestly say, I would rather go into a cave than stay long in some place where that noise was played continually!" Legolas declared.

Lothril laughed and dragged him into another store. They took a break from shopping for lunch. Already they had bags from four different places, bringing the total to six. She had gotten several shirts, a pair of jeans, two pairs of shorts, Legolas thought entirely to short for public, two skirts, and a pair of shoes. She made him get two pairs of jean shorts, swim trunks, two t-shirts, a dress shirt, and a baseball hat that said, "Mr. Outdoors". The other t-shirt Legolas said he could have lived with out, but Lothril insisted he couldn't. It said: I'D RATHER BE HUNTING ORCS. They had gotten it at a specialty store that made shirts for fans of Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Star Trek, and about every other cult book, movie, or television show.

"I still cannot believe I let you talk me into getting that shirt," Legolas said before he took another sip of his strawberry-kiwi smoothie. "What did you say this thing was again?"

"A smoothie."

"They are very good! I like this pizza stuff too."

"YAY! I would hate to think I married someone who didn't like pizza. You know, when I was a little girl, I did not dream of becoming a princess, or anything like that. I wanted to be a Pizza Shack waitress."

"You are kidding, right?"

"No, I am quite serious."

Legolas looked at her and began to laugh. "I guess things went a little backwards didn't they! You dream of being a pizza waitress, you become a princess. Others dream of becoming a princess, they become a waitress. Maybe it was your reward for seeking a humble status in life instead of riches and glory."

"That I doubt!" she grinned. The smile died on her face however, when she saw Julie walking up. "Shh. Julie is coming."

"Hi Jen! Hi Avery! How's your summer going so far?" Julie asked with a grin.

"Very well thank you," Lothril said putting on a polite smile. She knew Julie was suspicious, and also knew that if anyone would find out, it would be Julie.

"So, are you two here alone?" Julie asked.

"Uh, yes. We are."

"Cool. Well, I got to go. Nice ring there Avery. Where'd you get it?" Julie asked. She had noticed the ring before, but chose now to say something.

"It is a family heirloom, I guess you could say."

"Oh. Cool. Well, like I said, I have to go. Bye!" she said with a smile and a wave.

"Bye!" they said in unison, and watched her walk off.

"Is it really a family heirloom?"

"Yes. My grandmother had it made for my grandfather. He gave it to my father, and in turn my father gave it to me. Only three generations, technically, but it is many thousands of years old."

"Then I suppose it is. Now, your grandfather is King Oropher, correct?"

"Yes. I have always lamented the fact I was never able to meet him, but so it is with many of my generation. Many elves never met their grandfathers, or never saw their fathers again after the Last Alliance."

There was silence for a moment, then the two stood and continued their shopping.

"This may seem like an idiotic question, but it has been bothering me for some time now."

"What is it. I promise I will not laugh, too hard," he joked.

She smiled then asked, "I know that some of our kin could do great things. Finrod for instance, he turned himself and a few others into the likeness of orcs, then sang a song that challenged Morgoth. Luthien took the form of an evil creature, and well, I was wondering if either one of us could."

"Slightly elflingish, but I can understand why you ask," Legolas said understandingly. "Well, yes, I can. If I wanted to I could right now, but I dare not. For obvious reasons. I know what to sing to challenge, but I do not know if I could turn you into something. You could do such things if ever you had the mind to."

"Do elves ever do these things just for the fun of it?"

Legolas thought a moment as if debating the answer. "Well, I do not think Finrod did, at least, after he became king. Such things are far too powerful, not to mention tiring to do simply for the sake of doing it. Although, I can imagine he may have once or twice in his younger days when he first learned the craft."

"Are you insinuating that you did such things?"

"Well, no. I was taught how, but I never did. That is not to say I was never almost turned into something. Elrohir once thought it would be fun to play Beren and Morgoth, he being Beren, me being Finrod. He tried convincing Arwen to be Tinuviel, but she said no. We were very young elflings at the time. Anyhow, when she refused to be Tinuviel, it ruined the game, so for revenge he tried turning us into orcs so he could scare her. It did not work. Lord Elrond caught him just as he started to sing, and threatened to turn him into a frog and put him in a cage for two thousand years if ever he tried something so idiotic again."

They both laughed. Lothril could only imagine Elrond making such a threat. "It is sad, almost, that elves do not do such things for fun. I suppose it is pointless to do it for fun, but wouldn't you think that a little pointlessness in immortality would be welcomed after a while?"

"Perhaps. Maybe when we go home you can try turning us both into something."

"Perhaps," Lothril said. "Wouldn't you think that this sort of thing would be an attribute of the Maia only and not elves?"

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. I suppose it is because in this world, shape shifting is left to wizards and witches, or creatures that know enchantments. Elves are not the enchantment sort are they?"

"No. You know that there is no magic with elves. All art and skill."

Just then she stopped. "Look! They have a piano store in the mall now! Let's go!" She dragged him into the store and immediately ran over to the grand they had sitting in the middle of the store. She sat down at the bench and saw it was a Steinway. She grinned wide as she slowly pressed her fingers down on the keys. It was well tuned and the chord sounded lovely. Suddenly a salesman walked up.

"Hello sir, ma'am. Is their any way I can help you?"

"No, we are just looking around," Lothril replied.

"Okay! Just call me if you need anything!" the salesmen smiled, then walked off.

"You should play a song for me. You said you could play the piano," Legolas said.

She smiled and answered, "Okay, but don't mind the mistakes. I have not played since before I left." She began to play Pachelbel's Canon in D then Fur Elise. She managed to play through them without a flaw.

"That was beautiful!" Legolas softly exclaimed.

Lothril blushed. "Thank you."

"I think you could be a minstrel."

"Oh, stop it! I am not that good, nor that ambitious!"

"You are not that bad either," Legolas argued with a grin. His statements served to make her blush. He still loved making her blush.

By the time supper rolled around, they finished shopping and were heading out to the mini-van. They had more bags than they knew what to do with. Both of Legolas' hands were filled with straps and handles of the various stores. Lothril had quite a few bags herself.

"You were not kidding were you, when you said you needed a new wardrobe," Legolas said as he shoved the last bag into the vehicle.

"Just remember, some of that is yours!" she teased.

"Yes, but not that much!" he shut the door and made his way to the passengers side of the vehicle.

"We shall see about that when we get home, Oh elven prince!" Lothril said just before she got in the drivers seat. He got in on the passengers side and they drove away.

They got home and sorted the clothes. Legolas had more than he thought he did. "Perhaps I was wrong!" Legolas said. "I am not sure I am going to have room for all of this in my dresser."

"Well, you can always hang the suit and the jeans in my closet."

"What about the, hoodie, thing, whatever it is?"

"Put that in there too!"

"And the shirts?"

"We can put all the non t-shirt shirts in the guest bedroom closet. We can still use that you know!"

"I think we better!"

Finally, all the clothes were put away, and they put on a new outfit, he was wearing the 'I'm a Prince' t-shirt and jean shorts, and she was wearing the short jean shorts Legolas said shouldn't be worn in public and her 'Princess' t-shirt. Then they went downstairs to get some ice cream. Something else that Legolas had discovered and liked.

"Want to watch a movie?" Lothril asked.

"No, I would rather get more ice cream," Legolas said just before he shoved the last spoonful in his mouth.

"Goodness Legolas! That bowl was full not two minutes ago!" Lothril exclaimed. She looked down at hers, which had barely been touched and had a nice neat swirling pattern of chocolate sauce on it.

Legolas returned with another huge, heaping bowl of vanilla ice cream, this time covered in chocolate sauce, whipped cream, sprinkles, and a cherry on top.

"You won't eat all that will you?" Lothril asked wide eyed. "I'm feeling ill just looking at all that sugar!" Just then Jessie came out to the living room to watch television.

"Yum! Looks good Smelly!" Jessie said to Avery. Smelly was the nickname she had given to him.

"That's what I say Ugly! But your sister hear thinks it looks nasty," Legolas said with a grin. Jessie was quite an interesting girl. She hadn't known him but two weeks when she gave him that nickname, so he gave her one.

"Don't listen to Fuzzy, she has no taste buds," Jessie teased.

"Boofa," Lothril said. That was her nickname for her annoying sister. "Why do you call me Fuzzy? That makes no sense!"

"Because that's what you look Fuzzy! And he smells funny, so I call him Smelly. Boy you're stupid!" Jessie said in obnoxious tones.

Legolas laughed, "Yes _Fuzzy,_ isn't that obvious?" he teased.

"Oh yes, ever so obvious, _Smelly_," she teased back with a sarcastic face and an eye roll.

"Move over you two! I want to watch tv!" Jessie said as she wriggled her way between the two. Legolas still had a decent sized heap of whipped cream on top of ice cream. Jessie slowly reached over with her finger trying to sneak some.

"Don't even think about it Ugly," Legolas said with a wide grin as he was grabbed her hand. He looked over at her, and she was giving the most guilty/innocent smile you have ever seen and giggling like a ninnyhammer (As Sam's gaffer would say). After that bowl he declared he had eaten enough.

"I'll say!" Lothril exclaimed.

_Authors note: Ya, not exactly what I thought would happen. Well, I hope you liked it! More to come, have no fear! _


	30. Summer Heat and Waves

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**Summer Heat and Waves**

_Authors note: Unlike most of this story, I can write part of this chapter from experience! YAY! Finally! Well, not all of it obviously, because I've never met Legolas, unfortunately..._

_**I'm sure you all shall weep bitterly at this news, but, I am leaving, quite early Saturday morning, and (in the words of the John Denver song I "don't know when I'll be back again!" So I have no idea just when I shall post the next chapter, but it is written and shall be posted upon my return. I apologize for making y'all wait! This means I expect incredible amounts of reviews when I return! HINT HINT!** Thanks for reading and REVIEWing! _(Got to love the subliminal messages!)

_**Not edited! Posted on the run! Expect many errors, and please forgive them!**_

It was the official first day of June, and it was hot! The temperature was in the mid-nineties, and the humidity was high as well. The Erickson's didn't have central air, and the two air conditioning units were reserved for Mr. and Mrs. Erickson's room and the family room. Everyone else was stuck with fans. Legolas and Lothril found the indoors too hot and stuffy for comfort, so they migrated to the out of doors. They walked into the woods until they found a large red maple. It's large, thick leaves made the shade under it perhaps a little darker and a little cooler than the rest, and there they laid upon an old blanket, by human standards, that they had brought out for themselves.

"Legolas, does it get this hot in Mirkwood?" Lothril asked sounding a little desperate and depressed.

Legolas smiled "Hehe, yes, it does. On those days Father's halls empty and we all go to the river. Some of us swim out to our friends that live down the river a short ways, some of us walk there, then get in, the servants on duty stay inside and in the water way where they haul the barrels in. Those days are like a surprise holiday. We have had entire weeks where almost everyone was in the river or on its shores all day, and we all slept by it at night. We didn't light fires, but we did have lanterns and torches everywhere. Occasionally, if it continued long, we and the men of Lake Town would meet somewhere in the middle and we would have enormous parties for five days, that was all the longer we ever let them be, my father would come out, and, when the Dwarf King is under the Mountain, some dwarves will come down as well, but typically only merchants. I love those days. We should do something like that."

"Well, every year since my class was in the ninth grade, one member in our class throws a costume party in the month of October, for the entire highschool. All twenty-eight of us. We go in alphabetical order, and this year it is my turn to throw this party. Each person gets to pick the theme of it, and since I am hosting it this year, we could do a Middle-earth theme. If I did, would you help me plan it?"

"Of course I would."

"Then that shall be the theme of it," Lothril said with a grin.

Legolas found the hand of his wife and kissed it then asked, "Lothril, why are we not down at the lake or in the pond?"

"The lake is crowded, and Jessie and Jon are in the pond now. There is no peace or undisturbed swimming when those two are about."

"That is true. I can hear them from here," he quietly replied. "I think I hear your mother as well."

They were silent a few moments, then she asked, "Legolas, can elves get a tan from being in the sun?"

"Yes of course. Why do you ask?"

"There is a myth that elves cannot and they are perpetually fair."

Legolas laughed. "Yes we can get a tan! Many of us do not, however, because we live in deep forests. The elves of Mirkwood do not get as tan as elves of Imladris where there are less trees. It is during the hot days when we are in the river that we ever get a tan."

"I am guessing if you can tan, you can burn?"

"Oh yes! More than once most of us looked like roses when we came back inside," Legolas laughed. "For a few days everyone wears a thin silk robe and that is all. All the elfmaids are wearing their brothers, their husbands, or their father's robes because all their dresses are to heavy."

"Sounds fun!" Lothril said with a wide smile.

"I always think so. Elves have many holidays, as you know, but that is one of my favorites." There was silence for a moment. "Lothril, something has been bothering me since I got here."

"What Legolas?"

"In that note from Manwë and Elbereth, it said you were 2,517. I do not understand how a sixteen year old human suddenly becomes a 2,517 year old half elf and half maia."

"I do not know either. I have been trying to figure out how time runs in Valinor compared to Middle-earth or here, and I cannot. The closest thing I can come up with, is that in my two and a half days in Valinor, I received two and a half thousand years worth of knowledge and wisdom. The days also seemed to run slower there. It seemed like I was there two thousand and a half years, yet almost like two and half days still. Maybe time is more valuable there, or more profitable. I cannot explain it well. You will understand when you get there."

"That begins to explain it," Legolas replied. Suddenly he laughed. "That is funny, two thousand and five hundred years worth of knowledge, yet you do not know if elves can get a tan!"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I had many far more important things to learn than whether elves tan or not. I had three ages worth of history I had to learn, not to mention spells covering a wide variety of things, and how to fine tune my mental abilities."

"I know you had many things to learn _mel nin_. I was just teasing. I really do find it humorous what you do and do not know. In so many things you surpass me by far, and yet other things, you know no more than an elfling."

"I find it annoying really. I suppose this proves that all the learning in the world cannot be traded for experience."

The day was spent with talk like this, more than once silvery laughter was heard, or a bit of a song. An interesting thing began to happen that day, the sun began to shine a little brighter, in honor of her kin down below, and the trees began to recall the ancient days out of the far past, and over the sea that they had heard of when they were saplings. As far from the days of elves and wizards that this time is, the whole earth yet remembers them, and sings songs of the days when they wandered the world. Why else would the poets make such a fuss over the rustling of trees in the wind? If the lament for the lost elves was not in it, it would be naught more than noise. From that day onward, until they departed for the last time, the birds sang ancient songs they had forgotten, and the land seemed to recall days it never knew.

As evening came, they were summoned back to the house for a supper of pizza, pop, and chips. It met no objection from Legolas, who had grown quite fond of the three strange food items. He was quite sure they had no virtue besides satisfying the taste buds, but he was more than willing to consume it anyway.

Tonight, however, it was not just any pop, but the Michigan native soda called Vernors. It is a ginger-ale of exceptional fizziness and an almost creamy taste and feel. It is stronger in flavor than other ginger-ale and had not yet been tasted by our noble elf.

Lothril poured him a glass and he took a sip a little too soon. If he had waited, he would have avoided the fizz floating into his nose and causing an unusual, almost burning sensation that caused him to make a strange face. Despite the fizz in his nose and face, and the fizzing in his mouth, he managed to swallow, which caused the strange sensation to go down his throat. It was a culmination of fizz, a strange gingery burn, and cool, creamy goodness. He was not sure whether he liked it or not, it was quite unlike anything else he had ever had. Lothril laughed at his face.

"Hehehe! Smelly can't handle the fizziness of Vernors! Hehehe!" Jessie taunted.

Legolas, having recovered and finding he liked it, looked at Jessie with a joking death glare. At which Jessie fell into giggle-fits. She was a strange one, but with a different strangeness than her sister had when he first met her.

After supper, Mrs. and Mrs. Erickson sat outside in camping chairs while Legolas and Lothril sat across from them on their blanket against a sassafras tree.

"Avery, I mean, Legolas, what's it like where you're from?" Mr. Erickson asked.

"Do you mean Mirkwood in general, or my father's realm?"

"Your father's realm."

Legolas began telling all about it and as the evening progressed, questions were asked, and laughs were laughed, and the parents of Jennifer got to know the one whom she had married better. They got to know her better, and it was that night, Lothril began to realize a change.

Later, once everyone had gone to bed, Lothril and Legolas remained awake in her, their room.

"It is stuffy in here," Lothril randomly said.

Legolas nodded. "Why do we not go to the pond now? There is no reason not too."

"Let's!" she agreed. They changed into their swim clothes, grabbed a beach towel each, and quietly snuck outside. They walked barefoot, for Legolas did not care for modern shoes nor did he like the sound of flip-flops, and reached the pond. The moon was shining brightly that night, and shone full into the pond. The water had always been uncannily clear, and so this night they could almost see the bottom.

They walked into the water, which was still very warm compared to the night air. It felt like warm silk running over them as they swam in it. As Lothril was swimming she splashed, on accident, Legolas in the face.

"_Ai_! How dare you splash water in the face of an elven prince!" Legolas said with mock indignation and scorn. He splashed her back with a grin upon his face.

"And how dare you splash a great elf and maian lady as myself!" she said as she splashed back. Immediately a water war began. Suddenly, Lothril realized she had no opponent. "Where on earth did he go?" she asked looking about. Just as she finished thinking that thought, she was pulled under the water. She let out a scream of surprise and delight and soon found herself looking through the water at her love. Even under water he had a grin on his face and a star-like gleam in his eyes. She swam back up to the surface and dragged him up with her.

"Next time, give me warning before you go pulling me under water!" she said with a splash. "I could have stayed under longer if I had had any air!"

Legolas laughed and said, "Then get your breath! One, two, three!" On three he lunged at her and pulled her under once more.

As the night progressed, there was more than one occasion when she opened her eyes and looked up at the moon shining above her, and a few stars glimmering. How beautiful the world looks through the calm waters of a pond at night.

"Legolas," Lothril said while she was floating on her back.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I don't know. I just wanted to hear your voice. Everything is so perfect tonight," she said in a quiet voice, almost a whisper. Legolas, who was treading water next to her, simply smiled, then swam so he was by her head. In movement faster than thought, he put his arm around her torso, pressed his lips against hers, and pulled her into the water all at once.

They bobbed back up and Legolas said, "Now everything is perfect." Lothril only laughed with joy in response. They swam over where it was a bit more shallow and when both were standing, their heads were above the water. He held her loosely in his arms as he gazed at his elven bride in the silvery moon light. She looked back at him, his short hair was slicked straight back and glistening with water. In this light especially, he looked like an elven prince of great lineage.

"Legolas, I..."

He put his finger to her lips. "Do not speak. Listen. Do you not hear the song of the night creatures? They are singing for you."

She smiled sweetly. He removed his finger from her lips and replaced it with a slow, sweet kiss. When they parted she declared she had enough of swimming for the moment and wished to go to shore. They waded out of the water and onto the bank where their towels were laid out. She cast herself on hers and looked up at the dark green leaves edged with silver, and the stars as they peaked out from under them. He looked over at Lothril who was glistening silver wherever water yet remained on her exposed skin. He drew close to her and laid down and said soft words to her in a tender voice as only an elf can. She smiled at the sound of his words and gave herself to the sweet images he was weaving in her mind. How rapturous, how lovely, how peaceful were those words to her ears! No words from any language can describe how deep the sweet wounds of his words to her were. Intoxicating would be the closest word, but it was so much more than that. She yielded her mind to him completely, no resistence, not this time.

It was quite late, only a few hours from sunrise when they finally went back inside, dripping wet. They had taken one last plunge in the pond before retiring for the night. They quietly made their way back inside and up stairs to their room. They dried themselves off, changed into something comfortable and headed to bed. Legolas' new idea of a comfortable outfit consisted of a pair of cotton shorts he found in his luggage. Lothril's and Jennifer's definition of a comfortable outfit had always, and probably always would, consist of a t-shirt three times to big at least, and the shortest pair of cotton shorts she could find. Such was her pajama's that night. She stole one of Legolas' t-shirts and wore it to bed.

"You are wearing my shirt you know," he said with a grin as he crawled into bed next to her.

"Yes I do. Quite a comfortable shirt at that," she replied with a grin. "I am tired Legolas, if you want this shirt back, I will give it to you in the morning. Swimming always makes me tired." Her eyes indicated she was asleep.

"Good night mel nin," Legolas said. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night Legolas," she softly and tiredly replied. Even with elves, just because it appears they are asleep, does not mean that they are. Legolas smiled, then fell asleep.

Every night that week, when it was stuffy and hot in her room, they would sneak down to the pond for a midnight swim. Whether her parents ever discovered, no one knows, and further more, no one cares.

It was Thursday. Lothril was inside getting a glass of ice water when the telephone rang. She answered it and found her friend Rachel on the other end.

"Hey Jen! Long time no see!" Rachel said.

"Hello Rach! I haven't seen you in three weeks. How are you?"

"Good, good. Hey listen, do you want to come over Tomorrow?"

"Um, sure I guess. I don't think Avery had any plans with me, so sure, I think I could come."

"Oh, you can bring Avery if you want to! I haven't met him yet. Sarah and Julie say he's pretty good looking. Is it true?" Rach asked. A sly tone was in her voice. Well, sly in the rather corny way Rachel was sly. Rachel was Jennifer's friend, a couple years older than her, and she went to a different school from Jennifer, that is why she did not know Avery.

"It might be," Lothril answered. A grin could be heard in her voice.

"So, what do you want to do? I was thinking we could just watch a movie and hang out or something."

"We could go bowling. Avery hasn't gone bowling yet, I think he might enjoy it," Lothril said.

"Sure, sounds like fun. We'll bowl and then we can come back to my house and do whatever. Sounds fun. See you tomorrow about, two Jen!"

"See you tomorrow Rach!"

Yay for Legolas! His first social event outside of school. She went outside and informed him of the morrow's plans.

"Bowling?" Legolas asked. Lothril explained the game and Legolas said it sounded interesting.

Friday afternoon came, and the two drove over to Rachel's house. Rachel was outside waiting for them.

"Hey Jen!"

"Hey Rach! Rach, this is Avery, Avery, this is Rachel."

"Nice to meet you," Legolas said. They shook hands and got in Rachel's car and drove to the bowling alley. Legolas and Rachel in front, Lothril in the back. They all chatted casually on the way there. Rachel agreed with Sarah's and Julie's observation that he was good looking, but thought their descriptions of him fell short. Lothril knew her friend thought he was handsome just by the way she looked at him when she saw him get out of the car. She wasn't concerned though, Rachel was not a flirt in any sense of the word. Besides, they were married.

They got to the bowling alley, and instantly the music was ignored by the three, Legolas had finally figured out how to block the orc music, as he called it. They each got their bowling shoes and picked out a bowling ball and began to bowl. Legolas stepped onto the well polished wooden strip between the seats and the lanes. He thought it was fun how he could slide around on the polished surface.

First Rachel bowled, then Lothril, then it was Legolas turn. He wasn't to proud to ask for help. "Lothril, how do you do this?" He had figured out where to put his fingers, but the rest of it alluded him. She stood behind him and moved his arms like a parent might for their child when he first learns how to bowl. Rachel, who had rightly always thought Jennifer incapable of touching a guy in a non-violent manner (i.e. smacking their arm), nearly fell out of her chair when she helped Avery with his bowling.

"Jennifer Erickson!" she exclaimed in disbelief. "You are actually touching a guy."

Lothril looked back at her with an almost devil may care grin and said, "So what?" She finished her instruction and Legolas got a strike. "How does that work? I rarely get a strike!"

"Sheer talent!" Legolas said with a smug grin.

"Try sheer luck!" Lothril retorted teasingly.

Rachel looked at the two and thought something quite wrong with the whole picture. Jennifer, and a guy? Hardly possible! That almost seemed to break the laws of nature and physics. It was possible, the way she smiled at him, the way he looked at her, yes. Something was definitely going on between those two. "They must have a crush on each other," Rachel thought. "I'll tease her about it later."

Legolas discovered his knack for bowling that day and won the two games they played.

"Are you sure you've never played this before Avery?" Rachel asked. She had momentarily forgotten about her friend and the "crush".

"Certain," Legolas replied. They drove back to Rachel's.

"So what do you guys want to watch?" Rachel asked when they got in the house. "Chick-flick, action, war, what?"

"No chick-flicks!" Lothril said definitively. "I hate those movies!"

After some debate it was decided that they wouldn't watch anything and decided to talk instead. After a few hours of conversation and a few stories about his "cousins" Dan and Ronny (or Elladan and Elrohir), everyone realized the hour and Jennifer and Avery said they had to get home. Well, they didn't, but Rachel had to go to bed sometime.

"Bye Rach!"Lothril said as they headed towards the door.

"Good-bye Rachel, thank you for having us over," Legolas added.

"No problem, come back anytime," Rachel replied. She watched the two leave then headed up to bed, the whole time thinking how much fun Avery was.

_Authors note: Not much happened, I know. I shall try to put more in this story soon! Thank you for reading and REVIEWING!_


	31. Camping

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**Camping**

_Authors note: I'm BAAAaaaak! Well, This should be interesting. Hehehehehehehehe! Legolas and Lothril, two elves on a teen church camping trip. This is where I ought to change my genre to humor. Sorry, I can't help myself! Three tents, eight teens, two elves, four adults, one lake and a duck... FUN! **NOT EDITED!**_

It was the second weekend of June and the date of the Teen camping trip. They were to leave the church parking lot at nine that Friday morning. Nine o'clock came around and eight teens and two elves and four human adults threw their things into the trailer, piled into the mini-bus, and drove off towards the state park campground.

The camping sight was four hours away. Of course, eight teens in a mini-bus after ten minutes is going to become insane, and of course, it did.

Legolas and Lothril were sitting in the very back of the bus next to each other when the chaos ensued. Maggs and Andrew, who were sitting on the other side of Lothril were totally immersed in their books, and did not hear the other people in the loud part of the bus, namely, the rest of it. KT, who had joined the insanity, helped pick tha game they played, Slug Bug.

"All right everyone! We're playing Slug Bug!" Becky announced, and it began. "SLUG BUG YELLOW!" she cried just before she punched Sarah in the arm.

"OW!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Slug Bug red!" Julie exclaimed as she whacked a boy named James.

"Slug Bug blue!" Rachel yelled just before she whacked Legolas in the arm full force.

"_Ai! Rhachon le!_" Legolas exclaimed forgetting himself. It was so loud and so quickly said that Rachel was certain she misunderstood whatever he said. He added, "What was that for!"

"We're playing Slug Bug!" Rachel replied. "Haven't you ever played?"

"No, I've never heard of it before," Legolas answered.

Rachel's thoughts quickly left him as Julie whacked her on the arm.

Lothril said with faux sympathy, "Will a popsicle make it better?"

"Uh, what?" Legolas asked looking utterly perplexed.

"Blame it on Ugly Boofa," she said.

"Ah! Now it makes perfect sense!" he said with a chuckle. Lothril then explained to Legolas the game. "Oh, sounds like fun! Too bad I do not know what a Volkswagen looks like," Legolas said with a grin.

"If you want to keep from being hit further, either you can shove my pillow up between the seat and the side of the bus, or you can grab the wrist of whoever tries to whack you," Lothril said with a smile.

"Would you hand me your pillow please?" Legolas quickly said. She handed him her pillow and he promptly shoved it in the gap. There! Now no one could hit him!

In the front of the mini-bus where the Erickson adults, they were teen sponsors, and Pastor Bob and his wife. The pastor saw the pillow and wondered what was going on back there. He inquired about it to the Mrs. Erickson and she informed him he had nothing to worry about.

After thirty minutes the game ended, much to the happiness of Legolas, and the silent part of the trip began. Everyone began to settle in and be quiet. Any conversation between Legolas and Lothril was in hushed elvish whispers. Of course, that didn't last long and the two started laughing over some ridiculous story Lothril told. Everyone in the immediate three rows ahead of them and across the isle turned and looked at the two like they were insane. They hadn't heard anything! It was almost dead silence, then silvery laughter! How strange.

Anyhow, they eventually reached the campsite. Camp was set up, and it was declared that whoever wanted to go to the lake to swim could. It was a warm day, and everyone was hot from setting up camp, thus, no one stayed behind, and everyone went to the lake. Everyone had been swimming with laughs and splashes all around when suddenly Lothril realized Maggs was gone. She didn't see her anywhere. She quickly slipped under water and looked with her keen elvish eyes through it. She thought she saw something only a few yards away, stuck under the surface of the water. Lothril came back up, and quickly went back under and made her way to the thing. It was Maggs. She had gotten caught in a large, strong mass of seaweed and couldn't escape. She was losing air quickly and Lothril knew she had to get her above water. Lothril quickly begged for extra strength then jerked as hard as she could at the mass. The submarine weeds tore and Lothril shoved her friend up towards the surface of the water. She joined her and began swimming with her to the shore. Pastor Bob saw the situation and immediately jumped in and swam towards the two. He helped bring Maggs to shore. When Lothril was finally up on the bank, Lothril laid a hand over Maggs heart and began to say something swiftly and in elvish. Even Legolas, who was now near, could not hear what she said. With in five seconds of Lothril's beginning to speak Maggs coughed up lake water and began breathing. She saw Lothril smiling down at her.

"She's fine!" Lothril exclaimed. Everyone breathed out and the tense mood was broken.

"Jen! You saved my life! You were glo..."

Lothril quickly cut her off. "Don't mention it! I am just glad you are fine! Come, let me get that seaweed off your leg," she smiled. Maggs stood up and followed her to the picnic table and sat down. Lothril ducked in the tent and emerged a few seconds later with a small hunting knife she had been given by her father a few years before. She cut the seaweed off Maggs' leg. After putting her knife back in its hiding place, began casually talking with Maggs.

Supper time rolled around after a nice supper everyone sat around a campfire. A few songs were sung, a challenge was given, and then the light hearted fun began.

"So Avery, did you bring a guitar?" Pastor Bob asked.

"Yes sir I did," Legolas answered. He picked up the guitar case that was sitting behind his chair and pulled out Mr. Erickson's guitar.

"Ah, so I'm guessing you have a song you want to play?"

"Well, not really, but I can think of something," Legolas replied with a half shy grin. He strummed a chord and cringed, it was off tune. He tuned it and strummed the chord again. He began playing a tune he had learned while he was yet young, it had no words to it, that was part of the reason he decided to play it. It had a strong, elven sound to it, that most everyone mistook for a Celtic sound or a Medieval sound. As all good songs, elven or not, it held the listeners spell bound. When it finally finished, everyone applauded.

"That was excellent!" Pastor Bob praised. "Could you play another song?"

"Ah...uh... Yes, but I am afraid I would have to sing."

"That's all right, if we can endure Jen's singing, then... I'm just kidding Jen!" He teased.

Legolas sat in thought a moment and thought of what he could possibly play. Suddenly he remembered a ridiculous song that Estel had always been particularly found of. Its ridiculousness to human ears was ranked amongst the song the elves of Imladris sang when Bilbo and the thirteen dwarves had arrived on their way to the Lonely Mountain. He quickly played a few chords to make sure he remembered it, then began to play.

Everyone looked at him a little strange at first, then they realized it was suppose to be that ridiculous, and had indeed been written to appear ridiculous, slowly they began to laugh. After that song, the applause was a little louder and mixed with laughter. Sarah, Becky, Julie, and Rachel were more than happy to learn he could sing so well. Unfortunately he still didn't seem to be interested in anyone but Lothril.

A few stories were told by others, and a few ridiculous songs were sung, jokes were cracked, and after midnight everyone went to bed with laughter on their lips and sleep in their eyes. Now came the part the two elves had been dreading, sleeping. Should they fall asleep and someone wake up and see their eyes wide open, well people would talk. Offhanded comments could not be permitted by those two. Lothril and Legolas went into the separate tents and "went to sleep". In other words, they closed their eyes and pretended to sleep. After thirty minutes of that, Lothril snuck outside and sat by the embers of the campfire. She rekindled the flames, in a rather elvish way, and kept it burning low all night. After a time, Legolas came out and joined her.

"You too?" he whispered in elvish. Lothril just nodded. They talked a little, and Legolas stole a kiss before it was all said and done. Both of them dozed on and off, eyes open and staring at the fire sound asleep. It drew towards sunrise, and they could hear a few creatures begin to stir. The sunrose, and two hours after it did, the adults and teens woke to find Avery and Jennifer up with a nice fire burning and breakfast being made.

"Who wants what?" Lothril cheerfully asked. "We have bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausage, and I can have french toast, just give me a minute!"

Rachel, who was not a morning person, only groaned as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. She wasn't awake just yet.

"Nice to see you two are up and at em!" Pastor Bob said, observing the fact both were fully dressed and sweatshirt-less. "Aren't you guys cold?" he asked. He followed the statement with an enormous yawn. They replied with a simultaneous "No!" One or two morning people in the group were placing orders and digging into their hot breakfast like hungry hobbits, while the rest were staring at their plates trying to figure out where the food came from and what they were to do with it. Mornings are always fun to watch, especially when you are wide awake and your companions are not.

"Aren't you two going to eat?" Becky asked.

"Already did while the rest of you slow coaches were still sleeping!" Lothril happily informed.

"What time did you get up this morning?" Beck asked as she cut a triangle out of pancake.

"Well, it was an hour before sunrise," Lothril answered.

Becky blinked and said, "More power to ya!" and began to eat.

"Before sunrise? You people are nuts!" Pastor Bob teased.

"Perhaps you are the mad one. You missed a beautiful sunrise," Legolas teased back.

After breakfast, everyone sat around the campfire staring stupidly at it. Many were still not quite all there yet. When they were, they began wandering around, pulling themselves together, and talking about this and that. The morning lazily drifted past, and the air gradually grew warmer. Soon the sweatshirts, hoodies, and thick pajama bottoms were forsaken for shorts and t-shirts. It turned into a marvelous day. By ten that morning there was a circle volleyball game going. Legolas had obviously never played volleyball, but he picked up on what he should do rather quickly.

The volleyball game ended when Pastor Bob announced that whoever wanted to could go canoeing to the other side of the lake with Mr. Erickson, and take a short hike, then canoe back. Legolas and Lothril were amongst the ones that wanted to take a hike. They climbed into the rented canoes and went off across the lake.

Upon reaching the other side, everyone climbed out, and Legolas helped drag his canoe onto shore, then they all started walking. Mr. Erickson told them they could wander, as long as they could see the lake still. The trees on that side of the lake were rather sparse, so one could go quite a ways before the lake disappeared. That and, there were only five takers, counting the two elves, to go across the lake. Legolas and Lothril headed off west along the shore. They covered quite a distance in a short time and stopped, still with in elvish sight of the boats.

As they sat by the bank, a mallard duck came waddling up, til he was a yard away and quacked. The duck stared at them for some time, as if observing them. Suddenly, he decided they were friendly and quacked what even a human would think a greeting and walked up to Legolas' knee.

"_Mae govannen mellon_!" Legolas greeted. The duck quacked in response.

The two watched the duck as they continued their talking. The duck looked from one speaker to the other as they bantered back and forth as if he was listening. Of course he did not understand one word of it, but this duck was either dumber than most, or smarter than most.

After a time the call to return was heard, and all five came back to the canoes. As Legolas and Lothril got in, the duck quacked at them and seemed rather upset that they were leaving so soon. The two waved to the duck, and paddled across the river. The duck quacked twice, fluttered a few feet off the ground, and went back about his business. It was decided mentally amongst the two that they had accidently stumbled onto his domain, and Sir Waddles, as Lothril insisted on calling him, had been rather hospitable by befriending them like that.

"Quite a nice duck, wasn't he Legolas?" Lothril mentally commented.

"I guess. About as nice or friendly as any duck I have met. Typically though, I shoot them before I get to know them, or have time to name them Sir Waddles," Legolas teased.

"Well, I wouldn't have shot him anyway, since we were trespassing, and he was so nice and all. Maybe we should call him over here, take him home, and care for him."

"Lothril, darling, _mel nin_, I love you dearly, but you are beginning to frighten me. Such speech makes me think that you are not quite as sure as you once were about waiting a few years to have children."

"And pray what about my last sentence caused you to think so?"

"The words 'take him home and care for him' caused the concern."

"What is so unsettling about them?"

"It is the words coupled with your tone. My aunt had that tone before she became pregnant with my cousin Nimloth. The same tone was used, unsuccessfully, on my father after my birth."

Lothril only turned around as far as she could and smiled deviously at Legolas.

They reached camp and Legolas made a point of staying away from her as a sort of a joke. She took the point instantly and shot him glances that showed her amusement and sardonic feelings towards his actions. He would only smile smugly back. Of course, these things did not go completely unnoticed by Julie, or Pastor Bob (who was beginning to wonder about the two) though they alluded Rachel.

Two hours after noon, they tore down camp, and by three, they were in the mini bus heading towards home. Lothril sat next to him on the way back and the first words out of her mouth were, "You are so funny. Ha ha ha," sarcasm dripped off of her words.

Legolas smiled smugly and said, "You asked for it!"

_Authors note: Okay, okay, enough of the funny stuff! The drama shall be coming again soon. Perhaps next chapter. I'm not sure. I hope you liked this chapter anyway. As always, REVIEW!_

**Translation:**

_Ai! Rhachon le!_- Ah! I curse you!

_Mae govannen mellon_- Well met friend


	32. Summer and It's End

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**Summer and It's End**

_Authors note: Fast forward! We are almost to Independence Day, ya, way late, but since when has this fanfic kept up with our calendar? HA! Why start now! I hope you like this chapter! Tis a long one. I decided not to dwell too long on the summer, but only hit the highlights. This chapter will move fast I think. Don't know yet, I'll see if it will once I get to the end of it. I promise I will not let this story drag on too much longer. As always, read and REVIEW! **not edited.**  
_

It was the Thursday prior to July fourth. Lothril had informed Legolas of the celebration of America's birth, and he was looking forward to it. Especially since it would be his first meeting to Lothril's grandmother on her mother's side, better known as Gran, and her grandfather, better known as Pops. To add to his anticipation to the meeting, he had heard much about them and decided he would probably like them, that particular set of grandparents threw a huge party every year in which fifteen or twenty people, mostly family, would show up. Food and pop was everywhere, and the two planned on spending the better part of the day in the sunshine, something which there was not much of in the Erickson's yard.

The date of this Thursday, June thirtieth. On this morning Lothril awoke to find Legolas already awake and reading a book, waiting patiently for her to awaken.

"Good morning _mel nin_!" he greeted.

"Good morning."

"Your mother came up here a few minutes ago and said that we were to go to your Gran and Pops' house today. She said something about decorating and visiting."

Lothril hopped out of bed and quickly threw on some clothes. Old as she was, she yet grew giddy when she was to go see her grandmother. She was quite a bit like her, and she hadn't seen her in what seemed like years. It almost was.

Legolas, already dressed for the day, followed Lothril down the stairs and into the family room where Mrs. Erickson sat waiting for them with Jessie and Jon in the middle of a cartoon.

"Alrighty you guys, let's go!" Mrs. Erickson said. All five filed into the mini-van, Jessie permitted to be in the front seat, and took the hour drive to Gran's.

The mini-van came to a halt in the driveway. The Call residence, Mrs. Erickson's maiden name, was in the middle of farm country. There were fields behind and before her house, and her neighbors were separated from her by a good chunk of property on either side. Mrs. Erickson and the younger siblings got out of the vehicle, but Lothril and Legolas tarried a moment longer.

"Before we get out, you and I must take our rings and put them on different fingers. Gran is the sort to notice such things. Now, Pops is rather easy to get on his good side, but Gran is a different story. Her opinion of you is very important, since she is the matriarch of the family and all."

"Quite understood," Legolas said with a grin. "I shall be on my best behavior, I promise." He said the last bit like he was a child reciting a catechism.

"Oh, and speak up. She is half deaf, well, that is to say, she cannot hear out of one ear."

Legolas assured her she was overreacting again. She assured him that she was not. "We shall see," he grinned.

They put their rings on different fingers then got out, managing to be only a few seconds behind the rest. Thank goodness!

She led him to the back porch, where her grandmother always was if she wasn't outside. To their left was the enclosed porch, to their right was a swimming pool complete with wood deck and water slide. Lothril could almost feel the cool water now...

"Hey Gran!" she exclaimed. "Long time no see!"

"Well it wouldn't be so long if you would come down and visit me!" she teased with a grin. Lothril gave her a half hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Is that the foreign exchange student?" she asked.

"Yes Gran. This is Avery. Avery, this is Mrs. Call."

"Pleasant to meet you Mrs. Call," Legolas said, extending his hand.

She shook it and said, "Nice to meet you Avery."

He was off to a very good start in her opinion. But she would see about that.

Mrs. Erickson, who had been silent, began speaking with her mother, talking a bit about Avery, and the goings on in the Erickson household and so forth. Lothril and Legolas were obliged to stay for a while because every few sentences Mrs. Call would ask a question of Avery.

There came a point when Mrs. Call began talking about extended family and their goings on, and that was when Lothril decided it was time for them to leave. She dragged Legolas into the house to change into swimming gear so they could join Jessie and Jon in the pool. Legolas was beginning to regard them as some odd brother and sister he had never had. The words in-law did not seem to fit with those two. The words "law" and "Jessie and Jon" did not go together, in any way, shape or form. In a few minutes both were in the swimming pool.

They managed to stick around with them for a few hours, just long enough to get quite pink. It was rather weird, for Legolas. He had to revert to his long gone days of youth. Very young youth. The more ridiculous he acted, for his age, the closer he got to where he should be. It was almost like a lithe tree branch, willing to bend as long as it is held, but the minute it is let go, it snaps back to its correct height. He could stoop to their level, but the minute he could, he returned to his rightful age of 3,076. Lothril had it a little bit easier, all she had to do was reach back to the human days she had so recently left. Jessie and Jon were a riot in the pool because they insisted on splashing and tipping the two elves.

Once out of the pool, the two decided to forget about changing back, and went out into the side yard behind a line of trees that obstructed everyone's view of them, save the farmer should he ride by on his tractor, which wasn't very likely. They laid out in the sun and let her dry them off. Lothril upon her stomach, with her head resting on her arms, and Legolas upon his back, staring up at the lazy clouds drifting by.

"Lothril, I am being admittedly ridiculous, but, can we not simply let everyone in on our secret, at least, all family? I detest this sneaking about with the same passion I detest cave exploration, but it would make things so much easier."

" I admit, I am of the same mind. I would like nothing better than to tell the world, but I dare not risk it for fear of the consequences."

Legolas sighed. "After being here these two months, I begin to understand why we cannot tell. Do not worry, I shall not press you any more about it."

"I wasn't," she grinned. She turned over and joined Legolas with cloud watching.

Later that day, Legolas said he wouldn't mind spending the night there, and Mrs. Call gladly permitted it. Lothril had told Legolas to bring an extra set of clothes if such a thing should come to pass, so both were set as far as that went. The catch was, they had to wait til Saturday to return home because that was when Mrs. Erickson would return. Ack, who cares!

"Well, I only have one room upstairs," Mrs. Call said to Avery. "Which means I only have one bedroom up there. I have an air mattress you two can blow up if you want. Or, one of you could sleep on the day bed in the front porch. Your guys' call. Your mother," she said looking at Lothril. "Said not to worry about you two, and I won't. But I will keep an eye on you! You know what you should and shouldn't do!" she threatened with her signature death glare. It was not very scary because it was over done, on purpose of course.

Both laughed at the jest and went upstairs. Obviously not interested in sleeping in separate floors of the house.

"Well, she said to trust them!" Mrs. Call said to herself. "Besides, Jen can't lie, I'll know if she did something she isn't suppose too!" The whole thing was fishy, but she wasn't about to question her daughters judgement. Besides, she liked Avery, and for some reason felt she could trust him with everything she owned and not have to worry about it for a moment. Which for her, is saying a lot.

The afternoon was yet young when Mrs. Erickson left. Not ten minutes later Mr. Call came home. He was introduced to Legolas and after a civil inquiry, Legolas was asked to shoot bow by Mr. Call.

Legolas borrowed a recurve bow and an archery contest ensued. Mr. Call was an excellent marksmen, as humans go, and was good enough to challenge the elf, but in the end the elf could not help but win.

"You're pretty good there Avery," Mr. Call said with a grin. The two walked towards the outdoor swing, and Avery was asked to sit down next to him and talk with him a little bit. Lothril was not far off in a hammock chair listening to them talk.

Legolas enjoyed talking with Mr. Call about hunting, since he seemed to know what he was talking about. There was nothing worse in his mind, than having some young guy come up to him and start yammering about something as if he was an expert, when he knew no more than a brand new apprentice.

By the end of the conversation he had his approval as well, and practically his blessing to marry his granddaughter. Such is the personality of Legolas.

That night, the two went to the upstairs room, locking the door behind them, out of habit more than anything else and got into bed.

"Legolas, I think they like you!" Lothril said in a whisper with a grin upon her face. The room was dimly lit by a small lamp on the other side of the room.

"Really? Maybe that is why they are permitting me to sleep in the same room as their granddaughter with no apparent reservations!" he sarcastically said.

Lothril was too pleased with the days outcome to retort or laugh or make any form of response. Suddenly, her burnt skin on her back rubbed across the blanket. "Ow," she said flatly. "I'm burnt. How about you?" As she was thinking, "Lousy night for a halter top."

"Yes, a lovely shade of pink."

"It is a good thing Gran keeps aloe around, or we would be in trouble."

"Aloe, what is aloe?"

"It is a gel that comes from a plant. It helps heal sunburns." Lothril then left snuck down stairs and to the back porch where all sunscreens and sunburn lotions were kept. Sure enough, there was a bottle of bright blue aloe. She silently stole back up the stairs. "Got it," she whispered.

A few seconds later she was rubbing it into his back.

"Ugh! This feels nasty!" Legolas said. "Very cool and slimy," he said with a frown.

"Hehe, you will thank me tomorrow," she said finishing up. "Here," she said handing him the bottle. "Do my shoulders."

He slathered some on her shoulders, but it felt more like a massage then rubbing in aloe. She sat around a moment, letting it soak in, nothing worse than aloe covered blankets and pillows.

The two days there were wonderful! They helped Gran decorate, they swam, they spent their time in the sunshine, and they didn't worry two seconds about hiding anything, for Gran was not around them most of the time.

Saturday they went back to the Erickson home only to return Monday for Independence Day. Twenty or more people showed up, and there was swimming, games, food, and eventually fireworks. Legolas met Jennifer's cousins Martha and Adam and her aunt and uncle.

While they were watching the fireworks burst into flowers of blue, red, purple, gold, silver, and green, Legolas leaned over to Lothril and whispered, "Not bad, but not as good as Mithrandir's. Perhaps we can convince him to do some more before he leaves."

"Perhaps," Lothril replied as a bright green firework exploded in the sky.

When the fireworks ended and they headed home, Legolas mentally asked, "What do you suppose we are to do here?"

"I do not know. I sense that it is coming soon however. We must keep our eyes open."

"Do you think Martha is suspicious of us?" he asked. She had asked a lot of questions...

"Oh yes, but she thinks it a school girl crush. Nothing to be concerned about," Lothril assured.

– Five Days Later –

"Are you packed?" Lothril asked.

Legolas finished zipping up his suit case. "Yes!"

"Good, we'll put our stuff in the truck and take off before Mother and Father even get up! Hehe! We're beating them to their own vacation!" Lothril laughed. It was six thirty in the morning, a Saturday, and the Erickson family was to go on vacation to the Upper Peninsula of Michigan.

The elves had obtained permission to borrow Mr. Erickson's truck and drive up north separately from the rest of the family. It almost had to be done because it would be far too cramped in the mini-van if they didn't.

Lothril was quite glad her parents were true to their word and let them do what they wished with little hindrance or protest. They had also told them they could leave the same day as them, earlier or later, and do what they wished, as long as they checked in every so often. Lothril almost went into shock when she heard those words come out of her father's mouth, but gratefully and profusely thanked them both.

The elves silently went down stairs, hauling their luggage, which wasn't much, for the week long vacation. The two weren't sure if they would stay longer or shorter than the rest of the family, but it didn't matter. Legolas had a small fortune in large bills and Avery had travelers checks. They threw in their luggage first, then sleeping bags, then got the pop-up tent out of the garage and threw that in too. They left the camp stove with the family, but did take a lantern with them. Their pillows and blankets they threw in the back seat of the cab, then they got in.

Before Lothril could start the truck Legolas asked, "Do you think we should take Honey and leave a ransom note for Jessie?"

"Hmm... She would have a fit if we did and whine about it all the way up. Then again, if we didn't, she'd find something else to complain about. Let's do it! You write the note and grab the dog, and I'll grab her stuff!"

They silently went back into the house and executed their plan. In five minutes, Honey was in the truck, and they were on the road.

An hour later, when Jessie woke up, she noticed that Honey was not at her side as she usually was. She got up and saw a note tacked to her cork board. It was a florescent yellow sticky note and in black ink read:

_We have your dog! We stole her at 6:30 this morning. If you want to see her again, tell your parents and don't say another word about it, or we will disappear with her forever! We shall know if you do! _

_Your darling foreign exchange student,_

_Avery Smith_

Jessie ran practically screaming to her parents room. "THEY TOOK PUPPY! They took HONEY! Avery and Jenny took the dog! MOM! DAD! MOM! DAD!" They came out of their room, and Mrs. Erickson read the note.

"That's a shame isn't it. Well, if you don't help us out with packing the trailer, we'll take our good sweet time in getting up there!" Mrs. Erickson said. Now they had leverage that would hurt more than a grounding.

Jessie sulkily asked, "What do want me to do first?"

Her parents were now in love with Legolas!

Legolas and Lothril made Mackinac (said Mackinaw) in good time and took the ferry across to the island. Upon landing the first thing Legolas noticed was the lack of cars. It was relatively quiet as well. A large smile crossed his face as he looked at the gentle green hills and the quaint shops of the island.

"I could live here!" he declared to Lothril.

She smiled. "Come on, let's go to Maggs' parents condominium and settle in, then we'll walk around."

They found it, and Lothril searched for her copy of the key. She found it, and they went in, threw their luggage on the floor, and went back out. They made their way to the park and took a walk. The seagulls were up and about and already following them and pestering them. Legolas had enjoyed the wide Lake Michigan, and the crying of the gulls, until they were pestering him for bread crumbs. Both were having a hard time ignoring their incessant squawking and cawing. Yes, the song of the sea was being sung yes, but it was quickly overcome by the song of the greedy hunger of half tame seagulls. The pesky gulls pursued them all through the park, until Lothril said she had enough and let Honey's retractable leash out and let her run after the gulls. They were dispersed and the two smiled and congratulated Honey all the way to a little gift shop Maggs had said had the best souvenirs. Legolas' opinion of modern gulls was not exactly favorable anymore.

Several hours later the Erickson family

The two days on Mackinac Island were very enjoyable, and after that, they headed up to Copper Harbor.

Legolas thought the U.P. wonderful. Trees were everywhere, and much of their journey involved the coasts of Lake Michigan or Lake Superior. The serious lack of people also thrilled Legolas to no end.

"If our kin ever had to live in this world, I am sure we would all dwell in this place! The solitude! We could live here for years and never be found, never have to worry. We almost would not need any magic to hide us," Legolas exclaimed.

Lothril just laughed. The elves followed the Erickson's up to all the little towns in the middle of no where that went all the way up to Copper Harbor. Legolas didn't think much of most of the towns, and they walked visited shops of a few of them. Legolas didn't quite understand the whole concept of a Yooper, but that is understandable. Yoopers can't really be explained, at least, not well, and it took Jennifer years to completely grasp the concept, and even then there were still things that alluded her.

The trip began and ended rather pleasantly, with the two spending more than one night under the stars. They didn't bother setting up and tearing down camp everyday, and had no need to. They spent some time with the Erickson's, but not too much.

They found one particular camp ground that they liked, mostly because Lake Superior could be seen from their sight and reached after a quick climb down a ten foot sand cliff. Every sunset they sat on the beach and watched her sink below the water. They would stay on the beach until the first stars appeared, then head back to their tent. Legolas and Lothril liked it there so much, that they ended up staying two days longer than the rest.

The remainder of the summer was spent either down at Mrs. Call's, or in the woods. The two were hardly ever inside. It was almost as if they were not there, yet they were.

Every once in a while the mother or father would look out the window and see the two wandering around in their elvish garb, almost glowing in the twilight. After a while Legolas and Lothril decided to don their elvish clothes because they were tired of human clothes and hiding. It was during sunset, twilight, and night their elvish traits shone through.

As time wore on, her parents began to see all the different facets to their elvish traits. At times they seemed childlike in their joy, wonder, and enthusiasm of nature and the world about them. At other times they seemed ancient and wise and incredibly elven. At many times however, they seemed like nothing more than living visions of something that once was, long ago. Much how Galadriel appeared to Frodo before the Fellowship left Lothlorien. It was almost disturbing to her parents, to see their daughter as some sort of vision. Present, able to be seen, hugged, kissed; and yet remote and distant, almost like seeing someone through a pair of binoculars. Of course, they didn't say anything. There wasn't much of a point in it.

As the summer went on, Lothril and Legolas also spent a good deal of time with Lothril's friends, doing any number of things. That summer was one of the most fun summers Lothril had ever had, and even Legolas had to admit he enjoyed it.

_Authors note: Well, this was a strange little chapter! Long, kind of weird. I hope you enjoyed it anyway! As always, REVIEW!_


	33. Come September

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**Come September**

Disclaimer: Don't own LOTR, dont' own Cedar Point. If I owned either one I'd be filthy rich, and I'm not. So I don't.

_Authors note: Back to school for them! MWAHAHAHAHA! As always, responses at the bottom and REVIEW! **I ask you all to please visit and REVIEW my newest story: How It Happened. Just trust me with it. I also wrote a one shot that would be appreciative of reviews called The Carnage. Thanks!**_

The last two days of summer came, and Legolas and Lothril had decided to do something worth while with their last two days. On the first day, they went to Cedar Point, a roller coaster park.

After his first roller coaster, the Raptor he couldn't walk straight.

"Oh Varda! Is this what it feels like to be drunk?" he asked Lothril. He grabbed the handrail for support as he walked down.

"I wouldn't know!" she answered, laughing at him. She herself was swaying back and forth from the ride as well. "Well, at least I can see straight."

"Can you? The world is still spinning for me!" Legolas replied. He blinked hard a couple of times and shook his head. Slowly everything settled back down. "Let's do it again!" he said the moment it did.

"What, you like getting get your brains knocked about?" Lothril asked with a smile.

"Maybe!" he answered with a grin, turning back to look at her.

"Well, let us go on a few more before we come back to this one."

They rode almost every roller coaster in the park, and the Raptor three times. Every time, and only that roller coaster, they couldn't walk straight once they got off of it.

They got home quite late, and the next morning woke up with the sun and headed outside. All day they were gone, and had every intention of being outside til the sun rose on the first school day.

The day for the first day of school dawned bright. Mrs. Erickson was up already, sipping tea and getting ready to wake up Jessie and Jon, when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it and saw two muddy figures standing there.

"Hello mother!" Lothril grinned.

Mrs. Erickson looked at them for nearly thirty seconds before she asked, "What happened to you two?"

"Well, you see," Legolas began. "We slept outside last night, and this morning, as we were climbing out of a tree, Lothril lost her footing and fell into the little swamp underneath of it. When she resurfaced, she said that her foot was stuck, so I climbed down and tried to help her out, getting dirty in the process."

"That doesn't explain the mud. That swamp is mostly water," Mrs. Erickson interrupted.

"Well, you see, after we finally got out and were laughing about the whole thing, and walking, my arm around her waist, and I tripped on a root and fell to the ground, dragging her with me. That's where the leaves came in. We got up and kept walking, and discovered the mud pit your husband made for his quad. Somehow we managed to avoid it til now. We slipped and fell a few times, trying to stand up and get out, and eventually did and then we came here," Legolas said finishing the story.

"I see. Well, it's 6:30 and you two are not entering this house looking like a pair of mud monsters. Hose yourselves off as best as you can then come inside and get ready for school," Mrs. Erickson said. She shut the door and went back to her tea while muttering something about elflings.

Legolas grabbed the garden hose and began spraying down Lothril. The hose had a considerable amount more pressure than the shower did, so it was relatively quick work. When they came back in, the time now being almost 7:00, they had only a few traces of mud left, and some grass from the yard. They were met with towels and ran upstairs as fast as possible to shower. The two scrubbed rather well to make sure they were clean and when 7:45 rolled around, two very clean, dry, and sharp looking elves came down stairs grinning, ready for the new school year. They ate breakfast, made sure they had all their supplies, and headed out the door and to school.

In the second floor hall, where the highschool students went to classes, teens were shoving backpacks and book bags into lockers and looking at class schedules to find home room. Legolas' locker was next to Lothril's, and inside of it were their class schedules.

Each class started with a short speech about that classes objectives for the year, and the passing out of books, and the assigning of homework. The teachers were always nice the first day of school, always something small, or even ridiculous. Morning classes passed, and more than once throughout the day Legolas heard the words, "You will need to know what you learn in this class to survive out in the world." or something to that effect. Legolas only ever grinned and wondered how much of this information would be even close to applicable to an elf.

Lunchtime came, and Lothril, Legolas, KT, Maggs, Andrew, and Brandon assumed their customary seats. They compared notes on what they did all summer, and the places they went to on vacation and so forth. They hadn't really seen each other much over the entire summer. Maggs saw the elves saw a few times, but the rest were either gone, or too far away to casually visit.

Afternoon classes came and went, same as the morning and then school ended and they went home.

As Julie walked home, she noted how things only seemed to grow closer between the two, and that they were still wearing the rings. Julie knew Jennifer and Rachel were close friends, and she also knew Rachel was at community college, living at home and what her phone number was. The minute Julie got home, she ran upstairs and called Rachel.

"Hey Rach! How's it going?"

"Hi Julie. It's going okay. Classes don't really start til tomorrow, and today was orientation. Kinda boring. What's up with you?"

"Actually, I was calling to ask about Jennifer and Avery," Julie said.

"Really, so you've noticed too?"

"Yeah. Isn't it strange how they seem to be inseparable?"

"Yeah, well, what's really strange is how Mrs. Erickson seems to condone it. I'm beginning to kinda worry about Jen, I mean, she was always so straight laced and afraid of touching guys, and then Avery shows up and she throws it all to the wind. I'm worried about her."

"Whoa! What do you mean? I figured they liked each other, but what do mean by throwing it all to the wind?"

Rachel began telling about how they acted at the bowling alley, and when they were over and so forth. Both became genuinely concerned for Jennifer and agreed then and there to keep an eye on her. The last thing either one wanted was to see her in trouble. Yes, Julie was sneaky, but she had also known Jennifer since two's and three's Sunday school. She had always been a friend to Jennifer, and at heart, she didn't really want to see her get in trouble. She would keep an eye on them, but quietly, and Rachel would help her figure it all out.

The second day of school, the sports sign up sheets were posted for boys soccer and girls basketball.

"What do you think Jennifer, should I go out for soccer?" Legolas asked.

"Sure, you will learn it fast I'm sure, and you would be excellent at it, being such a great runner and all," she said.

"What about you, are you going to sign up for girls basketball?" Legolas asked.

"No, because if I do, I shan't be able to watch you play soccer," she replied.

He gave her a suspicious glance and accused her of trying to get out of sports, but in the end, he signed up for soccer, and she signed up to be his personal cheerleader.

As time went on, everyone fell back into the same pattern they had been in every year since the seventh grade. Legolas found it incredibly monotonous and took every opportunity he could to day dream or write. He had finished the song he had worked on before summer, and began a few more. English was a rather easy subject for him, considering he had already mastered the language. The literature part was easy too, such things come naturally to elves. History class, Mrs. Erickson's class, was also quite easy. Math was easy for him, he had always had a head for numbers, and the advanced mathematics was almost a thrill for him. That is when Lothril accused him of being insane. Science was quite an interesting experience, especially when Mr. Helzershanks said, "As you all know, the moon does not shine of its own accord, but reflects the light of the sun, and the Man in the Moon is nothing but a series of craters."

Legolas almost laughed at him. Didn't he know? The Man in the Moon was a Maia that agreed to light the night sky and the scars were from the times he got to close to the Sun. He would have laughed and said something, but Lothril saw his suppressed grin and warned him that if he said a word he would be laughed out of class.

Julie constantly watched them and called Rachel once a week to tell her what was going on. For a while everything seemed stagnant and it almost seemed as if nothing was between them. Odd, very odd. In truth, Legolas and Lothril were just getting better at hiding it.

The better they got however, the more Becky thought he was uninterested in Jennifer and began making plans.

In the meantime, soccer practice began, and thanks to some research, Legolas didn't have to learn as much about it as he thought he would. He was a good soccer player, not excellent, but good. He soon became a starter, which didn't really mean much considering the very small size of the soccer team. What did mean much however, was that he played most of the game.

–Last Week of September–

"Oh Avery!" came a high pitched voice to the elf's ears. "I have a question for you!" It was Becky.

Legolas gave something like a grimace before he turned around and smiled at her. "What is it Becky?"

"I was wondering," she said while twirling her hair around her finger. "If you would like to go out with me Friday night?"

"Uh, Becky, I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now."

"Oh, I get it. Still recovering from your break up with Jennifer," she apologized.

"What are you talking about? I haven't broken up with Jennifer!" he said rather shocked.

"Well, I just thought you did because you two haven't really been talking much to each other at school or anything, so I just assumed that you had broken up," she explained.

"Becky, the opposite is true. If anything we've..." he paused a split second trying to think of the modern term he wanted to use. "...gotten more serious." He looked at her a moment to see if she understood. She seemed to, so he guessed he used the right term.

Lothril and Legolas were very careful to hide their identities from Julie, Rachel, and the rest, but they were not as careful around one person, and that person figured it out.

_Authors note: End of this chapter! Short, yes, I know. The next one ought to be a bit longer. Interesting fact, the Raptor at Cedar Point is the only roller coaster I can't see straight afterwards._


	34. An Elven Party

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**An Elven Party**

_Authors note: Well, I don't know what to say besides read and REVIEW PLEASE!_

_**I ask you all to please go read my new fanfic called How It Happened and REVIEW! I assure you, it shall be very interesting!**_

It was the second week of October, the leaves were fiery red, yellow, and orange. The woods around the Erickson household was aflame with color. The costume party was next week, and Legolas and Lothril were well on their way to having things set.

Holding to tradition, a small, makeshift stage was set up for a karaoke contest and for the host to greet and make announcements from. A few lights lined the stage, but the main lighting for the event was going to be lanterns and torches, they wanted to keep it as elven as possible.

Their time is school was hardly spent focusing on studies, but rather on preparations for the party. As the time for it drew closer, everyone got more and more excited about it. Even the kids that didn't like Lord of the Rings were getting excited about it.

One day, after classes, Jennifer's English teacher pulled her aside. Lothril feared she was going to get in trouble for daydreaming in glass, which she had done a bit of that day.

"Jennifer, I was wondering if you could babysit my kids every Saturday from now til just after Christmas? It will only be from four to eight in the evenings."

"Yes, I would be happy to!" Lothril smiled. This way she could get spending cash for Jennifer, once she herself left. She was under the assumption that human Jennifer would remain once elven Lothril left.

After school, the two would immediately change and head outdoors to set up. The tables proved to be a problem. The trees grew up in no particular order, so to have one long table was near impossible, to have one round table, impossible. To have several separate tables, no fun.

"Maybe we should relocate some of those saplings. They are the real problem," Legolas said.

"Perhaps. But even so, how shall we set up the tables? I mean, I suppose we could shove them all together and make one large square table."

"We could," Legolas simply replied. He gazed at the spot they had chosen for eating, suddenly he said, "Yes, that will work out well."

By the end of the week, it had been decided that a formal sit down dinner probably wouldn't go over well with the masses. They decided to take a buffet approach to the supper meal, and set up round tables dotted around the general party area. Now, this was practiced by elves, occasionally, okay never. Sacrifices had to be made for the modern teenagers. Actually, quite a few sacrifices. For one thing, nobody sells partridge, quail, Mirkwood Miruvor, or venison, and unless you have a permit, are outside of city limits, and it is in season, these things cannot be obtained. These things were substituted for chicken, beef, and Vernors. Acceptable, but not traditional. Not too many more sacrifices were made in the food department. Entertainment however was definitely marred with the introduction of karaoke to the party. Since dancing was not endorsed by the school, and this was an unofficial school function, there could be no dancing. There was also no chance of acquiring elvish musicians, or singers, besides himself and Lothril of course. Ack! It didn't matter, the karaoke was going to eat up most of the time anyway, and they had thrown in a twist, instead of volunteers, it was shout out. Whoever you wanted to hear sing, you shout, and if you get enough people to shout with you, whoever it is sings.

The weekend passed, the next week came, and their ordered items and last minute items came rolling in. Lanterns, torches, empty wooden barrels for games, long coils of rope, hooks, wire, and all sorts of things.

At lunch, on Thursday, excitement began to reach its peak.

"Jen! I found the perfect costume for the party! A red dragon! I'm going as Smaug!" Maggs declared.

"I'm going as Aragorn," Andrew said. "It took me a while, but I finally found a brown wig for my costume."

"Who are you going as Brandon?" Avery asked.

"Actually, since I don't know Lord of the Rings, I kinda don't know. I decided to dress up like a lord or a king or something," he replied.

Legolas nodded with a smile.

"I'm going as Arwen!" KT said with a huge grin. "Though, I won't have pointy ears. Bummer!"

"I can help you with that!" Lothril said. "We have some of that weird putty like stuff you're suppose to use on Halloween."

"YAY!" KT said while clapping her hands.

Legolas still hadn't quite gotten used to her and her strange ways.

"So who are you dressing up as Jenny?" Andrew asked.

"Lothril," she said confidently. Legolas looked at her a little shocked, and Andrew looked confused.

"Lothril? Who is Lothril?" he asked.

Lothril grinned wide, then began. "I was reading through Unfinished Tales, and I came across a very interesting passage. It said, _In the Red Book, on a scrap of paper shoved in between some pages, there was made mention, by Frodo, of an elfmaid named Lothril_. _Apparently she befriended the entire Fellowship, but no mention was made of her anywhere else, so it can be assumed she had no part whatsoever in the destruction of the Ring, save her befriending the Fellowship._ I decided I wanted to be this unspoken friend of the Fellowship, so that's what I'm planning on," Lothril grinned.

"Where? I never saw that note," Andrew said.

Lothril grabbed his copy of the book and leafed through it until she found the note. She showed it to him and sure enough, there she was.

"I see. But how do you know what she looks like?" Andrew asked with a grin.

"I've got a pretty good idea," she replied with a grin.

"So who are you going as Avery?" Andrew asked.

"Well, I'm debating between Oropher, Thranduil, and Legolas," he said.

Friday came, and everyone began talking about who they were going to dress up like, and how they had gotten their costumes and so forth. Lothril smiled as she heard them talk. It was fun watching people who didn't care two figs about Middle-earth or anything there in, suddenly become so excited about it.

School ended at a painfully slow rate, but it ended none the less. Everyone rushed home after school, and got ready for the party that evening. The time between school and the party was a wild whirlwind of color and cloth, hair and makeup, fake swords and crowns. Everyone arrived at a similar time, this promising to be the most extravagant party since the tradition began, and when Maggs entered, she was amazed.

The first thing she saw when she got in the driveway was a big wooden sign and painted upon it, in beautiful calligraphy, "This way" with an arrow pointing into the woods. She followed the arrow to a path and every few feet down that path there was a lit torch. Not a tiki torch, but an elven torch of cast iron, made by Mr. Call and of Legolas' design. Maggs walked a ways down the lit path, and soon enough, she found herself looking at a wide, round, well lit half clearing. Large trees were near the perimeter, and only a few very small trees were in the middle. From each tree around the perimeter, and a few wooden stakes, was a rope, drawn taught, and from it hung lanterns from hooks. On a few of the lower branches of the trees lanterns hung, causing the leaf canopy above them to glow. On the trunks of the trees there were bound torches, and in the middle of it all was a bonfire.

Under an arch that had autumn leaves woven in it along with Christmas lights stood two figures, richly dressed and well, rather elven looking figures. They were Lothril and Legolas, or Jennifer and Avery to Maggs. She was amazed at just how elven they looked, but before she could say anything, Avery did.

"Welcome Smaug! I hope you are coming to our party in peace?" Legolas greeted.

Maggs was snapped back to the present and stood and stared at him rather blankly for a moment, forgetting her vibrant red dragon costume. "Huh? Oh! Hehehe! Yes, I come in peace!" she grinned. "So who did you decide to be?"

"Legolas," he replied.

Maggs entered the party.

Before the night was over, Legolas and Lothril had greeted two Aragorn's, two Frodo's, one Sam, one Earendil, two Faramir's an Eowyn, two Arwen's, a Rosie, three Boromir's, five Gandalf's, three Elrond's, two Legolas', an Eomer, a Merry, and a Pippin. Becky was the sole Eowyn, and Brandon was the Earendil. Andrew convinced him that, because of his height, he would be a really good candidate.

The last few guests showed up, and Legolas and Lothril stood upon the platform and demanded everyone's attention.

"Greetings fair friends!" Legolas called. "I am Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil, and this," he said gesturing to her, "Is Lady Lothril, friend of the Fellowship. We both hope you all enjoy yourselves immensely! Gentlemen, please allow the fair ladies to proceed you in line for food. Thank you!" he got down off the platform with Lothril, and the party officially began.

The elves were getting quite a kick out of the whole thing, they could reveal their true identities, and no one would be the wiser! They all would simply think they were acting in character.

After the eating began, everyone talked and looked about at the magnificent job the two had done with decorating. That was when they noticed just how much they had done. In addition to the beautiful and expensive decorations, they had games, classic games no less. Bobbing for apples in a wooden barrel and archery, but the arrows had suction cups instead of arrowheads (Legolas and Lothril weren't stupid after all!). The teens at that school were not the gaming sort, they were the social sort. Even though there was no particular sign of it, there was a set up for limbo, if Lothril thought anyone would go for it.

The eating was almost over when Lothril got up on the stage and announced the shout out karaoke. "Whoever does the best gets a prize! Whoever does the worst gets a prize! The more natural your flop sounds, the better off you are, by the way!" Lothril said. "Now, who's up first?"

The masses cried out "BECKY!" she was one of the loudest singers in school, and everyone liked listening to her, mostly because half the time she couldn't hit the high notes and would scrunch her face up when she tried. She laughed with everyone on the subject, and everyone had fun.

After a few rousing songs, Legolas was called up to the stage. He nervously took the stage, he was nearly certain he didn't now any of the songs on the karaoke machine. He lucked out on the song, it was one of the few songs Lothril snuck on there that he actually knew, "Daisy".

He was called on three more times, by the girls, that night and Lothril was called on twice. During the karaoke contest, people bobbed for apples, threw horseshoes, and shot the suction cup arrows onto a painted barrel. Before the night was done, everyone was doing the limbo. Becky won, by virtue that she was the shortest kid in the highschool. Maggs did rather well though, her dragon's tail acted as a third foot, giving her balance.

That night everyone noted just how the two really did seemed elven, and just how beautiful and elaborate their clothes and jewelry was. The circlets upon their heads were simply amazing. They glowed, and everyone marveled and congratulated them on their excellent costumes. Julie did not seem to press the matter though, but Maggs did.

"Hey Jen, I got to say, you really do look elven!" Maggs complimented. Maggs, KT, Lothril, and Legolas sat down at a table.

"Thanks Maggs, I mean Smaug!" Lothril answered.

"You know _Lothril_, you seem to be glowing now, just like you were at the lake when I almost drowned," Maggs commented. Lothril and Legolas looked a little nervous as Maggs continued. "You both really do seem elven. Are you?"

They both looked at each other, and exchanged glances. Legolas nodded and Lothril whispered, "That is because we are."

"So that's why you were so shiny at the lake!" Maggs said rather loudly.

"Shiny! WHERE?" KT said in a strange voice, looking about wide eyed and smiling broadly.

"Over there, see Arwen-Julie's crown, it's shiny!" Lothril said immitating her strange voice.

KT ran off in the direction of Julie and Maggs, Lothril, and Legolas spoke in hushed whispers.

"How did it happen? When?" Maggs asked.

"Do you want to spend the night?" Lothril asked.

"Sure, I guess," she said slowly. The conversation had taken a weird shift.

"We'll tell you then," Lothril said.

The party ended some time around eleven thirty, and Legolas and Lothril made it a point to see everyone off. Once everyone, save Maggs, was gone, Legolas said a word and all the lanterns and torches went out. Lothril flipped a switch, and all the light bulbs went out. Both elves made it a point to let themselves glow a little as they accompanied Maggs back to the house.

"Here Maggs, borrow my pajama's and change in the guest bedroom," Lothril said.

Maggs thanked her and a few minutes later emerged in Jennifer's pajama's. She went into Lothril's room and found the two in their pajama's and sitting on Lothril's bed. She shut the door behind her and joined them.

Lothril began telling the whole story, again, and Maggs believed every word of it. She was the type that would too. She was a little surprised however when they said they had gotten married.

"And your parents are okay with this?" Maggs asked.

"Yes," Lothril replied.

By this time it was quite late, so Maggs said she would head off to bed.

"Before you go though, you must promise us you will not say anything!" Lothril said.

"Oh, I promise. Don't worry about it, your secret is safe with me!"

Maggs left the room, and when Maggs was in the guest room Legolas said, " I think she's the last person we're telling!"

Lothril just laughed. "What if we see Sir Waddles again? Could we tell him?" Lothril joked.

"Please _mel nin, _don't mention Sir Waddles! Every time you do, you worry me! And no! I'll be on the floor if you want me!"

"Ha ha. You are soooo funny! Get up here!" Lothril said. "You've got a soccer game in the morning!"

_Authors note: Okay, enough of this chapter. I'm getting bored! Oh, btw- I have yet to find any reference in Unfinished Tales to any elfmaid named Lothril. Just so y'all know I am making it up! LOL!_

**_ YES! I REACHED 300! I THANK YOU ALL VERY VERY MUCH! does happy dance and cartwheels_**


	35. Snow Falls, Heat Rises

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**Snow Falls, Heat Rises**

_Authors note: Well, I'm rolling right along here! YAY! We are getting close to her purpose in the modern time! As always, read and REVIEW!_

It was the first week of November. The air was quite chill and crisp, the trees were all bare of leaves, and the temperature was dropping, causing it to get quite cold. Ever since the party, students had kept an eye on Avery and Jennifer. They had seemed so perfect together, so elven, even though it was only a good costume, so separate from the rest of them. Julie's attention was turned to them again with renewed vigor.

Maggs, however, hid their secret so well that they began doubting they had ever told her. No comments, no knowing glances, no secretive whispers when no one was looking, nothing.

Julie and Rachel, however, weren't the only ones that noticed the change in behavior, the faculty noticed it as well, and they began to keep a close eye on them. They grew aware of this, and were on their guard at all times. No longer could Legolas let his gaze stray to Lothril in the middle of class, no longer could she turn and look over her shoulder when she heard someone cough, using it as an excuse to look at him. In the classes they were next to each other, they both became careful not to permit themselves to rest their head on their hands, thus looking at the other. Why on earth was it the teachers became so suspicious of them? Other kids in school dated! Other kids did acts they ought not to outside of school. Those two were the only two that could in the eyes of Illuvatar, and they were the only two being closely watched.

After school one day, this became a topic of discussion amongst Legolas and his wife.

"Lothril, why do you suppose the teachers are watching us so closely?"

"They suspect us of improper acts."

"Personally I would be watching some of the others before I worried about us."

"Yes, but you know we're married. I agree though, I don't think we act that suspicious. It must be our elvishness."

"It probably is," Legolas agreed. There was silence for a few minutes. "Have you gotten any clues about what you are to do here? I have seen no clues as yet as to what you are to do!"

"No. Nothing," she said with a sigh. "I wish I could just do it and leave. I am becoming homesick for Middle-earth. Any of it! If Elbereth set me down right now in the middle of the Brown Lands, I would fall to the earth and cry tears of joy! I am growing so weary of this place!" She drew close to him and settled herself in a reclining position with her head upon his shoulder.

Legolas just nodded and kissed the top of her head. He was growing rather weary of it too. Not that it was a bad place, but it was most definitely not Middle-earth.

The next week at school marked the beginning of a dull nightmare, she was called into the principal's office for questioning, and after speaking as eloquently as possible and faithfully assuring him that herself and Avery were in no way involved in any questionable activities in any way shape or form, she was permitted to go back to class.

"Hey Jen! What did the principal want with you?" Becky asked.

Lothril just sighed and said, "Nothing."

After that incident, things only got worse. The students would whisper every once and a while, and the teachers would give disapproving glances. They were bothersome to no end!

Fortunately, it was only during school hours. When Lothril baby sat the English teachers children, Sally and Josh, it was if nothing was going on at all. Much to Lothril's relief.

In the mean time, Soccer season was drawing to a close, and Legolas was slightly remorseful about it. He had grown quite fond of the sport. It was to end just before Thanksgiving Break, which wasn't that far away.

Mid-November came and the suspicions had seemed to have reached a plateau, for the moment.

The Monday before Thanksgiving break, something happened that wouldn't help Legolas and Lothril's reputation.

It was lunch hour, and for a change of pace, once you were done eating lunch, you could go up to the gymnasium and play basketball or circle volleyball. Of course, everyone ate faster than normal and soon the students were all up in the gym.

Legolas was playing circle volleyball with a couple of students, including Lothril. Everything was going fine until Sarah accidently hit it too hard and it flew a short ways out of the circle. Confident she could reach it in time, Lothril ran after the ball, tripped on someone's forsaken shoes, and landed hard on her wrist.

Legolas knew something was wrong the minute she hit the ground, so he went over to her, trying not to run. He managed to keep himself at a jog, and he reached her quickly, before anyone else figured anything was wrong. He knelt next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"My wrist. I think I sprained it!" she said with a grimace.

"Let me see it," he said as he stretched forth his hand. He took her wrist and held it gently in one hand and carefully searched it with the fingers of his other hand, searching for the source of her injury. He found it and did something that the others couldn't see, and the pain instantly vanished and the swelling disappeared. "There you are, good as new!" he grinned.

"Thank you," she smiled. The smile was noticed by all. He helped her up and they all went back to their games.

"Hey Rach, this is Julie!" Julie said when she got on the phone that afternoon.

"Hey Julie. What's new?"

"Well," Julie began and proceeded to tell the whole story.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a smile of gratitude?" Rachel asked.

"Certain. Rach, I know the difference!" Julie replied.

"And you said he held her wrist. What is so sinister about that? I think we may be putting to much into all this," Rachel suggested.

"Rachel, I'm telling you! This is no exaggeration. He held her wrist in one hand, and began feeling it with the other, but not how the gym teacher does when they see if you have a sprain. It was like he was searching for the source of the sprain. Everyone had the same feeling, he was searching for the cause of the problem. Then he did something weird with his hands that I couldn't see, and that was that."

Thanksgiving Break came, and Legolas and Lothril were glad, the less people saw of them, the better! After a wonderful Thanksgiving break, and one of Granny Call's famous Thanksgiving dinners in which every last person ate far too much then they should have, the family retired to the family room and collapsed.

"I think that is the biggest meal I've eaten since, since I couldn't say when!" Legolas said. He wanted to say since Smaug was killed, but he obviously couldn't.

"I didn't know you could eat so much!" Adam said. He had eaten his fair share of turkey as well.

For nearly an hour everyone sat around, half dazed from the massive amounts of food that had been consumed, and then, they all headed back for pie. Apple, cherry, pumpkin, pecan, blueberry, and strawberry. Apparently Legolas had recovered because he took a slice of each.

"All of your teeth are going to rot out of your head if you eat six pieces of pie!" Lothril warned.

"Well, it they didn't fall out after the quart of ice cream, so I think I can manage this!" he grinned just before he dug in.

"Your disgusting!" Mrs. Call said observing Legolas devour a slice of apple. "You eat three plates full of food, and six slices of pie and you stay as skinny as a bean pole!"

He didn't say anything, he just grinned, slightly confused. What did she mean by him being disgusting? And he was by no means as thin as a bean pole! Sure he was slim and trim, but he was not a bean pole! Lothril saw the confused look on his face and laughed.

"Not literally!" she said mentally. Legolas went back to his pie.

_Authors note: Well, another shortie. Never mind! Brace yourselves for the next chapter! That's all I will say!_


	36. An Unexpected Gift

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**An Unexpected Gift**

_Authors note: And now, the moment you all have been waiting for, I hope!_

November ended and December began. Legolas helped decorate for the holiday season. Mr. Erickson thought it was great having someone about his height around to help him hang stuff. Now that Lothril was so much taller, she could help too. Soon the house was covered floor to ceiling with evergreen garlands, lights, and wreathes. The house looked great.

It was Saturday and Lothril was off to her regular babysitting job, only a few more weeks left of it! Soon after that it would not be much longer and she would be gone for good!

"Hey Mary! Hey Josh! How are you guys!" she said to the four and two year olds that came running up to her.

"I got a ball yestday at the store, and it's pretty red!" Mary said.

"Cool!" she replied.

"Okay Jen, you know the drill. Thanks again! Bye!" her teacher said as she grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

Lothril immediately began playing with the kids. The children's bedtime rolled around, and she began getting them ready for bed.

"No Mary, you can't stay up and watch movies with me! Come on, to bed you get!" she said as she shepherded the girl and her brother up the stairs to their rooms. She tucked Josh in first and then Mary. She had just gotten Mary to lay down when she felt something was quite wrong, with... Josh. She walked as calmly as she could out of Mary's room, closed the door, and ran to Josh's. She ran to his bed and saw he wasn't able to breathe. He was having an asthma attack, a very serious one. He hadn't had a known history of asthma, even at his young age. Lothril knew that if she did not do something right then, he would die. She quickly placed her right hand on his little chest and picked him up with the other hand. Things were touch and go for a few seconds, but she saved him, just in time, and she cured him completely.

She laid Josh back down and headed down stairs, exhausted after the adrenalin rush, and plopped herself down on the couch. As she was sitting there, she heard Elbereth's voice speak to her.

"Well done Lady Lothril. He shall live, and he shall do great things, but you shall never know them. You have effected the future of this world for the better as well. Well done."

Lothril thanked her, and fell asleep, only to be woken up five minutes later by the sound of a car pulling in the driveway.

"Were they good?"

"They were great!" Lothril replied.

"That's good. That's good. So, here you go, here's your pay. Only two more weeks to go!"

"I shall miss the job," Lothril said. "Good night!"

"Good night!"

Lothril got home that night and went straight to her room. Legolas followed her upstairs.

"What was it?" Legolas asked.

"What was what?"

"What was it that you had to do?"

"Save Josh's life," Lothril replied.

"What will he do, where you told?"

"No. Legolas, I was so scared when I realized he was dying! I was so afraid I couldn't save him and he would die."

Legolas looked at her with understanding and pride. "Well, I knew when the time came you could do it. I never doubted you."

"You're just saying that!"

He held her in his arms. "Don't you know me well enough by now to know I don't just say things like that?"

"Maybe. Maybe not," she grinned as she drew herself against him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"_Mel nin_, what is all this talk about elves making toys at the North Pole?"

Lothril smiled and gave a small laugh. "It is a long, strange tale that starts many hundreds of years ago and ends in nothing but diluted myth. I'll explain it all later."

"That is fine by me. Besides, we have other business to attend to."

"And what is that Legolas dear?" Lothril asked. She didn't trust the grin on his face.

"We've got to make cookies for your class' Christmas party," he said, his smile ever broadening.

She smacked him on the arm. "Between your smile and my tone, we'll never get anything accomplished!"

Legolas laughed "What do mean, never get anything accomplished? I was just reminding you that we need to make cookies for the Christmas party. Now, to the business at hand," he said just before he gave a sweet kiss to Lothril.

The class Christmas party came and went, suspicions remaining dormant. However, they were tricked when they were leaving Rachel's house from her Christmas party. Her family every year hung mistletoe over the door way, and Lothril and Legolas walked under at the same unfortunate time.

"Ooooooooh! You guys are under the mistletoe!" Rachel teased. "Now you gotta kiss!"

"You are not serious!" Lothril said.

"Sure I am! You guys gotta kiss!" Rachel insisted.

The elves looked at each other, then Legolas bent forward and gave her a swift kiss. Lothril looked at him slightly stunned. She couldn't believe he actually kissed her in front of Rachel. The shocked look on Lothril's face was about the only thing that saved the situation.

Christmas came, and Legolas found all of the traditions that surrounded this holiday interesting and rather fun. Legolas had made a point of getting everyone in the family a gift, and most all of them got him one, something small, because they didn't know what he would like. He, on the other hand, gave them all beautiful, and rather costly gifts. After three thousand years of living he had learned to figure out what people liked rather quickly, and so each gift was perfect.

For Christmas, Legolas gave Lothril a gift, aside from the ones opened under the tree.

They were in their room, getting ready to go to bed, when Legolas came up to her holding a small box. "Merry Christmas," he said with a smile.

Lothril took it, looked at Legolas, then began tearing off the paper. Inside the box was another box, a smaller one, cushioned with tissue paper. She took out this box and opened it. Inside was a note, it said "Your best gift this year shall not come in a box." She looked at him utterly confused. "I don't get it!"

"You will in a second. Come on, let us go to bed," he said.

"Okay," she slowly said. As she got in bead, her foot came against something at the foot of it. "What on earth?" she reached down and pulled up a small velvet bag. She opened it, and inside was a silver ring with a sapphire. On the band on each side of the sapphire were two small diamonds. "OH LEGOLAS! You darling!" she said as she began putting on the ring.

"Let me," Legolas said. He slipped the ring on her right hand ring finger.

Lothril smiled at him. "I've married a hopeless romantic haven't I?"

Legolas just grinned and gave her a kiss.

The next day they both woke bright and early, with every intention of building a snow man. Seeing as they were elves, their snow gear was significantly less than a humans. It consisted of a pair of jeans, a thick jacket, and gloves. As they were pulling on their boots, Jessie came shuffling out to the kitchen.

The shuffling is what caught Legolas' attention, it sounded different than it had every other morning since he had arrived there, when he looked at her feet he saw why. She was wearing a pair of fuzzy pink bunny slippers. They were rather plush, and rather large.

"Those look comfortable. Did you get them yesterday?" Legolas said.

"No, I've been wearing them every day since I was born. Duh I got them yesterday!" She snapped back. Mornings were a deadly time to bother Jessie, that is, until she had her waffles.

Legolas stuck out his tongue at her, at which she responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Watch it there little lady, or I'll take those from you!" Legolas jokingly warned.

"Yeah right. Whatcha gonna do? Wear them? HA!" Jessie snapped back.

"No, he'll steal them, and I'll wear them," Lothril said. "Come on, let's go build a snowman," she added to Legolas.

As they finished up the snowman Lothril said in elvish, "You know, it is hard for me to believe that you are the same person I married when you do stuff like that. Last night you Sir Romance, this morning you are an elfling."

Legolas just grinned as he replied, "Let us say I am a good actor. I can pretend to be in love with you, then pretend to be an elfling."

This comment was rewarded with a large snowball being shoved into his face, and then another down his shirt.

"And now you can pretend you are not cold!" she said with a taunting smile and a sharp tone.

"No, even I am not that good!" he said standing up trying to shake some of the snow out of his shirt and jacket.

Suddenly he was hit in the face with another snowball. He cleared it from his eyes just in time to see Lothril run into the woods. He chased after her, making and throwing snowballs as he went.

Suddenly she disappeared, and he stood on the frozen pond looking around, wondering where on earth she could have gone. As he stood there, he was tackled to the ice and kissed by Lothril. He was stunned a bit at first, she had used the element of surprise well, but when he regained his wits he returned the kiss and wrapped her in his arms. With out warning she pulled away and gave a mischievous grin.

"What's that fo.." he began to ask, but was cut off with a snowball being put in his face. "I am going to get you elfmaid if it's the last thing I do here!" he exclaimed as she ran off. His only response was a silvery peal of laughter.

He picked up the chase, and just when Lothril thought she was caught, he disappeared.

"Where did that prince..." before she utter another sound all the world was fuzzy and white, and her face was quite cold. He had gotten her with a snowball. Before she had the time to get it off of her face, she found she was being thrown to the ground, and having snow stuffed down her shirt.

"_AI! AI!_ That's cold!" she cried.

"Revenge is bitter isn't it?" Legolas asked with a grin, once he was done. She cleared the snow from her face to see a red eared, nosed, and cheeked elf on top of her.

"Bitter cold!" she replied. "And now I am wet. Do you want to go inside and thaw before our clothes freeze?" she asked. She sounded like she was inviting him to lunch.

"Yes. My shirt already has a nice thin layer of ice on it," Legolas replied. He got off of her and helped her to her feet.

After a very hot shower and a mug of hot cocoa each, they went up to their room to enjoy the quietness of the winter afternoon, away from the new movies and video games that were playing downstairs.

They were both watching the lazy snowflakes fall outside when suddenly Legolas said, "Look at what I stole from Jessie." And produced her fuzzy pink bunny slippers for Lothril to see.

"You rotten elf!" Lothril smiled.

"How long do you think it will take her to notice they are gone?" Legolas asked.

"Give it two hours."

"How long should it be til I give them back?"

"Two weeks."

_Authors note: I think this is the most consecutive short chapters I've had in this story! ACK! BAD! I hope you all liked the playing in the snow. REVIEW!_


	37. Friends and a Surprise

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**Friends and a Surprise**

_Authors note: I feel like I'm off here. Off whack. I hope this chapter helps me get back on track. I doubt it. I'm such an optimist!_

New Year's Eve was a lot of fun, the two stayed up til midnight, then when it struck, they went outside and had a snowball fight. Once Legolas gave Lothril a thorough whitewashing, they went inside.

"You know, I wish you had been here my whole life. I would have had so much more fun!" Lothril said. "I love being around you. Where ever you go, fun seems to follow."

"Did you ever think it might be you?"

"I know it is not me, because where ever I go, boredom ensues."

"You're too hard on yourself," Legolas said.

Lothril just sighed. She flung herself on her bed, and stared up at the ceiling. "Probably. You always said so before. You also said I wasn't open enough. Do you think that is still true?" she asked.

"Truthfully, yes. I do. Like now, something is bothering you, and you will not tell me what it is. Come now, if you can't tell your husband, who can you tell? Whatever this is, it has been bothering you for some time now. Please, tell me."

Lothril sighed. "Ever since I've gotten back, I have noticed how different everything seems. Every thing I knew, and thought I knew, is not so. Mother and Father are not the same mother and father I knew when I left. I am not the same girl I was when I left. This is all so frustrating! Nothing is the same. To add to the confusion, there is always Julie and Rachel to contend with. I thank them for their concern, but it is making our lives difficult!"

Legolas just gave a soft sigh. "Lothril, you are doing it again, you are fretting over things. In eighteen days it won't matter anymore. Not one sentence, word, or slip. In eighteen days, it is all over. For good. Maybe on our last day, we should go public with everything, blow their minds away. Surprise them all!"

"Are you mad?"

"Maybe. Wouldn't it be funny though, to see all their faces?" Legolas grinned.

"It would be funny, but I'm not sure I dare do it."

"In any event, we can't worry about it now. It won't do any good," Legolas said with a grin. He kissed her and quietly said, "Forget it. Relax. Enjoy yourself. Time here is short."

She smiled and gave herself to his kisses and touch.

Three days before school resumed, Andrew invited KT, Maggs, Jennifer, and Avery over for a little post Christmas party, Brandon was yet away on vacation.

As they were sitting around playing a friendly, well, vicious game of Uno, KT noticed Lothril's and Legolas' rings.

"Ooooh! SHINY!" she said. "Your rings are very shiny!" She looked at them a second longer and said. "Oooh! You are wearing them on your wedding fingers. Are you married?" It was stated in her strange tone, so at first the two just smiled, She was joking. Then Andrew looked up.

"Yeah, I've noticed that. You both always wear those rings on your left hand ring finger. Any particular reason why?" Andrew asked.

Maggs, Lothril, and Legolas all looked at each other. What on earth should they do, unsure of what to do. Maggs just shrugged, Lothril looked at Legolas as if waiting for him to answer. He raised a brow, as if asking if that was really what she wanted. She nodded, and he spoke.

"Well, there is a good reason for it," he said. He listened, he heard nothing. He stood up and quickly went to the closed door of the basement. He heard nothing. He returned to his seat and continued. "That is because we are married."

Andrew and KT's eyes grew wide. "You and Jennifer are married?" Andrew exclaimed.

"Shhh! I do not want the world to know! And no, Jennifer is not married to anyone, neither is Avery, but we are. We are elves. I am Legolas son of King Thranduil, and this is my wife Lothril of Mirkwood, Daughter of Valinor."

"How on earth!" KT asked, her voice normal, which surprised Legolas a good bit.

This time Legolas told the whole story, beginning to end. Andrew dropped his Uno cards about a quarter of the way through. At the end of the story he said, "That is so cool! Why didn't you tell us before?"

"We wouldn't have told anyone besides her parents if Maggs here hadn't figured it out," Legolas said.

"That is very spiffy!" KT said. After that, Legolas and Lothril were bombarded with questions about Middle-earth. Before the night was over, Andrew and KT were sworn to secrecy about the whole matter and asked to forget it.

"Can we tell Brandon?" Andrew asked.

"No. He will not understand, and he is a bit loud. I love him dearly, but I really do not want him to find out!" Lothril said.

Andrew wasn't particularly pleased with that answer, but he respected her wishes.

Christmas break ended, and they all went back to school. There was no apparent suspicion left amongst the masses. Lothril praised Elbereth. As their time in this world was coming to a close, Legolas and Lothril allowed themselves to relax a bit more, like they did in the summer. They decided to stop worrying about everyone else, and just have fun.

After school everyday they would go home, do homework at the kitchen table, then go outside and wander about the snowy woods, and when the sun went in, they went into the house, ate supper, then went off to their room.

"Jen and Avery aren't around much are they?" Jessie asked her mother one day.

"They're not glued to the television if that is what you mean," Mrs. Erickson said. "If you wanted to be around them, then I suggest you go outside with them. I am sure they wouldn't mind your company."

"Well, okay. But what about them in the house. When they are inside, they are upstairs. What's so interesting about Jen's bedroom and the guest room that keep them up there for so long?"

"Maybe they are responsible students and they actually study after school. Unlike you little Miss "C" in math when I know you can do better!" Mrs. Erickson said. "Hey, why haven't you been wearing those pink bunny slippers I gave you for Christmas?"

"I...uh...erm...lost them!" she said with a cheesy grin, praying it would offset what she said.

"You better pray they are in your messy little room little missy!" Mrs. Erickson scolded. "Go look for them."

Jessie nodded and slowly made her way to her room. Upon reaching it she went over to her bed and saw her pink fuzzy bunny slippers sitting there, like they had always been there. A note was on them that read "Did you miss us?" Jessie was so delighted at the finding of them, that she hugged them, then put them on and ran out to show her mother.

...Meanwhile, in the upstairs...

Legolas finished lighting the candles and sat down next to his wife. He reclined himself against a pile of pillows.

"_Mel nin_, how are you today?" he asked with a grin.

She repositioned herself so she was leaning on him. "Quite good Legolas darling."

"Lothril, why don't you give me a nickname?"

"What?" Lothril asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Well, everyone else you know has a nickname, one that you gave them, I even gave you a name and a pet name, but you have not given me one."

Lothril grinned. "Well, I would, but the only two I can think of are Leggy and Leggsie, and those were given to you by crazed fangirls that right fanfiction."

Legolas nodded. "Yes, those fanfics you have made me read. Some of them are disturbing and..."

"Let's not speak on it! I would much rather enjoy myself than creep myself out thank you! If I think of one, I'll give it to you," she pledged.

Legolas smiled and kissed the top of her head again. She moved around so she was sitting on his lap and could turn to face him. She placed a kiss on his lips and asked, "Do you suppose the honeymoon will be over when we get back? I mean both of us will have to resume responsibilities again."

"What does that have to do with anything? I won't be riding out to war again most likely, and my grandfather established rules many years ago that the king and his royal family is not to be disturbed after... nine at night. I believe that is what time it comes to. So no worries there."

"Yes, but royal pressure certainly..."

"Is forgotten after nine at night if at all possible. Unless there is an emergency, we are to ourselves from nine at night til after breakfast."

Lothril smiled before giving him another kiss, "You elven princes' have it easy!" she teased. "And what am I to do, what role do I play when we return?"

Legolas kissed her again. "Do you really want to be discussing royal duties now?"

"Not really," she said before she gave him one of her sensationally sweet kisses. He loved those kisses, more potent than wine, sweeter than honey, softer than rose petals by far!

"Why do you not kiss me like that more often?" he whispered once she released him from her kiss. He ran his fingers through her waist length brown hair. She only grinned and kissed him again.

School continued on, same as always; monotonously. The two began to forget some of the things they had been so careful about in months past. They felt free to glance at each other during class, to walk next to each other in the hallways, speak in elvish whispers, which is something they dared very rarely before. They spoke mentally constantly, and were accused on occasion, of daydreaming. One day, Legolas was caught daydreaming in Mr. Helzershanks class.

"Earth to Avery! Earth to Avery! Come in Avery! This is Mr. Helzershanks to Avery!" the teacher said.

Legolas blinked and looked at the teacher.

"Were we off in Never-neverland again?"

"No sir, I never go there. Far too boring for my tastes," Legolas replied with a grin.

"Then where were you Avery?" Mr. Helzershanks asked. He was in a casual mood today.

"Home," Legolas simply replied.

"Are you sure you were not with Miss Erickson up here? Your gaze was in that direction."

He was a shrewd man, he would enjoy a meeting with Elrond! Legolas only suppressed the grin and the glitter in his eyes that threatened to show themselves. "I was just thinking of when I met her, that's all," Legolas replied. "She was the first American I ever met."

"I see!" Mr. Helzershanks said with a grin. He knew more than he let on. That was the story of his teaching career. With that he turned the class' focus back to the fascinating study of rocks.

Around mid-January, the Julie and Rachel conspiracy actually held a conference at Rachel's house. Their discussions were not as intense as they had been. For some reason they no longer suspected as much as they did of the two, despite the increased evidence of "unsavory" activity. Elbereth yet had her hand in things, she was watching still!

In the meantime, Andrew, KT, Maggs, Lothril, and Legolas would get together once a week and discuss Middle-earth and all such things. Brandon was glad to be left out, he didn't like Lord of the Rings, and he knew that was all they would talk about. Besides, all of them got together frequently enough!

"I still have a hard time believing you both are elves!" Andrew said at one meeting. "I mean, two of my good friends are elves! It's weird, but really really cool!"

"Did you ever see the dragon Smaug Legolas?" Maggs asked.

"Yes, once or twice I saw him flying over head, high in the sky. Never up close though, for which I am grateful," he replied.

"How tall is Aragorn?" KT asked.

"About my height," Legolas replied. "And he looks a good deal like the movie Aragorn too!"

"YAY!" KT said as she clapped her hands.

Legolas grew quite fond of the four friends of Lothril, and counted them amongst his friends. He didn't think any of them would die for him necessarily, but he knew they would be faithful to him and Lothril until the day they each died.

The next day was a Saturday, and the Erickson family had plans to be gone all day and the elves were given the option of staying or going, and they chose to stay, Jessie and Jon however were forced to go.

"Why can't we stay with them! We promise we'll be good!" Jon pleaded.

"Because Avery and Jennifer are not a babysitting service. Besides, you two have been acting up lately and I wouldn't wish either of you on my worst enemy," Mrs. Erickson replied. The matter was settled, and they left.

"Well, It is just you, me, and Honey," Legolas said.

"Yes! Just the way I like it!" Lothril replied. They looked over at the dog, which was sound asleep. Poor Honey could never take a nap while Jessie and Jon were around, so the minute they were gone, she was sound asleep.

They went up to their room and Legolas said, "We have the house to ourselves. We could watch a movie, read a book in peace, actually have control of the television, or make a snow model of Minas Tirith outside. What do you say?"

"You forgot the other option," Lothril grinned.

"And what is that?" he asked with a knowing grin. As if he didn't know...

"We could wash all of the bedding and the curtains," Lothril said, with all apparent seriousness.

"You are joking, aren't you?" Legolas asked.

"Of course!" she said. A grin crossed her face and Legolas grew afraid.

"I'll be doing the laundry if you want me," he said backing away towards the door.

"I just love watching your face when I act like that," she laughed. "You are so ridiculous at times! Good Valar! If I look at you like I love you, you become frightened. I don't really know why either! And no, that is not what I am thinking. I was thinking we just lounge around and watch the snow fall," she said, still laughing.

"I told you, the she- elves in my family can be very persuasive when they act like that! My uncle didn't even want children and they had five. My father is one of the very few that has ever had just one," Legolas said, drawing slowly back towards her, as if he was not sure she had been teasing or not.

"Well you were the one that said you wanted children," Lothril reminded. "I told you I did, but would not press the issue if you did not."

"I do, but not for a few more years. I don't want to be building a house and establishing a realm with young elflings to worry about. I want the dust to settle first, which incase you have not noticed, it has not."

Lothril shook her head and smiled. "And you think I'm the strange one."

Two weekends later, Maggs, Brandon, KT, and Andrew came over to the Erickson house.

"So what do you want to do?" Maggs said.

"Well, we got six more inches of snow yesterday, great packing snow, so that brings the total to two feet. Dad has already scraped the driveway, so there are huge snow banks on both sides. Perfect for a snowball war," Lothril hinted.

"YEAH!" Brandon yelled. "That sounds like FUN! Let's do it!"

Jessie and Jon had heard the discussion and they came up looking pathetic and hopeful.

"Can we join you guys?" Jessie asked doing her best to look pathetic.

"Sure," Legolas smiled.

Everyone quickly threw on their snow gear and headed out the door. They divided themselves up into teams, Legolas, Jessie, Maggs, and Brandon on one team and Lothril, Jon, KT, and Andrew on the other. They went to work building their snow forts on either side of the driveway, which took half an hour, for the snow forts were six feet wide and four feet tall. Three on each side worked on the fort while the other one made snowballs. In ten more minutes, they were ready to go. They were going to use the basic rules of war, which were well known to everyone but Jessie, Maggs, and KT. Before the war began Andrew asked, "Does this mean that the rules for prisoners as set up by the Geneva Convention apply?"

"No," Lothril said. "This is no holds bard. Take no prisoners. And if we should, they fight for us!"

"Cool," Andrew said.

Suddenly, from the enemy camp they heard the command to fire. Lothril's team returned fire and the battle ensued. Soon, Legolas sent out snowball snipers to attack. They had specific instructions to capture Lothril. The snipers? Jessie and Maggs. Lothril didn't see them, for she was wiping snow out of her eyes when they crossed, all apart of Legolas' master plan.

Lothril, had a plan of her own, to be the sniper and take out Legolas and besieging his fort. She snuck out, and didn't see Jessie and Maggs behind the tree. Before Lothril knew what was happening, she was being tackled by two people. Maggs grabbed her feet, and Jessie grabbed under her arms and they began dragging her away, which was comical. Legolas laughed and Lothril had flashbacks to the last time this had happened.

Instead of struggling however, she simply went limp and cried out, "ANDREW! DO NOT COME FOR ME! TAKE OVER! I SHALL RETURN!" She was hauled, with much difficulty, to Fort Trees, which is what they had agreed to call it. KT insisted on theirs being called Fort Shiny.

Lothril was gladly dropped at Legolas' feet.

"Next time you want to capture someone, have Brandon and yourself do it!" Maggs said exhausted.

"Thank you Maggs and Jessie, you have done well," Legolas said with all the jocular seriousness he could muster. Jessie and Maggs went back to the snowball fight and left Legolas to his captive.

Legolas glared down at her with the biggest smile upon his face she had ever seen. He was very much enjoying the success of his plan.

He sat down next to her reclined form and said, "So, I have caught you at last. Your troops are without their captain, and you cannot call for aid. What shall you do now?" He did his dead level best not to smile and sound quite serious.

Lothril got the play acting look in her eyes and dramatically and heroically said, "My troops have a commander, and a good one. They know not to come for me, no matter what. I shall escape with out them. And what shall I do now? I shall... run!" she said, suddenly she bolted up and dashed away. Legolas was after her in a flash, leaving his second in command, Brandon, to take over. Lothril was not able to go far before she found herself again being tackled to the ground. Legolas picked her up, flung her over his shoulder with the greatest of care, and carried her back to the fort. He stood her up and held up his hand in a sign of parley.

"What do you want?" Andrew called out, trying to sound mean and cocky, but with minimal success.

"I have your captain, your fort is falling to pieces, and we have the better marksmen. If you let us keep your captain, we shall stop attacking your fort and let you go free. Only if you promise not to retaliate or attempt to rescue her," Legolas said in his official diplomatic voice.

Lothril's team took council for a second. "Okay, you can have her!" Andrew said.

Lothril hung her head in faux defeat. "How horrible. I am captured by the dreaded Lord Avery. I am certain he shall make me his slave and make my life miserable," she said sarcastically.

"I shall!" Legolas hissed in her ear, grinning from one side of his face to the other.

"Game over!" Andrew declared. "You guys won. Good game!"

They all went inside and found hot coco and hot cider waiting for them. Once they had all thawed, they began to speak of their little game of war.

"We have to do this again sometime, but with some more people," Andrew said. "Like, a highschool wide game of war."

An idea struck Legolas and Lothril. "Perhaps we could convince Pastor Bob to have an activity here where we play a giant game of war," Legolas said. Instantly his mind began to race as to what the most defendable places were in the Erickson yard. Of course, he would have no problem for he could be in the trees, but what about all the poor humans on his team? He was so absorbed in thought that he didn't hear all the exclamations of praise and encouragement he was receiving for the idea.

"Earth to Avery!" Lothril said. She snapped her fingers in front of his face as if she were releasing him from a trance.

He gave a small start and said, "Oh sorry. I was day dreaming."

That night, a few hours after their friends left, they were up in their room and Lothril was sitting on her bed while Legolas got ready for bed.

"Well, Lady Lothril, you are still my prisoner. That means I must still deal with you. Now, I shall not punish you for your crimes, if you renounce your team and swear allegiance to me," Legolas said, in his militaristic voice.

"I shall not renounce it. Nor shall I swear allegiance to you!" she said back with all the mellow drama she could muster.

"Are you sure, for if you do not, you will suffer the consequences."

"I will never renounce it, unless you beat me in a fair game of checkers!" she valiantly said.

"Agreed!" Legolas said. Lothril pulled out her checker board and pieces and a fierce game ensued, but Legolas, being the better strategist, defeated her. "Now, you must renounce them and swear allegiance to me."

"Then I henceforth renounce my team and swear allegiance to you," Lothril said with a grin. "And I shall prove to you how deep my allegiance goes. If you wish Lord Legolas."

Legolas smiled. "I do wish it, fair Lothril _mel nin_."

He sat down on the bed next to her and they kissed.

_Authors note: I can't think of a thing else to do with this chapter. Kind of random. I know. Review anyway please!_ _Wow! That whole last part broadsided me! Okay then!_


	38. Strangely Tired

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**Strangely Tired**

_Authors note: He he he. Review please!_

Lothril and Legolas had arranged everything with Pastor Bob, and the date for the youth group wide game of snow war was to be January the fourteenth. The week proceeding it the two elves worked every day after school creating large snow forts and marking sides and so forth. It was figuring out some of the strategy for both sides. It was decided in Sunday School that the teams should be decided there and then, allowing strategies to be formed. This was Legolas' suggestion. The teams were drawn up, Legolas and Lothril on the same one this time, and each were given maps of the area that would be used during the game. The rules for the conflict were also given out at this time, and suddenly the teens realized this was not an ordinary game of Capture the Flag.

The day finally came. Finally! This activity was promising to have one of the largest turnouts in the history of the youth group. Almost everyone in the youth group plus many of the highschool students were signed up to go. Everyone began to think it all a terrible thing that Avery should leave so soon, because he and Jennifer seemed to plan the best parties. Even though they had only gone to one before. The bus pulled into the Erickson drive and twenty two snow gear wearing teens piled out. They were all greeted by Legolas and Lothril.

"Alright, you all know your teams and hopefully, your strategies. If you don't, then too bad for you. You all have fifteen minutes to get to your forts and set up. You shall hear a horn sound, then you shall know to begin playing. Ready, set, go!" Legolas said. The teens, slightly confused, but very excited, ran off into the woods, following the maps to wherever they should go.

Legolas beat his team back to the fort, with Lothril right on his heals, and they set up. Mr. Erickson, referee and blower of the horn, was keeping track of the time, and before perhaps anyone wished, the horn sounded. Well, it was a saxophone, but they had to settle for it.

Plans went into action, which, was nothing at first. Legolas decided to take the offensive and ordered for the first volley of snowballs. The other side retaliated and the fighting ensued. Legolas used his modified plan of capture the captain, and sent out two guys after him.

"Remember, if you are seen, run back. James and Toby will cover you. Now go," Legolas said to his kidnappers.

Captain Andrew, the brilliant strategist on the other team, had suspected that Legolas may try the same plan twice, but of course a modified version. Andrew was prepared to be ambushed by four people at once should he be on the left side of his fort, for that is where Legolas attacked from last time. He was also wary of going to far to the right, so he stayed in the middle with three people around him at all times.

As it was, there were two kidnappers and two distractors, and the distractors were very good at what they did. They charged the fort where Andrew was, forgetting the snowballs pummeling them, and tackled Andrew's guards to the ground while the kidnappers came up and took away Andrew. Andrew, who did not think Legolas' plan would get that far, had no plan for what to do should he be kidnaped. Thus, his second in command quickly called a few of his teammates and began throwing together a hasty plan.

In the meantime, Andrew was being hauled away, and when he reached the other side, Legolas said, "Throw him in the jail." The jail, being a roped off area under a tree. Legolas had a sentinel, Lothril, and he trusted her to keep Andrew in place. After all, she had sworn allegiance to him.

Now, Lothril wasn't thrilled about being left out of a snow battle, especially since she had survived real ones, but, she was a good little soldier, so she obeyed her commands. Well, and there was an ulterior motive...

As Andrew was sitting in prison he whispered, "Jennifer! Jennifer!"

Lothril ignored him. Andrew knew she could hear him. "Jennifer, help me get out of here and I will protect you on my team."

"No!" she whispered back.

"Come on Lothril, I am your old teammate, your old soldier buddy. Surely that means something!" Andrew pleaded.

"You were. My allegiances now lie elsewhere."

"What?" Andrew asked.

"I have sworn my allegiance to Lord Legolas," she said, trying to sound cold and indifferent. The great part about this game, everyone was taking it seriously.

"You swore allegiance to him! After he kidnaped you? What did he do, brain wash you?" Andrew said. "Why do you have to be married to the enemy?" he whispered. "Love ruins everything!"

Lothril laughed. "He beat me fair and square at a game of checkers, so according to our bargain I had too. Don't worry, someday you shall learn to think otherwise about love!"

The battle progressed for a few minutes longer, and then, Lothril saw a charge coming at the fort.

"Captain!" she yelled, "Left!"

Legolas looked to his left and saw five teens sneaking along, trying to get to Andrew. Legolas had expected something like this, so he sent out four to take what they could, and one to beat the rest back with snowballs. After a valiant battle, and Legolas having to throw himself into the fray, they were successful in catching all six.

The other side was suffering now, no commander, half their team gone, things were looking ill. Then, something Legolas had not foreseen happened. Becky took control and ordered a rush be made of the fort. According to the snow war rules of engagement, if a rush was made, anyone who received a whitewash was a prisoner. Remembering this, and the ruthlessness of Becky, Legolas became worried. Now he knew he could lose.

Quickly he formed ranks and said, "When I give the signal, charge. When the lines clash, whitewash."

Becky's team left their fort and then Legolas gave the charge. They ran out yelling, which, in and of itself caused Lothril to laugh while she guarded the prisoners. It was not the valiant cries of men in battle, it was the ridiculous cries of teens having fun.

Lothril watched, knowing she would have the last defense of the fort should her team fail. This was all quite funny to her. She watched as the no mans land between the forts turned into a giant wrestling mat. Everyone was on the ground shoving snow into someone else's face. Suddenly, Becky and a small group of kids broke away from the chaos and headed right towards her. Lothril began making and rapidly firing snowballs. The rule was, if you are hit by three, you are out for five seconds. Soon, only two were left, Becky and Julie. If Lothril had yet been Jennifer, she would have been scared to death. Now that she was an elf however, she knew that she could handle them. As they came up, Lothril quickly fired two snowballs at Julie, who had already been hit by one, and thus, Julie was out for five seconds. Becky charged and Lothril met her with a blob of snow in the face. Becky, with fun annoyance, took the snow off her face and sat down next to Andrew.

"She is soo mean!" Becky said with a glare shot at Lothril, who was currently giving a whitewashing to Julie.

Andrew laughed. "Well, we were teammates, once. She is great when she's on your team."

"What do you mean were?" Becky asked.

"She was captured by Avery and after that swore allegiance to him. She can't go back on her word you know."

"Sure she could, as long as she was going on my team!" Becky said, joking of course. "Wouldn't you think that she would be less likely to swear allegiance to him after he captured her?"

"Well, there were extenuating circumstances for her switching sides," Andrew said.

"There were what?" Becky asked. Her vocabulary was not as large as his.

"Never mind."

Prisoners from both teams began making their way to the correct prison, and when it was all said and done, Legolas' team won by two people: Legolas and Lothril.

Andrew and Legolas shook hands and then everyone went to lunch.

During lunch everyone talked about how they did in the battle and so forth and Legolas and Lothril thought it humorous how even now people talked of their valor in battle, even battle so simple as a snow war.

That night, long after everyone had left it was all over, they spoke of the snow war.

"You did well Prince Legolas. Now, we can all rest assured that should orcs ever declare a snow war upon us, you shall win!" Lothril smiled.

"And the next time teenaged humans of this century attack _Eryn Lasgalan_, I shall know that you shall be able to keep all of our prisoners under control," Legolas said. "You are the best snow jailer I think we have ever had."

"It is a shame that no one kidnaped you, then you would know what it is like. I am sure though, I would much rather get kidnaped by you than Sauron."

"Any particular reason why?" Legolas jokingly asked.

"Well, your followers are much more gentle than orcs, and you are a far better kisser than Sauron. Or so I imagine. His eye of flame must make things a little uncomfortable."

Legolas laughed, even though Sauron really ought not be a laughing matter. "You are horrible Lothril! You really should not make jokes about such things."

Lothril just laughed and gave him a quick kiss. "Maybe, maybe not." A few minutes later she spoke again. "I have been thinking about what you said. Since we have a history of surprising our friends, let us continue it. Let us work on a plan for it."

Legolas grinned wide. "I knew you would come around!"

It was January the nineteenth. Legolas and Lothril were almost giddy with impatience! Both wanted nothing more than to disappear and at that minute! That world was fine and all, but they both had quite enough of it to last them a lifetime.

School was a drag, as to be expected, and the classes were suddenly longer than ages, because both were so homesick.

The next day, January twentieth, as they got ready for the school day, both noted how tired they felt, strangely tired. Almost unelven! Lothril recalled feeling this way with a bad sinus infection, but she didn't have one, that she was certain, and why was Legolas so tired? It didn't matter, they had to drag themselves through the day, and be awake enough to execute their plan.

There is one great advantage to being an elf in a human world, waking sleep. They wakefully slept the whole morning. The one drawback, they had a piercing glazed look in their eyes. Maggs asked them about it, and they explained it, but quietly and in elvish whispers. The piercing glazed look unnerved a few students at the school, but what would they say about it?

It is a bizarre thing, to be wakefully asleep. You fully comprehend what is going on around you, and you know just how to respond, yet your mind is in full elvish slumber. It is not to be understood by mortals.

As they went through the morning, they wanted to sleep but, Legolas and Lothril had to pay attention, lest they fall into full fledged sleep. At lunch Legolas said something to her mentally.

"This is too strange! I have never been tired like this before no reason. There is something wrong with all of this," he said.

"I know. I feel the same way. I can't shake the feeling that this is on purpose."

Legolas nodded his head, at which the four friends stared at him, Lothril ignored it.

Afternoon classes came, and painstakingly slow, went. That is, until second to last hour. Despite their tired minds, they woke themselves up for this. Both took the time between classes to change into their elvish garb, jewelry and all, and then go to the next class late.

They knocked on the door, and when the teacher opened it, they didn't look, but all the students did. The teacher suddenly stopped teaching and everyone stared. Legolas and Lothril gracefully took the floor.

"My fellow classmates," Lothril began. "It has been my honor to go to school here for these past few months, known to you as Jennifer, and he as Avery, but we stand before you today to tell you all that we are not Jennifer and Avery, but Lothril and Legolas of Mirkwood. Yes, of Mirkwood. We are elves, out of Middle-earth. Our tales of how we came to this point are long and cannot be told here and now, nor shall most of you ever learn them. We also stand before you this day to tell you that we are married. Yes, married," Lothril said. Just as she said that, Legolas caught her and kissed her in front of the entire class. They apparently liked the shock factor.

Julie's jaw dropped as the other two girls nearly fell out of their desks. The teacher almost had a heart attack on the spot, and no one in the room could believe their eyes.

"Now, if you shall excuse us," Legolas said. "Or even if you won't, we are making our exit here and now. _Namarië_!" he bowed low, and Lothril curtsied. As they headed towards the door the teacher tried to stop them, but they didn't listen and kept right on walking. Out the classroom, down the stairs, to the outside, and home.

The teacher and students gazed at the empty door in total and complete shock. No one spoke, until Becky said, "I can't believe he kissed her!"

When they got home, they were both so tired that they went upstairs and took a nap. Around five Mrs. Erickson came upstairs and knocked on their bedroom door.

"Hey you two! Get up and get downstairs for supper! And look decent will ya?" she said through the door.

"Very well mother!" came Lothril's groggy voice. A few minutes later they came down the stairs to see a small crowd of people in the house.

"It's a good-bye party!" Lothril said to Legolas. Both smiled. When they saw who the guests were, they realized it was a good-bye party for both of them. Andrew, Maggs, KT, and Brandon had been invited. That night Brandon was told about them. It was a small, but fun party, but it was still hard at the end of it to see the people go. Lothril hugged them all and gave them kisses on the cheek and told them she would remember them always. She blessed each of them with a different gift, according to need, and watched them all leave. Last of all, came her parents.

"Well Lothril, Legolas, since none of us know just when you are leaving, I guess we should say our good-bye's now, just in case," Mrs. Erickson said, Jessie and Jon being already in bed.

Lothril began to shed a few tears as she told them good-bye, she would miss them, regardless of everything she would miss them. She stole into Jon's room, and kissed him good-bye on the forehead. Then she went to her sisters room and told the sleeping Ugly Boofa good-bye.

The elves went back up to bed, and fell asleep the instant their heads hit the pillow.

_Authors note: A little shorter a chapter than I would have liked. I just can't help myself there. I hope you liked it anyway. REVIEW! PLEASE! I BEG YOU ALL!_


	39. Welcome Back

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**Welcome Back**

_Authors note: I'm sure you don't want to read this thing, so just read the story and REVIEW! This chapter was posted so quickly for my dear reviewer Elwind of Lorien. You all can thank her for the early update that you all desire! XD_

The next morning Lothril and Legolas woke up, the room was quite dark.

"It must be before sunrise," she said quietly.

"Must be. Well, nothing for it, let's get up and get ready for school," Legolas said. He didn't sound very enthusiastic. He blinked and suddenly his eyes adjusted to the light of the room. "Lothril! We're home!" Legolas exclaimed.

Lothril blinked and looked about. Sure enough, they were in Legolas' room, their elvish clothes and their weapons were on a chair by the bed, and they were lacking clothing... Apparently absolutely no modern anything was to enter Middle-earth permanently.

"Then that is why we were so tired yesterday! Because we were to be taken home while asleep, and...It's cold in here!" Lothril said, getting goose pimples. She snuggled into the covers even deeper and drew closer to Legolas.

"Yes, it is a bit chill isn't it? No fires have been lit in here since before I left," he said. He put his arm around her as best as he could while lying down. So, a cold room wasn't a bad thing... "When the sun does rise, I'll get you a robe to wrap around you, how does that sound?" he asked quietly.

"Warm!" she replied as she snuggled even closer. "It is really cold in here!"

So it was, that and, he still had his summer blankets on his bed which were a good deal thinner than his winter ones. Though, he couldn't shake the feeling it wasn't winter, not spring, maybe late winter/early spring, but it certainly wasn't January.

He gave her a kiss and said, "Let us try to go back to sleep until the sun does rise."

"Let's," she replied, the goose pimples beginning to disappear. Body heat was finally spreading into the blankets.

"Never mind, the sun as we speak is beginning to rise," Legolas said. He crawled out and found a robe of his yet hanging in the closet and handed it to her. She quickly flung it on as he found another and put it on. Just in the nick of time too, for a maid that had been cleaning his room every day since he had left came into the room. She screamed when she saw the two figures in it.

"Calm down! It is I, Prince Legolas. I have returned!" Legolas said.

The maid drew closer with her lamp and smiled. "Oh it is you! I must go alert your father right away!" the maid said just before she turned and went out of the room as fast as she could walk.

"WAIT!" Legolas called. She turned and looked at his head poking out of the door. "Could you ask him to meet us at breakfast?"

"Certainly!" she said with a quick curtsy, and she headed off again.

Legolas closed and locked the door, just as a precaution, and said, "We better hurry up and get dressed. Give it two more minutes before my father hears, and seven before breakfast is ready. My father will be a little eager to see us again."

Lothril smiled, gave him a kiss and said, "One problem. I have absolutely no idea where all of my clothes are."

Legolas frowned. "Now that could be a problem!" He got dressed then summoned a servant and asked about Lady Lothril's clothes. The servant informed him they were all hanging in the closet in his room. Legolas felt a little stupid for not investigating it, but he thanked him and went back to Lothril.

"In the closet," he said. He went over and opened it, sure enough, there were the dresses. "Which one do you want to wear? Oh hello, you have some new dresses... with tags on them?"

Lothril came over to investigate. Sure enough, she had five new dresses.

"How interesting!" she said as she looked at the tags. "To Lothril from Aragorn and Arwen. Congratulations." that tag was attached to a dress that was dark blue and sleeveless, with a silver belt and silver trim about the neck and waist. "To Lothril from King Eomer. Congratulations. Visit soon." This tag was attached to a light blue gown with small gold embroidery on the bodice. "To Lothril from Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel" was attached to a dress whose color was as elusive as the grey-cloaks. It was the same material, but a different weave, and the different weave somehow made it feel like a fine cotton instead of a soft wool. It had silver embroidery on it, which made it beautiful. It was also different in color. It was the colors of the night, dark blue, silver, and white. Very unusual, but very beautiful. "To Lothril from King Thranduil. Keep him out of trouble." attached to this tag was a stunning dress of leaf green, with a belt of silver and silver embroidery around the neck and small jewels strewn through out the whole dress. The dress had the effect of a leaf with the sun shining through it (when the light touched it. A leaf in shadows when it didn't) and dew upon it. Stunning and beautiful. The fifth dress was blue with gold flowers embroidered around the neck. It was cap sleeved, and had a ribbon belt of gold. On the hem of the dress was more embroidered gold flowers. "To Lothril from Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Thank you and congratulations!" Both smiled at the card.

"They must have ordered it to be made in Imladris," Legolas said.

"Hobbits can be the sweetest, most considerate creatures when they put their minds to it," Lothril said with a smile. "Which one do you think I should wear?"

"Wear this one," Legolas said holding out the sleeve of the dress his father gave her.

Lothril put it on and it fit her beautifully. She looked radiant.

"I shall have to thank my father," Legolas grinned. "Come," he said offering her his arm. "We must get to breakfast."

They walked to the royal dining room and there they were happily greeted by King Thranduil and Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Lord Elrond and his sons, King Aragorn, and many of the friends they both had, including Gimli.

They both looked very surprised and extremely happy to be home. It was quite a marvelous breakfast, and Legolas and Lothril told of all the strange people they had met, and all the things they had done and everything else that had happened.

"I must say, of all the strange people I met, my favorites were the four I sat with at lunch with Lothril. I shall miss them, if no other humans I met in that school in that strange time. The rest I am glad to forsake! Though, I must say Lord Elrond, you would have enjoyed meeting one of Lothril's teachers named Mr. Helzershanks. It is a shame you shall never meet him," Legolas said.

The tale took til lunch, and everyone sat around listening to the strange tales they told. Legolas brought up Sir Waddles, and began teasing her about it. She gave him a death glare at which the lords and ladies laughed at. Thranduil gave a glance to his son, and Elrond guessed it, and Galadriel heard the unsaid word, but no one said anything. Lothril caught them all and just grinned wickedly.

The long breakfast ended, around lunch time, and they all forgot lunch and stood up, and walked about.

"It is good to see you again _mellon_!" Aragorn said as he embraced Legolas. "Welcome back Lothril!" he said embracing her in turn. "You know, your departure was sad until Legolas suddenly was sucked into that white light. It frightened us all! Even Lord Elrond jumped a little. No one knew what happened until Galadriel started talking. Apparently the Valar were talking to her or something and she was relaying the message. Well, when we discovered what day you were coming back, we all planned this little get together. Oh, and Arwen apologizes for not being here Lothril, but she had things she wanted to get done in Minas Tirith."

"Hopefully I shall see her soon enough," Lothril said. "Send her my greetings, unless I decide to beat you to it," she smiled.

"Speaking of the day," Legolas said. "What is the date today? When we left it was January the twentieth."

"It is March the first," Aragorn said.

They talked and Aragorn caught up on some more personal notes with the two. Legolas told him all about the movies and the notebook Lothril had with all the funny things in it.

Meanwhile, in Michigan there was a sixteen year old girl named Jennifer, waking up in her bedroom, and Avery waking up in the room next to her. She saw him up, helped him pack, and then helped him haul his bags into the mini-van in which she and her mother would use to take him to the airport.

They arrived at the airport, and Jennifer took Avery as far as she could before going through airport security.

"Thank you Jennifer for all your help. You've been so nice to me, a very good friend while I was here," Avery said. "I am going to miss you. If you ever get to England, look me up! You've got my address, e-mail, screen name, and all that?"

"Yeah I do Aves. I'm going to miss you too! Well, you got to go or you'll never get through airport security in time for your flight. Good-bye," she said with a sad smile. She really did like him a lot.

Suddenly Avery leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. "Good-bye," he said quickly and headed off. Jennifer stood there slightly shocked, she had gotten her first kiss from a British

teen in an airport.

"Whoa!" she said to herself. "Good-bye!" she called after him, he turned, waved, and then disappeared down the escalator.

At school, Avery was remembered, but there was no recollection on anyone's part of Legolas and Lothril. The Valar had erased those memories. They that knew the truth, only remembered it as one would a dream, and all the things that had been given and done by the elves yet remained, but the credit was always given to Jennifer and Avery, not Lothril.

Back in Mirkwood, the day ended, with much talking and food, and Legolas and Lothril went to bed. As they were lying there, staring straight up at the ceiling Lothril said, "You know, we could accompany Lady Galadriel back to Lothlorien. Then we could see it when the trees are in bloom. Then we could go to Imladris, then to the Shire and visit the four hobbits. I do want to see them all before Frodo sails."

"We could. Though, I am not sure my father will like that idea too much."

"Legolas, your father has had you around almost non stop for over three thousand years. I think he can live with out for a few. Besides, we have a few years between now and when we have to move to Ithilien anyway."

"True. Quite true," Legolas slowly replied. In two seconds he was sound asleep. She realized this, kissed him on the cheek, then went to sleep herself.

They had been back one week when Lothril was met with a surprise. King Thranduil was holding a feast, in celebration of everything that had happened of late, and after several hours of eating and dancing, Lothril found her hand being held by Legolas, and found herself being led away quietly.

Legolas led her away from the party, and through a few paths that she did not know yet, and through so many twists and curves that she could no longer keep track of which way she was heading. Soon enough she found a horse tied to a tree and instantly saw this was the handiwork of Sir Romantic the elven prince of _Eryn Lasgalan_. He mounted the horse and caught her up into the saddle, as he did when they had first met, and they rode off. Soon, quite soon, she found them leaving the forest and riding in the starlit clearing they had ridden in so long ago. They rode only a short ways, to a place where there was one tree standing apart from the forest, a great tree with spreading boughs. Under the tree she saw one great blanket folded and waiting for them.

They dismounted and Legolas said, "Let us now be ourselves and worry not over anything great or small. There is no one here, nor shall there be until after we return. We have been fearful, careful, and hiding too long. No masks or false faces now _mel nin_. There shall be no one here this day nor shall there be the next day, or the day after. I know you as well as I have been keeping up appearances of one thing or the other since we met. Now let us forsake all of them and be ourselves. For the first time since Cerin Amroth we have no cares."

Lothril smiled and felt her heart swell with gladness and love. Gladness for what he had done, and love for him.

"I see now that what you have said is true. We have not had opportunity to be without care for even a few hours since we left Galadriel's blessed realm. Yes, let us forsake it all and forget for this short space," Lothril replied.

For the first time in Lothril's life, she did not have one thing to bother her mind with, only the present moment. That which was and would be had no sway or hold over her thought. Such a feeling of open isolation had never been known to her before. There they were, in a wide field under a lone tree, with no one there but themselves. No one to see them, over hear them, or sneak up on them. All alone in the open. It is a strange thing.

The Valar had blessed Middle-earth with a warm days and cold nights, even so early on in spring. Partly as a welcome back for Lothril and Legolas, and partly as a gift for all who had survived the War of the Ring.

As the night progressed, they watched the stars slowly move across the sky, for indeed the stars move, not the earth in that place, and they watched as the morning star appeared and the cold ere the sun rises came and enveloped them. When that time came, Legolas sang for her the song he had been working on in Literature class last spring, or was it really more like last summer? Or... time was so confusing! Either way, it was the one he was worked on the last time the calendar said May. In any event, he began to sing that song for her and Lothril thought it the sweetest thing she had ever heard.

This is how it ran in the common tongue.

_Lothril, fairest of all elven women,_

_It is thee and thee alone that hath captured my heart._

_My love for thee is deeper than the sea, _

_Stronger than the mountains,_

_More steadfast than the hills._

_- _

_Thy beauty is beyond the lot of elven women,_

_For thou are above elven women. _

_Thou art as delicate as the flowers of the field,_

_Yet as strong as thrice forged mithril._

_Thy beauty glows brighter than the stars of Elbereth,_

_For it shines like the sun and the moon._

_- _

_Lothril, my dearest and only love_

_For thee I would give my life and more._

_Thy love is worth more than gold and jewels,_

_It cannot be bought, nor won._

_It can only be given, and is the sweetest when given, _

_And you have given it to me,_

_I who am unworthy of one so great as thou._

_What good thing hath I done to deserve such a rich reward?_

_- _

_Thy hair is as soft as elven silk,_

_Thine eyes glow softly and smile at me_

_Whenever thy glance falls upon me._

_Thy touch, as soft as a spring rain,_

_As gentle as a summer breeze,_

_As precious as pure gold._

_- _

_It is thee, and thee alone that I love._

_My love is beyond all words of all tongues._

_Oh fairest Lothril, greatest of women._

_Most beautiful of creatures upon the green earth,_

_More fair than any thought or word._

_Thou deserve far better than I,_

_For what am I that thou shouldst love me?_

_- _

_Thine heart so fair, thy love so pure!_

_Thou art a precious gem that I hold gently,_

_Carefully, lovingly;_

_And yet I cannot hold thee softly enough._

_- _

_Thou art a fair gem that I hold in my hands._

_I cling to thee, lovingly, desperately, gently._

_I love thee my fairest, sweetest Lothril,_

_Keeper of my heart._

Legolas finished his song and Lothril suddenly felt terrible about not writing something for him. He, he had done so much for her, now confessing he thought himself unworthy of her love.

"Oh Legolas! My love, my darling sweet love! That was beautiful! I only regret not having written something for you," Lothril said, the whole while hugging him and caressing him.

"You need not worry about that _mel nin_.I know that you love me, and with that I am content," Legolas replied.

Lothril was not however, and instantly began composing a fair song for him, for later.

At the present, she only smiled, and he smiled and they kissed as he held her in his arms.

_Authors note: Well, I hope this was interesting. I suppose I could have attached this to the previous chapter, but I really didn't want to. FORGIVE MY FREE VERSE POETRY! I hope you all enjoyed it, short though it be. As always, REVIEW!_


	40. Pleasure Tour

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**Pleasure Tour**

_Authors note: Ah! The fun part! YAY FOR ME! As always! REVIEW!_

In a few weeks Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel headed back to Lothlorien.They saw the Golden Wood just as the golden leaves fell to the ground and the golden blossoms opened on the trees. It was like they were in a golden palace with a grey pillars. They spent three wonderful weeks there, getting reacquainted with their Gallahdrim friends and enjoying the scenery. They revisited Caras Galadhon and remembered their night there over two years ago.

"Do you remember what we did here?" Legolas asked.

"Um... Nope. Not at all. Who are you anyway?" she joked.

"You know how to ruin a moment don't you," Legolas retorted.

Lothril just smiled. "You're a romantic, I'm not. I made this clear from the beginning. One of us has to ruin the mood, and since you won't, I feel it is my solemn duty to do so."

Legolas laughed. "Oh no, you are not a romantic. Not at all!" He had miles of sarcasm in his comment.

She grinned even wider and said, "Of course I remember. And you know I just can't bring myself to admit my romantic side."

"I do. Believe me I do," Legolas said with a grin. "I do not have a problem with admitting to it however," he said drawing closer to her. He gave her a kiss to remind her of what occurred on their last visit.

They spent their nights on a _flet_, and they visited the lord and the lady quite often. In the _flet_ that they slept on, was a small house in which they slept.

"This is quite a nice little house isn't it," Lothril commented one night while staring at the ceiling. The house was of grey wood just like the trees from which they came. It was rather open and airy, with large windows and doors that were only closed with white curtains.

"Yes it is. It is unfortunate that these trees do not grow in more places. If they did, however, it would take away from the beauty of them," Legolas replied.

Lothril smiled. "We should build a house like this in Ithilien, when we get there. Though obviously not with the same wood."

"And not in a tree," Legolas added. "We could I suppose, but I would want more walls on the first level at least, in case of orc attack. The second level however could be like this. Or perhaps even the third."

"Three levels?"

"Yes, of course. We have to have a large house, we will be Lord and Lady of the elves there, so a good many of them shall live in the same house as us."

"Sorry, I am still readjusting to Middle-earth living. When you say house, I think of mine, not the same kind as Imladris."

Legolas grinned. "Yes, you do live in quite a strange world."

They both fell silent. Suddenly, there was nothing to talk about, nothing to think about, nothing at all. Time seemed to vanish for a space. Not stop, for in stopping there is the sense that it must start again, but when it seems to vanish, there is no sense of that. They simply lied there, perfectly happy and content, listening to the other breathing, almost hearing the other's heart beat, sensing the others emotions in the nonexistent minutes in their purest form. Some emotions are known best when they are not cluttered up with words. In the dim twilight of Lothlorien they lied in that small, airy house upon the comfortable bed, in perfect peace and serenity. It was almost as if a spell had been cast, but so potent and wonderful, that neither cared they were under it.

Suddenly, something in the spell shifted, and then Legolas did. He turned on his side and gazed at his sweet wife, then kissed her softly and sweetly upon her lips. He caressed her face and gazed silently at her. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply before opening them again to gaze back. He wrapped her in his arms and they kissed over and over again, enjoying every moment of it and the spell that laid upon them both.

They stayed there three weeks then went on to Rivendell. While traveling Lothril insisted on wearing a new hunting outfit she had been given to replace her ruined one.

"Why on earth do you insist on wearing your hunting outfit?" Legolas asked one day.

"Because traveling in a dress is about the slowest and dullest thing I can think of. Don't worry, there are girls back in Michigan that wouldn't wear a dress at all. I am easy on a lot, you know this, so please let me have this one whim," she replied.

Legolas sighed and conceded. They reached Imladris and stayed there two weeks, and from there, they traveled on to Hobbiton. As they took the Road past Weathertop, Lothril mentally contacted the hobbits and informed them of their visit. All of them insisted on having their elf friends stay with them, so for compromise the elves said they would stay with all of them.

First they visited Merry in Buckland. They were met on the Road by Merry.

"Legolas! Lothril! Welcome to the Shire!" Merry exclaimed. He ran forward and hugged them both, which bothered to kneel down to his level. "Come come! You must get back to my house for dinner, and then supper, and then some good ale and talk."

They smiled as they followed Merry. They didn't have much in the way of baggage, deciding to travel very light.

Thank goodness, there were some taller hobbits, because the ceilings of Hobbit houses are a standard six foot tall, which meant Legolas had to watch his head for beams and doorways, while Lothril could walk unbowed.

They entered the Hobbit hole, after hearing almost every Hobbit exclaim how strange it was that two elves should be visiting Merry like that, and saw Pippin, Frodo, and Sam. There was a happy reunion, dinner, and then talk.

"It is good to see you again!" Sam said. "It's seemed like a century since we saw you both go into that white thing. When I saw that I says to myself, 'Now I've seen about everything!'"

Lothril and Legolas smiled. "It seemed at least that long from the time we entered that strange world to the time we left it," Legolas said. "It is a strange place Sam."

"Tell us about it!" Pippin exclaimed.

Legolas narrated and Lothril let him, figuring he would be able to explain things better to them than she could, for he saw it closer to how they would see it, metaphorically speaking.

As Legolas spoke, the Hobbits' eyes grew wide with wonder and then they started asking questions about people and things, food and drink, and so on til Lothril could no longer remember where the questioning began, nor could she see it's end.

"You said that KT girl talked funny, how did she talk?" Sam asked.

Lothril answered by putting on KT's moronic tone, lightly clapping her hands and saying, "YAY! I see Sam! I like Sam! YAY!"

The four hobbits rolled on the floor with laughter, Lothril looked so utterly ridiculous! The Hobbits had not seen this side of the elf maid before.

That night, as the Hobbits went to bed, Legolas and Lothril tried their beds on for size, or lack there of. Both of their feet hung a bit further off the bed than they would have liked, so they explained their predicament to Merry, assured him it was no problem, and said they would use two comfortable armchairs instead. They could sleep sitting up, running, how ever.

Merry, having a troubled dream, woke before the sun and decided to get things ready for breakfast. He walked out to his sitting room, and saw the two elves in two armchairs, staring blankly into space. If Merry had any idea what waxworks looked like, he would have thought that was what they looked like, but since he did not, he likened them to statues. At first glance he gave a start, forgetting that elves sleep with their eyes open, but then he recovered and made his way towards the kitchen. He carefully, quietly, pulled out everything he would use, and then found himself being drawn back towards the sleepers.

He stood in front of them, grinning wide, hands behind his back, and thought it was the funniest thing in the world that he could stand there, four eyes on him, and yet those eyes could not see him.

He walked over to Lothril and waved his hand in front of his eyes, she did not make a sound nor stir. Then he walked over to Legolas, but before Merry's hand completed the journey towards his face, it was grabbed by the prince. His warrior reflexes and elvish awareness working while he was still asleep. Now, this was just a reflex, but it scared the living daylights out of Merry, especially when not two seconds later the owner of the hand spoke.

"Good morning Merry!" Legolas greeted.

"AH!" Merry cried. Mastering himself he added, "I didn't think I would wake you. You startled me. And I apologize for waking you."

Legolas smiled, "No need to apologize, the sun is rising over the eastern rim of the world and would have been waking in a few seconds anyway. Watch," he said pointing to Lothril.

Two seconds later, Lothril's blinked and she was awake.

"Good morning you two," she quietly greeted.

"See," Legolas said to Merry. "Good morning Lothril," he added.

"Good morning Lothril," Merry said. "I have everything for breakfast laid out, but if you two don't mind, I think we ought to wait for the rest to get up, or at least Pippin. But I fear that no one will be up for another hour or two."

"That's quite fine," Lothril said.

Merry's guess was accurate, for most days, but rather liberal for this particular morning. Half an hour of quiet talk later Sam came out and greeted the three.

"Good morning," the three said in unison.

Fifteen minutes later Pippin was greeted by a four person chorus of "good morning" and fifteen minutes after that, just when Pippin declared he must eat breakfast soon or starve to death, Frodo came out and was greeted by a chorus of five.

"Again Frodo, you display your punctuality to meals," Merry said with a grin. "I was just about to start breakfast!"

After spending two days with Merry, they spent two days with Pippin, and then three days in Bag End. Lothril spoke to Frodo much during her stay there, trying to console him as best as she could, and assure him that he would be accepted in Valinor.

They traveled through the Shire mostly by day, thus receiving the stares of many gawking and rather surprised Hobbits. Two elves and four hobbits wandering about like they own the place or some such nonsense...What is the Shire coming too? Elves wandering about, smiling and waving to all they pass, and in the middle of the day, and heading towards Hobbiton! How strange, how very, very strange!

A few of the Shire residents, that were quick witted, figured out that the tall blonde elf must be the Prince Legolas of far off and strange Mirkwood. But who was the elf maid next to him? His sister? No, nothing like him in looks. Maybe she was a daughter of that Elrond chap that Bilbo talked about. He said he had dark hair. No, that wasn't it either. She looked too...too... well, they didn't know what the word was they were searching for, but whatever it was it confirmed the fact that she was no daughter of Elrond. There had been a few hobbits that had heard some tale about some half elven half wizard lady running about in all the strange places of Middle-earth, conjuring up this and that, talking with wizards and witches, and the evil one in the Land of Shadow. Could that be her? Well, she didn't look evil at any rate.

As they reached the door of Bag End, it was opened by Rosie.

"Gre-greetings Prince Legolas, Lady Lothril," she said with a curtsy. "I have supper on the stove, almost ready. I hope that you both like it. It is not as fancy as I am sure you are both used too..."

Legolas held up his hand and smiled. "Believe me Lady Rosie, whatever you can make will not be as bad as some things I have eaten."

Rosie smiled and let them all in. She turned thirty shades of red when Legolas and Lothril bowed a little to her.

After quite a marvelous Hobbit supper, they complimented Rosie on her excellent meal. Sam smiled rather proudly at the reviews, and Rosie just smiled humbly and blushed.

You can only imagine the elves' delight when they learned that the guest beds of Bag End were longer and made for larger visitors. Lothril blessed Bilbo many times over for all of his dealings with Mithrandir and dwarves. The arm chairs were not bad, but after a while, even an elf appreciates a good feather stuffed mattress bed.

If you have been wondering where the elves had been keeping their horses this whole time, I shall tell you now, and in passing, that they were under the care of Gildor Inglorien and his people in Wood Hall.

After their delightful stay in the Shire, they visited the elves of Wood Hall, much to the delight of all who were there. They were meeting Lothril, who was almost as famous as Frodo and Aragorn. They spent two weeks around Wood Hall, visiting the hobbits frequently.

They left the Shire and headed off to see Tom Bombadil.

"Greetings good elves! What brings you both to my humble home?" Tom Bombadil asked, bowing low and waving his hat.

"Greetings Lord Bombadil! I am Legolas son of Thranduil, companion of the four hobbits you met and this is my wife Lady Lothril of Mirkwood, daughter of Valinor," Legolas said.

Bombadil bowed low to them both and welcomed them heartily to his house. "Welcome good Prince Legolas. Welcome Lady Lothril. How are things in Valinor?"

Lothril told him how things were when last she saw it and Tom only nodded.

"Come now! You must meet Goldberry. She is making her way back here from the river."

Just then the beautiful Goldberry came dancing up. She greeted them both with utmost respect and grace and they bowed low in her honor. They stayed at Tom's house for two weeks, talking about what was when Legolas was young, and what was when the world was young. At one point during their stay there, Lothril decided to ask a question.

"What are you Master Bombadil?" Lothril asked.

Tom blinked, shook his head and said, "I beg your pardon fair lady, I did not hear you."

"What are you Master Bombadil?" she repeated. "Besides your own master. I mean, what creature are you?"

Tom smiled and got a merry glint in his eye. "I think you have guessed it fair Lothril," he replied.

She stared at him a moment and thought back over everything she knew about him, which wasn't much and still puzzled over it all. "Master Bombadil, I have many guesses. Which one is correct?"

"What was your first guess?"

"You were some form of Iluvatar, but I quickly discarded that one," she answered.

"And your second guess?"

"One of the Valar."

"And your third?"

"A Maia."

Tom smiled and sat silent a moment. "You have a correct guess, and I would discard your first guess as well. That would be too much for old Tom."

"But which Master?" Lothril pressed. She gazed at him a moment and the answer was revealed to her. "You're both?"

Tom's smile only widened but grew serious, if that is what you could call it. "You are smart and wise Lady Lothril. You have guessed it."

"Has anyone else?"

"A few, but they keep it to themselves."

"Could the Dark Lord have overcome you?"

Tom laughed heartily. "No, not he. His master could have, but not he. If he had been able to turn the trees and the grass, the flowers and the reeds, the land and the water against me, then perhaps. But he can only mutilate those things, not turn them."

After their two weeks there, they headed back home. On the way back to Mirkwood they went through Imladris again.

"Greetings again Lord Elrond!" Legolas said. "We come bearing messages from Gildor Inglorien!"

"Greetings Legolas, and what are the messages?" Elrond asked.

"He says he shall set sail in June, and he hopes to see you soon after. He also says that most of his followers are going with him."

"I see," Elrond said. "It does not matter. I am leaving this autumn."

"We know," the answered simultaneously.

Elrond nodded, remembering the books.

"We bear news from Tom Bombadil as well," Lothril said with a grin. "He says to leave early and visit him before you go, for the world shall end before you meet again, but you will meet again."

Elrond smiled. How many ages had it been since they last met? Even he didn't remember how long it was!

While in Rivendell, they visited Elladan and Elrohir and Lothril got more stories out of them and wondered why Arwen didn't kill all three of them. Then, she learned something interesting.

"Now Lothril, I am sure you think that Arwen first saw Aragorn when he was in his twenties or so, correct?" Elrohir asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, Aragorn doesn't know this, nor should he ever, but, he was first brought here when he was still quite young, two years old, Gilraen was ill with a fever, and Aragorn had the same one, but Gilraen's was worse, so Father dealt with her and left Aragorn with a nursemaid. A good healer she was, but she was not Father. Anyway, Arwen came home and she learned of the sick little Estel, and so she volunteered to care for him. In a way, she fell in love with him then. She said he was the cutest toddler she had ever seen and wanted to keep him and raise him as her own. Even in illness at the age of two he was well behaved. Arwen ended up healing him, and became his sitter for the remainder of her stay, which was til he turned four. She told him her name was Silme and he asked for no more than that. When she returned to Lothlorien, she wrote him letters til he turned nineteen, then she said she was traveling home and would meet her again soon. Well, when he saw Arwen, he forgot to inquire about Silme, and so it died."

Lothril gazed at them wide eyed, "And you three horrid pranksters never told him?"

"Never," Elladan replied. "Now we keep it as a joke. If Aragorn should inquire about her, the game would be up and the whole story would come forth. Can you imagine how odd it would be to find out your wife wanted to be your foster mother?"

"Well, almost," Lothril replied. "That is a humorous tale. Now I ask, why was Arwen gone almost twenty years?"

"Because of us," all three said in unison.

"So, you three just never grew up?" she asked, half serious, half teasing.

"Well, I did," Legolas said with a grin. "I had to when I met you. If I acted your age you may have never married me. That's what elven men do you know, act like children until they meet someone they love, then they grow up and cast a spell on her so she marries them."

Lothril promptly smacked him on the arm, full force, which prompted Legolas to cry "_AI_! That hurts!" Which in turn, caused the twins to laugh at him. "Stupid comments are rewarded that way Legolas dear. I thought you learned that Sir MustIreally?"

Elladan and Elrohir laughed even harder at Legolas, yes, they had heard that tale. "Please Lothril, tell us just how that happened again. We only heard what Aragorn knew."

Lothril told the whole story, omitting no detail, as things progressed, they looked at Legolas, half shocked, half laughing at him.

"Legolas! We didn't know you had it in you! You sly elf!" Elladan teased.

Legolas, now a bright red color from the severe blush he was experiencing, was speechless.

"I don't think I would have insisted on stitching up a lady's stomach! You're getting wicked in your old age!" Elrohir added. "Even I never did something like that.

Lothril just smiled, this was pay back for the Sir Waddles thing. "If you think that is horrible, you should hear what he tried in Ithilien after Estel and Mithrandir made us stop working, why he..."

She was cut off by Legolas clapping a hand over her mouth. "I think they've had enough for one day Lothril," he said quietly, still blushing. "Besides," he added mentally, "You shall only incriminate yourself if you do."

He took her hand off of her mouth and Elrohir said, "You know, since the wedding, we haven't seen you two kiss. Are the sparks gone already?"

"You ask too much Elrohir. You shall get in trouble some day if you do not watch yourself!" Lothril jocularly warned.

"You didn't answer my question," Elrohir grinned. He was asking for trouble, and lots of it.

Elladan just looked back and forth between Legolas and Lothril, and his brother. He knew Lothril wouldn't let him get away with too much before she nailed him. He knew Legolas wouldn't let him get too much farther either before he knocked him to the ground. His brother always did have a fondness for getting into trouble.

"Well," Elrohir said. He was asking for a broken nose.

"I don't see how it is any of your business," Lothril replied. Her voice had an icy edge to it. Legolas put a hand on her shoulder and said something mentally to her. Her glare didn't lessen.

"Neither do I, but," he turned to Lothril. "I think we should dignify his question with an answer."

"Very well," Lothril reluctantly agreed. "It is hard to say since we haven't had any physical contact since we kissed at the wedding ceremony, so," Suddenly she reached over and gave Legolas a huge kiss. "Yes, I would say we're all right."

The kiss surprised Legolas at first, but he quickly regained his composure.

The sarcasm had been noted by both brothers and the kiss caught them off guard too. They really were not the most physical couple they had ever seen. Sure, they might be caught holding hands, but rarely did they kiss or do anything besides hold hands in public. That was part of the reason Lothril's account caught them off guard.

It was late August when they finally got back home to Mirkwood.

_Authors note: Yeah, had dental work done the day I wrote this, so if it seems a little psychotic, that's why. I think I edited out all the strangeness as a result of it, but if not, forgive me. You should have seen this thing, it was SCARY!_


	41. Ithilien

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**Ithilien**

_Authors note: Okay, this is a chapter, and... I can't think clearly today, so please just read and REVIEW!_

Three years after moving to Ithilien and establishing themselves there, a day came when Legolas went on a three day hunting trip with Aragorn, leaving a very pregnant Lothril at home.

"Lothril _mel nin_, are you sure you want me to leave?" Legolas asked full of concern.

"Certain. Go, do not worry about me! I have died once, I don't think I shall die again, and I have the best care I could possibly have. Your nursemaid has not let me alone more than five minutes since we learned I was pregnant. Go. Enjoy yourself Legolas darling," Lothril said with a smile.

"Are you..."

"Yes. Go! Or I shall kick you out of the house at knife point!" Lothril threatened with a smile.

"Very well," Legolas finally said. He kissed his wife, over her large stomach, and prepared to leave.

Three days later, when Legolas returned, he was greeted by his tall, thin Lothril.

"Welcome home," she said as she hugged him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Where is your... You had the baby!" Legolas said. His smile was broad and his eyes glowing with pride and ecstasy.

"No, I did not have the baby," Lothril said with a grin.

Legolas was confused, he did not understand. His mind raced with possibilities of what could have happened.

Lothril did not give him much time to wonder for fear he'd think the worse, so she quickly said. "I had twins."

"TWINS!" Legolas exclaimed. He picked up Lothril and twirled her about before setting her on the ground with a kiss. "What are they?"

"A boy and a girl," Lothril beamed. "I have not decided on names yet. What were you thinking?"

They had discussed this a bit before, but they hadn't agreed on one name for either sex.

"Galanmir or Legomir for the boy and Arëlotë or Lothlas for the girl," Legolas said.

"I like Galanmir and Arëlotë," Lothril said.

"Then that is what they shall be. Now, will you please let me see them?" Legolas asked eagerly.

She led him to the nursery and there were two of the most beautiful elven babies he had ever seen. That may be though, because they were his. The son was being held by Legolas' old nursemaid, and the girl was asleep in her crib.

The nursemaid handed Legolas his son, and Legolas looked down at him as proud as any father ever was. Galanmir looked up at him, and already, for elven children get their eye color early, his eyes were glowing green. Suddenly, Arëlotë woke up and gave the cutest squeal of delight you have ever heard.

Legolas handed his son off to Lothril and picked up his sweet Arëlotë.

"I have picked you and your brother's names well, for his eyes are like green jewels, and you look like a sun-blossom, if ever I saw one," Legolas said with a grin.

The whole time, Lothril was beaming. Her infant children were more beautiful then she thought possible. One might almost say she was relieved to learn that new born elflings aren't as wrinkly and E.T. (She stilled used some modern analogies with Legolas) looking as new born human children are.

That night as they were getting ready for bed Legolas said, "I wish I could have been there for their birth."

"I am glad you were not. All the elven maids were excited enough, they did not need you there getting in the way. Of course your nursemaid was as calm and level headed as ever. You should have heard the way some of the elf maids cooed and cuddled them. You wouldn't have been able to see them before today anyway! Today was the first day they left them alone at all."

"I still wish that I had been."

"Do not worry, you can have them when they wake up in the middle of the night. I shall more than gladly give them to you then," Lothril laughed.

The years went by, and their children grew strong and fair of face. The Arëlotë was tall and graceful, her hair was a beautiful strawberry-blonde and her eyes were sparkling blue. Galanmir was tall and proud, built like his father. His hair was light brown and his eyes were a glowing green.

Five years later, Legolas and Lothril were in Minas Tirith, visiting as they often did, when they heard shouts go up from the streets. Shouts of joy, unmistakable if you have heard great quantities of both.

Lothril rushed to the edge of the balcony and gazed at the streets below, straining her elven ears to pick out a few words. Suddenly she turned to the others, "The Hobbits! They have come! They are here!"

Aragorn had known this, he had summoned them, and planned it all as a surprise for his fair friends.

Lothril, forgetting her dress, jewels, and neatly combed hair rushed down five circles of the seven tiered city and met Merry, Pippin, Sam, and families.

"Lothril!" Pippin exclaimed. The Hobbits ran towards her and her towards them. They collided somewhere in the middle, Lothril upon her knees giving hugs to the halflings, and they all talking at once about what had happened while since she had last visited.

A now disheveled elven lady and princess accompanied her friends up the seven circles where the rest were waiting.

Legolas was looking down, Aragorn and Arwen next to him, and shaking his head.

"She is no longer considered an elfling, yet she acts like a young hobbit when she sees them. I cannot believe she just ran down there like that," Legolas said with a grin and shaking head.

"I did not see her, what did she do?" Aragorn asked.

"Jumped down a flight of steps, slid down the banisters of two flights, leapt over a man and his cart, ran, I think she has lost both of her slippers, she jumped up and used a sign as a branch to fling herself over a small crowd of people, and then threw herself on the ground in front of the hobbits," Legolas reported. His tone was no too enthused, but both of them knew him well enough to know he was secretly proud of her un-lady like acrobatics.

Lothril reached the seventh level and everyone then saw the extent of the damage. Her delicate braids that were holding her hair out of her face were still in tact, but there was no hair inside and outside of the circlet her hair made. Her dress, once violet and white, was now violet, white, and brown. She was barefoot, having indeed lost her slippers between levels six and four, and her dress was now wrinkled and torn. Her circlet, once perfectly set upon her brow was now pushed over onto one side, her necklace's pendant was lying on her shoulder, but her earrings dangled as they ever had.

Aragorn and Arwen laughed at her appearance, and she laughed, and Legolas laughed. He greeted the Hobbits then went about straightening out her appearance. He undid her braids, straightened her circlet, and helped brush off some of the loose dirt that sat upon her dress. To say she looked presentable may be a bit of a lie, but she looked a bit better.

"The moment the Hobbits are settled in, or sooner, you must finish cleaning yourself up," Legolas said.

She grinned, "What? You do not like the elfling look on me? It looks fine on Galanmir and Arëlotë."

He laughed.

A few days later Gimli joined them, and the next day all of the Fellowship yet in Middle-earth was sitting around talking. Arëlotë was sitting on the lap of Arwen, and Galanmir was trying to get out of his mother's grasp.

"But I want to go see Lord Gimli!" Galanmir pleaded.

"Do you mind?" she asked Gimli.

Gimli wasn't sure about it, in the end said, "Sure, let him come here."

Galanmir gave a happy yip and ran over to Gimli. Gimli did not know what to do, but Galanmir did. He jumped up on Gimli's lap and began chatting with him. Gimli, not having much in the way of experience with children just answered as shortly as he could. Galanmir seemed to really like Gimli, but after a few minutes his short attention span led him on to other people.

"Pippin, may I come over and see you?" Galanmir asked sweetly.

"Sure, come here!" Pippin said.

Galanmir jumped off Gimli's lap and over to Pippin's. They struck up a conversation and began talking like old friends.

"There you go Merry, a friend that's right on your level!" Merry joked.

Pippin just smiled and said, "I think you better leave now Merry, such adult conversation is above your head."

Galanmir, being quite a sharp witted boy, picked up on the joke, or at least that their was a joke, and began silvery peels of laughter.

Galanmir made the grand tour of everyone's lap, then decided to stop at his father.

It was then the hobbit children came in and Elanor asked, "Can Galanmir and Arëlotë please come out to play?" She asked this to her father.

"Well I don't know Elanor, You'd have to ask their dad," Sam replied.

Rosie nodded her head of golden curls and walked resolutely, and ever so cutely, up to Legolas and Lothril. She turned her cute little face up, way up, towards them and asked, "Can Galanmir and Arëlotë please come out to play?"

Both of the elves smiled, she was adorable, even more so than when they last saw her.

"Certainly," Legolas said.

Elanor's face lit up as Galanmir slid off his father's knee and Arëlotë slid off Arwen's. It was comical watching the three run off, Elanor was eight, Galanmir and Arëlotë were five, and already a bit taller than Elanor, but you couldn't really tell through the curls. Elanor was a good deal chubbier, always would be. Everyone smiled, watching them walk away.

"Elanor only gets prettier Sam," Lothril said. Indeed, it was so. She looked like a slightly chubbier, curly haired elfling.

It was fifty years after the return of Legolas and Lothril to Middle-earth. Forty-eight years ago they moved to Ithilien. Now Lothril was beginning to enjoy her elven immortality. She realized that back home she would be getting wrinkles, possibly grand children, her parents would be most likely be dead, and whole slew of things she wouldn't ever have to deal with.

They were all quite established in Ithilien, visiting Minas Tirith often, and remembering what was and celebrating what was happening. Aragorn was beginning to get some grey in his hair, and his son Eldarion, now fifteen, was strong, and friends with Uncle Legolas and cousins Galanmir and Arëlotë. Half the time his non-cousins lived in Minas Tirith with him. The Mirkwood elves that lived there had made the place a miniature Mirkwood, just with more humans.

During one of Legolas and Lothril's visits to Minas Tirith, they remembered their journey's and adventures together.

"Do you remember Aragorn, when we took your all your leggings and hung them all in the trees?" Legolas said.

"Yes! Recall how I took all of your clothes away from you and my half brothers while you were bathing, for revenge," Aragorn said.

Arwen began laughing. "Elladan and Elrohir came into my room wrapped in towels, begging me to get them robes from Father."

"What did you do?" Lothril asked with a grin.

"Gave them each a dress. They had to go outside and fetch their clothes out of the trees wearing my dresses. Elrohir's was the soft purple one, and Elladan's was rose pink," Arwen said, rather proudly. "It was sweet revenge for all those times they took my clothes, my jewelry, got honey in my hair, and..."

Aragorn cut her off, "Yes, many grievances I am certain!"

Lothril laughed loudly. "I can see them both climbing trees to fetch clothes out of them in your dresses! Your dresses are beautiful, but not on them! How did Legolas fare in the revenge?"

"Actually, he never got vengeance on me," Legolas proudly grinned.

Aragorn began turning red.

"How did you manage that?" Lothril asked.

"Well, I was there for my sheer enjoyment, and when I am, if lords come, I am kicked out of my room. It was two in the morning, and Gildor arrived, and I was kicked out of my room. I moved to a lesser room down the hall. Well, in the morning, when Gildor was taking a bath, Aragorn came in and stole all of his clothes, apparently not noticing that they were not mine, and hung all of his in a tree. There was a very unhappy Gildor Inglorien when his bath was over and he discovered what had happened. Gildor ordered servant to retrieve his clothes, and when he got them back and was dressed, he saw Elorhir and Elladan in Arwen's dresses, walking towards him down the hall. He stopped to ask them what they were wearing and then discovered what had happened. Upon doing so he discovered what had happened and who the culprit was. He went to Aragorn's room and caught him kissing Arwen. He dragged him to Lord Elrond by the collar and told what all had happened. Aragorn was reprimanded for both offenses and shortly there after went into the Wild," Legolas said finishing his narration.

Just then Eldarion came up. "Greetings Eldarion!" Lothril said, standing up. "Last time I saw you, you were a head shorter than me, now you are a head taller!"

"Aunt Lothril, that was ten years ago," Eldarion reminded. Lothril smiled, recalling that it really was ten years ago.

"Has it been that long already? Good Valar! I need to get out of Ithilien more!" she commented. "Or perhaps you should come to visit me more!"

"I...uh...erm," Eldarion stumbled. Lothril patiently waited. "I don't know. Maybe next fall," he ended lamely. "Excuse me," he said with a bow and walked away.

"Why is he acting so strange?" Lothril asked his parents.

"I don't know. He has been acting that way since Galanmir and Arëlotë came last fall," Aragorn said. "Even more so since he learned you all were coming."

Arwen and Lothril looked at each other suddenly, and smiled.

"What?" Legolas and Aragorn said simultaneously.

"Eldarion is in love with Arëlotë!" Arwen said with a grin.

"It is the most obvious explanation!" Lothril said.

"Are you sure," Legolas said, sounding a little less than enthusiastic.

"Almost certain!" Lothril said.

"You make it seem like it is a bad thing," Arwen said.

"No, it's not. I just think she is a little young, that's all," Legolas said lamely.

That night, as Legolas and Lothril were in their room, they talked.

"Legolas, are you worried she is going to fall in love with Eldarion?" Lothril asked.

"No, well, yes. I do not want to go through what Elrond went through. I do not want to watch my daughter die because she has sold her heart to a mortal man," Legolas said.

"Do I detect tones of jealousy?" Lothril said. "Come now, you sold your heart to a mortal girl."

"Yes, but you became an elf shortly there after."

"Are you saying you would not have married me if I was a human?" she asked.

Was this a trick question? "I...I...would have married you anyway," Legolas finally said slowly.

"I know it would be hard to live forever, knowing our child had stayed behind and died, but would you deprive her of her happiness forever, would you really want to be the one responsible for her eternity of asking what if?" Lothril asked.

"No, but still, I thought I was going to die when I lost you. I could not bear to lose any of you!"

Lothril took his hands and held them. "Legolas, I know. I know. I hate the thought of watching my children die, but there is something you are forgetting. Tinuviel argued with the Valar for the gift of death, and Arwen had the ability to chose it, but Arëlotë does not. Even if she did fall in love with him, and marry him, and she has showed no signs of interest I think, she could not die, unless it was of grief. I think, if she does marry him, she will sail West after he dies. We are over reacting."

Legolas sighed. "I have forgotten, and you are right." Legolas almost laughed when he realized he had been worried for almost no reason.

Lothril smiled, gave him a kiss and then they went to sleep.

Three months later they were home, and they were wandering around Ithilien at sunset.

"This is familiar," Lothril said slowly.

"Think back, about a week after you met me," Legolas grinned.

"My dream. But it is a little late, by about fifty years," she grinned.

"I know, but we were busy getting married after the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen. Besides, I seem to recall the Ithilien part of the dream being split."

"I guess it was now wasn't it," Lothril said with a grin.

"So, am I still more comfortable than a tree?" Legolas asked.

Lothril laughed. "That shall be your favorite phrase for me through all the ages won't it?"

"Oh yes!"

" Then mine shall be, Yes, much more comfortable than a tree."

The years in Ithilien continued, day after day of peace and prosperity for the kingdoms of men, but as the years progressed, Legolas and Lothril found it harder and harder to live under tree and be content, their children, however, could not understand why their parents would gaze with eyes unseeing, listening to some call they could not hear.

"Ada, why do you and mother sometimes stare so blankly into the air?" Arëlotë asked one day, now being sixty-five.

"Yes Ada, why is that?" Galanmir asked.

Suddenly Lothril came walking up and sat down next to her husband. "What is going on?" she asked.

"They were asking why we stare out blankly sometimes," Legolas said.

"Tell them Ada Legolas," Lothril said with a grin.

"It is because we have the sea longing. Your mother had it long before I ever met her. I got it when I sailed with Uncle Estel down towards the fields of Lebenin during the War of the Ring."

"When did you get it mother?" Arëlotë asked. There was much about their parents they didn't know, mostly from lack of interest and still being rather young by elven standards.

"When I was a young child I went to the sea. I hardly recall the day, but I recall the moment I heard its voice. By the time I met your father, I had had it thirteen years."

"Were you then elflings when you met?" Arëlotë asked. Galanmir rolled his eyes. Elfmaids, they always wanted to know the mushy love stuff like that.

"Uh..." Legolas and Lothril said. They looked at each other and smiled. The question had come, and Lothril was praying that she was going to tell it for the last time. They both fell into laughter, recalling all the many times they had told their bizarre tale.

"Well, when I met your father, I was falling out of a window, almost considered an adult by human standards..." Lothril began. When she finally finished the tale Galanmir spoke.

"Mother, we are too old for fairy tales. Are you trying to tell us that Ada appeared out of a star, you came here from another time and world, then you went back there after challenging Sauron, then you went back into the star only to come back here a few months later?"

"Yes Galanmir, that is what I said, just the short version. And it is no fairy tale. Ask anyone you like about it. Aragorn and Arwen know the tale, Elladan and Elrohir saw me depart, your grandfather Thranduil was sent a dream saying to come get me. Ellindë and Thinhen can testify to this story. If you decide to come with us when we sail West, you can ask any elf that ever knew us and they will all tell you the same thing. You can even ask the hobbits Frodo and Sam, for they did not die, but sailed," Lothril said.

"It is an extraordinary tale, you must admit," Galanmir said.

"Oh, I admit that much, I just hope you believe it. If not then you shall ever think us, your entire family, and every friend we have ever had a liar," Lothril said.

The years continued on, and Legolas and Lothril watched Aragorn grow older and older with each passing year. It grieved them, to watch such a great king and friend deteriorate like he did, and his life was longer than most, and he grew older slower, yet it was all too fast to them. There was more than one time Lothril would visit with Arwen and would comfort her as she remained almost completely unchanged, and her husband grew old. Lothril could bring her comfort, because Arwen knew that Lothril had gone through these things with ones she was close to. Yet all the comforting words do not take away pain, they only help deal with it.

_Authors note: These chapters are as the footsteps of doom... I'll give you all one guess what the next chapter is about! REVIEW! _


	42. The Death of the King

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**The Death of the King**

_Authors note: Pull out your kleenex, and review through the tears please!_

The air of the country of Gondor had grown solemn and remorseful, for their king, the greatest king since the days of Earendil and Isildur was going to die. Legolas, Lothril, and their children had come to the city of Minas Tirith a week ago, hearing word that Aragorn would soon die.

During the week, they all talked, as happily as they could, about what had been, reminiscing one last time. There was nothing to do but talk about what was. One day, while Aragorn was reclining on a chaise lounge, he said, "And when shall you be leaving Legolas and Lothril? I have heard a rumor that you have built a ship."

"In a few weeks," Legolas said. "I have built one, and Gimli is to join us in the sailing."

"Ah, Gimli. I wish he were here, but I know he can come no faster," Aragorn said. "I fear he shall not make it in time for me to say good bye to him, so will you do so for me?"

"We shall _mellon_," Legolas said. He hated the way Aragorn was speaking. Aragorn spoke of his death almost as if it were just another event that he had to look forward too. Legolas knew this would be the second hardest death he would have to witness the hardest being Lothril's. Already he was grieving, and Aragorn had not died yet.

Lothril was struggling as well, knowing that once he died she would never see him again, lest the Valar gives the Fellowship some strange grace to meet again. She fiercely wished she could grant him immortality, for the Fellowship's and Arwen's sake. There was more than one time during the week Lothril bit her lip mercilessly to keep from crying.

Arwen had not cried as yet, but she was on the verge of it ever day that passed. At last a guard, sounding on the verge of tears himself, summoned Legolas and Lothril to where Aragorn was.

They saw him, lying down upon his literal deathbed, waiting for the moment he should die. He had already given his crown to Eldarion.

"This is our last parting," Aragorn said quietly, he was at peace with it all. "I wish to say good bye to you both one last time."

Neither one could speak, their brother was dying, but of his own accord.

"Legolas, my brother, I thank you for saving my life, I don't know how many times. I thank you for every last prank you pulled, joke you cracked at my expense, every time you teased me, argued with me, reminded me of what I was to do, and everything. If there is any unforgiven trespass between us, I beg your forgiveness. I have nothing to forgive you for."

"You are welcome Estel, and there is nothing to forgive on my part either. I should be thanking you for all you have done for me," Legolas said, trying valiantly to smile, and having some success.

"Lothril, my sister, I thank you for the hope and light you have given me throughout the years." he paused a moment then continued. "You can consider my death payback for the time you died Lothril," Aragorn joked.

Lothril shook her head and smiled and laughed, despite the tears. He insisted on cracking the last joke. Arwen was now forcing down sobs that threatened to take her, the tears flowing down her fair cheek. Lothril put her arm about her and Arwen and Aragorn spoke, then he spoke to all of them.

"Namarië!" he said. He gazed at Arwen and Lothril. Lothril was glowing brilliantly, and he as well saw her as she was in Valinor, and his thought was that he never really knew her as well as he should have. Lothril realized this and before it was too late she shook her head and smiled. Suddenly his eyes closed and he died in peace.

And so passed Aragorn Elessar, King of Gondor and Arnor, last of Numenor, greatest of his time.

Arwen finally broke down and began to weep, long and hard. Lothril joined her and tried to comfort her as best as she could. The two embraced and cried on the others shoulder, Legolas wept, but he would not permit himself to weep too hard, that would never do.

"Why oh Lothril, why must men die!" Arwen sobbed.

"It is their gift," Lothril reminded.

"But it is such a cruel and bitter gift!" Arwen cried.

Lothril replied softly, "It is sweeter than you know Arwen. Once you die, you shall see how sweet it truly is. I promise you that Arwen. It is bitter for only a short time. Soon you shall join him _mellon nin_. Then you shall be happy again."

"I hope that you are right. I hope that you are right," Arwen repeated through the tears. Lothril's words helped Arwen, and slowly she stopped weeping and pulled herself together.

Later that day, Lothril found Legolas standing on a porch, gazing out at the world below him. She came up and put her hand upon him.

"I miss him," Legolas said. "He was one of my truest friends. I have only had two others that were as true."

"He was a good friend to me, so I begin to understand how you feel. In Valinor dearest Legolas, all of our pains shall be eased."

"Aragorn was the only thing that has kept me here this long. Now that he is parted, I have no reason to stay here, but you know this," Legolas said softly.

"Then, let us leave as soon as we can," Lothril said.

"Four weeks shall be needed for us to make the necessary arrangements," Legolas said.

"I am glad our children are going with us," Lothril said. "It would be strange I think to leave them behind."

"We are leaving my father behind," Legolas commented.

"Your father shall sail soon after us, I've no doubt of that," Lothril said with a smile.

Legolas joined her with a small smile. Suddenly, they heard the sound of weeping behind them, it was Galanmir and Arëlotë. "Come here," Legolas said.

They came up to their parents and spoke of their grief at the parting of the much beloved Uncle Estel.

Galanmir had forced himself to stop the tears soon after receiving his father's embrace. Aragorn and his father had taught him not to cry for long and to deal with his grief, lest his followers think him weak. Arëlotë wanted to keep crying, but she was like her mother, and her pride would not permit her to cry in public, if avoidable, and if she did, to stop as soon as possible. They hugged their children and they kissed their foreheads and cheeks and the family stood on the porch, comforting each other and mourning the loss.

It was at this time that young Galanmir and Arëlotë realized just how great a man Aragorn was and how privileged and honored they were to have known him as long and as well as they did. This was also their first experience with death, and they were not quite as sure what to do with their grief as their parents were. It was something wholly new to them. Yes, they had lost their fair share of dogs in their time, but dogs and humans are two completely different things.

To all that knew Aragorn, it was like a hole had been made in their hearts that Aragorn once filled. A large part of everything they knew and who they were was now gone. As time progressed though, Arëlotë and Galanmir learned, as their parents had, that even though they are gone, their memories never are, and in a way, they never are. No, you cannot see them or hold them any more, you can no longer ask them for advice, but you know that you knew them and you can remember them and somehow know they are never gone. The wound never wholly heals, but you learn how to fill it with their memories and somehow carry on.

For two weeks Legolas and Lothril stayed with Arwen and comforted her. Eldarion's coronation was the day before they left, and so they saw him crowned king, and then the elves returned to Ithilien.

_Authors note: Well, it was VERY short, but I couldn't stand to put you all through too much. As I read through this to edit it I almost cried. sniff._


	43. I Aear cân ven na mar

**THE FORGOTTEN**

"_**I Aear cân ven na mar."**_

"**The Sea Calls Us Home."**

_Authors note: I fear, this shall be another short chapter, I can think of no way to prolong it. We shall see just exactly how this goes. REVIEWS are greatly appreciated! HINT HINT!_

The weeks had passed, Legolas had appointed an elf to lead the few remaining elves of Ithilien, Gimli had arrived, and word had been sent to King Thranduil of his son's departure. Legolas, Lothril, their children, and a small band of elves was journeying to the sea to finally go home. As they traveled, they spent one night in the city of Minas Tirith.

King Eldarion greeted them, and gave them all a marvelous feast as his token of thanks to the fair folk for all the things they had done for Minas Tirith, his father, and himself.

The next morning they woke before the sun, and Eldarion woke to speak with Legolas one last time.

"Lord Legolas, are you sure that you must leave so quickly?"

"Yes Eldarion. I am sure," Legolas replied just as Lothril walked up. She was wearing a sparkling white dress and a _mithril_ circlet with stars strewn about the band. She was a vision of all elvendom and the grace that dwelt forever in Valinor. The two gazed upon her and thought she was more lovely than anything they had ever seen.

"Well, let us go before the city awakes and we turn into a parade leaving the city," Lothril said to Legolas. Despite her lighthearted tone her words sounded profound. She gazed at her husband and Eldarion and saw the half mesmerized looks in their eyes. "Whatever spell has bewitched you two, I am certain I don't know, but I would be grateful if you would come back to the present."

Both blinked and returned, the spell not quite broken, but definitely weakened.

"Lady Lothril, Lord Legolas, are you sure you shall not stay at least one more day?" Eldarion asked, he was desperate to not loose his fathers friends so soon. Suddenly, Legolas and Lothril learned just how much of his father was in him.

"Eldarion, I shall say unto you what I said unto your father," Legolas said. "You were born to be king. You are great in wisdom, justice, and mercy. You have the blood of some of the greatest men and elves that have ever lived flowing in your veins. And now I shall say unto you what my father said unto me. You must be a servant unto your people. You must remember that you are their king. Yes, they are your subjects, but they are yours and you are theirs. Do not forget it. If you serve the people and think in their best interest, things shall fall into place."

"And now, I shall say to you this," Lothril said. "You have been thrice blessed by me, your grandfather, your mother, your father, and every one who knew your father and mother. You have your fathers leadership abilities and the people will love you as much as they loved your father. And now I must warn you, do not try to repeat your fathers reign. Forge your own path. Learn from the past, but do not try to imitate it. Use well your days Eldarion."

"Are you sure you want to leave just now?" Eldarion asked one last time, this time rather in jest. This was too much, his father, his adopted aunt and uncle, soon his mother, but he must go on.

"Eldarion,_ I aear can ven na mar_. We have resisted its call long, and we can endure it no longer. We must yield and go home at long last," Legolas gently said. He put his hand on Eldarion's shoulder as he had done to Aragorn more times than he could count. Eldarion knew this and returned the gesture.

Eldarion nodded his head and knew that he must let go, for to keep them would be selfish. "Thank you Legolas and Lothril. I needed that. I thank you for everything you have done for me and my family. I wish you all a safe journey to Valinor. Do not forget us though back here in Middle-earth. That is all I ask of you now," Eldarion said.

Legolas and Lothril smiled. "You are welcome. We shall not forget you. And we thank you for all you have done for us," Legolas said.

Eldarion saluted them in the elven fashion and they returned the salute and set off.

Gimli, who had not been happy about the early start, was sound asleep in a wagon that was being brought only for his sake. He had said all of his good-bye's the night before.

They mounted their horses and the entire elven procession set out for the sea. Just before Minas Tirith was out of sight, Legolas and Lothril turned, and Lothril sent up a great white flash as her last good-bye to Aragorn, Arwen and their son.

At length, it was about sunset, they reached the sea and boarded the ship that was built by Legolas.

As the other elves were packing the ship and doing last minute preparations, Legolas and Lothril spoke.

"Here we are at the shores of the sea _mel nin_. Are there any regrets?" Legolas asked.

"Not one. Any for you?"

"No."

"I cannot believe after all of these years I am finally following my hearts desire and sailing home," Lothril said.

"Nor can I. At last I will know what you and so many others have seen. At last I shall see my grandfather," Legolas said. "I am so excited, with almost an elfling like feeling."

"So am I. It is hard not too. Oh Legolas, you shall love it there! There we are truly ageless and at last you shall see Elbereth and Manwë and all the Valar you have heard tales of your whole life! Look, the ship is now ready and the children are on board."

"So they are," Legolas said.

"Well, come on Legolas! We have the sea to sail!" Gimli heartily said.

They smiled and held hands as they boarded the ship. They set sail and at last were heading off to Valinor.

The next morning, the sun seemed to rise earlier than usual, they looked out and saw a green country with shining white shores under a swift sunrise. They were close now, and they could hear elven singing, welcoming them home. What we would call nine in the morning came, they were setting foot on shore. The elves had been warned of Gimli's coming by Elbereth who knew of it, and so they offered him no hostility.

Everyone was filled with wonder, and Lothril only smiled and said, "Now we are home."

She kissed Legolas and they walked to a pavilion set up where a large feast was being held in their honor. As they entered the pavilion, they saw all of the elves they had known, and Frodo and Sam, and Pippin and Merry. Now they knew the fate of Hobbits, Valinor. A happy reunion ensued and they all became increasingly aware that the elves were singing the tale of Lady Lothril of Mirkwood, Daughter of Valinor.

"You were correct Elrond, I shall not be forgotten by the elves," Lothril said to the elven lord that sat near.

"But your wish shall be honored as well," Elrond said.

Lothril looked at him quizzically, but not for long, for soon she was being kissed by Legolas.

In eternal rapture and bliss the elves spent eternity. In Valinor they had two more children, and though at times there was some light hearted bickering about which two of the four were more blessed, in the end it was always said by Galanmir, "But I have seen and known King Elessar, great amongst all races, and have known two worlds. Thus, Arëlotë and I are the more blessed."

On Middle-earth however, Eldarion ruled and had a great reign and was well beloved. He outlived all who ever knew Legolas and Lothril, and so when Eldarion died, so did the last living memories of Lothril. She was only remembered in Aragorn's private memoirs that were lost after Eldarion's death.

At the passing of Eldarion, Lothril's wish was granted, for she was no longer remembered by the race of men. The family story of her never was born, no one ever remembered, and her tale was lost to the tides of time. Thus, with the passing of King Eldarion Lothril became The Forgotten.

**THE END**

_Authors note: July 30, 2005 is the date I wrote the words The End. I really hope you all loved this story and the ending was worthy of it. I apologize for all the errors and all the mistakes, and the short chapters, and whatnot. You all have been excellent reviewers, and because you helped me reach four hundred, I tell you this- there is one more chapter that I posted with this one! A bonus chapter! YAY FOR YOU! I hope you all like it! Now, onto business: I have two stories I am going to post the moment the bonus chapter is posted, maybe sooner. They are called **Somebody's Lost It **and **Remember. **I think you all shall like Remember better. Or so I hope. Well, thanks everyone! You've been great and I owe you all a lot! Namarië for now friends! -Faerlas _

** YAY! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! 400!**


	44. Bonus Chapter

**THE FORGOTTEN**

**Bonus Chapter!**

Disclaimer: Last one for this fic! SNIFF! I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything, place, and so forth that may appear in this looong bonus chapter.

_Authors note: Okay, here we go, this is truly the last. This is my way of thanking you all for reading and reviewing over and over again! Consider this the deleted scenes part of this story. I had many ideas that I wanted in the story, but I couldn't put them in for sake of time, space, coherency, whatever. Some of them are insane, some are fluffy, some were in the original plan, some of them were made spur of the moment, so, without further ado, THE DELETED SCENES!_

**Meeting Lady Arwen -Chapter 6**

Lothril was sitting at the table, feeling rather out of it because well, it was her first feast in Rivendell, she did not know that many elves, and she hadn't anyone she knew around. Legolas was a ways down the table laughing and talking with old friends, and she was closer to elven lords and knew no one. Suddenly, the Lady Arwen left her spot and ordered a chair to be placed next to Lothril at the table.

"Greetings. I am Arwen," she greeted. "You are the one called Lothril, correct?"

"Yes Lady Arwen," Lothril replied.

"You may call me Arwen," she said.

Lothril smiled and thanked her.

"I have been meaning to meet you since you arrived, but I have not had the time," Arwen confessed. "I am glad we do now."

Arwen was very friendly. "So am I," Lothril replied. Friendly conversation ensued, and they found that they enjoyed many of the same things. Arwen was Lothril's elven counterpart, as same as two could be with out it being strange.

_--Later while in the Hall of Fire--_

"I see you and Arwen have become friends," Legolas said.

"Yes, I have. She is so like me it is almost scary!" Lothril joked.

"I am glad. I am a friend of hers and her brothers. I am glad to see that you are friends with her too. Perhaps you shall yet meet Elrohir and Elladan and befriend them as well," Legolas said with a smile.

"That would be nice," Lothril said. Suddenly a beautiful strain of music floated by and she listened to it. Legolas could see her falling victim to the spell of the elven minstrel. Soon enough he joined her and let himself be taken away with the music. Suddenly Lothril was called upon for a song from her world.

**Lothlorien. Sometime after her waking and the Hill of Cerin Amroth - Chapters 9 and 10**

Legolas and Lothril were wandering about some place in Lothlorien, neither cared where it was, how they got there, or how they would get back.Lothril was struggling with herself, she knew that part of her wanted to love him, part of her wanted to tell him everything, but part of her cautioned her against acting rashly and doing saying something that wasn't true, she was yet testing herself.

"Lothril, have you considered what you shall do if you live in Middle-earth?"

"Well, I suppose I shall live with elves, somewhere. I think that Mirkwood would be my choice, just because that was the first place I saw. But I don't know."

"I think you would enjoy living in Mirkwood." Legolas paused a moment and then asked, "Do you think you shall get married if you stay?"

The question took her off guard. "Well, I guess I would. That is, if I found an elf I thought I could stand living forever with. I suppose he's out there somewhere. I probably have more of a chance of finding a good elf than a good human," she joked.

Legolas smiled and laughed a little. Out there. Somewhere. Why couldn't she see that he could be in front of her, right there? Well, he didn't want to push things any more than he already had, so he pursued it no further for the moment.

**Running Through Rohan, fourth night or so - Chapter 14**

"N...nothing, at least, I don't think I did anything," she said.

Legolas smiled and almost laughed. "You are so funny Lothril. I would think even you would know if you cast a spell!"

She grinned sarcastically at him before she kissed him. "Well, maybe, maybe not."

He held her a little closer to her, and a little gentler, and gave her a long slow kiss. This whole thing was still so new to her, and she loved it. She hoped and prayed that it would never grow old for her. They talked softly, kissed, and whispered the night away.

**Summer, a closer look - Before Chapter 32 ends**

Somewhere between reaching the far northern reaches of the state of Michigan and returning home, they walked along a beach of Lake Superior.

It was sunset, the air was becoming cool, the colors were wonderful, and the wailing of the gulls was fading in the distance. No boats could be seen upon the lake, no swimmers in the water, and the beach was theirs. A little ways down the beach, quite a short distance down the beach, was a place where you could look out and see a modern light house. Not much to look at, but the scenery was splendid. They walked along the shore, bare footed, and gazed about. The campers at the camp ground obviously did not know them, so they hid nothing and didn't give two leaves for anyone's opinion of them.

Laughing softly, half dancing, singing, twirling, they went up the beach. Everyone who saw them thought they were madly in love, and of course had their opinion about it, given their assumed age, but that was all the farther it went. Up the beach they walked until they reached the look out point. Now the only place to go was in the lake.

He looked at her, she at him, then said simultaneously, "Nah!" Instead of jumping in the lake, the waded ankle deep in it. They laughed and splashed each other a little, then Legolas caught her up and spun her around, her feet skimming the tops of the small waves.

They made their way back to the campsite just as the stars began to shine brightly. They glowed in the starlight and moonlight, and they didn't care! They were singing softly, kissing, and laughing all the way back.

"Lothril, tomorrow we need to go get some pasties," Legolas said with a grin. Lothril laughed, yet another modern food that he had tried and loved.

"The best part is, we can take this food back to Middle-earth," Lothril said. "I know the recipe by heart."

**Cedar Point Extended - Chapter 33**

After the Raptor, they stumbled their way to the Blue Streak, an ancient wooden roller coaster that is one of the scariest rides in the park. Only because it tends to through you out of the seat.

Legolas and Lothril observed all the strange people that wandered around the park, and became even more grateful they were going back to Middle-earth where people are sane and even orcs do not look that scary!

After the Blue Streak and a good brain rattling, they took the leisurely Sky Ride and observed the scene below.

From the Sky Ride they went on the Power Tower and went fast down. Legolas enjoyed himself immensely, and when it was over they looked at each other and said, "Let's do it again!"

They rode it three times in a row before moving on. Legolas desperately wanted to go on the Top Thrill Dragster, but Lothril was adamantly opposed to that and said, "If you want a top thrill, try being kidnaped by orcs and dying."

Legolas laughed. "Coward!" he joking accused.

They moved on and suddenly found themselves on the Mantis. Twisting, twirling, going at highway speeds, front row. Legolas wondered if he couldn't bring roller coasters to Middle-earth.

They went on the Millennium Force, and every ride in the park, except the Top Thrill Dragster and the Wicked Twister. Lothril refused, but waited in line as Legolas went on the Wicked Twister.

Towards the end of the day they went on the Gemini six consecutive times, and then the Raptor four times in a row. The sun set, and the elves, declaring their brains thoroughly rattled, went home.

**Hunting Season! - Sometime in the Fall**

It came. The day that bow hunting enthusiasts long for, the one that puts rifle users on edge... the beginning of bow season.The sun rose, the hunters were in place, and deer season began.

The weekend after it did, Mr. Erickson offered to take Lothril, who had her hunting license, and Legolas, who would let Lothril claim his deer, on a weekend hunting trip. To say the elves were excited at the prospect of missing a day of school to go be outside and hunt is an understatement.

Friday morning, crack of dawn, two elves and Mr. Erickson headed off towards the north country and the little town of Mesick where Mr. Erickson's grandfather's old tree farm was. Mr. Erickson and his bow, Legolas with his elvish one, and his knives to scrimmage with Lothril if they got bored, and Lothril with her knives, and a bow her father let her borrow.

Friday night they set up camp, Mr. Erickson in the back of his truck, Legolas and Lothril in a tent. They didn't mind the cold, but the father did!

Saturday morning they all woke bright and early and they went hunting. By mid-day Legolas had gotten a deer, Lothril had gotten an annoying crow, and Mr. Erickson marveled that he hadn't asked the legendary archer for lessons prior to the trip.

Saturday afternoon rolled around in the lazy way late autumn days do, but it was clear and crisp. The three sat around a little campfire they had going and all had their heads back and were watching the steam escape their gaping mouths. Smoke rings, well, no. It was closer to cloud watching. The elves kept saying they saw different shapes in the curling steam. They kept this up for a few hours, but then they grew board of it and began knife fighting.

Mr. Erickson watched with amazement the two go at it. Real knives, VERY sharp, really fighting, but never in any danger of cutting the other, as long as they were untouched. Someone bumping into one of them could be fatal.

Mr. Erickson, much impressed with their skill, asked if he could examine the knives. Well made of course, beautiful as expected from elves, and all together impressive.

Then the father requested to look at Legolas' bow and an arrow. He praised the craftsmen ship and distance of it, and the intricate designs upon it.

"What is the string made of?" Mr. Erickson asked.

"_Heathlyne _and a few strands of elven hair. From Lady Galadriel I think," Legolas replied. He looked over at Lothril as if to confirm what he had said.

"Yes, hers and mine," she replied. Oops, slip! She didn't mean to reveal that secret.

"Truly?" Legolas asked.

Lothril nodded.

"And now I know why the string does not break and the arrows fly so far!" Legolas exclaimed with a grin. "Is there anything else you had a hand in?"

"Yours, Aragorn's, and Frodo's cloaks," she admitted.

Legolas grinned even wider and shook his head. "Had I known all these things were twice blessed, I should have not been so afraid to abuse them as I did."

"Are you sure you have to go back to Middle-earth Legolas?" Mr. Erickson asked with a grin. He really liked Legolas, they had all the same interests and their personalities went together quite well. "You sure picked a winner Jen! I totally approve of him," Mr. Erickson said with a grin.

Legolas showed his father-in-law how to use the long knives, and he picked it up rather quickly.

On the way home they swung through Cadillac to get some pasties.

Sunday, late afternoon, when they returned home, there were two deer on the truck and three happy beings in it.

**Christmas Gifts - Chapter 36**

Christmas always came in three parts for the Erickson family- Christmas Eve at the Call's, Christmas morning, Christmas afternoon at Mr. Erickson's parents house. This is how it had been every year Lothril could remember, and was glad to see that tradition had not changed.

Christmas Eve day they all went down to the Call residence, and were greeted with a kitchen table of food, plenty of pop and hot coco, and a Christmas tree in the livingroom with enough presents underneath of it to bury a Fellowship.

"The presents are still in the car," Mrs. Erickson suddenly said, remembering the parcels. "Avery, Jen, will you two be good little elves and go get them for me?" She was speaking of the ones that supposedly inhabit the North Pole of course.

Legolas, forgetting this for a moment, gave her a strange look, then remembered, smiled, and was dragged away by Lothril to get gifts.

Twenty minutes later, Lothril's aunt, uncle, and cousins came, each carrying a tall stack of gifts. After many greetings and "Merry Christmas"'s the eating commenced, much to the annoyance of Jessie and Jon.

The buffet style dinner always went quickly, for Jessie and Jon always inhaled their food, Martha always claimed to be on a diet, so she never ate much, and Adam would eat a little now, a whole lot later, and some more after that, so he didn't care. Elves can survive on long speech, so they told Jessie and Jon they would not eat until after gifts were opened. Not five minutes after the dinner announcement was made, Jessie and Jon were at Mrs. Call's knees.

"Please Granny, may we open gifts now?" Jessie asked in her sweetest little kid voice.

"Well...okay," she said.

The starting gun had been shot! Wrapping paper was flying in all directions as Jessie and Jon tore into their gifts. The other four grandchildren started in as well, though not as violently or as swiftly, they were, after all, suppose to be teenagers and mature. HA!

Gifts large and small were being chucked in all directions because everyone's gifts were scattered. More than once Legolas ducked, or caught something in mid air and handed it to someone. He tried recalling the last time he had seen so many large objects being flung about... he was coming up with nothing. Oh wait, Arwen's velvet pillows...

Once the initial insanity was over, calmer gift opening ensued. It was at this time that Legolas distributed his gifts, most of his not being able to survive a chucking. He started with Mr. Call, and presented him a beautiful new bow, elven make, with his elven granddaughter's hair in the string, and four arrows to go with it.

To Mrs. Call he gave an exquisite porcelain doll (she collected porcelain dolls)with dark hair and a crimson, Victorian dress of velvet.

"Oh Avery, you shouldn't have!" she quietly exclaimed when she saw the doll's beautiful face. She smiled wide. "This must have cost a fortune! Thank you!"

"You are quite welcome Mrs. Call," Legolas said.

To Lothril's aunt he handed a small box. Inside she found an antique brooch that matched the antique earrings and necklace that she had.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Lothril told me," Legolas replied. He was thanked as he handed her husband his gift.

His gift was a model of an old farm engine he had rebuilt, it took Legolas months to find it, and the neat part about this gift is that the mini engine actually worked. Grant it, it could only power an alarm clock, but it worked none the less.

To Martha, an avid, diehard, hockey fan, he gave two front row tickets to her favorite teams hockey game.

"Give the other ticket to whomever you wish," Legolas said.

Martha almost screamed with excitement when she saw where the seats were, right behind her teams bench.

Adam was harder to get a gift for, he was quiet, so Legolas had to work a bit harder to figure out what he liked. In the end Adam was given a bow and four arrows as well. Legolas knew he liked to hunt, and that he had a bow already, but he figured an elvish bow would surpass and outlast anything he had. He also offered, after Adam admitted he was not a great aim, archery lessons before he left.

The others got their gifts the next morning.

Christmas morning, six a.m., the sun was not yet risen, nor would it be for another two hours, and the Erickson children, Jessie and Jon, were up and waking up Lothril and Legolas.

There was a pound on the door and then, "Jenny! Time to get up! We got to open presents!" Jessie called, opening the door. Lothril, not properly awake, but well aware of what all was going on, through her pillow full force at Jessie's head.

"Good morning, shut the door, and I'll be down in a minute. I'll wake up Aves, so you can just go down stairs!" Lothril said. Slightly anxious tones in her voice.

"Okay Fuzzy! Hurry up!" Jessie sweetly snapped.

Lothril gave a sigh of relief about the time Legolas could contain his giggles no longer.

"Yes Fuzzy, hurry up," he teased.

After a fright like that in the morning, she wasn't in the mood to be called fuzzy by an elf that acted like an elfling. She smacked him on the arm.

"Wait! What happened to peace on earth good will towards men?" Legolas asked rubbing his arm.

"Note the word 'men'. Not elves, but men. And she scared me! If she would have seen us..."

"You worry to much, and you are in a bad mood," Legolas said, vexing her. "Let me help put you in a better one," he said just before he kissed her.

"No, I wasn't in a bad mood, I was only anxious that is all," Lothril grinned. "But I shall take your kisses any way I can get them!"

She was easy. He would kiss her, she would return to a happier mood, end of problem. Somehow she was certain she was a disgrace to the entire female sex by being so easily put back in good humor and being so difficulty put in a bad one.

In accordance with Jessie's wishes, she was in a good mood now, she hurriedly flung on a robe and walked in her pajama's and barefoot to the tree in the livingroom. A few minutes later Mr. and Mrs. Erickson were wandering out towards the tree mumbling about Jessie and Jon never waking this early any other day of the year.

As he did every year, Mr. Erickson insisted on setting up a movie camera and recording Christmas, which drove Jessie and Jon mad, and then if they complained he threatened to make them wait til he had his coffee and breakfast before they could open gifts. This always prompted Jessie and Jon to sit quietly, hands folded, angelic looks upon their faces, around the tree, staring eagerly at the wrapped gifts and wondering at their contents.

Lothril and Legolas, the immortals, jokingly told Mr. Erickson he could have breakfast, second breakfast, and elevensies before they complained.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Mr. Erickson joked.

"NO!" Jessie and Jon insisted and pleaded.

Soon enough, ere the sun rose, Jessie and Jon were tearing through wrapping paper, looking at gifts, then chucking them aside to get to the next one.

Legolas stared at them and wondered how two children could be so paper happy. Their main goal seemed to be to rip open as many gifts as possible so they could hear the tearing of the paper.

The elves opened theirs, like the civilized creatures that they were, and compared them as the elflings they were not. Legolas got a few expensive things, Lothril got her usual battery of inexpensive and moderately expensive. She couldn't complain. Neither could he. He hadn't expected anything at all, and he was getting gifts like one of the family.

Legolas had put his presents under the tree with the rest, so Jessie and Jon did not note when they came across his.

Jessie, the Ugly Boofa, got a card that said, "Look outside tomorrow at nine." She puzzled over it all day, and asked Legolas what the meaning of it was, but he would not tell. She also got a small wooden toy horse, modeled after Shadowfax in full gallop. Made and painted by the elf himself.

Jon received from Legolas a wooden box, two feet wide, nearly a foot long, and a foot deep. The cedar box had hinges and a lock with a little key attached by a dark green ribbon. The lid of the box had strange pattern, elvish words, burnt into the lid that acted as the frame for a wood burnt picture in the middle depicting a boat on a lake. Along the edges and sides were intricate patterns and etchings and only served to compliment the box, and inside Jon found it had a false bottom and a false top, so things could be hidden in the lid and under everything else.

Mr. Erickson would have been an excellent elf, for he loved all the things most elves loved with some besides. Knowing this, Legolas had a hard time choosing just what to get him, so he got him several things. A lantern for his sail boat, a carved stick for hiking, a bow and five arrows for hunting, and a leather quiver. The thought behind each gift was strikingly more significant than each gift itself. Mr. Erickson, an afficionado of sailing magazines, not Lord of the Rings, knew enough at this time about elves to perhaps realize that he indeed had elvish blood somewhere in his background, and realized these things were given to him by some long lost kin as a way to remember and be reminded of what he was. This revelation however, did not occur til sometime later.

Mrs. Erickson, lover of no one thing, she was indeed the second hardest to buy for. She did not collect anything, save maybe dust (as she always joked), and so to find something for her collection was out of the question. Over her gift Legolas and Lothril had spent many hours thinking of what to get her. Just when the elves thought all hope was lost of getting her a good gift, Lothril had an epiphany. Mrs. Erickson opened her gift and found a beautiful dress, diamond earrings, necklace, and bracelet, and a card. It read, "You shall be needing these." Mrs. Erickson held up the card and asked, "What does this mean?"

"Look under the dress," Legolas said. Mrs. Erickson picked up the folded dress and saw another card lying underneath of it. She opened it and on top were two tickets to Mrs. Erickson's favorite Broadway musical, on Broadway. Underneath of those tickets were round trip tickets for two to New York. Under that was a card speaking of her hotel reservations. Mrs. Erickson hastily put everything back in the box and flung her arms around Legolas' neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You are terrific! Oh thank you!" Mrs. Erickson exclaimed.

Both of them gave a small sigh of relief.

"You are welcome!" Legolas said.

"Aves and I were worried about your gift Mom. You almost didn't get one because we couldn't think of a single thing to get you!" Lothril said.

That evening, for the third Christmas of the season, they all made their way to the other set of grandparents house.

This side of the family was the hardest group to buy for, but Legolas felt he got them all suitable gifts none the less. Lothril's cousins Heather, Elizabeth, and Steven were the first ones to get their gifts.

Heather, being a ballet dancer, was easy in theme, but hard in actual gift. In the end she was given tickets to The Nutcracker- and a dress for the occasion with shoes to match the dress.

Elizabeth, she as an artist. Need there be more said? She had gotten nothing but art supplies from everyone in the family for the past three Christmas' and birthdays. Legolas was determined to get her something else, and equally determined she would like it. That was the hard part of shopping for her, her actually liking it. She was eclectic, strange, and varied in her in her likes and dislikes.

Legolas took council with Lothril, Heather, Mrs. Erickson, Elizabeth's mother, her father, her grandparents, and got no leads. Discouraged, but refusing to quit his quest for a gift outside of art supplies for Elizabeth, he dragged Lothril to the mall to search for the gift.

After many hours of searching every store in the mall, he finally found the perfect gift. Thus it was on Christmas afternoon, Elizabeth opened a large and heavy box and found, much to her delight, a lime green, giant fuzzy beanbag.

"WOW! Avery! This is so awesome! This must have been expensive!" she exclaimed.

"Price doesn't matter," Legolas said.

Next was Steven. He was another hard one to buy for. Everything he liked was rather inexpensive, and Legolas thought it would be incredibly unfair to buy him an inexpensive gift when he had given everyone else something extravagant. He mulled over what to get him and words kept floating around in his mind. HotWheels, Lego's, G.I. Joe... suddenly he had an idea.

Steven opened his gift and he found a puppy, a little Siberian Husky. The dog had been wrapped five minutes before coming over. Legolas had bought the dog and trained it for Steven, and done everything but named it.

"Thank you!" Steven exclaimed.

"What shall you name it?" Legolas asked.

"Hmm... Pulley!" Steven answered.

"Well then... I shall teach you what I taught Pulley," Legolas said. He gave Steven the commands and Steven found that his dog was well trained.

"Thank you!" Steven's mother said. "When I first saw the puppy I admit, I wasn't excited about the thought of training a dog, but now that I see you've trained him, it's great!"

Legolas handed her gift to her. She opened it and found a gold necklace with three diamonds in the pendant.

To Lohril's uncle he gave a guitar, knowing that he had lost his in an unfortunate incident some years before.

To her grandfather he gave a model wooden boat, and to her grandmother he gave a sewing machine she had been eyeing for sometime now.

Everyone thought his gift to them was perfect, and he received nothing but eternal thanks and gratitude.

The next day, Jessie woke up at eight thirty and waited. She kept looking at the card, and then the clock, and then the card, and then the cared, and then the clock again.

Legolas and Lothril, already awake, leisurely ate breakfast, and watched Jessie look out the living room window from their seats in the kitchen. Legolas looked at the clock, sat back, and waited.

At 8:59 a.m. Legolas stood up and opened the door, just as a truck pulling a horse trailer pulled up. Jessie bolted out the door as a black and white mustang was being led out of the horse trailer.

She walked up to the horse as Legolas took hold of the rope halter.

"When does he have to go back?" Jessie asked, assuming he was only rented for the day.

"The day you sell him back to the horse auction," Legolas said.

Jessie squealed, "Then he's mine! I shall call him Brego and he shall be mine!"

Legolas, being the generous brother-in-law that he was, had already bought a nice halter, saddle and all the accessories necessary for human girls to ride horses. He retrieved them as Jessie and Lothril stroked the horses neck.

Before Jessie, who was now in horsie heaven, realized what was going on, Legolas was helping her into the saddle.

Legolas had of course arranged everything with the Erickson's, and since Jessie didn't go outside much, she didn't notice that the small storage born that once held only lawn mowers, had been redone to accommodate a horse.

**How It Should Be -While Visiting the Hobbits**

"Frodo, remember how I told you I would tell you how things ought to be?" Lothril asked.

"Yes Lothril, of course," Frodo replied.

"Then you and Sam ought to listen up, because I need to tell you how it should be remembered," Lothril said. She thus began telling the Lord of the Rings in the way we all know it to be told, which took hours, and many sheets of paper and much ink.

**Three Hundred Years In Valinor- Beyond The End**

It was well after the moon had risen over Valinor, and Elbereth's stars were shining brighter than usual, even for Valinor. They were in their house of white that over looked the sea, the moon made the pillars glow and the white curtains glow like a strange mist. They were lying upon their bed, watching the glimmer from the sea throw light on their ceiling.

"Legolas, recall that night so long ago when we snuck out of the party and spent days under the tree just outside Eryn Lasgalan?"

"Certainly," he replied.

"And do you recall that song you sang to me?"

"Yes _mel nin_, I do," he answered. The grin upon his face was wide.

"Well, I have written a song for you. It has been transformed many, many times, but I have finally finished it," she proudly said.

"Then let us hear it!" he encouraged.

_Legolas Greenleaf, tall and strong,_

_Thou are the only one to which I could give my heart._

_Thou sayest that I am too good for thee,_

_But the opposite is true;_

_Thou are far too good for me._

_From the moment we met,_

_Thou were the perfect gentlemen._

_Thou treated me as a great maiden_

_Before I was one_.

_Thou saw the elven maid within, _

_When others only saw my mortal frame._

_Thou knew, somehow, that I would be great,_

_But thou didst not treat me well_

_Only because thou thought I would be great,_

_But because thou loved me,_

_Before either of us knew._

_It is thou that hath cried,_

_It is thou that hath guided me._

_Thou, and thou only hath seen the one within._

_Thou and thou only I could ever give my heart._

_From the first thou put me in thine debt,_

_And with each passing day thou put me in it deeper._

_All the love I could ever give thee_

_Is only a small payback for all that thou hast done for me._

_Thou hath gently captured my heart_

_And kept it safe for all time._

_Thou hath gently loved me,_

_And remembered me_

_Even when I wished to forget myself and hide._

_Thou hath shown me who I am,_

_Thou hast gently forced me to admit and reveal my true self._

_None other hath ever done such a thing,_

_None other ever could._

_Only you._

_Thy strong arms around me,_

_Thy soft lips upon mine,_

_The light in thine eyes of pure blue reminds me_

_That I am unworthy of you._

_My love, my soul, my strength!_

_It is thou that gives me strength to endure,_

_It was thee that taught me to be strong and stand._

_Thou and thou only hath done this,_

_Thou and thou alone could do this._

_I love thee more than life itself._

_It is thou that keepeth my soul,_

_It is thou that giveth me hope,_

_It is thou that I love._

_I am unworthy of thy love so pure,_

_And I stand in your debt,_

_Gladly selling myself into the slavery of thy heart._

_For such a slavery is better than freedom._

_Thy kisses are softer than the breeze,_

_Thy love is better than immortality._

_I love thee Prince Legolas Greenleaf,_

_And thou art the only one I could ever love._

_I love thee._

"That is my song," Lothril said when she finished.

"That was beautiful," Legolas said with a grin. "Now, now you begin to let your heart be free and share it with me."

Lothril gave a faux exasperated sigh, and then laughed, just before she gave him one of her sensationally sweet kisses.

_Authors note: Okay folks, this is it. The end. No more. How tragic! begins to weep uncontrollably I have stretched this out as far and as long as I possibly could, and now, there is nothing more. This is my thanks to you all for reading, reviewing, and being so great! Can I get one more battery of reviews? One last favor I ask of you all, PLEASE read my new stories **Somebody's Lost It **and **Remember. **I would be eternally grateful! You all would leave me indebted to you! Again, I thank you all for reading and reviewing. Until the next story... "Here's lookin' at you kid." -Humphrey Bogart._


End file.
